Fate
by welly1309
Summary: An attack on the third child forces Nerv to bring in a replacement pilot, however as Shinji goes through some dramatic changes, he begins to fall for the new girl Mari. With danger threatening on the horizon, Shinji will be confronted with the biggest dilemma of his life. Just how far are you willing to go, to protect the ones you love? Eventual Shinji OOC.
1. Death's lesson

**Death's lesson**

* * *

It was a hot Wednesday morning, and the clock on the wall of classroom two A seemed determined to crawl along at a snail's pace. The students of said class were mostly asleep, save one or two exceptions including the class representative. The teacher of the class was sat back in his chair, his droning voice detailing the post second impact world. If he was at all aware of the sleeping students he did not show it, seemingly lost in his own reminiscence. The class rep Hikari Horaki sat listening diligently, the pigtailed thirteen-year-old absorbing every word, even if she had heard it many times before already. For his part, fourteen-year-old Shinji Ikari had his head down on his desk, but his eyes remained open as he contemplated his life, or rather his lack of one. He contemplated his role as a defender of humanity, his role as a pilot of the Evangelion combat unit. He contemplated the pain he suffered each time he piloted, the strain it placed upon his mind. Piloting an Eva was not for the faint of heart, and he himself had at one point ran away from his problem. It had in the end not been the answer, and after a short session of soul searching, Shinji had realised he didn't want to go back to his life before Eva. No, he would rather expire in a blood bath, than return to that cold uncaring existence.

This had however still left him with problems to solve, such as how he the unluckiest kid on the planet, was ever supposed to find acceptance? Shinji craved affection and love more than anything, but he was afraid of being hurt at the same time, the result was he did nothing. Nothing but try to drown out the uncaring world, hiding away by listening to his SDAT player. To his left Rei Ayanami continued her everlasting staring contest, the tree outside would surely blink someday, for Rei most certainly would not. The albino girl was as ever a mystery to him, though they had at least gotten a little closer, he had even managed to coax a smile from the girl. Shinji flicked his gaze back to the stubborn clock, wishing with all his might not to be here. School was a dull uninteresting bore fest, and while Shinji was not the most exciting person on the planet, he at least was more exciting than this. To his right Aida Kensuke had his head down, the otaku boy was fast asleep glasses askew. Toji was further over and likewise out for the count, the sporty athletic boy not one for obeying the rules, or listening to their teachers droning voice. Shinji let out a morose sigh, surely, he would die of boredom in here? No angel could match the lethal power of his teacher's voice, though the last one had certainly given it a good shot.

A massive hovering slate grey octahedron, it had seemed utterly unremarkable at first glance, but once provoked it had proven deadly. Shinji winced recalling his first encounter, the angel's massive laser attack almost ending his life. Shinji had been reluctant to return to piloting the Evangelion, traumatised after nearly being boiled alive in his entry plug. However, he had dutifully donned his plug suit once again, and thanks to Misato's plan and Rei's help, had downed the latest in a series of threats. His mind wandered to his guardian and roommate Misato Katsuragi, older than he was yet still incredibly attractive, very much forbidden fruit. Not that she would ever have those feelings for Shinji, nobody could or ever would have such feelings for him. He was about to resume his mental torment, when the door to the class suddenly opened. Next to him Rei looked up surprised, as Nerv's section two agents entered the room. At their head was a blonde woman he had never seen before, "Pilot's Ayanami and Ikari, you need to come with us right now." The blonde spoke, body language calm yet with a sense of urgency to her voice. Shinji stood obediently and grabbed his bookbag, shouldering it he fell into step with the agents, pondering what was going on. The class finally stirred from their stupor, whispers and murmurs passing amongst them.

Had another angel been detected perhaps? Odd then that they had changed the usual routine, normally they made their own way to headquarters. The corridors were devoid of student traffic, understandable considering it was not yet mid-day. Shinji followed the agents out, and flicked a questioning gaze at Ayanami, however the girl appeared as puzzled as he. Outside two cars awaited them and Shinji frowned, something big was clearly up here. Sure enough, Rei was guided to one car, and Shinji was guided to another. The car he was guided to looked familiar, wasn't this his father's limousine? However, in the rear there was no sign of the man, and so Shinji clambered in and buckled up. The car had more than enough room in the back, but Shinji doubted he would be allowed to roam it. Sure enough, the blonde agent clambered in next to him, taking up the right most seat a concerned frown on her face. "what's going on?" He finally worked up the courage to ask, and she pursed her lips before answering. "We have intel of a kidnapping plot, you and pilot Ayanami are the targets." Shinji flinched, who on earth would ever want to kidnap him? Shinji, felt he had no value whatsoever as a hostage, unless it was his status as a pilot?

Letting out a sigh he reached into his book bag, and drew out his ball point pen, one of the few possessions he owned that he had bought. The car set off carefully, the vehicle Ayanami was riding in bringing up the rear, and Shinji felt a momentary surge of self-importance. Was this how his father felt when being driven around in this thing? Perhaps, Shinji really didn't understand his estranged father, the man was so cold and aloof to him. Yet he had seen his father smile at Rei, a kind and fond smile that had caused Shinji's heart to hurt. Why couldn't the man look at him like that? Rei clearly had a special relationship with his father, a relationship he was not privy to. Shinji let out a morose sigh, the fleeting feeling of importance fading away. He deftly began twirling the pen, letting it dance between the fingers of his left hand. Shinji had been practicing this, mostly to improve the dexterity of his left hand. His tongue poked out as he focused on the pen, watching as it moved between his fingers. Inevitably the pen dropped, falling into the well to his left. Shinji grunted and reached down to pick it up again, he was improving but still had a way to go. Face pressed against the door he heard a loud roar, and looked up to see the grill of another car powering toward him.

Pain exploded through his body as the car impacted the door, the limo shifting sideways violently and the door deforming. Shinji lost consciousness for a moment, before returning to a world filled with agony. He could see nothing more than a slit of light, that from his left eye. Pain and a terrible throbbing enveloped his left arm, the side of his face hurt like nothing he had experience before. He could see nothing out of his right eye, hot sharp pain coming from the socket. His whole world had turned into a hell of pain, his left side was a wall of agony, and the teenager was suddenly and violently sick. Shinji lay trembling and weeping as he heard the gunshots, the world seemed to fade in and out for him, and he moaned as he passed out again. "Ikari." Shinji heard Ayanami's voice pulling him back, filled with a concern the girl normally didn't show. "Pilot Ayanami move!" This was the agent, the blonde woman he had ridden with, at least she was alright. Moments later the woman's voice sounded again, and this time it was far from composed. "Pilot down! I need an emergency ambulance on my location now!" Shinji didn't move as she spoke, he couldn't have moved anyway. He could no longer feel the fingers of his left arm, it must still be pinned in the doorway. Something touched his upper arm, and then tightened around it sharply. Shinji cried out in pain, and then to his disconcertion he was moved out of his seat.

Shinji tried to speak, tried to warn the woman of his trapped arm, yet the next thing he felt was the air outside the car, and a horrible burning throbbing in his lower arm. Shinji whimpered, his breathing was becoming much harder to manage, and the realisation hit him, he was dying. "Ikari." Rei spoke again, and he felt her hand gently take his right. "Ayanami." He managed to slur out, it was taking so much effort to stay awake, to speak. "Stay with me pilot, come on stay awake!" he heard the woman demand, her voice laced with desperation that touched Shinji. "Trying." His jaw hurt, everything hurt everywhere but at least he wasn't alone. Shinji cursed that he couldn't see anymore, he wanted to see the sunshine one more time, or see Rei's smile yes that would be better. He heard another vehicle pull up tyres screeching, and felt himself being lifted even as his body began to go numb. Other sounds caught his ears, it was like he was under water. Was it him or was someone taking pictures? "Get those civilians out of here!" The woman bellowed furiously. Shinji whimpered as he was lain down inside the ambulance, Rei was still with him not leaving his side. A strange calmness crept over him, a needle pierced his skin but that was ok. "Come on stay with me damn it!" he heard a man's voice speak. Shinji frowned as he finally started to see something, a light was shining above him, and he reached for it with his right hand as darkness rushed in on him.

* * *

Elias Stanton spat out an ugly swear word as he stared down the barrel of his Bor rifle, through the scope he could see where things had gone south. The car was supposed to contain one Gendo Ikari, however instead it had contained a kid. "Abort, repeat abort!" he barked into his com link, and lowering the weapon set about packing it away. Dark hair kept buzz cut short, and of Maori decent he had been sent here with one purpose, but killing kids was not in the job description. Not that his employer had ordered the death of just any Ikari, though that now looked somewhat unavoidable. Elias had been in the perfect position on the rooftop, it overlooked the intersection the ambush had been set at. His role had been to coordinate the attack, and if need be put a bullet in Gendo Ikari's skull. "Bug out, fall back to rendezvous." He continued, it wouldn't be long before Section two was swarming all over Tokyo three. Elias was in enemy territory now, and had to get as much of his team out as he could, he owed them that at least. 'Even if they were mostly disposable' the ugly thought flitted through his mind, and he firmly snuffed that out. There was a fine line between being a professional, and being a sociopath.

Exiting the buildings ground floor emergency door, he glanced back towards the intersection, there had been a few civilians in the area, and now they were snapping pictures of the crash. 'Jackals' He mentally spat, and turning located his getaway motorcycle. It seemed Gendo Ikari had played them all spectacularly, and now he had to get back and report to his boss. He located a handy trash skip, and as he rode past it flung the weapon case into the skip, thankful his gloves would stop any finger prints. His only hope was that section two was too busy making up excuses, to track too far and he might make it clear of the city. Graves would not be happy about this result, his boss was a consummate plan maker, and this had been in the works for some time. He had watched as the car had approached the target vehicle at speed, and as planned had t-boned it. The impact had been impressive, almost flipping the limo over. The suicidal patsy driver, a disgruntled ex-employee of Nerv, had staggered out and opened fire. His shots had been indiscriminate, and that had likely prevented the kid taking a bullet. It had been a blonde female agent who had taken down the shooter, and Elias had let her do it. He let out a grunt of irritation at the fouled-up mission, hopefully Graves would be understanding of events.

He gunned it through the back streets and alleyways, a route he had already selected in advance, and after a short trip spotted the small apartment building. A figure was sat on the back of a flatbed truck, and glanced up as he pulled up. "Bit of a cock up eh?" Mitchel growled, the shaven headed bulldog of a Brit looked as irritated as Elias felt. Blaine Mitchel was one of the few none disposable troops with him, the former SAS man had volunteered for the mission. "The commander wasn't in the car, I think we just killed the third child instead." He watched as Mitchel winced, "Bugger, old man won't be pleased about that." Elias nodded in agreement, and the pair waited to see if anyone else came. It quickly became apparent they were on their own, "Right screw it, they've probably scattered in a panic." Elias jumped into the front driver's seat, if they were quick they might just make it out yet. Mitchel clambered into the passenger side, his carbine rifle placed at his feet. "Natalya should be waiting at the old airport still, just hope they don't ground the planes." That could prove a major problem, though Nerv shouldn't feel the need to do so. After all it should appear to be the work of a lone disgruntled former employee, and not the actions of a professional strike force.

* * *

Shinji felt awareness return to him slowly, and his lips curled up in a gentle smile, the pain was gone and he felt an immense sense of relief. It took him a moment to process that he could see and what he was seeing, he almost recoiled at the sight of his own body. It was being wheeled along on a gurney, the blonde agent by his side her face a mask of, grief? So, this was what they called an out of body experience. Out here, he could see the damage he had sustained. The left side of his face was a massive black bruise, his left eye was shut due to the swelling and his right was caked in blood. A cut ran down the length of his right eye, starting at his eyebrow and terminating at the top of his cheek. His left arm was gone below the elbow, a tourniquet had been strapped on tightly to stop blood loss. As for Shinji, he was simply floating along seeing and hearing everything. They were at headquarters now, traveling along the corridors towards the medical section of Nerv. The attending emergency medics were fighting to save him, a strange desperation in their movements and voices. Shinji frowned again at this, why were they so determined to save him? Shinji didn't feel himself worth the effort, not here not ever. Yet these two men continued to valiantly fight, Shinji shook his head as they entered a room.

'They should just let me go' the thought reverberated in his head, and Shinji found he was not upset at that prospect. Here he was now beyond pain and suffering, nobody to hate him and no one to hurt him. 'This is better' He found himself thinking, and turned to leave the scene if he could, when Misato entered the room. Her expression was one of desperation combined with disbelief, Shinji held up his hands to warn her off but she past right through him. The medics had finally given up, struggling to keep his frail damaged body going. Ritsuko entered behind her expression masked, but not even she could completely hide her distress. It was the sound of abject misery that dragged him back to Misato, the woman had all but collapsed on top of his body. Shinji was floored as the woman wept brokenly for him, he wanted to deny what he was seeing here, but there could be no denial. Misato stroked his bloodied and bruised face tenderly, whispering in his ear a desperate plea. Misato cared for him, she truly cared for him? In that one moment death lost its appeal, no this wasn't fair! How could it take you away but show you this, show him the one thing he had wanted more than anything when alive? 'No! I want to go back damn it!' he pleaded.

He could now feel the pull on him of the other side, but now he wasn't ready for that, he wanted to live and explore this new found belonging. To feel pain as he piloted the Eva, and it would be worth it just to please Misato, someone who cared about him. Shinji gathered his fragile will refusing to give up, he would haunt these corridors if need be, but he was not moving on! Darkness suddenly blocked his vision, and sound came to him as if muffled. Suddenly air burst into his lungs and he gulped at it, Misato let out a startled shout. He felt hands moving across him, once again the doctors trying to get him stabilised, and he fought the creeping darkness with all his will. He felt a pulse of warmth from within himself, and let out a moan as it suffused him with a surprising strength. "Shinji!" Misato uttered his name over and over, and through the pain he forced a smile onto his lips. Exhaustion once more stole over him, but this time he suspected it was not the end. He felt the odd warmth within his body, emanating from his heart, a heart which had a now steady rhythmic beat to it. Shinji knew it was time to rest, he had fought his way back against the odds. Shinji would fight now harder than ever, he would fight to make sure Misato was not alone. Shinji felt sleep coming up to embrace him, and as he slid once more into the darkness he heard a woman's voice speak. "That's good for you."

* * *

Misato still had her heart in her mouth, she was sat a cup of tea in her hands, hands that refused to stop trembling. Shinji Ikari, her ward and someone she had grown to understand and care for, had been dead. If she closed her eyes she could still see his body, a body that was now wrapped up like a mummy. Next to her Ritsuko busied herself, the faux blonde scientist checking the boy's saline bag, and making sure his drug dispenser was working. It had been twelve hours now since she had first seen him, had watched the medics give up trying to resuscitate him. She had broken down, unable to grasp why someone would want to kill the boy. She recalled whispering his name, stroking his cheek and begging him not to go. The cruelty of the whole thing had been too much to take, she had whispered his name tears streaking down her face. Then suddenly he had taken in a shuddering breath, and against all odds and his injuries Shinji had revived. Ritsuko tapped her pen against her lips, a puzzled frown etched on her face. "Out with it Rits, I can hear your brain grinding from here." Misato grouched at the woman, Ritsuko pulled up a chair then leaned in closer. "You and I both know, Shinji should be dead. His injuries should have been fatal, were fatal." The scientist trailed off shaking her head.

Misato flinched at her friend's words, but could not deny what she had seen with her own eyes. "You think piloting the Eva has changed him?" Ritsuko shook her head, "No, Rei was here longer than Shinji, and her injuries took the expected time to heal." Misato leaned back, and forced her hands to steady as she took a sip of her drink. Ritsuko shrugged her shoulders, "maybe he really wanted to come back to you, who knows?" Misato didn't buy the scientists explanation, mostly because it was one she had already told herself. She had seen his lips pull up in a smile before he had lost consciousness again, but Ritsuko's theory was a romantic one, and Misato knew her friend didn't do romantic. "I'll know more once I can run an ultrasound." Misato watched as Ritsuko made to light a cigarette, and gave the woman a glare of disapproval. "Fine, I'll go smoke where he isn't." She grouched and rose to her feet, then Ritsuko returned her gaze to Misato expression mischievous. "We'll organise the wedding when he wakes up." Then darted out the door, Misato had nearly been ready to throw her tea at the woman. She turned back to Shinji and pulled her seat closer to him, "You can't marry till your eighteen anyway, and you wouldn't marry and old maid like me."

She snorted at her own self depreciation, running herself down wasn't really her style, that had always been more Shinji's thing. She reached over and gently stroked his forehead, the surgeons had set his bones carefully. Though they had marvelled at how resilient the boy had proven, like Ritsuko they had felt he should be six feet under, not in a stable if serious condition. She entertained the thought still though, that it had been her voice that had encouraged him to fight. Misato glanced up and almost dropped her tea, as Gendo Ikari strolled into the small room. His expression as ever a carefully constructed mask, a mask of utter indifference. His eyes roamed the fragile figure on the bed, and then with only a tiny twitch of his left eye, he turned and left the room. Not once had he spared a glance at Misato, nor had there been the slightest hint of concern for his son. Had he come down here simply to confirm the news, if so Misato could have spared him the trip. Another entered the room, this time sub commander Kozo Fuyutsuki, Gendo's right hand man. Yet unlike the supreme commander, Fuyutsuki showed emotion toward the boy. The man shook his head in disbelief, walking to the boy's side and running a hand gently along one arm.

"They've initiated the emergency procurement protocol." He spoke finally, and Misato met the man's gaze. "They've selected a new pilot already?" It seemed Nerv didn't beat about the bush, and had already made moves to replace the stricken third child. The grey-haired man nodded, "She's en route as we speak, but it's a long flight from Bethany." Misato had heard of the outpost, supposedly an isolated research and development base. Out there they were working on provisional Evangelion unit five, but the development process was taking time, and money. There were rumblings that Bethany was to have its funding cut, if they didn't produce the goods soon. Fuyutsuki walked around the bed and handed her a folder, "this is everything we have on the problem child." He rolled his eyes as he said the code name. Misato opened the folder and began to peruse its contents, a picture of the girl was attached to the upper right. An attractive young girl smiled out at her, eyes dancing with energy behind her red rimmed glasses. She was a brunette, and her facial expression reminded Misato of a curious cat. She skipped the first few pages, heading straight to the psych evaluation.

"This can't be right." Misato muttered, and noted the amusement in Fuyutsuki's eyes, for apparently, he had also looked here first. The girl was at least if you believed the reports, completely mentally sound with no aberrations detected in her mental state. Misato skipped back to the other pages, "tendency toward singing, Likes extreme sports. An adrenalin junky. Gets on well with others, and is kind to a fault." Misato looked up at her superior lips curling into a smile, "There has to be something wrong with her? Bad habits, eating disorders that she's hiding?" He shook his head as she spoke, "likely we'll find out in due time." Misato nodded her head in bemused agreement. Even the second child, Asuka Soryu was a mess psychologically, haughty and proud, driven to seek validation in the eyes of others. Someone like this problem child, would likely cause entirely unique, problems. "Mari Illustrious Makinami." She read the girls given name aloud, "I'll have her move into the spare room, see what this girl is really all about." Fuyutsuki smiled and turning left her alone with her ward. Misato sat lost in thought, her gaze swept Shinji and a thought blossomed. What Shinji needed more than anything, was a very close friend. Sure, he was friends with Suzuhara and Kensuke at school, but he needed something more.

Maybe if this girl was as sociable as her profile indicated, she might be just the sort to help Shinji, Misato smiled at the boy. Poor Shinji had no idea Misato was plotting away, and that when he awoke his world would be very different. Ritsuko returned from her little break, and set about checking over the boy once again. She watched her friend in amusement, Misato had not been the only one to be rattled by what had happened. Her phone buzzed, and she checked the text pleased to see Hikari had managed with her pet penguin. Pen Pen could be a fussy little guy sometimes, but Hikari seemed to have the magic touch. The young girl would stay at her place, keep an eye on it for her while she was here. She sent back a reply to Hikari's query, no real change in Shinji, but at least he was stable. Misato hadn't the heart to tell the girl Shinji had been clinically dead, no one was to find that out for some time yet. Ritsuko took a blood sample from Shinji, double checked the boy's pillows and then took her leave. Misato yawned sleepily, she should really see about getting her head down, but was reluctant to leave the boys side. A nurse entered the room pushing a reclining chair, and Misato mouthed her thanks. The nurse handed her a blanket and a pillow of her own, then turned off the room lights and Misato lay back closing her eyes, sleep did not come easily.

* * *

AN: I can only apologise for the massive delay here, I hit a large bout of writers block which was my own fault. (Wrote myself into a corner) I am trying a new format, and making some changes to the story to facilitate a plot I came up with, which assuming I get that far will constitute book two. Thank you for sticking with me, and again sincerest apologies.


	2. Puppet master

**Puppet master**

* * *

The holograms stared remorselessly at him, and as ever Gendo Ikari the lord and master of Nerv stared back implacably. The interrogation such as it was had been drawn out, the old men of SEELE demanding to know how security had been breached. Gendo had played dumb with them, claiming he had no idea how a disillusioned ex-employee had managed to do so much damage. He had heavily implied however, that the man could not have been working alone, and that only someone on the inside could have aided in this horrific act. That would set the cat amongst the pigeons, already he had seen shifty glances pass between the committee members. Not however from Keel Lorenz, the elderly German was as stoic and quietly confident as ever. To Lorenz immediate right was Alexander Graves, the Englishman's expression impossible to read. Steely Brown eyes bored into Gendo's own, the older man seeming to dare him to blink. With his greying beard and noble bearing, Graves would not have been out of place on a film set, perhaps one about king Arthur. He was also the man Gendo suspected of being behind the attack, it had been due to his own careful preparations, that such an attack had been foiled.

As to why he had wanted him dead? Gendo was not entirely certain, he was aware however that not everyone on the committee trusted him, but to actively try and kill him? No, Gendo suspected something more was going on here that met the eye. Graves was one of the highest members of SEELE, a man Gendo had long suspected, had to ask permission from Lorenz just to use the bathroom. Yet appearances could be deceptive, and within SEELE deception was par for the course. Gendo returned his gaze to Lorenz, the German man may well have been trying to out stare him. However, with his cybernetic visor in place it was impossible to tell. 'Have to get myself one someday' He made the mental note, until then his own dark glasses would have to suffice as a barrier. Gendo found it so much easier to remain aloof, if the person he was addressing could not see his eyes. Something that had proven useful in dealing with his son, his narrowed in irritation as he recalled the boy. The sacrifice had been a difficult one, but was also something he would do all over again if need be. In the end the message to Graves was very clear, if he gunned for Gendo again, others would simply fall in his stead.

"As you are no doubt aware Ikari, your son has become an overnight person of interest." Lorenz addressed him directly, Gendo inclined his head slightly. That had been an unforeseen side effect, the media had pieced together where Shinji had attended school. They had then gone there pressing questions, specifically to teenagers who hadn't known what had occurred. Gendo had been monitoring the news networks, snorting in amusement at the religious types who were praying for the boy. 'Prayer never brought Yui back' He mentally derided, he had however been as surprised as any at his son's survival. The boy was an unwanted and painful reminder of the past, and had it not been for Rei being injured by unit zero, Shinji would have stayed away. However, life had proven to have other plans, and he had been forced to summon his whelp. With the situation slowly settling down, and Rei being back on her feet, it had seemed opportune to rid himself of the boy finally. Now however he had a much larger problem, Shinji had survived and the world was taking notice. Assuming that Shinji ever awoke from his coma, he would find himself to be Nerv's newest celebrity. "We are aware of the situation, and are taking the required steps." He returned.

Lorenz let out a snort of derision, and even Graves curled his lips as this response, and again Gendo had the odd sense of the man playing a role. "It will be impossible to keep him out of the public eye now, we already have bleeding heart liberals wanting access." This from the prime minister of France, Annette Bastian a still attractive forty-year-old woman. She had the air of one trying to please her master, and indeed there were rumours about her and Lorenz. A tiny shudder passed through him, given just how old Keel was rumoured to be, that thought was a deeply disturbing one. "It will be handled I assure you." Gendo reiterated once more, Graves sat back hand running through his beard as he did so. "See to it that it is." The man rumbled, and behind his own hands Gendo smirked. "The rest of this meeting does not concern you." Lorenz intoned, and as was standard his connection was cut. The gridded holograph room returned and he rose to his feet, and with one last glance at the table returned to his office. Fuyutsuki was stood as ever by the vast windows, outside the Geofront stretched out. "The old men are in a strop over the attack." Gendo said casually, and his right hand looked up at him expression carefully neutral.

Gendo took his seat stretching the kinks in his neck out, the door at the far end of his cavernous office opened, and he spotted Ritsuko Akagi. The woman crossed the distance between them, she had a clipboard to hand and a concerned frown on her face. "Doctor?" He enquired, and Ritsuko seemed to re-read her own notes as if confirming something to herself. "I've noticed something odd with the third child's blood." She opened, and behind him Fuyutsuki shifted his interest clearly attracted. Gendo leaned forward, his chief scientist would not have brought this to him if it wasn't important. "His blood platelets are regenerating at an astonishing rate, like nothing I've ever seen before." Gendo blinked, it was hard to surprise a man like him. He was a master of strategic planning, every move carefully considered before it was ever made. "elaborate." He instructed her, and Ritsuko dropped in front of him her gathered information. "He's healing at an accelerated rate, like the angels have been noted to do." Beside him Fuyutsuki picked up the notes frowning, and Gendo sat back tapping his fingers to his lips. Could it be? Years ago, before he had met Yui, her brother had died of a hereditary heart condition, something that had affected his wife profusely.

When Shinji had been born, Yui had checked the boy for the condition, and been distraught to find it was present. Shinji was to share his uncles fate, but Yui had refused to accept this and had found a way to cure the boy. Careful genetic therapy had been employed, he had assisted her in her endeavour so much did he love her. They had used Adam's DNA as a start point, the angels being born with the gift of life. Combing it with DNA directly from Lilith, the pair had succeeded in curing the boy of the disorder. Gendo had still however considered the boy defective, another tick in another series of boxes, if not for Yui's sake the boy would have been long gone. Only now it seemed was his son doing anything of note, but might his ill begotten whelp become a problem now? Frowning he contemplated how this might affect the scenario, as long as the boy was kept on a short leash, and kept preoccupied it should be manageable. "I want the situation monitored doctor, keep me informed." The faux blonde blinked in surprise, then nodded and picking up her paper work exited. Fuyutsuki shifted next to him, and Gendo turned to eye the older man. The man was already eager to investigate the attack, despite Gendo warning him to drop it.

Fuyutsuki was far too good at ferreting out information for his own good, Gendo gestured to the man he could go, and watched him as he exited. No sooner had he left her hands slid across his shoulders, and he leaned back eyes closed. "Unexpected, but I think things will work out." Yui's voice filled his ears, "we did what needed doing." He replied, and she made a gentle humming sound. "He'll grow stronger from this, maybe finally be a son to make you proud." Yui spoke, her voice like honey and her words like silk. Yes, maybe finally the boy might prove his worth, she was as ever right in all things. He turned to tell her this, but already she was gone like a ghost of a memory, and he felt bereft again. Shaking his head, he refocused himself, that had been happening more and more frequently. Losing himself in memories of the past, odd though he never recalled a conversation of that nature with Yui. He opened his computer terminal and set about his next task, assigning a new security detail to the third child. It wouldn't do for the world's newest little hero to suffer an accident, and so the woman who had ultimately saved his life would get the job. Sato had been one of his own personal guards, however he did not recall assigning her to the children's detail. It was time to perform his role as puppet master, and jerk a few strings here and there.

* * *

The sun hit Mari full in the face as she stepped outside the terminal, her glasses automatically tinting to cancel out the glare. For her part, Mari was just glad to be back on the ground, the flight had been long and dreary. The inflight movie had been an old power ranger's movie, something that had been entertaining for the first half hour or so. Mari had been amused at the over the top Kung-Fu, though the effects had been less than convincing. Mari had chosen to sleep the rest of the flight, though she had been tempted to pester the flight attendants. Several rows up a small child had been squalling, someone else had been violently sick as well. Mari lugged a transport bag over one shoulder, while pulling her case behind her. She had let her hair down during the flight, and fully intended to wrestle the brown locks back into submission. Releasing the handle of her case she adjusted her red rim glasses, and allowed her gaze to sweep the taxi rank. There she spotted her contact, Misato Katsuragi was in a pitch argument with a taxi driver. "And I'm telling you Nerv!" the woman yelled brandishing her ID card, Mari snickered as the driver suddenly got the message. The man retreated but Mari could hear him muttering.

The woman finally turned to see Mari approaching, and waved at her as Mari bounced down the steps. It was the smile on her face however, that didn't quite reach her eyes, and Mari could see she was troubled. "Good flight in?" The woman enquired conversationally, "boring flight in." Mari replied shaking her head as she handed off her bag to Misato. Mari waited as her bag and case were placed on the back seat of the car, a blue Renault alpine.

"Wow vintage car." Mari said smirking, and the woman let out a chuckle of her own before sliding the passenger seat back upright. "Yep, and lucky its survived at all." Mari hopped in, noting the penguin shaped air freshener hanging from the rear-view mirror. "Animal lover?" Mari asked as Misato sat down, the car roared to life as Mari fasten her seat belt. "Oh yeah, big fan of penguins me." Came the reply, and Mari didn't miss the slight smirk as the car suddenly shot backward. Mari adjusted her glasses as she was introduced to Misato's version of driving, the car seemed to be perpetually on the edge of disaster, yet somehow Misato maintained control of the car. 'Welcome to Japan' Mari mentally laughed, "Sorry, I'm in a hurry. Don't like being away from him for too long." Misato explained, and Mari frowned trying to piece together who he was. Then realisation hit her, and she understood the information she had been given before setting off, had been wrong, way wrong. "The third survived? I was told he didn't make it!" Misato turned eyes meeting hers as they pulled into the apartment car park, those eyes told a tale of pain and near loss. It seemed there was a lot of confusion here in Nerv, arriving at their destination Mari got out and wrestled her luggage off the back seat.

Standing up straight she adjusted her pink tracksuit bottoms, quite looking forward to changing into something a little less sweaty. The clothing was a good choice for flying in, but impractical for anything other than jogging and exercising. Mari didn't press any further about the third, it was clear to her it was still a raw spot for the older woman. The apartment door yielded to Misato's key card, and Mari got the first shock of the day. There standing waiting was an honest to god penguin, it looked at Mari then glowered at Misato. The older woman stooped down and gently hugged the creature, who let out a plaintive sounding squawk noise. "I know Pen, but Nerv won't let animals into the base." Mari then watched in amusement as Misato pulled out her mobile phone, and after a brief search pointed the screen at the bird. The penguin cocked its head examining the screen, and then seemingly satisfied turned and waddled back inside. Mari flicked her gaze from owner to penguin, "Umm what was that all about?" and Misato turned and showed her the picture. It was a boy, or at least that was what Mari assumed it was. Wrapped so heavily in bandages it was hard to tell, it was also clearly the third child Shinji Ikari, a boy she had been informed had passed away.

Misato picked up Mari's bag and guided her inside the apartment, and Mari listened as her new guardian brought her up to date. Mari listened as she recalled the prior fifteen hours, the mad rush to get her things packed up. There had still been some stuff she had been forced to leave behind, family photos and such like. Then she had been placed onto the first available flight to Japan, all the while believing the third child to be deceased. Like so many others Mari had struggled to grasp the why, struggled to understand why someone would do this. Harming a pilot was tantamount to slitting your own throat, Mari stepped inside the room Misato guided her to and deposited her bags. The bedroom was spacey enough however she noted the lack of locks on the doors. "How on earth did you keep him out?" Mari asked jokingly, and Misato snorted in amusement. "Shinji's not that kind of boy, too shy by far to try anything like that." Mari shrugged and opened her wardrobe, turning she spotted Misato and frowned. The older woman was clearly uneasy, and very obviously wanted to get back to the boy's side. "Hey don't worry about me, I can take the train down. Do some exploring while I'm at it." Mari said grinning.

"You're sure?" Mari nodded and tugged at her tracksuit top, "I need a shower and a change of clothing anyway." and when Misato still seemed conflicted she added. "Go scoot, I'll be fine. I have a very good sense of direction." Misato bowed formally before adding, "I'll get Rei to meet you at the station, just text when your setting off, Oh and your cards on the table." Misato proceeded to move with astonishing swiftness, and Mari shook her head in amusement. The apartment door opened and closed, and Mari stripped off and headed for the shower. She passed the penguin who almost fell over at the sight of her, "eyes front mister!" she playfully growled. The bird waddled awkwardly away, and Mari swore it was blushing furiously. The shower was refreshing, and she found it restored her flagging energy reserves. Day time it might be here, but Mari's internal clock was screaming blue murder that she should be asleep. She stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry off, and as she did so chose to do a little exploring. Finding herself outside a door with a piece of heart shaped paper attached, on the paper it read. "Shinji's lovely suite." Mari felt a flicker of guilt, going in the room might upset Misato.

She slid the door open and peered inside, the room was immaculate to behold, though Mari spotted a thin layer of dust settling on the desk. It was sparsely furnished, and Mari suspected that was not a choice on Misato's part, but rather a quirk of the third child. Mari slid the door closed again, and passing the television flicked it on. A brief search and she found a news channel, this one broadcasting European news. Mari listened to it as she dried off and dressed, the news anchor was on the topic of the attack. Various people were being interviewed including the public, apparently, the news was slowly filtering in of the boy's survival. Mari shook her head at some of the comments, one in particular being daring enough to suggest it was an act of god that had stricken the boy. Fortunately, that sort of view was few and far between, with most wishing the boy a speedy recovery. Mari picked out her school uniform and slipped it on, it was none standard here in Japan being a catholic uniform, but Mari planned to stand out from the crowd. Her phone buzzed and she picked up, "Uncle!" She exclaimed joyfully, she hadn't had the chance to talk to the man before leaving. He had been out on assignment for the PMC he worked for, "Yeah I'm fine, just really jet lagged is all."

Mari smirked as she listened to him speak, the one person in her life who had shaped the way she was, taking Mari in when her own father couldn't be bothered. Mari lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling feet kicking gently, her uncle promising to visit her if time permitted. "I know they have you busy its fine, just stay in touch ok?" Mari snorted as the man told her not to step on anyone's house, "Ha, no promises. Might meet someone really annoying." They chatted idly for a few more minutes, her uncle sounding as tired as she felt. "The third? No, he's alive Misato told me. Ok love you to, bye bye." Mari reluctantly hung up, then lay resuming her staring contest with the ceiling. She so wanted to just lay here and go to sleep, but she was expected to report to Nerv today. Grunting Mari slid to her feet and set about the task of taming her hair, soon it was back as she preferred it, twin tails swept over her shoulders. Fishing in her bag she found her neural band and slid it in place, she preferred her own band to Nerv's standard issue one. Grabbing her security card and apartment key card, Mari text Misato to let her know she was setting off. As she descended to the ground floor she contemplated the third, and hoped she would have a chance to see him today.

* * *

Elias stepped back into the hotel room he and Mitchel were staying at, they had one last interconnecting flight to catch back to England. The Brit was sat on the end of his bed phone in hand, the shaven headed man's expression was far away. Elias shrugged and flipped on the small television, hunting for an English news channel. "Needn't bother, kids alive apparently." His companion spoke suddenly, and Elias turned to regard the other man. It was true the pair had been scanning news channels since yesterday, trying to find out if their unintended victim had survived. "You know this, how?" Mitchel turned and dug into his pockets, and handed him a photograph. It was of Mitchel and a girl of mixed heritage, the girl was grinning and Elias raised an eyebrow. "Didn't know you had a daughter." He smirked as he handed the photo back, the abrasive Brit had not struck him as the family type. "Niece, my brother wasn't interested in her, so I raised her when her mum passed away." Elias was surprised at this revelation, the rough and tough Englishman with his cockney accent, had never spoken about his family. "Now thanks to us, she's been sent to the frontline." The bitterness in the man's tone was hard to miss.

"God's I'd have married her mum if things hadn't gone south, Amaya was something special." The man had that distant look in his eyes again, and Elias wondered what precisely had gone on with the man's little family. For his part, Elias had no children of his own. He had dedicated himself to a very simple cause, revenge. "She was selected for the Eva program?" he asked, and Mitchel nodded expression turning sour. "That was when I lost her, and Mari was all I had left of Amaya." The man snorted in a self-depreciating way, "She was sent to her father, but it didn't last long and she ran away." Elias pieced the rest together himself, Blaine had taken his niece in and raised her like a daughter. Of course, once he was on the road with the PMC it must have gotten difficult, "Three years ago, she was taken to Bethany, freed me up to fight the good fight." Mitchel shook his head, it was clear he would give up everything to see the girl safe again. "Now she's fighting because someone set up the third." Elias pointed out, and watched as the Brit redirected his anger. Mitchel was blaming himself for what had happened, and for his niece being selected as the replacement. Elias needed the man to refocus, needed him to realise who was truly to blame. "I ever get my hands on that bearded git, I'm gonna flay him alive." Elias nodded and relaxed, that was more like it.

* * *

Ritsuko stood carefully observing the recovery pod, Shinji was floating inside the LCL flooded chamber, and already he was presenting her with a problem. "The arm is already fifty percent restored." She noted, next to her Gendo let out a grunt and approached the glass. "Has Katsuragi noted anything?" He asked, and Ritsuko watched in surprise as the man lifted a hand. The commander touched the side of the glass, and she watched as he made an almost loving stroke. Ritsuko knew better however, the man cared not a jot for the boy inside, but rather what he potentially represented. "I've managed to keep his arm hidden, but sooner or later she will notice it." Gendo didn't speak, he simply stood there touching the large glass tube. "The eye operation is scheduled for tomorrow, I could falsify the data, include an advanced prosthetic procedure?" Finally, the man turned to look at her, dark glasses hiding his eyes from sight as ever. "Do we have anything so advanced?" The question was borderline rhetorical, and from the way he returned to studying his son, he already knew the answer. "No, but Katsuragi doesn't know that." Gendo let out a snort and shook his head, "And when the boy wakes up? As foolish as he is, even he won't buy that."

Ritsuko felt something she had been feeling a lot of lately, irritation with her lover. Shinji's perceived lack of intelligence stemmed from his situation, and a lack of exposure to cultural norms. Gendo should know this, since he was the one who had made sure the boy was isolated so. For her part Ritsuko suspected the boy's body was not just repairing itself, it was flat out upgrading itself. If Shinji got an IQ boost in amongst his upgrades, then Gendo Ikari might just find himself with a problem. The man loved playing the part of the puppet master, or perhaps more accurately the chess master. What she pondered would ever happen if he met his match? Ritsuko shrugged and approached her work table, knowing that Misato would be pacing the boys room already. She would need more bloods to work on, but didn't want to take them while the commander was present. They were barely twenty four hours removed, and already the boy's wounds had mostly healed themselves. The speed of his recovery was remarkable, worthy of further exploration in and of itself. Ritsuko tapped her pen against her lips, an idea blossoming in her mind. Gendo finally turned and exited the room, and Ritsuko let out a breath of relief, the last few weeks the man had started to make her nervous. 'especially when he stopped sending for you' her brain chose to pipe up.

There was something off with him, yet Ritsuko couldn't quite put her finger on it, sort of an aloof distance and coldness. Gendo Ikari had always been somewhat aloof, but seemed even more so right now. She paused as the chamber let out a bleep indicating its cycle had finished, and she set about the task of extracting the boy onto a gurney. His flesh was all but unblemished by any mark now, and she set about wrapping him back up in his bandages. The tank was normally only used to help Rei heal up, but had been repurposed at Ikari's orders. Ironic that it had taken this event for him to take an interest, though it was most assuredly only the mutation he was interested in. She administered a fresh intravenous, and gave him the medicine that would keep him under. Her phone bleeped and she snorted in amusement, Misato was getting impatient now to have him back. The bloods would have to wait until later then, and once she had dressed the boy and slid a blanket over him to hide the arm, she set off. Ritsuko frowned at the silhouette under the blanket, Misato was a smart woman and would notice it. Despite her earlier assertions to Gendo, her lie about an advanced prosthetic would not fly with Katsuragi. As she pushed the gurney into the room Misato rose to meet her, and Ritsuko made a choice.

"We need to talk, help me with him." Together they shifted Shinji back onto his bed, and Ritsuko then closed the door as Misato was fussing with the blanket. "Wait! What the hell?!" Ritsuko let out a breath, just as she had suspected Misato had noticed. The faux blonde opened her PDA, and entering her security codes disabled the listening devices in the room. The camera would have to remain on, otherwise she risked alerting security. "Sit down Misato, and moderate your body language I don't have much time." She instructed the worried captain, Misato slid into her seat and Ritsuko covered the boy's arm up again. "Yes, Shinji is re-growing his limb, it's a mutation in his DNA brought on by the attack." Ritsuko said shortly, better to keep the science stuff simple for her friend. "Not only that, but I believe his body is upgrading itself, a defence mechanism against any future attempts." Misato's gaze flicked from her friend to the boy, her tongue flicking over her lips as she tried to process this information. "Will he be the same person when he wakes?" Misato asked voice shaking slightly, Ritsuko pursed her lips as she considered the question. "I see no reason for a total personality shift, but he won't be unmarked by this. Tell no-one Misato, his life could end up in danger if this gets out." Misato nodded seemingly lost in thought her hand stroking the boys face, and reactivating the listening devices Ritsuko turned to the door. "I'll leave you two alone then."

* * *

AN: In order to solve one or two problems, I decided to not take Shinji's arm away completely this time around. When trying to rewrite the story and ready it for new ideas, the arm became a bit of a problem. It was ultimately a visual thing as much as anything, this lets me focus more on the character and his journey.

As for Gendo, he spent a lot of time in the background last time round, and I wanted to bring him more to the fore as an antagonist. Anyone who read my last version will know what the hallucinations are all about, and this time his odd behaviour wont go unremarked.


	3. Defying the odds

**Defying the odds**

* * *

She had done a quick stop at a vending machine, grabbing herself a can of energy drink to give her an energy boost. Now Mari found herself standing upright bouncing gently on her feet, the train itself surprisingly crowded despite it being an afternoon. Her earlier tiredness was still tugging at her, but seeing the train had reenergised the fourteen-year-old. Finally, she was here and about to put her three years of training to work, a tiny smile tugged at the brunette's lips. Tokyo three was ever the bustling metropolis, this despite people leaving due to the angel attacks. Mari held the hand grip above her head, swaying slightly with the motion of the carriage. With brown hair, cyan eyes, and a figure that a lot of older women would kill for, the bespectacled girl was catching quite a few eyes. Unfortunately, one of those pairs of eyes it seemed, had decided that looking was simply not good enough. Mari didn't move as he pressed up against her, she flicked her gaze to the window and made out her attacker in the reflection. She almost gave into gales of laughter, he was a sweaty somewhat overweight man, and of all things he was wearing a trench coat. No wonder he smelled like an unwashed pig, Mari readied herself knowing he would be making another move very soon. This unfortunately tended to occasionally happen to her of late, her ripe figure making a target for every pervert within a thousand miles.

Fortunately, Mari had long since learned how to deal with this problem, and was about to educate yet another sad person. Sure enough, she felt his hand start to slide up her plaid skirt, and that was as far as she would let the lecher get. Driving her elbow back she caught him flush in the ribs, the man let out a startled cry of pain. Mari spun and advanced on him now, the other commuters parting like the red sea. He was huffing and wheezing, the wind driven out of his lungs, and Mari added something else for his discomfort. Her knee connected below the belt, a male passenger to her right let out a sound of dismay. Oh yes, she knew exactly how to bring a man down when she needed to. The pervert was now curled up in a foetal position whimpering, he wouldn't be groping anymore girls today. Satisfied with her work she nodded and returned to her spot, one more fool had just taken her way too lightly. She glanced out the window as the train descended into the Geofront, she found herself wondering how the pervert had gotten on this train to begin with. Most everyone else on here would have family, or they themselves were on their way to work. The carriage lights came on as blackness surrounded them, then light flooded back in as they broke into Geofront.

Looking out now at the Geofront proper she had to let out a whistle, it was an impressive sight to say the least. Certainly, a far cry from her home of three years, the oceanic based Bethany base. No crashing waves and freezing winds here, no this was certainly different. The underground cavern was lit by sunlight collecting mirrors, these redirected the light needed for the plants, trees and grass. It created the impression of a proper day and night cycle, pretty much essential when working underground. For her part, she was just glad this opportunity had come up, to be transferred to where the action was. She was born for action and in three years, had trained harder than most. Mari was a natural candidate and knew it. The attack on the third had been unprovoked and uncalled for; however, it had opened an opportunity for Mari. She would now get a frontline seat, taking the burden off the injured boy's shoulders. She frowned recalling the grim talk before she had departed Bethany, the news coming out was that the boy had been dead. Mari wondered once again at how bad he must have been, how much damage had he suffered because of one lunatic?

Mari had read the boy's profile and been somewhat surprised, he seemed an unlikely candidate for a pilot. She had to admit he was cute, but seemed to be very careworn. She had even read his psych profile and been alarmed, the boy was borderline suicidal. She wondered whether he was borderline, or had crossed that border at some point. Well there was only one solution to the problem as far as she was concerned, she would just have to help him learn how to enjoy life. She would help him have a happy time, even if she had to drag him kicking and screaming along the way. She herself held a zest for life, and enjoyed rollercoasters, and towers of terror when she could get on them, oh and ice cream as well! Yup, the energy drink was definitely kicking in now. A grin broke out on her face at a mental image of the third child on a rollercoaster, yelping in terror or maybe glee. Perhaps if she got some free time they would go do some bungie jumping as well, something that ought to get the kids blood pumping. The train finally pulled up at her stop, picking up her bag she turned and stepped out. Her new life would start here, she just hoped Japan was as ready for her, as she was for it. Mari stepped onto the platform and scanned for the first child, in the end the girl proved hard to miss.

Blue hair and pale almost white skin, the albino certainly stood out from the crowd that was for sure, Mari approached and gave the customary bow. Ayanami inclined her head and Mari smirked, the girl was not one for displays. Behind her a commotion suddenly began, and turning she spotted the pervert standing in the train doorway. He was about to yell at Mari finger pointing when it happened, several agents tackled the man to the ground. "Section two will handle him." The albino girl spoke softly, and shrugging Mari turned to follow her guide. "Guess security is real tight right now huh?" Mari asked, the girl merely nodded as a response. 'hmm not one for many words this one' Mari made a mental note, here was somebody else who needed a little assistance it seemed. Rei led them through the many labyrinths of Nerv, and Mari realised it would be easy to get lost here. "They are waiting for you in cage one." Rei spoke suddenly guiding her to an elevator, the journey was made in a slightly awkward silence. "So, how is the third doing?" Mari asked carefully, finally a tell showed in the girl's demeanour. "He is stable, that is all I have been told." Mari frowned at this, "you aren't allowed in to see him?" the girl shook her head, informing her it had been the commanders orders.

Mari felt her right eye twitch, she had of course read all about the all mighty commander of Nerv Japan. Gendo Ikari was a man feared by most, hated by many. He had a bad reputation in almost all quarters, and was generally seen as a bad element. She recalled her uncle as well as her friend Ryoji Kaji warning her about the man, to never let her guard down around him. The elevator stopped and the pair exited, Rei guiding her to the pilots changing room. Mari opened a locker and pulled out her plug suit, the dark green and cream number was not exactly her colour. Shrugging she stripped off and got into the suit, a quick button press and it hugged her curves, a little too tightly. This suit was already too small for her and she shifted uncomfortably, stepping outside she spotted Rei. The blue haired girl's eyes roamed her, a tiny frown on her face as she took Mari in. "I shall inform Doctor Akagi you need a new suit." Mari smiled in appreciation, having momentarily thought the girl was eyeing her up for a second. Mari let herself be led to the cage, and finally found herself before the massive head of unit one. Even deactivated as it presently was, the form of the head and its armour, made it look very intimidating.

Rei gave a small bow and made her exit from the cage, and Mari was led by another technician up to the entry plug. Still she didn't take her eyes off the things head, it had a predatory look about it, as if it might suddenly break free and try to eat you. Mari shook the odd feeling off and clambered into the plug, the plug hatch was shut behind her as she settled into the control seat. The plugs internal lighting was already active, and so Mari leaned forward hands on the control arms. A few seconds later and the comm system activated, "ok Mari we're going to run a simple synch test, unit one can be a little twitchy sometimes. I'm in charge for this one, I'm Maya, Maya Ibuki." Mari let herself smile, the woman sounded both young and slightly nervous but was obviously doing her best. "Ok miss Ibuki, lets fire her up!" Mari responded, and was rewarded with a laugh from Maya. The plug shifted gently as it descended into unit ones back, and then she watched as the plug started to fill with LCL. Mari waited until it was over her head before releasing the breath she had been holding, and took in a gulping lungful of the liquid. Many pilots had been known to complain about the procedure, but Mari rather liked the smell of link connect liquid.

"Setting language interface to Japanese." Maya stated, the nervousness gone from her voice now she was preoccupied. Though Mari didn't miss it when the young woman muttered, "Why can't doctor Akagi be here for this?" there was an odd quality to Maya's voice, one that indicated a need for this doctor to be there, as opposed to irritation at her absence. "Initiating first stage connections." Mari put her game face on, and braced herself for some sort of difficulty. Unit one had a bad reputation across the military world, especially given it had gone berserk on more than one occasion. However, to Mari's surprise no problems arose, and they swiftly moved on to the second stage. It was now that Mari got a sense of her new Eva and was left awestruck, as she had suspected the Eva was primal and ferocious. Yet at the same time she sensed something else, something Mari had not expected at all, an almost maternal feel. Mari felt as if it were looking her over, probing through her thoughts gently, and Mari swore she felt a sense of sadness. Had the Eva developed an emotional attachment to its previous pilot? Mari had only ever thought of unit five as a machine, a mindless cyborg as it were. Yet unit one was making her reconsider that stance, was it sentient?

"Nice going Mari, forty five percent and no glitches!" Mari snapped her head up in surprise, she had been so taken aback by unit one's presence she had forgotten about the test. "Erm right, great." She frowned and apparently, her consternation was obvious. "There a problem Mari?" Maya enquired, and Mari shook her head like a dog shaking off water. "No, no problems. Just getting used to a new Eva." Mari replied giving a half truth to the young woman, she refocused on the test and slowly raised her synch ratio. "Not bad, we'll be ok it seems." Mari heard the man's voice through her Eva's ears, and frowned as her visual display finished activating. She could see the test centre in front of her, and as she zoomed in she spotted who had spoken. A grey haired older man with his uniform neatly done up, stood behind another man who was much laxer. Dark haired and with dark glasses hiding his eyes, Mari recognised commander Gendo Ikari. "She always did like to take in strays." Ikari responded, and Mari shivered at the coldness in the man's tone. She hoped his son had fallen well clear of that tree, and she sensed her new Eva's disapproval of the commander.

* * *

Misato returned to Shinji's room with the radio cassette player, once she had plugged it in she picked up the book she had been reading. She had decided to read to the boy, despite the fact he was still being kept in a medically induced coma. Misato was uncertain who to be angry at, Ritsuko or the bastard king of Nerv himself commander Ikari. Shinji could realistically be woken up now, but for the commander's insistence on keeping the boy under. She wasn't certain how to feel about Shinji's unique condition, it almost made bringing Mari all this way seem like a waste. Outside night had fallen, and Mari had finally finished up her tests. A second bed had been brought in per Misato's request, and Mari would bed down in here for the night. She continued reading the book for Shinji, a story about an orphaned boy destined for greatness. On the bed, Shinji lay motionless and still wrapped up like a damn mummy despite there being no need. Ritsuko had estimated the boy would have his arm back by tomorrow night, such had been his progress. He was going under the knife again tomorrow, this time to allow his right eye to regenerate. 'like an angel would' The ugly and unwelcome thought hit her, and she pushed it away quickly. All that mattered was keeping the arm hidden, and to that point a partial prosthetic lay under the blankets.

Her phone beeped and she checked the message, Hikari as ever prompt in her penguin report, her pet was being well cared for. Misato glanced up as Ritsuko entered the room, the blonde scientist measuring Shinji's arm and taking notes. She adjusted the fake arm down, removing the required amount from it. Then she leaned in and took the readings off Shinji's machine, "Hmm, that's odd." Misato glanced up at her friend askance, and for a moment it looked like the woman wouldn't answer her. "It seems Shinji's system is fighting the drug, he's trying to wake up." Misato couldn't stop the triumphant grin that broke onto her face, to her surprise Ritsuko was also smiling, though it seemed for other reasons. "Guess that shoots his plan in the foot." She heard her friend mutter, and Misato now suspected the source of her friend's amusement. "How long?" Misato probed, and Ritsuko ran a quick calculation in her head. "It's Thursday now, so at a guess Sunday morning at the earliest." Misato stood up and gave her startled friend a hug, Ritsuko not used to Misato's spontaneous outbursts, even after all the years they had known one another. Misato then turned and pressed her lips to the boy's forehead, tears stinging at her eyes as she did. "I'll have to give the commander the bad news." Ritsuko muttered.

Misato glanced at her friend pondering her statement, "thought you two always got on?" and Misato watched as Ritsuko's expression became confused. "Last few weeks or so, he's started acting strangely." Came the response, the faux blonde seemed genuinely puzzled by it. Misato stowed the witty quip she had been about to make, "strange, how?" Ritsuko sat on the edge of the bed, evidently trying to recall her interactions with the supreme commander. "There have been a few incidents of late, I caught him talking to himself though he didn't notice me, and he was well smiling." Misato blinked, wondering if the man hadn't simply hit his head at some point. "Then there was the time he seemed to just look right through me." She sat back and pondered her friend's words, Gendo Ikari had not become supreme commander of Nerv by chance. He was an expert manipulator and orchestrator, and was quite rightly feared across the globe. There were stories galore about the man, most of them not very encouraging. Ritsuko seemed to make a choice suddenly, "earlier when I was treating Shinji in the tank, his father was there. The look on his face was odd, almost loving." Now alarm bells truly began to ring in Misato's head, for all and sundry knew he didn't care for the boy.

"He's ordered Rei to stay clear of Shinji while he is recovering as well." Misato frowned, she had felt Rei's presence might have helped in some way. Now at least she knew why the girl had not been here, not because she didn't want to be, but because she had been ordered to stay away. Misato blew out a breath before glancing at the door as Mari entered, Ritsuko rose and greeted the teen before leaving. Mari looked about out on her feet and shifted her glasses to rub at her eyes, "Jet lags a killer huh?" Misato said emphatically. Mari yawned before nodding, and Misato pointed to the bed lined up next to Shinji's. The girl then grinned and approached the boys bed, her head tilting from one side to the other as she took him in. "He looks like a little angel." The girl said smiling before quickly adding, "The good type, not the roar! stomp, smash type." Misato chuckled at the girl's words, "Promise I'll get things back to normal soon, gonna be my last night staying here anyway." Mari nodded and flashed the small foil wrapper, "one of the doctors told me to use this, just in case." Misato recognised the sleeping tablets and nodded, it wasn't unheard of for people to be so tired, that they couldn't get to sleep. Mari took a tablet with some water and then kicked off her shoes, sliding onto the bed the girl put her head down yawning. "They said they want to run the simulator again tomorrow." Mari managed to get out mid yawn.

Misato put the book down and checked the time, it was only eight but she knew Mari was tired, probably passed tired. She crossed the room and dimmed the lights, and turning saw the girl was already out like a light. Misato approached the girl and studied her face as she slept, reaching down she gently removed Mari's glasses placing them on the nightstand. She glanced over at Shinji then back to Mari, and smirked as she pictured the pair of them as an item. Mari with her friendly energy would be the perfect counter to Shinji, hopefully drawing the boy out of himself. Misato nodded and turning decided to go grab herself some food, and outside spotted agent Sato arranging the security once again. The blonde woman had been there when the convoy had been hit, was responsible for Shinji surviving. Now the agent had been assigned to safeguard the third child, and had increased what she perceived as lax base security. Misato approached the taciturn woman, "I'm gonna go grab a bite, pilot Makinami is asleep in there. Keep an eye till I get back." Sato nodded giving a swift salute, and made her way over to the doorway. Misato knew the woman would remain there until her return, and satisfied headed for the cafeteria.

* * *

It was times like these that made Kozo feel his age, the former professor of meta biology had seen much in his long life, but nothing had moved him more than the third child's plight. Seeing the boy all but mummified had been difficult, even when subsequently learning of the mutation. Akagi had informed him the boy would be waking soon, then had informed Gendo Ikari of the problem. Fuyutsuki had been stunned when the man had flown into a rage, cursing his son as being useless as ever. Kozo knew the pair didn't get on well, but even to him Ikari's reaction had been completely over the top. Now he sat in his own office lost in thought, Akagi approaching him first had struck him as odd, until he had witnessed Ikari's temper tantrum. Was Nerv's chief scientist looking to him for help? Kozo grunted and rising strode over to an oak wood book shelf, so many tomes sat in alphabetic order, most had been gifts bought for him by Yui. A fond smile graced his lips as he recalled Shinji's mother, and for what would never be the last time, he pondered what might have been. Kozo had loved Yui more than any other, indeed there were things she had told him, that she had never told her husband. Gendo might not know it, but his own plans for instrumentality ran counter to his wife's.

Yui wanted humanity to be free from SEELE and its plan for instrumentality, her plan was for unit one to be an ark for all mankind, one that would weather the storm of the inevitable third impact. To that end she had ran an activation test with the still under construction Eva, and had merged into it becoming its control matrix. Kozo had not agreed with Shinji being there for that, the then three-year-old left traumatised by the event. Yet when the boy had returned as a teen, his first-time synchronisation score had been in the forties. Yui had calculated Shinji would miss her, and that this would increase the chances of his success, she had been right as ever. The image of the boy wrapped in bandages returned to his mind, and reaching between two books he retrieved a picture. Yui holding a baby boy in her arms and smiling, the boy was eyeing the others in the picture nervously. Shinji Ikari was nothing at all like his father, and Kozo was deeply thankful for that. Yet someone had attempted to kill the boy, and that someone had done so from within Nerv. Even with his body fully restored, Shinji would need extensive emotional therapy. Something the committee would sadly refuse, all money went to maintaining the Eva's, pilots be damned.

Anger boiled up in his stomach and he slid the photo back into its hiding place, "I'll find who harmed him Yui, I swear." Kozo turned and dropped into his seat, the phone was in his hand and he dialled out. The time difference might mean the man was in bed, but if that was the case Ryoji Kaji still answered the phone. Kozo spoke with the man at length, explaining exactly what had happened, the actual attackers would have to wait. It was a simple matter to get Kaji's attention, offer the man a mystery and he couldn't resist unravelling it. Kaji expressed his relief that the third had survived, informing him that the second child had been uncharacteristically concerned. So, the red headed German girl was capable of thinking of others. Kozo smirked as he recalled the neurotic little show off, the daughter of Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu. Satisfied that Kaji would assist him, he ended the call just as a knock came on his door. "Enter." He called, and watched as Akagi entered coffee cup in hand. "What can I do for you doctor?" He enquired in a friendly tone, it was unusual for the woman to seek him out, spending most of her time with her lover. "I'm growing concerned about the commander." There it was, pretty much exactly as he had surmised.

Fuyutsuki nodded slowly and rising once more he approached his kettle, flicking the switch he waited for it to boil. "Yes, he was rather out of sorts there." Kozo said carefully, to his surprise he heard Ritsuko snort. "Out of sorts? I thought he was going to hit me!" Kozo placed the tea leaves in a cup, and poured the water. "Well his son was nearly killed yesterday." However, Ritsuko was having none of it. "You know he doesn't give a damn as well as I do! You know our relationship, but he's the supreme commander of Nerv." Ritsuko slumped into a seat, and Kozo turned seeing the expression on her face, hurt. "What would you have me do? Order him on holiday?" He asked, he understood precisely the scientist's concerns, but Ikari answered to no one. "What if he's coming unglued? What if he crosses the committee?" Kozo remained silent as he contemplated it, Gendo was certainly acting oddly, but to be mentally ill? "What are you not telling me?" he pressed, and she ran a hand over her face shaking her head. He listened as she informed him of the other strangeness, talking to himself and sometimes flat out looking through her. Fuyutsuki frowned as he listened, these were much more worrying symptoms.

"We haven't spent any time together of late." Ritsuko said at last, and she sounded utterly defeated not to mention tired. Without Gendo to keep her distracted, Ritsuko was starting to come unglued and needed a distraction. "I need you to go and get some sleep, then I want you to re-examine Shinji's bloods." Ritsuko looked at him puzzled, "Maybe his blood might have some unique properties, something that might help us out." He saw the light come back on behind her eyes, the act of scientific discovery had its allure. "As for Ikari, all we can do is monitor the situation." Akagi nodded slowly, "and if he really is mentally ill?" she asked sadly, Kozo blew out a breath and leaned back. "Then doctor Akagi, we're in big trouble." He replied humourlessly. She departed and left him to his thoughts, he wanted to believe she was just feeling neglected, but Ritsuko wasn't prone to histrionics. How long had these events been going on, and why would Gendo suddenly not try to keep Ritsuko occupied? Too many questions and simply not enough information, that was the problem. Hopefully with her new task, it would help keep the woman too busy to agonise over Ikari. Rubbing his temples and glancing at the old grandfather clock, Kozo decided these questions would have to wait until morning.

* * *

AN: Planned schedule is to update every Wednesday, Once I get these initial chapters out of the way I only have to update the older content to match up. Fingers crossed.


	4. Safe and sound

**Safe and sound**

* * *

Mari took a breath as she entered the school. Energetic and fun loving she may be, but Mari was not immune to first day nerves. The door to her assigned class loomed, and bracing herself she opened it and stepped inside. Heads snapped up almost instantly, like meercats scoping out a possible eagle sighting. Mari allowed her gaze to sweep the class, noting some curious stares, and more than a few suddenly love-struck boys. "Young lady, would you like to introduce yourself?" The elderly teacher asked, Mari nodded and turning spotted the whiteboard that had been behind her. She scribbled her name in Kanji and stepping to one side spoke, "I'm Mari Illustrious Makinami, pleased to meet you!" She spotted Rei, the girl had not even looked up at all. Choosing instead to stare out the window, a girl with pig tails reorganised the class seating quickly. Much to the boy's distress Mari was sat next to the girl, "I'm Hikari, Hikari Horaki." The girl introduced herself, and Mari bowed with a smile as she took her seat. "Yeek, first day nerves suck." She said conversationally, and the girl looked at her in surprise. "You didn't seem nervous." Mari shook her head, "I'm pretty good at hiding things." Hikari nodded and the lesson began, or rather Mari thought it did.

The old teacher settled back into his chair, and almost immediately began to drone about second impact. Mari glanced sidelong at Hikari, "erm, education?" Mari whispered. Hikari let out a soft sigh shaking her head, and this informed her that this was a regular occurrence. Mari watched as around the room heads went down onto desks, Mari felt her right eye twitch violently. Reaching for her bag she fished inside for the magazine she had packed. Mari had been planning to save this for break time, however this was an emergency. She needed to do something to salvage her brain cells, and placed the fashion magazine on her desk. Hikari looked momentarily scandalised, until she spotted the first page and leaned in to read. The pair held a hushed conversation between them, Mari glad the girl was so open and friendly. A marked difference to the girls she had known in England, a frown crossed her face and she banished the unwelcome memory. The laptop on her desk beeped, and Mari handed the magazine to Hikari who was quite engrossed. A message popped up on her screen, and turning she traced the sender easily enough. A bespectacled boy with sandy hair waved at her, "any news on Shinji?" the message read.

Mari smiled and typed in her reply, "He looks like the mummy right now, but I think he's going to be ok." She clicked the send button. A wave of relieved murmurs past through the class, Hikari snapped warning glares before placing the magazine back down on Mari's desk. The pair resumed their perusal of summer fashion, mostly because without a true winter, summer fashion was all there was. The bell rang for break time much to Mari immense relief, she planned to raise this issue with Misato, any time not learning something was wasted time. They filed out and Mari let Hikari lead the way to their next class, as it turned out swimming was on the curriculum here. Changing into her outfit Mari turned, and saw most of the girls staring wide eyed. "What on earth are they feeding you?" One girl gasped, but to Mari's relief it was not said nastily. "Whatever it is I want some!" another declared, and Hikari started to laugh along with Mari. "The boys are going to have heart attacks." Hikari chuckled as they headed outside, the pool was elevated above where the boys were, but sure enough Mari could feel eyes on her. She turned smiling broadly while making a peace sign, and watched as the bespectacled boy from earlier passed out with a nose bleed.

Mari then turned as her name was called and plunged into the pool, 'Cold! Cold! Cold!' Mari's brain screamed out as she somehow managed to swim. Her body gradually adjusted to the temperature, her hair kept in order by the swim cap. She broke the surface at the other end of the pool, and spotted once again Ayanami. The girl was observing something down below, and puzzled she hoisted herself out of the water. She reached the albino's side and followed her gaze, the boy who had feinted was recovering, but that was not what held the pale girls gaze. It took a while for Mari to realise it, there was a neat gap between specs and the athletic boy. "Those two Shinji's friends?" She asked cautiously, Rei finally looked up and blinked in surprise. "Yes." Came the one word response, Mari noted the way the two boys moved and felt her heart tug. Every now and then the taller boy would go to ask something, only to realise the recipient of that question was missing. The boy would frown and shake his head, Mari let out a deep sigh and nodded. This brought her a step closer to understanding Shinji the person, rather than Shinji the patient. Mari reached down and took a chance, resting one hand on Ayanami's shoulder.

The girl looked up clearly surprised at the contact, and Mari gestured toward the pool. "Come on, I need someone to set a time against." The girl flicked her gaze to the pool, then nodding rose to her feet and dropped her towel. The pair reached the edge, and once satisfied the way was clear readied themselves. Mari didn't miss the stunned looks from the other girls, apparently, no-one had ever tried to approach the first child before. They dove in at the same time and swam, Mari rapidly discovering that Rei was despite appearances, highly athletic. Rei reached the other end before Mari, and turning made her return lap. Mari focused on maintaining her momentum, and made a mental note to tape down the twins next time. She exited the pool to find Rei waiting for her, the albino didn't even look to be out of breath. "Phew nice going, and I thought I was a water baby." She flopped down, the girl studying her curiously as she did so. Hikari tentatively joined the pair, the pigtailed girl seeming pleased with Mari's branching out. They watched the other girls as they swam lengths, then the time came to head to the showers. Mari made a note to get a picture of Shinji, hopefully it would help settle the school's anxiety regarding the boy.

Once school finished she found Misato waiting for her, and once again endured her captain's version of driving. Misato ordered take out for them, and Mari set about making her bedroom just right for herself. Pen Pen seemed pleased to have his mistress back, and Mari observed the woman's peculiar drinking ritual. "So how was the first day?" Misato asked her as they sat watching a movie, Mari stretched and recounted her experience. Meeting Hikari and being relieved at everyone being so nice, and of what she had observed of the two boys. "Ah yes, Kensuke and Suzuhara. Odd pair those two." Misato said laughing, Mari listened to the tale of how Shinji had met the pair. Shaking her head at the part regarding the angel fight, and marvelling at the fact they hadn't been killed outright. "The Eva almost landed right on top of them?" She asked incredulously, and Misato nodded eyes sparkling in amusement. "Bet they needed a change of shorts after that!" Mari roared with laughter, "Nah, they needed that after I chewed them both out." Mari snorted, picturing an irate Misato lambasting the two boys for being so reckless. The movie concluded and Mari stretched yawning, "well, all we have to do now is wait for Shinji to wake up." Mari concluded, Misato nodded caught up in Mari's contagious yawn. 'bring on the weekend' Mari thought tiredly.

* * *

Music ghosted into his sense of awareness, a song was playing on a music box somewhere near him, and Shinji pushed his mind toward it. "when your lucks run out, call me and I will come and fix you, get your feet on the ground." Shinji didn't recognise the song playing, but was pleased as light started to pierce the veil. He felt as if he were swimming towards the surface, quite a feat given he didn't know how to swim. The ceiling of the room finally came into view, above him the air-conditioning grate greeted him. The white and all too familiar ceiling of the hospital, but it made a welcome relief from the blackness he had been sat in. Listening had been all he could do, and now he knew more about orphaned heroes thanks to Misato, than he cared for. Still she had made the effort to stay at his side, and that counted more to him than she would ever know. "All this time, you've been drifting out with the tide, my friend. But you can have what's mine, if it helps you stay afloat." The song continued, and gingerly Shinji turned his head to see the source of the music, an unattended radio cassette player. He lay there breathing in and out slowly, letting his mind and body catch up with itself. Finally, he noticed movement near the door, and turning spotted an unfamiliar face.

The girl's cyan eyes met his and he blinked dumbly, she turned suddenly eyes widening and darted out of the room. Shinji found himself wondering who the attractive girl had been, when Misato barrelled into the room followed by doctor Akagi. The blonde on one side of his bed and Misato on the other, he simply lay motionless, content to take her in. Misato gently stroked his forehead, before frowning and turning the radio off. Shinji opened his mouth to speak, but realised his mouth felt like sandpaper. "Water." He managed to croak feebly, and moments later Misato held a safety cup with its plastic tube for him. He slurped at the liquid, so grateful for the relief it brought him. He blinked both eyes open and recalled his injuries, his eyes were ok then it seemed. What caught him completely off guard were the fingers of his left hand, he could feel them. Shinji tried to raise his left arm but didn't have the strength, Misato gently lifted back the cover and he looked down. His arm was there despite his own expectations, but how? He recalled seeing his own body in near ruin, yet here he was seemingly none the worse for the incident. He once again tried to raise his arm, but while it moved slightly he simply didn't have the strength. "So, weak." He moaned.

"You've just woken up from an induced coma Shinji, I'd have been more concerned if you had leapt out of the bed and started dancing." Ritsuko said, but underneath the gruff tone he sensed relief on her part. To his left however, Misato simply kept stroking his head oh so gently, and Shinji saw the love and warmth he had fought so hard to live for. "I heard you, saw you." He murmured softly, his voice barely audible even to himself. Yet Misato's eyes widened at his words, and he received a gentle chaste kiss for his efforts. Ritsuko let out a choking sound at this, and Misato poked her tongue out at the faux blonde. Shinji lay there quite content with Misato's attentions, "how long?" he finally asked, and Ritsuko glanced at Misato uncomfortably. Shinji frowned and tried to sit up, and again his body refused to play ball with him. Misato once again helped him out, placing a cushion behind his back. "How long?" He asked again, and watched as Ritsuko pulled up a seat gesturing to Misato. His guardian closed the door and then locked it, before returning to the increasingly anxious boy. "Four nights. You've been under for just four nights. It's Sunday now." Shinji blinked at the scientist's words, how could he have only been under for four nights? His injuries should have taken months to heal.

Ritsuko picked up a small folder and held pictures up, Shinji tried to work out what he was looking at, when the words came to him. "Those are… cell clusters." Ritsuko looked at him, and for once he saw a genuine smile on her face. He remembered learning about them from his teacher, one of the few useful biology lessons he'd ever had. What surprised him was that he had remembered, the lessons had always been beyond him. "Yes, specifically these are your muscle cells." She showed him another picture, and he could see the difference. The cells on the right were much denser, he looked down at his reticent arms and frowned. "Shinji, your body adapted after the attack. We don't know to what extent exactly, but that's why you healed so quickly." Shinji recalled finding a used comic once, in it a man gained superhuman healing but also went insane. "Why do I feel so weak then?" He managed to croak, already he was beginning to feel the need to sleep. "I'm not sure, perhaps your body just needs to fully adjust?" Ritsuko replied, and Shinji sensed the woman was not being forthcoming with him. "Ok, enough science Rits, he's exhausted and I want him to meet Mari before he goes to sleep." Akagi relented, and Misato approached the door unlocking it.

"It goes without saying, don't mention anything about your change to anyone else." Ritsuko warned him, and Shinji managed a feeble nod of his head. The girl from before bounced into the room, and despite being tired Shinji felt his lips pull up in a shy smile. Grinning the girl sat down next to him, and gently took a hold of his hand. Shinji was stunned by the girl's forwardness, but also mesmerised once again by just how attractive she was. "Hi there, I'm Mari. Mari Illustrious Makinami, pleased to meet you Shinji Ikari." Shinji could tell that she meant it as well, he managed to close her fingers in his hand. "Pleased to meet you to Miss Makinami." The girl suddenly looked amused at him, "Oh no, call me Mari. Mr Ikari." She said slyly. Shinji blushed and stammered that she could just call him Shinji, and the girl leaned in kissing him on the forehead. Shinji felt his cheeks heat up as he caught her scent, and as she sat back he spotted the head band. "You're a pilot like me?" Shinji felt his eyes droop, but forced himself to stave off the inevitable. "Yeah, I've been assigned to unit one." Mari informed him, and Misato leaned in adding. "You're not being replaced, think of it as a holiday." Shinji felt a wave of relief pass through him, to be replaced meant leaving Tokyo three.

Meant returning to his dead life with his teacher who didn't care, no he didn't want to return to that life. Mari pulled out her phone and positioned herself next to him, Shinji looked up as the girl took a picture of them both. "Folks at school were interrogating me, this way I can say you're gonna be ok." Shinji nodded, and Misato helped him back down the bed. Shinji didn't really want to sleep, but his body had other ideas. Misato switched on the radio again, but turned it down so he could hear it, but it wasn't a distraction. Mari took Ritsuko's seat as the woman made her excuses. Shinji felt his eyes tug closed and snorting fought back up. Next to him Mari let out a giggle, "Don't fight it, we're not going anywhere." Shinji let his eyes slide shut now, the world was still there and now more interesting than ever. Shinji had found the belonging he had so longed for, and now had a chance to make a new friend as well. Oddly he never once wondered if his father had been by, his old man not once entering his thoughts. Shinji could still hear the music playing softly, felt Misato adjusting his pillow for him. Then sleep darted up and claimed him, but not the restful sleep he would have liked, but a nightmare involving a killer car.

* * *

Ritsuko paused at the entrance to Gendo's office hand on the door, she looked down at her notes and scowled. She already knew what the man would say, and so she would go over his head on this one, and talk to a man who cared. Turning she changed her destination to Kozo's office, and was relieved to find the man was sat at his desk. Closing the door behind her she approached his desk, "The dosage is too high." She informed the elder man. Kozo let out a sigh as she described how much the drug Gendo had prescribed, was wiping the third child out. "He should have been able to stay awake, and he could barely move his body." Kozo tapped his fingers against his lips, then gestured for her to take a seat. "Gendo wouldn't authorise a reduction?" Kozo asked, and Ritsuko felt a surge of irritation at the man's diplomatic approach. "You know the answer to that, he's both fascinated and scared of the boy." The drug was a much heavier dose of what pilot Ayanami took, it prevented her Lilith DNA from rejecting the angel DNA. The fact it had the side effect of emotionally stunting the girl, well Ritsuko had never let that part bother her. Rei could not survive without it, would in fact start to fall apart without it, but Shinji's case was different.

In Shinji's case, it had the effect of supressing his augmentations, reducing his strength and partially countering his healing factor. There was a need for the boy to be feeble, at least as far as Ritsuko was concerned, for a few weeks. The dosage he was at however had made him an invalid, yet she knew Gendo would not authorise a reduction in dosage. She would need to falsify reports to the man, and that meant she needed someone to help cover her. Kozo was uncomfortable going against Ikari, even if the man's orders made less and less sense. Perhaps when Kozo was ordered to dance in a pink tutu, he might finally decide enough was enough. "When could we release him? Assuming we reduced his dosage." Ritsuko breathed a sigh of relief and leaned forward, "We could get him back to Misato's Wednesday evening, it would be better for him I think." Kozo was clearly in full thinking mode now, analysing every aspect of the problem. "He would need to be kept off school, at least for another week." Ritsuko nodded already making notes, she hadn't planned on the boy returning to school immediately, and Misato knew that she needed to change his bandages to keep up appearances. They would be able to gradually reduce the dressings, hopefully pulling off the greatest illusionary trick in Nerv history.

Over the weeks, they would reduce his dosage in increments, Ritsuko had seen no point in trying to lie to the boy, he would have worked things out very quickly. Indeed, she had been pleased when he had identified the cell clusters, the average person fresh out of a coma couldn't do that. She informed Kozo of her suspicion regarding Shinji's likely increase in IQ, and the man chuckled in response. "The boy was probably always smart doctor, he was just kept sufficiently downtrodden." She did not miss his gaze stray to his Shogi board, the man had challenged and beaten all comers, and was looking for a fresh challenge. "You'll support my choice then?" She probed, and the man nodded his agreement. "Reduce his dosage, if Ikari enquires I shall simply say I had concerns." Ritsuko thanked the man and rose to her feet, before leaving the office though she turned. "You realise, we're both expendable, right?" she said pointedly, and Kozo made a gesture of how deep they were both in it. Ritsuko left and made her way back to the hospital ward, Shinji was flat out again but Mari looked bored already. She handed her notes to Misato who read them quickly, nodded her head then scrunched up the note. "Good news Mari, Shinji will join you at home on Wednesday."

The girl perked up straight away and smiled, Ritsuko smirked as she informed the girl she would be able to play nurse maid. To her surprise however Mari seemed more than game, and even offered to help source a wheelchair for the boy. Ritsuko gestured and the girl followed her, Ritsuko pondering how the girl seemed to bounce as she walked. They passed a group of workmen, and sure enough Mari distracted the men quite ably. From the twinkle in the girl's eyes however, Ritsuko got the impression she knew what her motion did. "You really need to start wearing a bra young lady." Mari shook her head but not in a cheeky fashion, "I would, if I could get one with straps that fit." Ritsuko pondered that, the girl had European genes to contend with. "I can recommend a good brassier shop, she does custom fits." Mari nodded her thanks, and to Ritsuko's relief toned down her bouncing. They arrived at the wheelchair storage, and set about selecting the right one for Shinji. "This way we can get him out and about, rather than sitting in his room." Mari wrapped her hands around the handles of the chosen chair, and they returned to the boy's room. Misato was frowning as they entered and Ritsuko knew why, Shinji's guardian had not agreed with giving him drugs. Fortunately, Ritsuko had been able to persuade the woman, now they just needed to stay the course, and hope his father didn't blow a gasket.

* * *

Elias sat waiting patiently outside the office doors of his employer, next to him Mitchel sat fidgeting nervously. He resisted the urge to swat at the man, Blaine didn't know the boss as well as Elias did, so his nerves could be forgiven. Graves secretary was busy typing away furiously, the attractive dark haired woman was another little deception. She was a trained assassin and bodyguard, the last line of defence leading to her boss. England had weathered the financial storm of second impact, mainly thanks to the efforts of the Graves foundation. Charles Graves had been a founding member of SEELE, had started the journey with Keel Lorenz after world war two. The pair had been dissatisfied with the various world establishments, and had set out to change the world to their own tastes. When Charles had passed away shortly after second impact, his son and heir to the throne Alexander had ascended. His father's place on the committee handed to him, Alexander had played the loyal sycophant for years. No one within SEELE had ever suspected the man's true intentions, to bide his time and then dismantle the SEELE machine. Graves had lost his wife in second impact, and with no children of his own, blamed Keel Lorenz for the end of the Graves line.

The wealth and well to do Graves, had established a private military company, these groups helped maintain rule of law, all the while feigning loyalty to Lorenz. Elias himself had been brought in by Graves personally, picked up as a raw and still angry recruit. New Zealand had suffered a terrible fate, the once lush and breath-taking landscape reduced to a shadow of its former glory. Its people forced to migrate to other countries, the eco system had simply not been able to support them anymore. His once proud Maori people forced to beg to survive, Elias like so many others had been cast adrift. Then Graves had found him, and had taken him in and given him more than charity, he had given him a purpose. He had trained hard for years, his head filled with the tales as to why his people had suffered so. SEELE was the one and only thing he wanted to rip apart, and when a mission had come up to terminate Gendo Ikari, one of SEELE's chief puppets? Elias had been the first to volunteer, the same mission that had been screwed from the start. Elias now felt he owed a life debt to the third child, one he might very well be unable to pay back. The worry for both himself and likely Graves was simple, had their spy in Nerv deliberately set them up?

The oaken double doors opened and with a nod from the secretary, both men headed inside Graves office. Bookcases lined the right-hand wall, a large unlit fireplace dominated the far-left wall, above which hung a portrait of Charles Graves. In front of a large bay window was a large oak desk, behind which Graves sat waiting patiently. "I trust your flight in was acceptable?" Graves rumbled, his deep baritone voice capable of massaging the wool off a sheep's back. "Was alright, waitresses provided a bit of eye candy." Graves nodded and rose to his full height, "You will be aware the third child survived then?" Elias nodded his head, they would have caught in on the news sooner or later, but it had been Blaine's niece who had filled in the blanks. "Gendo Ikari is a slippery little eel, one that will need skewering when the opportunity presents itself again." Graves had moved to look out the window, and Elias waited patiently, one did not rush a genius. "As your aware, JHC is holding a tech demo this Tuesday." Elias had heard mention to that effect, the companies head one Shiro Tokita, was said to have developed a rival to Nerv's Evangelion's. "I have been formally invited, I'll require your presence Mr Stanton, and you sergeant Mitchel as well"

Elias pondered what his purpose could possibly be for the event, then he realised Nerv's likely reaction to Tokita's project. "What do you have in mind sir?" Graves turned eyes alight with mischievous intent, "We shall simply sabotage the saboteurs, give Nerv a substantial headache." Elias smirked as he imagined the look on Gendo Ikari's face. "What about our spy?" Blaine finally piped in, the Brit had lost his nervousness once he realised they weren't going to be shot. "Uncompromised I'm pleased to say, she was like we were, played by Gendo Ikari." Elias let out a breath of relief, one less thing to worry about. Graves returned to his seat before speaking again, "the interesting thing to come out of this, is the chairman's paranoia." Elias leaned forward like a hound scenting blood, "I have been authorised to excise certain elements from the organisation." These words were music to Elias's ears, how long had they waited for a chance to strike? "I want you and Mitchel to put a team together, and when the time comes be ready to move." Next to him Mitchel finally smiled, a grin much like a shark might give a surfer. "Just give the word boss, and we'll give em hell!" Graves nodded at the man's enthusiasm, while Elias was already deep into planning his team.


	5. Unexpected reunion

**Unexpected reunion**

* * *

It was as Mari and Hikari exited the school together that Misato pulled up, "Hey girls! Up for a shopping trip? Gonna get Shinji some fresh clothing." Mari glanced at Hikari who shrugged, a rare chance to sample fashion up close. Today had been the usual hectic, but Mari was simply looking forward to Wednesday, to getting Shinji home. Hikari clambered into the back and they set off, "Oh I should warn you, I'll be out tomorrow." Misato informed her, and after a brief bit of interrogation, Misato informed her about the big unveiling by Japan Heavy Chemicals. "Sounds fun." Mari responded, and Misato gave a loud and very fake yawn. The car did not so much arrive in its parking space, as it almost cartwheeled into its parking space. Hikari had gone as white as a sheet, and Mari couldn't really blame the girl. Misato's driving was best described as edgy, as in always at the edge of human capability. Once out of the car however both girls felt much safer, and took in the large mega mall before them. Misato pulled out a small list double checking something, and then pointed to the front doors. People were streaming inside at an impressive rate, for a city that couldn't keep its population happy, this place was doing very well for its self.

Mari grinned as she looked around the clothing department Misato had selected, she felt as if her head were on a pivot, so much fashionable stuff and so little time. Misato was gathering together new clothing for Shinji, while Mari and Hikari were essentially free to roam. Tokyo three's central shopping complex was huge. Mari made her way through the boy's clothing department, and spotted a t-shirt that stood out to her. It was the exact same shade of purple as unit one, and even had green stripes down the arms. It was blank however and Mari pondered it, "Hey they do custom prints over there." Hikari informed her. Mari felt an idea blossom inside her brain, the perfect welcome home gift for the puppy boy. Picking out the correct size was a case of studying what Misato was selecting, she even snagged a baseball cap with the same colour scheme. Mari marched over to the print stand and froze, the price was going to be more than she could afford. "Damn it." She sighed, the shirt was almost perfect but without the writing, it would be incomplete. Feeling deflated she turned to return the items, when a voice interrupted her. Mari whirled eyes widening in surprise and delight, "Allo baby doll!" and she was suddenly swept up in her uncle's arms.

Mari spotted an alarmed Misato suddenly moving in, and waved her off, "Uncle! What are doing here?" she laughed in delight. The man was beaming the most fantastic smile, "Mostly on business I'm afraid, looking after the boss man over there." Mari glanced where he had gestured, and spotted the tall older man being measured for a suit. "Oh, hanging with the big wigs now huh?" She said teasingly, Blaine smirked lowering her down and taking in her appearance. "Blimey! What they been feeding you girl? You've shot up!" Mari did a little twirl as Misato approached, Mari turned grinning at her guardian and proceeded with the introductions. "Misato Katsuragi, I would like you to meet my uncle Blaine Mitchel!" Mari couldn't keep the delight out of her voice. Misato bowed formally to the man, and Mari didn't miss the look in her uncle's eyes. 'always did have a thing for Japanese women' "Pleasure to meet you miss Katsuragi, trust this little trouble makers looking after you?" Misato laughed, "Oh she's kept me busy alright." Her guardian responded. Mari introduced Hikari, the girl had been standing rooted to the spot stunned. Her uncle lowered the volume so to speak, realising he was likely intimidating the pig tailed girl. "So, what's all this stuff then?"

Mari had almost forgotten about the clothing in her excitement, "Oh these are for Shinji, was going to get them engraved but it's too expensive. "Oh, this Shinji your boyfriend then?" The man asked teasing her, and Mari felt her cheeks heat up a few degrees. "He's in hospital, I wanted to get these for when they let him out." A flicker past through her uncle's expression, it was momentary but she didn't miss it, had that been guilt? He reached forward and gathered up the items, "These ones are on me baby doll." He said suddenly quite serious, and Mari didn't have the wherewithal to argue. Simply pointing out what she wanted putting on the shirt front then rear, and even getting the cap engraved. The cashier bagged up the items and her uncle handed them to her, "There you go, make sure you wish him a speedy recovery from me and all the lads." Mari blinked, she didn't recall saying Shinji's second name, though maybe the colours gave it away. Misato paid for the clothing she had chosen, and her uncle approached his employer. The older man nodded and made a scooting gesture, and Mari nearly laughed at how fast the shaven headed man moved. "I've got fifteen minutes, how about we grab something to eat girls?"

Misato would never be one to knock a free meal, mind you for that matter Mari wouldn't either. Hikari seemed to have calmed down around her uncle, the tough looking man more at home with a machine gun then a shopping trolley. However, Mari knew her uncle as well as you could know anyone, after all the man had raised her for three years. Her mind was dragged back unintentionally to the past, not somewhere she went very often. After her mum had died she had been sent to live with her biological father, Mari had quickly learned why her mum hadn't made much mention of him. Haughty proud and arrogant, Johnathan Mitchel was most assuredly not a kid friendly person. The highly-paid surgeon didn't like children, and Mari had been made to feel suitably unwelcome. The man demanding, she stay away from his expensive things, ordering her to her room if she dared be in the wrong place at the wrong time. So, it had come as little surprise to anyone, when the then eight-year-old had ran away. Picked up by the police, it had been her uncle who had come for her. He had driven her back to her fathers, but instead of ordering her in, he had gone inside alone. Emerging moments later with bruised knuckles, she had never returned to that place.

For three years, her uncle had been her world, the man coaxing her out of her shell and teaching her how to live again. Mari recalled being taught to shoot pool, and to play cards like a little fiend. Blaine Mitchel had not been a conventional father figure, but Mari would not have traded the man in for any other, she was overjoyed to see him again. They sat at the food court and ordered their meal, her uncle telling her tales of daring do, amusing all three women with his antics. He turned as the waiter approached, and once again she saw the SAS tattoo on the back of his head. For three years, he had put his own career on hold, raising Mari and healing her mental wounds. When Nerv had come calling there had been tears, neither had wanted to go their separate ways. They had kept in touch over the last three years, Mari even receiving visits when time permitted. She told the man as much as she suspected she was allowed, how the Eva had accepted her with no problems, and how she eagerly awaited her first angel kill. Finally, their time was up, and once more there were tears as they parted ways again. Her uncle vowing to come see her if he got time off, and Mari hoping she could introduce the man to Shinji. Likely the boy would get a culture shock, but hopefully one for the better.

Mari found herself back in the car pouring over her days at Bethany, the times when her uncle would visit her bringing gifts. The old commander there had taken a shine to the young girl, and Mari had certainly not lacked for potential parental figures. She shook her head recalling her first meeting with Ryoji Kaji, the man certainly full of mystery. Ryoji had been so relaxed and friendly, he had proven impossible for Mari not to like. The man helping her keep up on her pool playing, and losing more than a few hands of cards to her. Misato dropped off Hikari at her place, and they returned to the apartment to drop off Mari's shopping. Pleased she had the items secured, Mari grabbed a quick shower before they were on the road once more. "How was puppy today?" Mari asked, and watched as Misato turned to regard her with an odd look. "puppy?" Misato asked in amusement, Mari rubbed the back of her head blushing. "Yeah, he reminds me of this puppy a friend had. It slept a lot too." Misato snorted shaking her head at the pet name, "well Shinji managed to stay awake for five hours this morning, so he's improving there." Mari smiled at Misato's words, and as the car descended on the transport train, flipped on the radio.

* * *

Graves watched as Enzo Morales did the thing he did best, the young Spanish lad barely nineteen, but was a wizard when it came to computer systems and communications. Next to Graves Shiro Tokita stood looking nervous, he had been very frank with the younger man. Informing him that Nerv fully intended to sabotage his system, and that it needed to be reinforced substantially. Tokita had insisted his people were the best in the world, and they might in fact be that, but they were not a patch on Enzo. The catwalk they were stood on overlooked Jet Alone alpha, a sizable departure from the preliminary designs with its dark red and cream colour scheme. The thing had two massive powerful legs like a bird, attached either side of the central body, a long sweeping and segmented aerofoil tail aided with the things balance. Graves could see the various weapon mounts on its back, and wondered what kind of payload the thing could deliver. Two large almost rounded wings protruded from each upper front side, and there he saw more weapons mounted. The head at the front housed a cockpit, designed for emergency usage when needed. Length wise it was larger than an Eva, however in its default stance which was akin to a T-rex, the JA was half an Eva's height. Theoretically, and if its creator was to be believed, the robot was capable of running faster than an Eva. Graves rather doubted the last part, he had seen an Eva in motion.

"Excelente!" Enzo declared, and hoisted himself out of the cockpit smiling like the cat that got the cream. Tokita blinked not having understood the boy's words, and Enzo switched to English since the man spoke that. "It's done sir, any attempt to hack the system without the password will fail. It will refuse to activate and then perform a memory purge. After that just boot it back up again." Graves smirked at the look of realisation on Tokita's face, the business man turning to him and chuckling. "Any chance of you parting with this young man?" Graves smiled but shook his head, Enzo's services were not for sale. Tokita sighed running a hand across his thinning hair, and the group turned as one to exit the hangar. Outside Elias and Mitchel waited for them, Graves gave the pair a single nod and they fell into step with him. "We have a half an hour before things get going, I'd better go and get ready." Shiro said before turning, Graves shook the man's hand. "You have my gratitude Alexander, that would have ruined my company." They parted ways and Graves considered the Jet Alone, clearly the robot no longer used a nuclear engine anymore. The central body was simply too small to house a reactor, one glance at Enzo told him the young man was pondering the same.

They strode towards the main building, there they sighted more aircraft bearing guests, approaching the landing pads. Graves turned to his right hand and asked. "Have you selected your team Elias?" The younger man nodded before speaking, "Three of us here, Natalya and of course Lucas." At the mention of the Frenchman's name Blaine snorted, however Elias ignored the man and continued. "I want that new fellow, Saul Diallo. See what he's about." Graves nodded at that last choice, "he came highly recommended, and has a bone to pick with the committee." The fact that Diallo happened to have come with a mini gun, well that had likely influenced the choice. "So, who we hitting boss?" Blaine enquired, almost as if it was the most natural thing to discuss. "The drug pedlar, Enbabwa." Graves had selected their first target carefully, Enbabwa was high enough up the chain it would hurt, but not so important as to draw attention. The fact the man provided income to SEELE via his drug cartel, was all the more reason to be rid of him. Alexander had waited thirteen years to begin his war on SEELE, his father's guilt ridden confession on his death bed, that had been what had opened his eyes. Charles Graves had been a proud man, but second impact had left a profound mark.

Thirteen years of playing the loyal sycophant to Lorenz, working his way into the organisation and learning its secrets. The false pledges of loyalty to his would-be master, seeing some of the more vulgar things that had gone on, and having to partake in certain occult rituals. His own wife had died during second impact, the two of them had never had children. It was in Jannette's name he sought revenge, even if it proved now to be the end of his line. Elias knew these things about him, the younger man like he, had suffered greatly at SEELE's hands. 'Hands whose fingers we are going to start lopping off' They reached the main building and headed inside, Alexander adjusting the cuffs of his new suit. He flicked his gaze to Mitchel, the man having his unexpected family reunion. Family, that was ultimately what was the most important thing, they were fighting for family. People were milling around in the foyer, and he spotted the Nerv contingent. Graves checked his watch as the doors opened, and they were allowed to file in. Graves glanced at Morales, yet the teen looked as unflappable as ever. Taking their seats and ordering up their drinks, Alexander sat back in his chair, and prepared to watch the fireworks.

* * *

The initial introduction given by Shiro Tokita had left Ritsuko fuming, the more she had listened the more uneasy she had felt. She had read the material she had been given, the images of an upright clumsy looking robot making her smirk. Yet Tokita had brushed her own concerns under the carpet, and had looked far to smug for her liking. How on earth could a nuclear bomb on legs counter an angel? Ikari's orders had been very straight forward, sabotage the system and put their rivals out of business. It was a cut-throat industry after all. She had handed the computer virus off to her agent, and now as she stood awaiting the systems activation, could not shake the feeling of unease. They had transferred from the conference room to a reinforced bunker, there they found viewing slits available for those who wanted. A massive screen would show the test ground, and so Ritsuko was stood leaning up against a wall cigarette in hand, feigning disinterest. Tokita had ascended to the control room, and finally the show kicked off. The vast hangar opened, gradually splitting down the middle. As soon as Ritsuko saw the machine she knew her anxiety was well founded, it looked nothing like the robot she had seen schematics for.

It looked more like a massive dinosaur than anything else, and she watched as a strip of neon light resembling the things eyes lit up. Suddenly the light died out and the machine slumped slightly, this caused nervous laughter to pass through the bunker. Ritsuko leaned forward frowning, the thing was supposed to go on a rampage not shut down. After a moment, the strip lit back up again, and the machine stepped forward into the sunlight. Misato was staring at the thing confused, her usual wittiness deserting her. "No arms. How the heck is it supposed to fight an angel?" Her friend demanded, and an irritatingly smug voice informed her. "It strikes from range captain, it's can also act as a supplementary system." They watched as a target was wheeled out onto the gun range, one that looked exactly like the fifth angel they had battled. Jet Alone turned towards the target, its jaw splitting open wide revealing what looked like a square gun barrel, one mounted in its throat. Its body stiffened and it almost seemed to squat down, a beam of incandescent energy blasted out of the barrel. Ritsuko recognised the weapon technology, "That's a positronic beam." She murmured. Next to her Misato suddenly looked more interested, eyes calculating the machines uses.

Several more targets were wheeled out, and each weapon system was put through its paces. The missiles and large calibre machine guns didn't concern Ritsuko, no it was the positronic rifle that concerned her. That and the complete surprise JHC had managed to pull, it was a rare situation for Nerv's intelligence agency to be bested. Worse though was that she had failed her mission, somehow her best efforts at planting a virus had failed. "The dimensions are wrong, it can't be using a nuclear reactor." Ritsuko stated turning to Tokita, the man nodded his head and gestured for her to follow. "We were contacted by a third party, they offered us a clean solution. There was only one condition." Ritsuko saw the slightly awkward look on Tokita's face, he handed her the schematic and blinked astonished. "Plasma accelerator?" Ritsuko was floored by what the man had just shown her, the power output of something like this was theoretically astounding. It was potentially a dangerous energy source, but the range of an explosion would be little more than an average sized angel dying. It would not leave an area irradiated, and was almost self-perpetuating. She looked at the man who waited patiently, "Plasma accelerators were always theoretical." And he nodded.

"Certainly, it would have taken us decades to develop, our benefactor already had the system ready to go." She turned and watched the Jet Alone, it had finished its showing and was now returning to its hangar. As much as she hated to admit it, if an angel ever proved unapproachable by conventional Eva tactics, this machine could be a viable option. "The condition was, that once we ascertained the system worked, we were to send an accelerator to Bethany." Ritsuko pondered this information, whoever had developed this system wanted to support Nerv as well? She nodded absently and returned to Misato who glanced her way, "You look like someone stole your last cigarette." Her friend pointed out. Ritsuko would be the first to admit she had a sick feeling in her stomach, it had been there ever since the JA had activated successfully. Right now, she was clinging to the data sheet in her hands, going over it and trying to decipher how it might work. This power supply was a game changer for them, assuming it could in fact be adapted to work with an Eva. There was one other reason she was clinging to it, it might well be her only peace offering to Ikari. The trip back was not one she would enjoy, she would have to report to the commander on her return.

Shinji lay awake studying the television mounted in the corner of his room, a program about a talking dog was playing. He sighed and checked the time, it was late evening and Misato had been by to check in on him. Both she and Mari would be back shortly, however Shinji was encountering something he was unused to, boredom. He had little but the television to occupy him, the book Misato had been reading to him now finished. At least he could move his limbs without as much trouble, he was still weak but no longer as weak. Shinji yawned at the tele and let his gaze sweep the room, what he would not now give to be back at school. None of this sitting around and thinking, he didn't even have his SDAT player to occupy his time. Shinji's gaze snapped up as Ritsuko entered the room, followed by a concerned looking Maya Ibuki. When Ritsuko turned towards him he saw why, she had an ugly black bruise over her right eye. It was clear by the look on her face she had hoped he would be asleep, "Maya I'm fine, just wait outside please." The younger woman oddly looked ready to argue, however she finally bowed to Ritsuko's wishes. Shinji observed the faux blonde, noticing she was favouring left side as well.

Shinji frowned wondering how she had come by these injuries, had someone struck the woman, and if so what on earth for? Ritsuko approached and set about checking Shinji's pulse, he sat waiting patiently as she did her examinations. For the last week, she had helped tend to him, had been honest with him about the changes he faced. Deep inside himself Shinji already knew who had struck her, and found himself strangely unsurprised. His father had drifted further and further from him, from the day he had abandoned Shinji, to the day he had summoned him to pilot. His father liked to play the cold Machiavelli, always on top of and ahead of his helpless tools. "He hit you didn't he." The question left his lips before he could stop himself, and next to him Ritsuko froze in surprise. For a second he thought the woman might flee, or perhaps reproach him for his daring. Instead she sank into the chair beside his bed head lowered, "I was given a task to perform, and I failed. He lost his temper." Shinji lowered his head, suddenly deeply ashamed to be an Ikari. "Still, that doesn't excuse him hitting you." Shinji whispered, aware Maya was still outside the room. Ritsuko looked at him then at the floor, then back at him and dropped an absolute bombshell.

"I was seeing your father, I fooled myself into thinking he might actually have loved me." Shinji was left stunned, and for a few seconds was unable to think or process. His father had been seeing doctor Akagi? He finally latched on to what she had said, the relationship was past tense. "Maya is putting me up, but she insists I file a complaint." Ritsuko seemed to be unburdening herself to him, and so Shinji listened trying to think what she could do. A complaint was a waste of time, his father owned Nerv effectively. "You… could talk to the sub commander?" Shinji suggested carefully, and Ritsuko regarded him for a few seconds. She was turning his suggestion over in her head, then slowly she nodded her head in agreement. "I don't know how much good it will do, but your probably right." Shinji gave his best encouraging smile, at least he hoped it was encouraging. "I'm sorry for dropping that on you Shinji, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anyone else." Shinji nodded, he didn't want anyone knowing his father was a woman beater, the shame was too much as it was. As for the fact, they had been an item? Shinji had no intention of going near that one, though he was annoyed his father had not stayed loyal to his mother's memory.

"I need one more thing from you Shinji, I need your permission for some research." He looked up from his thoughts and Ritsuko pressed on, "I want to research your blood, your healing was almost angel like, I want to see if it can be replicated." Shinji considered her words carefully, and after a short deliberation agreed to her request, on one condition. At no point was the blood to be weaponised in anyway, even he suspected such a thing was possible. Ritsuko agreed to his terms, and a quick needle later she had a fresh sample of his blood. Ritsuko thanked him, both for the donation and for listening to her. As she left realisation struck him, he had just had his first adult conversation with someone, and felt he had been useful. A few minutes later and Mari bounded back into his room, forcing Shinji to fight back a pleased grin. She always seemed to be so energetic, and he most certainly looked forward to going home tomorrow. Both so he could start to repay Misato for her kindness and heart, and to get to know this bombshell of a girl better. Mari skipped the short distance to his bed, hands behind her back and Shinji eyed her warily. In the end, he had nothing to fear, for Mari had simply raided the book cupboard for him. Yes, he couldn't wait to go home, things at least for himself were starting to look up.


	6. It started with a dream

**It started with a dream**

* * *

The trip back to Misato's apartment was uneventful as the streets surrendered to dusk, the mighty metropolis that Mari was now tasked with guarding, almost sleeping. Speaking of sleeping, Shinji was out like a light once again in the front seat. Mari had helped fold the wheelchair up, it was being brought in the black security car behind them. For once Misato was not driving like a lunatic, likely because she didn't want to disturb her ward. Mari had clambered into the back, and Shinji had been slid into the front seat still half asleep. The boy certainly earning his pet name she had chosen for him, though not without some grumping on the Shinji's part. Misato suddenly let out a curse word under her breath, and Mari peered past to see what was up. Press vans were parked outside the apartment complex, "how do they know?" she whispered, and Misato shook her head confused and angry. In the front seat, Shinji stirred but didn't wake up as the car slowed down, the security car pulled up behind them and Sato got out looking furious. The blonde woman drew her gun and began organising a cordon, the press noting the weapons on display.

Misato got out of the front glaring at the assembled press, before letting Mari out on her side. Mari took charge of the wheel chair and Misato opened the door, a flurry of flashes went off and Mari felt a sudden surge of irritation. Did these people respect anyone at all? Misato gently lifted the sleeping boy out and sat him in his seat, Shinji grumbled and tried to rub at his eyes. Suddenly to Mari's surprise the press drew back, television cameras were trained on Shinji, yet the place was almost silent. Shinji opened his eyes finally and spotted all the faces, he blinked dumbly looking around trying to work out what was going on. The route was cleared to the elevator, and Misato opened it up before ushering Mari inside. "You have your key?" Mari nodded and turned as Misato stepped back out, Shinji's eyes had gone wide as his brain had finally caught up with him. "What's going on?" The boy managed to squeak, Mari hit the button and the doors slid shut just as voices picked up. "It's ok, I'll get you in doors safe and sound." Mari reassured the boy, Shinji was visibly shaken but nodded his understanding. The doors opened and Mari pushed the chair out, the walkway was mercifully clear of any press members.

"Guess they don't have permission to be up here then." She said relieved, and carefully approached the apartment door keying it open. The agent at the door helped her get Shinji inside, and Mari wheeled him to his room. Mari drew back the covers and then eyed Shinji; a suitable song sprang to mind and she leaned in getting his arm over her shoulder. "Lean on me, when you're not strong." Mari sang, and watched as the boy blushed as she lifted him. "I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on." While Shinji didn't weigh very much, it was slightly harder than expected to get him in his bed. However, as Mari's mother had once told her, where there's a will there's a way. She gently tucked him in and slid the covers up, "There, all tucked in and ready to sleep." Mari said grinning. The boy smiled up at her and Mari froze, that smile of his was a deadly weapon. Leaning in she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and was about to leave when a certain penguin barrelled past her. Pen clambered up onto Shinji's bed before she could stop him, and then lay down nuzzling against the boy squawking happily. Shinji smiled at the bird before yawning, and Mari couldn't resist snapping a picture on her phone. The sound of the door opening drew Mari out of the room, but not before she wished the boy a goodnight.

Stepping into the kitchen she spotted Misato raiding the fridge, the woman looked up spotting Mari and fished out an extra can of beer. "Tell no-one." She grunted, Mari sat down at the table as Misato sank into the seat opposite. "No clue as to how they knew where we lived." Misato grumbled, Mari cracked open her tin and tasted it. Her uncle had let her have a can once, and though she hadn't cared much for the taste, she had at least finished the thing. "You managed to get him into bed?" Misato asked and Mari nodded proudly, informing her where the penguin had vanished to. "You have to give a statement to those guys?" Misato gave an affirmative, "Just told them we would appreciate some privacy, and that he was making slow but steady progress." Mari sat back as she slowly drained her can, the stuff was surprisingly strong. As they sat in silence Mari contemplated the third child, the rumours she had heard before arriving had been horrific. Yet aside from his physical weakness, and injuries Mari couldn't see, he seemed fine. If Shinji was pained in anyway it didn't show, so why the bandages? Had Nerv Japan perhaps pioneered some sort of new healing technology, and if so would they be sharing it with the rest of the world?

Mari could sense there were things she wasn't being told, and despite her innate curiosity she recalled her uncles warning about commander Ikari. If the man was choosing to keep the boy's condition a secret, then likely there had to be good reasons. Standing up she feigned stretching, "I'll go check on puppy, make sure he's asleep." Mari announced, and watched as Misato's expression became amused. Mari headed into the room, she had the oddest feeling Misato was scheming something, but Mari wasn't sure what exactly. Shinji was indeed asleep, as it seemed was a certain feathered fiend, and Mari crept up to the bed. She gently lifted the bandage over his right eye, and even in the poor light she could see not a mark. Mari frowned, why wrap the boy up like this? Unless they wanted the world to believe him worse than he was? But if Shinji was hale and hearty, why was the boy so seemingly weakened? Another question suddenly presented itself, if Shinji was healthy, then why was she being kept around? Mari frowned, she had more questions than answers right now. She headed back to the kitchenette miming sleep to Misato, the woman nodded she was reading a cook book. "Planning a welcome home cake?" Mari enquired, and Misato let out a soft bark of laughter. "Assuming I don't poison everyone? Sure."

* * *

Gendo sat brooding at his desk, and not for the first time spat a curse at the useless Akagi. How in the world had she failed such a simple assignment? Worse she had made him lose all control and strike her, something he had never thought remotely possible. Now JHC had the audacity to think they could work with Nerv, he would never permit such a thing. This little pet project of Tokita's need eliminating, an unfortunate accident would have to be arranged. Both for the Jet Alone, and for its arrogant creator as well. As for Akagi, the woman had all but run out of purpose as far as he was concerned, putting her out had been for the best. He had listened to the conversation between her and his son, listened as the boy had expressed false empathy. That Shinji had been so quick to finger his father, was an indication that the boy was once again failing him. Still, there were other options available to him, even if it meant disposing of another tool. Shinji had, however unintentionally become what he had hoped for Rei to be. Rei however had a single large defect, her reliance on her medication to keep her body whole. The plan had entered his mind when he had learned of Shinji's condition, and had niggled at him constantly.

Akagi didn't know it, but the eye she had removed to encourage full regeneration, was now in Gendo's possession. Frozen down in his private laboratory, as soon as Gendo had the opportunity he would craft a true masterpiece. Once the body was ready, he would relieve Rei of her suffering and transfer the soul. Something niggled at the back of his skull, a warning. However, when he reached for it he was immediately distracted. Yui was leaning on his desk smiling winsomely at him, and Gendo forgot all about warnings and worries. "Your doing so well dear, we'll be together sooner this way." His wife spoke soothingly, Gendo nodded his head returning her smile. "Yes, it is better this way." He admitted aloud, so glad she had once again chosen to come to him. That Yui was projecting herself to him had come as a surprise, but now his wife could help guide him. "You're better off without Ritsuko, you don't need her anymore." He nodded, once again he was enraptured by her presence. So much so he initially didn't see Fuyutsuki standing there, the man looking concerned. Yui stepped behind the man, and to Gendo's irritation Kozo didn't even acknowledge her. "Ikari we need to talk." Gendo blinked as the man's voice reached him, and Yui was gone again.

"Of course," He rose and approached the panel on the wall, a depressed button later and a small bar was available to him. Fuyutsuki chuckled as the drinks were poured, "I'd almost forgotten that thing was there, it's been so long since it was last used." Gendo nodded absently, the severe intimidating office had a few tricks up its sleeves, including the hidden bar. He handed Fuyutsuki his drink and sat down at his desk, Kozo looked like a man caught between loyalties, and Gendo immediately knew what he was here about. "I growing concerned Ikari, you struck Akagi. The failure of the mission could not have been foreseen." Gendo pursed his lips, but bid the man continue his line of thought. "I'm worried you're under stress, perhaps you should take a break?" Gendo initially felt a flash of anger at the man's presumption, but then a sudden thought hit him. This would be perfect, it would give him time to create his new and perfected tool. Gendo pretended to consider the man's words, then gradually slowly nodded his head. "Things have been difficult I'll admit, the attack on Shinji in particular." Gendo tapped his fingers to his lips, "Will you and captain Katsuragi be able to handle my absence? In the event, I take some time off?"

Fuyutsuki was quick to give an affirmative, "We'll give you whatever time you need Ikari, you can count on us." Again, he pretended to consider his options, then gave a fake reluctant nod. Kozo's relief was palpable, and Ikari continued to play the part of having submitted. "I'll have to see what is on the brochure's." He sighed, of course he had no plans of going anywhere. He would retreat to his private lab, and from there bring forth his perfect creation. He saw Fuyutsuki out, then back at his desk gathered what he would need. He would falsify a flight plan, and have only his most trusted security head out in his stead. He made his way through Nerv to the primary elevator, listening to the gears and pulleys whine as it descended. The whole way down his mind was in overdrive, supplies and a bed would be needed down here. Most things would be easy to requisition, but he needed to be careful not to arouse suspicion. The elevator halted doors opening and he stepped out, the corridor lights came on at a button press. He had not been down here since Rei had been created, and a thick layer of dust coated the floor. Gendo reached the door to his lab and keyed in the code, the door slid open and the master of Nerv entered his new lair.

* * *

Thursday morning rolled around and Misato struggled out of bed, her alarm bleeping gently to encourage her. She switched it off and lay back down, was about to go back to sleep when she recalled why she had set the alarm. Rising slowly with a yawn she headed first to the kitchen, a swiftly brewed cup of coffee later and her brain was back online. Shinji was lying awake in his room, and Misato ruffled his hair gently before helping him up. Shinji leaned on her as she led the way, once she had seen to his bathroom requirements, Misato led him into the kitchenette. Music was coming from the radio as they entered, and there dancing like it was her last day on earth was Mari. The girl was already fully dressed, her skirt jumping along with her motion. Misato flicked her gaze to Shinji, and had to restrain her smile. Shinji looked dazed as he watched the girl, and Misato got him seated before making his breakfast for him. Mari spotted she had an audience and grinned, now facing toward the helpless boy as she danced. Even as she placed the boy's cereal down in front of him, he did not take his eye of Mari utterly enthralled. Misato had to admit the girl had the moves, and felt a brief spark of envy at the girl's athleticism.

'You'd be that limber too if you just exercised more' Her brain pointed out to her, the apartment door opened and Sato entered with the mail. Misato checked it and handed the letter addressed to Shinji, "take it this one isn't fan mail?" Sato shook her head, ever since word of Shinji's survival had gotten out, there had been a rather large and sudden influx of mail for him. Most were pictures of girls likely hoping to get lucky, and in one alarming case a pair of pink panties. They had elected not to trouble Shinji with it, sifting through his mail to find the few genuine items. Shinji still had one eye on Mari as he opened the letter, a cheque fell out almost landing in his cereal. Shinji read the letter first a puzzled frown on his face, then picked up the cheque and started to choke. Sato rapped him gently on the back, and he cleared the lodged food. Misato wondered what had set the boy off, and peered over his shoulder. Misato blinked twice, then shook her head in disbelief, this had to be some sort of cruel prank. Mari noting the sudden serious faces glanced at Shinji questioningly, and the boy handed her the note and the cheque. "Wait a minute!" The girl cried out, looking at the cheque then the letter, and finally handed it back to Shinji.

"The equivalent of one and a half million US dollars." Shinji said in an oddly detached voice, Misato was now reading the letter with a frown of her own. "Our sincerest apologies for a terrible mistake, we hope this money goes some way to atoning…" Misato dropped the letter like it had scalded her, had Shinji's attackers really, just tried to buy the boy? Shinji had gone suddenly rigid face white as a sheet, despite his lack of strength he darted under the table. Misato watched in horror as he relived the attack, and had to stop him bashing his head on the floor. Mari let out a cry of alarm and was under the table in a flash, she cupped the boy's face calling his pet name. For a moment, Shinji's eye was wide and staring, not seeing the reality of now, but the horror of then instead. Slowly, gradually he calmed down shaking his head as if just waking up. Mari didn't let go of him until he blinked, the one thing he hadn't been doing. "What? How'd I get under the table?" He asked confused, they gently helped him out and back into his seat. Sweat beaded his brow, and Misato got a kitchen towel to mop it up. "I think you had a flash back or something." Mari informed the boy, her voice was shaking as she spoke.

Shinji looked at the thing which had triggered the episode, he looked conflicted. Torn between wanting the money for himself, but not wanting to acknowledge the source. He licked his lips then picked up the letter and handed it to Sato, "Burn it, I'll keep the money, but they can stick their apology!" Misato smiled in relief and hugged the boy, and watched as Mari left the kitchen for her room. Returning moments later with her gift for Shinji, the boy's eye went wide as he beheld the t-shirt. On the front were the numbers zero and one, while on the back it said, "Best pilot in the world." Misato grinned at that. Mari gently placed the cap on Shinji's head, the same numbers etched on the front of the hat. Shinji seemed overwhelmed by the girl's thoughtfulness, but Mari accepted a thank you in the form of a hug. "I hope this thing fits you too, doubt I'll be the best for long." Shinji said earnestly, Mari chuckled replying she had some catching up to do in the kill count department. "You got your school things ready Mari?" Misato suddenly recalled, and received a slightly reluctant nod in reply. Shinji looked suddenly down again, the fact he was not yet allowed back at school getting to him.

Sato would see the designated fourth child to school, "come on mister, let's get those bandages changed and get you washed." Misato announced, Mari smirked flicking her gaze between the pair of them. "Have fun!" She announced cheerfully grabbing her bookbag, Shinji cocked one eyebrow at the departing girl. His expression pretty much said, 'don't worry she will' Misato guided the reluctant boy to the bathroom. "You don't have anything I haven't seen already remember?" Misato pointed out, Shinji simply turned an interesting shade of red at her words. In the end, Shinji let her do her job, she stripped him down and removed the bandages. Shinji was red in the face the whole time, but Misato choked down her amusement. He slid into the prepared bathwater, Misato mostly letting him try to take care of himself. "You have nice muscle definition, that wasn't there before." Misato noted, indeed the boy had been looking at his body. It was not so much raging muscleman, as it was the physique of a professional athlete. "Just you wait, the girls at school will be all over you!" She chuckled, then watched as his expression seemed to darken. "why would they? They never bothered before." Shinji pointed out. Misato pulled a face at him, "You are such a party pooper." Shinji still had a way to go when it came to other people.

* * *

Shinji sat bolt upright fist pressed into his mouth trying to supress the cry, he was soaked in sweat with tears in his eyes. He took gulping breaths in trying to steady his heart, and felt a welling of anger within himself. 'Why? Why can't I get just one night without nightmares?!' The thought blew through his brain like a tornado, he was starting to get heartily sick of the nightmares. Shinji peered over the edge of his bed and spotted his SDAT, maybe that would help block out the nightmares? His room door slid open softly and he looked up, Mari stood in the doorway silhouetted in the darkness. She stood there for a moment, and he realised her eyes were adjusting to the dark, he had no such problem. He also realised he must have cried out despite his best effort not to, and had woken the girl from her sleep. "Sorry." He mumbled feeling defeated, it seemed there was very little he couldn't screw up. Mari slid the door closed and approached his side, and he almost flinched when her hand gently stroked his head. "Nightmares?" She asked, though the question was likely somewhat rhetorical. Shinji nodded, and even in the dark could see the frown on her face. Mari suddenly slid up onto his bed, over him and to the nearest wall side. She darted under the covers with a slight giggle, emerging moments later her nose almost touching his.

Shinji blinked in surprise as her arms encircled him gently, he simply lay there unable to move or think. He had watched the girl dance this morning, had been unable to take his eyes off her, she had a natural grace and beauty that floored him. Now here she was laying in his bed with him, gently encouraging him to lay against her. "I'll keep those nasty dreams at bay, you'll be safe, because I'm watching over you." She had a very determined look on her face, and suddenly Shinji didn't envy his nightmares trying anything more. Normally such close contact sent him into a spiral, made him feel deeply uncomfortable. However, since his near-death experience something had changed, he didn't mind it so much anymore. 'especially if its Mari' His brain piped up, and Shinji found he could not disagree with it. If he could endure bath time with Misato, then sleeping next to Mari should be a cakewalk. Her hand gently traced his face, one arm underneath him, that one would be numb come the morning. "My uncle told me sharing could help ease the burden." Mari whispered, he tracked the movement of her lips as she spoke. "Sometimes I'm back in the limo, sometimes I'm being chased down the street by the other car." He moaned in misery.

Mari didn't move, she just lay there gently stroking his cheek as he spoke. It was only now that he really got a glimpse of Mari, the simple empathy the girl had for other people's pain. "I wake up just as it's getting to me, I know if it touches me I'll die." He avoided saying the word 'again', Mari gently pulled on him and encouraged his head to rest against her. Shinji couldn't help think that Toji and Kensuke would be so jealous, wondering how they could get so lucky. 'Simple, nearly get killed' The slightly mean spirited thought hit him, and he immediately felt guilt for having such a thing enter his mind. There in the dark they lay together, nothing sordid or scandalous. Mari was here to try and help him, as likely Misato was flat out in her own bed. Otherwise his room would have been very crowded, he felt himself smile as he recalled her efforts today. She had been following the instructions for baking a cake, straight forward enough you would think. Mari suddenly let out a quiet giggle, and Shinji looked up to see her eyes dancing with amusement. "Remember what Misato said about the first cake?" Shinji blinked in surprise, what were the odds that she had been recalling the exact same event? "Yeah, she said it got up and ran away." And a soft snicker escaped him.

"Bet Misato would have set section two on it." Mari whispered giggling, and Shinji suddenly had a mental picture of agent Sato, pursuing the rogue baking project down the street. She was firing round after round into the horrid thing, and like some monster of legend the cake refused to die. "That would have been pretty funny." He admitted, and he found memories of his nightmares fading away. Shinji lay his weary head back down, Mari fingers gently running through his hair. For now, and only for this one moment he could pretend. Ever since the girl had first arrived, Shinji had felt attraction to Mari, something he had never really experienced before. The way she moved, the way she talked and interacted with him, it was breath-taking. Shinji had begun to suspect, that Mari didn't have a mean bone in her body. She just seemed so in tune with other people, so outgoing and approachable. Mari had treated him with nothing but respect since arriving, which was why he knew he had to return that. Reaching up he slid his right hand under his pillow, but was stuck as to where to place the other. Mari took his hand and pulled his arm around her, and he felt his cheeks heat up. This exotic girl who was so open, so unafraid of physical contact, seemed to genuinely want to be here.

Shinji vowed he would find a way to repay this kindness somehow, he would do something for Mari, though he was uncertain what he could. He closed his eyes and lay there breathing, and was somewhat surprised when sleep darted up to claim him. No terror car awaited him this time, instead he dreamed of corn fields bathed by a summer sky. It was a simple place he found himself, a farm house rested at the centre and he felt a strange tug at his heart. Next door was another house, and Shinji felt a surge of mischief pass through him. A large collie dog padded alongside him, and he bent down to stroke behind its ears. He didn't know this place, and yet he felt it in his bones that this was home. An elderly woman waved to him and he rose carefully, there were chores to complete and his keep to earn, but at no point did it feel as if he were a slave. He turned and headed to the barn, in here he would arrange the bails and clean up. The doors opened just as his alarm went off, Shinji blinking awake and his dream fading away. Mari grunted as her eyes opened, she had taken her glasses off at some point. Shinji felt well rested for the first time in ages, "thank you." He said genuinely. Mari rubbed her eyes then grinned, she had kept the nightmares at bay for him.

* * *

AN: The money will be something that becomes important later on (It hasn't come from where they think it has), I've deliberately redone the pacing on Shinji and Mari. Hopefully now I can start sorting through my pre-existing material, that should speed production up. (Legion permitting of course)


	7. The oncoming storm

**The oncoming storm**

* * *

The old-fashioned Sikorsky CH-148 helicopter swung low over the African forest's, the craft may have been old fashioned but it was not yet obsolete. Most modern radar systems were designed to pick up fast moving aircraft, such as for example a VTOL. The Sikorsky could move slowly enough that it didn't register, the down side being fuel consumption and time involved. If you were going to use one to say infiltrate a heavily fortified compound, well you had better set off well in advance. The aircraft was filled with old rock and roll music blasting from an equally out of date ghetto blaster, Gun's and Roses belting out an all to ironic song. Blaine sat eyes half closed listening to his chosen selection, but Elias did not allow that to fool him. Mitchel would be ready when the time came, honestly, he had grown accustomed to the Brit's presence now. After what had happened in Tokyo three, the pair had made a point to thoroughly reconnoitre each new mission. There would be no more mistakes from here on out, they simply couldn't afford them. Blaine glanced up sensing his gaze and gave a slight nod, the other man knowing where his thoughts had been. Elias refocused on the mission at hand, and went over the team he had selected for the hit. Next to him Lucas Davante sat silent, head lowered almost as if the Frenchman was meditating.

The near forty-eight-year-old had been through a lot in his life, including the death of his wife and children. Enzo was sat at the back checking over his explosives and toys, the youngest team member was getting a baptism by fire tonight. Yet if he was nervous at all it didn't show, the youth seeming to have complete confidence in his team, and himself. Next to Blaine was the relative unknown, Saul Diallo was sat nursing a massive case on his lap. Inside that case was M134 Mini gun, a weapon that would absolutely shred anything unfortunate enough to be in front of it. The gun despite its name was massive, and yet Diallo had lugged it aboard the chopper like it weighed nothing. Strong yet silent the man had an aura about him, one of quiet confidence that everything would work out. Elias had seen this before of course, from people who were neck deep in religion. Yet Saul carried no religious paraphernalia on him, he was not Muslim or Christian per their brief conversation. "We all have a reason for hating SEELE, what's your story?" Enzo piped up suddenly, as curious as any about their new team mate. For a moment, Diallo didn't respond, or in fact make any movement whatsoever. Then his eyes located the teenager, and after what seemed a moments consideration he spoke. "My father owned a piece of land. Land that SEELE wanted for the oil resources." His slightly accented voice rumbled.

"My father was a proud man, and would not sell his land for any price." Elias winced, he already knew where this story was likely headed. "They came in the night, I was six years old at the time. My parents and my older sister were killed, I was taken and sold into slavery." Diallo betrayed no emotion at all at his own words, as if he had long since come to terms with what had happened. "I was fourteen when he rescued me, Marcus Shaw. He found me sick and dying, chained up in the basement of a drug house." Elias recognised the name, Shaw was a well-known philanthropist. He was also incredibly reclusive, and had never been seen in public. Yet it seemed there had been a time when he had set foot outside, and had even been here in Mozambique at one point. "He nursed me back from death's door, stayed by my side the whole time. I dedicated my life to him, and it was he who sent me to Mr Graves." Elias found his interest piqued, could this Shaw be tacitly supporting their efforts? Time would tell, right now they had a mission to carry out, and a drug baron to kill. Simone Enbabwa had enjoyed favour within SEELE for years, selling his drugs across the globe. Now his time was up, the man had more than a few young deaths on his hands.

The now seventy-year-old was on the fringes of SEELE's true power, a profiteer but not a true believer when it came to SEELE's goals. This was likely why Lorenz kept the man at arm's length, the money from the drugs helped support SEELE, but was a drop in the ocean in financial terms. The helicopter dropped slowly into a pre-selected clearing, again they had picked out the best possible insertion point. A ten mile walk to the compound where Enbabwa was located, they could not have afforded to land any closer than this. Natalya had volunteered as their pilot for this mission, a small team, they would get in and if possible infiltrate the compound itself undetected. Enzo was on hand to provide explosive support if needed, since it was rumoured Enbabwa had his own private aircraft. The ghetto blaster was switched off immediately, Blaine coming alive and grabbing his carbine. The British man was most military like out in the field, a stark contrast to his role as a caring uncle. Their transport set down, the engines slowly winding down and the side door was slid open, disgorging the unit onto solid ground. There were trees surrounded them on all sides, and Elias dropped down into a crouch scanning the treeline. Natalya had finished shutting down the engines, and hopped out to join them on ground level.

Natalya Romanova was the toughest woman he had ever met, and they had first encountered one another in a night club of all places. He smirked as he recalled getting his rear handed to him by the blonde after an offhand remark, the Russian was tough as nails and no nonsense to boot. As lethal in hand to hand as she was with her trademark sniper rifle, she would be pathfinding for the team during this operation. Her hair tied back with a band, only a single scar across her nose marred her face. Well that and the perpetual scowl, Elias snorted in amusement as he checked his own carbine over, the woman never relaxed at all. Lucas Davante the grizzled forty-eight-year-old, who up until now had remained silent decided to make his presence known. "We have Six hours until first light, might I suggest we get moving?" Blaine gave the Frenchman a long-suffering glance, the pair did not get on for some reason. "What's wrong Frenchie? Afraid you'll miss you monthly shower?" Blaine baited the man, Davante sneered at Blaine before responding. "Well when it is dawn, I am sure your British derriere will be the first to get shot!" Elias shot the pair a look, one that told them to pack it in and act their ages. Blaine shrugged his shoulders, while Davante gave him a look expecting an answer. "Check your gear people, I don't want anything left behind that might prove useful."

The night air was almost frigid, but he knew that would change once the sun came up. Around him he could hear all the sounds of the forest, animals still prowled this relative wilderness. Africa held one of the few eco systems to survive Second impact, and this far east of Mociamboze, it was still a wilderness. Natalya locked down the helicopter, and once they were all satisfied they had not been spotted headed into the tree's. Elias dropped down his night vision goggles, the last thing he wanted was to trip on a tree root, or get pounced on by a hungry carnivore. Next to him Diallo moved swift and silent, the big man seeming confident with every step. It took Elias a moment to realise Saul did not have his own goggles on, marvelling at the other man confidence, Elias kept pace as best he could. Behind him he heard Blaine utter a curse, "Bloody hell! Blasted branches!" Davante snorted in amusement at the Brits discomfort, Elias half expected the man to walk face first into a low hanging branch himself. Thunder rumbled across the sky, a portend of the violence yet to come. He just hoped it didn't start to rain here, that would make things rather more difficult. Then again, the rain might help mask their approach better.

The sounds of animals continued to echo through the canopy, the place surprisingly active despite the darkness that surrounded them. Enbabwa had chosen to keep himself some distance from any city, electing to establish his kingdom in the wilds. A sizable mansion had been built in a massive clearing, guards quarters as well as drug manufacturing labs. There would be a sizable presence at the compound, therefore surprise had to be complete. If the alarm went up before they were in place, the whole mission would be a failure. Worse the team might well be lucky to get out alive, hence the need for very careful planning. Their small team had been picked for what might become a suicide mission, their sole advantage was that of surprise. Well that and overwhelming firepower of course, they would tear Simone and his base apart if need be, or die trying. He paused, and used his wrist mounted computer to get his bearings, they were heading the right way. Elias only really had one wish on this mission, a simple thing but also somewhat implausible. He really wished he had an Eva as back up, something that would make things so much easier. The image of one crawling along on its belly entered his mind, it was covered in forest camouflage as well.

That was a pipe dream of course, but who knew if they managed to snag an Eva pilot to their cause, then it might just become a reality. The Eva's gave a substantial advantage to Nerv, but they were not infallible as a weapon. Take out the power supply and the Eva would be helpless, probably why such an odd design choice had been made. Lorenz on the other hand had a grand scheme, and was already overseeing construction of drone Eva's. These Mass production Eva's would be able to act independent, and would not require a power cable to operate. Around five had already been completed already, and more were well under way. What the old man planned to use so many for was troubling, Lorenz was dangerous enough having control over the worlds armies. Saul carried on ahead, the African born man not having any trouble with the terrain, head swivelling side to side as he moved taking in everything, Elias envied him his sure footedness. Graves suspected the mass production Eva's were to be used against Gendo Ikari, perhaps as an end game weapon to tilt the balance. Shaking his head, he couldn't help feeling sorry for the Ikari kid, it must suck to have a father like that. Cold enough that he had placed his own son in harm's way, one day Elias hoped he could introduce the man to a bullet through the head.

They stopped for a brief break at the halfway mark, Saul for all he was lugging his weapon round seemed not to be tired. The others went through their own pre-battle rituals, smoking cigars or telling lewd tales about their girlfriends. Enzo as well was proving a little foul mouthed, Elias doubted if half his boasts were even true. "Nah mate, you stink of virgin." Blaine said causing a brief bark of laughter from Davante, a rare moment for the pair. For his part, he focused on his surroundings, and it was that which likely saved them from being detected. What the militiamen were doing out in the Forest some five miles from their base, Elias didn't know but the troops had very nearly stumbled across them. A single gesture from himself, and the company silenced immediately. They couldn't afford any weapons fire, and so Elias and Natalya slipped silently into the undergrowth. It had been a jeep he had heard, and sure enough there was one near them. The engine was running and three men were stood around it, on her knees was a woman sobbing. He sensed Natalya stiffen next to him, it was clear they'd had their fun with the woman, and now planned to dispose of her. Hostage rescue was not on their list of orders, yet these men were in their way.

One sideways glance at Natalya told him all he needed to know, the trouble was if these men did not report back it might well endanger the mission. A sudden idea sprang into his head, and glancing at his compatriot saw the same realisation dawning. He made a slight hand gesture and nodding She began slowly circling to the left, Enzo appeared at his right and after receiving his orders spread off to the right. Elias picked up a small stone, and once satisfied they were in position threw it. The effect was immediate, two of the men spun round uttering startled oaths as the undergrowth was disturbed, and at that point the three operatives moved in silently. No guns would be needed as they choked them out, the men slumping to the floor. No blood on the uniforms, so that was good, the woman looked from one figure to another fear in her eyes. Natalya leaned in and removed her bonds, and then began addressing the woman in her local tongue. The Russian was gifted in several dialects, and he watched as understanding passed across the woman's face. The victim's expression turned feral, and she turned to fix her gaze on the fallen soldiers. Elias caught the gist of what was being said and smiled grimly, these rapists were going to be wishing they had some other baby sitter.

* * *

Overlooking the compound one really couldn't miss the expensive private jet, the intel regarding the aircraft had been spot on. Guard towers dotted the surrounding wall, however the guards themselves looked bored as hell and lazy. Who could blame them Elias mused as he lowered his electronic binoculars, after all who would be crazy enough to hit the place? He turned and glanced at their chosen three, the men who would sneak into the base, plant the various explosives, and then drive Simone out from under his rock. The plan was a straight forward one, Enzo would use his disguise to get close to the jet, and then slap a timed explosive on the thing. If everything went to plan, then there would be bits of private jet and Simone spread all over the jungle. Natalya had taken up a position overlooking the compound, she would be able to pick off any would-be heroes. They needed to inflict maximum carnage with the explosives, and assuming everything panned out they could cheerfully gun down the survivors. He allowed his gaze to sweep the compound and shook his head in disgust, the security down there was bordering a joke. There was a large group of men clustered together around a fire, what a bunch of rank amateurs Simone had hired.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." He muttered under his breath, if it wasn't for the need to act in secret they could have just bombed the place. A mental image of bodies sailing through the air, and large explosions tearing the place apart entered his head. Rubbing his hands together in anticipation, he thought back to the men they had captured, all of them probably dead by now. They had left the woman behind to watch over them, with a gun and a rather sharp looking knife. Natalya had a twisted sense of justice, assuming they weren't dead they'd be joining the eunuch society or a boy choir. Though somehow Elias doubted they would sing all things bright and beautiful, snorting at his own little joke he issued his orders over the groups voice com. The jeep approached the front gate, and he braced himself just in case. Of all the places their plan could go wrong, this one was the most important. He just hoped the guards at the gate didn't recall their men had not been wearing balaclava, a few tense moments later the gate opened and their guys headed inside. "Trojan horse is in." he whispered over the radio, "get into position." Rising he slowly made his way forward, stopping just out of range of the searchlights.

"Jets rigged boss." This from Enzo, two more clicks indicated the others were ready. Next to him Blaine lit up a cigarette and took a draw, Elias looked at the man sideways as smoke wafted his way. "That's a real nasty habit you have there." He muttered, only for the Brit to give him the middle finger. They waited patiently in the dark, like phantoms waiting to strike out at their foe. The grassy incline they were resting on gave surprisingly good cover, that and wearing the right camouflage made them all but invisible. His gaze returned to the large gathering of men in the compound, tents set up around them to act as a makeshift base. Enbabwa might have had people employed, but it looked like he had simply not expected an actual attack. These so-called professionals had grown fat and complacent, his gaze swept over the tent city once more. That was where the first explosions kicked off, screams of wounded and dying men were drowned out by four more blasts. Elias grinned as he heard Natalya's sniper rifle open fire, the others inside the compound added to the confusion, safe from sniper fire due to their FOF tags. The gates all but caved in as men tried to escape the conflagration, and within the compound Saul stepped into play.

His gun from where they hid sounded like a thing of beauty, men were not so much shot down as torn apart. Elias and Blaine now brought their own weapons into play, the night sights on his DMR allowing him to pick his targets. Anyone trying to get a bead on Saul was cut down, head shot after head shot spattering brain matter. It was simply far too easy; these fat and lazy soldiers were now facing a well-trained team of killers. "Like playing a freaking video game, where'd did he find these bloody morons?" Blaine cackled beside him, below them Saul could just be heard over his gun roaring with maniacal laughter. Oh, but Elias loved this part of his job, filling people so full of lead they could double up as a pencil afterwards. He watched as the front doors to the manor house burst open, and out came the second wave of bodyguards, along with Enbabwa. "Target spotted, it's him, and he's heading for the jet." Natalya reported, Elias felt a surge of glee at this news. If he hadn't been a grown man he might have clapped his hands, this was Christmas come early. Beside him Blaine ceased fire and crouched down, "this my man, is gonna be beautiful!" the Brit crowed. Saul had wreaked absolute carnage down there, bits of bodies littered the concrete and dirt.

Elias watched as the rest of the team withdrew from the compound, and they now regrouped on Natalya's position. Enzo was doing a little jig of joy whilst singing, "I like fireworks. Sexy fireworks!" Elias glanced over as the jet began to taxi rapidly. "Gonna be one big ass firecracker." He mused fishing out his victory cigar, they watched the plane accelerating down the concrete runway. Pulling up into the air, Elias did a mental countdown and then frowned. He was just about to tell Enzo off when an almighty crack filled the sky, and the plane tilted dangerously upside down. Elias glanced at their demolitions expert who blinked in confusion, "I was sure I planted it next to the fuel tank!" The sound of a plane crashing through the jungle however said he hadn't, letting out an annoyed sigh he put the cigar away again. "Come on team, best make sure the targets dead." They picked up the pace, delving back into the jungle following the glow from the fire. This hadn't been in the original plan, however if there was one thing Elias had learned over the years, things rarely went to plan. He had learned that over the course of serving Graves, and had thankfully lived to pass that nugget on to others. He observed Saul, the man seemed pleased the plane had not completely exploded.

It was not as far as he had thought it would be to the wreckage, first light had reared its head and the crash site was laid bare. Mangled pieces of plane littered the forest floor, it was like following a morbid candy trail in a way. Approaching the plane, he was surprised how intact the main fuselage was, "remind me to give your explosives a pay cut." Elias groused at Enzo, they had to be careful now in case of trigger happy survivors. The back door despite being upside down popped open, and the first soldier to step out was dropped. Elias decided not to take any more risks, "use flashbangs, and smokes." He ordered. Said grenades sailed through the open door and went off, coughing and confused shouts came from within, followed by the muffled whump of the flashbang. It was movement to his left however that caught his eye, and he spotted Simone making a hobble for it. "Terminate the ones left, he's mine!" Elias growled taking off at a jog, there was no hurry for the man clearly had a sprained ankle. Simone was spouting obscenities as he tried to flee, but it was when he tried to point his gun that Elias had enough. This man was responsible for deaths across the globe, his filthy drugs claiming innocent lives.

A single shot from his DMR took Simone out at the knee, the pistol he had been carrying clattering out of his hand. "Please, please! I give you money!" the man begged pitifully in broken English, Elias kicked him onto his back the smell of urine all too evident. "We don't want your money." He spat angrily, the very idea of his loyalty ever being bought an insult to him. A thought entered his mind, and he thought back to Diallo's tale regarding his family. Sure enough, footsteps approached from behind him, and Saul came to his side eyes narrowed. Elias stepped back, and watched as the big guy stooped down glaring a hole through the old man. "Adebowale, you remember that name?" Diallo asked, his voice like ice. Enbabwa licked his lips eyes roaming the face before him, "I have known many by that name, do you know what will happen to you?!" Simone demanded, falling back on the last possible bastion he had. "Diallo! Adebowale Diallo! Do you remember now?!" The man's face went pale, he looked at Saul as if seeing him for the first time. "After all this time?" The man breathed, seeming to have finally accepted what was now to come. Saul rose slowly to his full height expression momentarily distant, and a strangely affectionate expression crossed his face.

Somehow Elias doubted that expression was for Enbabwa, "Now I understand." Saul spoke finally, and to Elias astonishment turned away from his family's killer. A snort of appreciation escaped Elias as he turned to regard Simone, he approached and pressed the muzzle of his weapon to the man's forehead, "Alexander Graves, says hello." Elias said, he gave the man just long enough to understand, and then with a quick flick his gun let out a bark. For reasons beyond him, Saul had chosen not to be the one to take the man's life. Elias would quite gladly have let the big man do it as well, Diallo had come back and faced his demon here, would he stay with the team? Grabbing one leg he began to haul the corpse back to the crash site; dead bodies were piled up just outside the aircraft wreckage. Natalya was overseeing the distribution of fuel, and Elias dumped the now former SEELE yes man next to his bodyguards. This had been much more cathartic he decided, and as the others packed up their stuff he retrieved his cigar. Saul watched as the flames began to consume the bodies, Elias moved to stand by his side. "So, what next for you?" he asked carefully, Diallo took a few moments to consider his words.

"Shaw sent me to Graves for a reason, at first I did not understand." Elias nodded, waiting patiently for the big man to continue. "For so long, he has protected me from revenge killing. Always if a life was to be taken in vengeance, he would do it." These words surprised Elias, the philanthropist had killed people in this man's stead? Considering how impressive Diallo had performed today, Elias would have assumed he had killed many times before now. "The soldiers back at the compound?" he found himself asking, and noted the man nodding acceptingly. "They were a direct threat, Enbabwa was different. I wanted revenge on him for so long, yet in the end I did not bloody my hands with him, he wasn't worth it." Elias pondered this, Shaw had sent Saul to them knowing there was a chance for revenge. This however raised one interesting point, that Shaw had known which target they would hit first, before they had known. "He said he could kill, for his hands were already stained." Saul spoke as if quoting, and Elias felt a sudden surge of kinship with this Marcus Shaw. His own hands were stained with blood, yet if he could he would stop others from having to take his path. Blaine approached the pair eyes sparkling with amusement, "mind if I join your little love in?" Elias shook his head and finally lit his cigar, "So will you remain with us?" he finally broached the question directly. Diallo ran a hand across his chin, "until I'm recalled, I remain with your company."

* * *

AN: Apologies for the late update and only the one chapter, things have been a bit hectic at my end. I'll have to abandon my update schedule for the time being, as I'm a bit snowed under. However I am approaching the halfway point of the story soon, so fingers crossed for more fluid updates. In terms of why I redid the story, I explained some reasoning in an earlier chapter. However, there were additional plot points I had used that became superfluous. Additionally these plot points became a blocking agent, as I realised that to move the story where I wanted it, these plot elements would have to be unresolved. In terms of Shinji's powers, I went off the basis of one half Deadpool/Wolverine, and one half Captain America.

Thank you for the continued views.

Next chapter: Here's Asuka!


	8. Trouble at sea

**Trouble at sea**

* * *

Shinji felt slightly self-conscious wearing the t-shirt and cap Mari had bought for him, they had spent the last few days sorting out Shinji's new finances. On his wrist was his new watch, Misato had insisted the boy buy something nice for himself. It was a slightly old fashioned style watch, its brown leather strap hugging his wrist nicely. The Helicopter jostled slightly and he flicked his gaze up, next to him Mari was engrossed in her new games device, he had bought this for her. Headphones in the girl's fingers danced over the controls, Shinji smiled absently as he watched her. The massive kiss on his cheek had been more than he could have expected, Mari freely showing her gratitude to him. He glanced away from Mari and out of the window, far below the ocean passed them by. Up front was Misato, his guardian had spent all day yesterday sneaking furtive glances at him. They had taken him off his medication the night before last, and Shinji felt better than he could ever recall. Gone were the bandages that had seemed so over the top, finally he had been able to look himself over in a mirror. He had, as Misato had pointed out distinct muscle definition, it was nothing completely over the top, but it had given him an immense confidence boost.

He spotted their rapidly approaching destination, the fleet was hard to miss. One single super carrier dominated the battle group, surrounding it were several smaller destroyers and support vessels. Shinji shook his head at the over the top show of force, and found himself wondering who they were trying to impress. A finger gently prodded him in the side and he turned back to Mari, she had folded the handheld up and placed it in her bag. She scurried along all but sitting in his lap, and together they observed the fleet below. "Guess someone is trying to compensate for something?" Mari said eyes dancing with mischief. Shinji chuckled, "the military usually are, I'd hate to be their paymaster." He returned. Mari nodded sagely, and Shinji who was usually not the most observant, didn't miss the fact she remained close to him. Then again, he had started using a new deodorant, another luxury he found himself able to afford. Not that he had lacked deodorant before, but it had not been a very expensive brand. As their aircraft slowly descended, Shinji fished out his sunglasses tucked in the front of his shirt. Mari giggled at him, "Oh, you look every inch the hero pilot." The energetic girl pretending to swoon at his feet, Shinji snorted as the helicopter jostled to a landing.

The side door was slung open and the pair disembarked, Misato came around from the other side clipboard held in hand. Shinji watched as the deck crew set about removing the Eva power cable from beneath the aircraft, their grand contribution to this over the top military circus. A gust of wind kicked up and Shinji snagged his cap, hand darting out like a striking cobra. Beside him Mari's eyes widened in surprise, "good reflexes puppy!" Shinji shrugged and secured the would be escape artist, heaven only knows what he would do if this had blown overboard. Turning the trio marched across the deck, a figure stood waiting for them, and Shinji did not miss the sudden tension from Misato. The red haired European girl turned dramatically, her yellow sundress almost twirling as she did. Blue eyes locked on to him and Shinji felt a surge of apprehension, he felt as if he were under intense scrutiny. The girl's eyes narrowed in what seemed contempt or anger, Shinji wasn't sure which. "Asuka, it's good to see you again." Misato interjected much to Shinji's relief, as it caused the girl to break her pinning glare. Shinji had the peculiar feeling he had offended this Asuka, without ever actually having met her. "Misato, nice of you to bring the liar along!" The girl all but hissed furiously.

Beside him Mari stiffened suddenly eyes narrowing to slits, "Liar?! Care to explain yourself?!" the bespectacled girl growled. Misato made a warning noise but Mari was not paying attention, Asuka turned to look at Mari. "Yes liar! He wasn't attacked at all, look at him!" Shinji flinched in surprise, and even Misato seemed taken aback by Asuka's words. "He only just got the bandages off, and Nerv used some fancy healing kit I'll have you know!" Mari snapped back, Shinji blinked in surprise at the girl's words, had Mari just told a partial lie there? "And just who are you?! His girlfriend?!" The red head all but laughed at this, as if Shinji having a girlfriend was an absurdity. Shinji felt anger and shame wash through him simultaneously, the way the girl said these words seemed to mock him to his core. Shinji didn't even know this girl, yet she was going out of her way to offend him. Shinji turned to walk away, and as it turned out this proved to be a mistake on his part. "Best pilot?! Best!" The harridan all but screeched, and he was spun around receiving the flat of her palm to his face. The blow didn't hurt as much as he had expected, but Asuka recoiled as if stung, clutching at her hand. "Was zum teufel?!" Shinji blinked at the horrid girl's reaction, while Mari rushed to his side.

Misato stormed forward eyes narrowed dangerously, she had apparently been willing to tolerate this girl's verbal assault, but when it had turned physical, that was a different matter. Shinji didn't catch what Misato whispered to the red head, but Asuka suddenly turned very pale. As if trying to decide how to swallow her pride the girl approached, suddenly far less full of herself now. Shinji found himself wondering what Misato had threatened her with? "I… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things, or hit you." Shinji met Misato's gaze, his guardian all but pleading with him to accept the apology. "It's fine." He finally ground out, though even Mari could sense it was far from. Their newest acquisition had just gotten off on a very bad foot with him, he felt Mari's fingers interlace with his own, and saw the taller girl shoot the newcomer a look. Asuka turned to give Misato a 'well I tried' look, then turned and glared a hole in Shinji's skull. Misato let out a sigh before leading the group, she took them up to the ships bridge to get some paperwork signed. Something that proved more problematic than expected, the ship's captain refusing to make allowances for activating an Eva. Shinji sighed and leaned against one of the stations, behind him the sonar let out a brief ping.

* * *

Asuka Langley Soryu was beyond apoplectic, and she had every right to be so. When she had learned that the supposedly all but crippled third would be here, well she had been surprised at this news. When she had watched, him saunter up without so much as a mark on him, it was like someone had lit her fuse. Then to add insult to injury was that damn shirt! How dare this little jumped up idiot claim to be the best pilot, she was the best pilot damn it! To think she had felt any concern for the little twerp, it was obvious to Asuka it had all been a stunt, one designed to garner fame for the undeserving third child! Her hand still stung from when she had slapped him, the boy had a face like a brick wall, not that she would ever admit such. Worse had been Misato's threat, to take her Eva and send her back to Germany in disgrace. Piloting was all she had in her life, and so faced with even the chance of losing it, she had feigned swallowing her pride. The boy had not really accepted the apology, the feeling of disdain she felt for him was now mutual it seemed. To make matters worse was the other girl, her eyes brimming with anger towards Asuka. Had it been the slap perhaps, or her stinging words about them being possibly involved?

To think that anyone could be possibly interested in dating that liar, yet he seemed to have the other girl firmly under his spell. A tragic waste if you asked Asuka, the girl was far too attractive to be with that idiotic pervert. Asuka shook the thought off and glanced up as Misato continued her argument with the captain, neither was willing to give any ground. "Charming as always eh Katsuragi?" came a familiar voice from the bridge entryway, Misato seemed to freeze in place, as if someone had just poured freezing water down her back. The other girl suddenly looked up delight registering on her face, the idiot flicked his gaze in the newcomer's direction. "Mr Kaji!" The bespectacled girl cried in delight, and Asuka watched as she all but wrapped herself around the man. Ryoji Kaji, her guardian on this trip let out a chuckle as the girl hugged him. "Mari Makinami, I had no idea you'd be here." The suave if unshaven man said fondly, Asuka made a mental note to find out what the history was between the two. Then as she flicked a look back to the liar she saw it, jealousy was all too easy to read on the boy's face. No sooner had she spotted it, the jealous look seemed to vanish. Misato was eyeballing Kaji as if she had just stepped in something unpleasant.

'Mari' dragged Kaji over to the idiot and enthusiastically introduced the pair, Kaji shaking the boy's hand with a genuine smile, if not some small and obvious confusion. Likely he was thinking exactly what Asuka had, how was this person even here and not in a hospital? However, instead of berating the boy for his lies and deceit as Asuka had hoped he would, Kaji greeted the boy quite pleasantly. She waited to see if the green-eyed monster returned, however Ikari acted as if he was not jealous at all. Misato gave up trying to argue with the captain, and instead lead the way down to the ships cafeteria. The elevator was crowded with all five of them in there, Kaji having decided to accompany the group to lunch. Mari set about snagging food for herself and Ikari, while Misato tried to evade Kaji and his questioning. Asuka had already eaten, and besides she didn't feel like having anything now. Kaji then dropped a comment that caused Asuka to almost choke, "So, Shinji? Is Katsuragi still so… wild in bed?" Mari turned red at the man's insinuation. To her surprise however, Ikari simply looked at the man carefully before responding. "I couldn't really say, we don't sleep in the same room." Kaji didn't miss the irritated look in the boy's eyes, blue eyes that were speckled with red.

Mari let out an exasperated sigh, and the man who had just put his foot in it let out a wry chuckle. "that was inappropriate of me, I apologise." Across from Kaji, Misato looked up at Kaji as if she had never heard him apologise before. "Perhaps Asuka, you might show Mari unit two?" Kaji suddenly suggested. Asuka flicked her gaze to the other girl, and noted a hint of curiosity in her eyes. The chance was dangling right in front of Asuka, a chance to get this girl away from that terrible little liar, and hopefully undo the brainwashing. "Of course, I'd be delighted to." Asuka all but purred, not missing the suspicious glare from Ikari. They finished eating, and Asuka made sure to lead the way quickly, half expecting the boy to try and tag along. However, it seemed he wanted as little to do with Asuka, as she did with him. Mari instead left a small case of some sort with the boy, and shouldered her carry all bag. 'Perfect' She mentally crowed, and once they were back on the upper deck made her way to one of the launch boats. She had been piloting these things on and off since the journey began, and while she didn't get seasick, Asuka was looking forward to getting her feet back on dry land. Unit two alone would impress the girl, and get Asuka back into the good books.

She guided the outboard powered dinghy across the waves towards the ship holding her Eva, Asuka scampered up the ladder and hit the internal lights. The ship itself was fully automated, something that was designed to keep curious people away from her billion-dollar machine. Mari brought up the rear and then let out a whistle, Asuka grinned and hopped from float to float with practiced ease. The ship was large enough to contain the Eva, the chamber containing her pride and joy was flooded with LCL. The liquid was there to help preserve the flesh components, Asuka scrambled up unit two's right shoulder and stood proudly looking down at Mari. "This is the first fully functional production model, and far superior to unit one." Asuka declared grandly, it was true after all. Unit's three and four were still being worked on in America, and unit five was rapidly becoming a running joke in the industry. Mari's lips curled up in amusement, and Asuka wondered just what the girl thought was so funny. Before she could enquire about this however, there came the sound of an explosion from outside, and the whole fleet sounded the combat alert. Asuka darted outside and scanned for the source of the trouble, and was just in time to see a huge sea creature emerge briefly from the water. "An angel?" Mari all but breathed.

Asuka knew then that Mari had not yet seen a real angel, she knew that Mari right now had a pit of anxious anticipation in her stomach. Asuka knew this because it was exactly what she felt, she had trained and been drilled in combat, but had never seen an actual enemy. The thing was vast, at least four hundred metres from head to tail, possibly larger. The sound of the fleets big guns opened fire, and as expected the shells impacted the targets AT field, utterly ineffective. Mari turned to her then expression suddenly all business, "You want to prove you're the best pilot? Now would be a very appropriate time." Asuka nodded her head, and took the anxiety she was feeling and shoved it down. Turning she lead the way back inside, half watching as Mari unzipped her bag. Inside wrapped in transparent plastic was a plug suit, the pink and white affair clearly meant for the other girl's proportions. It seemed Nerv had been expecting trouble at sea, Asuka opened the nearest wall locker and grabbed her own suit. Both girls stripped down and suited up, Asuka forcing herself to keep her eyes forward. Then she guided Mari up to the entry plug just as the boat rocked, and was suddenly very glad she had insisted on bringing the sonic glaive weapon.

* * *

Shinji was torn between relief and disappointment, relief that the horrid red head was out of his sight, but disappointment that Mari had gone with her. He and Misato headed up onto the main deck, and he leaned on the railing watching the ocean far below. Shinji had been nervous about being out at sea, but Misato had reassured him he would be safe. Shinji shouldered the case containing Mari's handheld, and took in a breath of the sea air. Misato paused next to him mirroring his position, "I'm sorry about Asuka, she's had a difficult life." His guardian finally spoke, Shinji couldn't help looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Haven't we all?" He felt little if any sympathy for this new girl, you didn't see him going on like that, did you? "I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but she found her mother's body when she was six, it scarred her badly." Shinji blinked at her words, and looking back out to sea tried to imagine what that would have done to him? He imagined it would have affected him badly, might even have left him very angry. "And the whole best pilot thing?" He pushed, Misato let out a sad sigh lips pursed. "Before she committed suicide, Kyoko couldn't recognise Asuka as her child. For Asuka, piloting is all she has." Shinji considered this, if piloting was all she had going, then she would no doubt strive to be the best at it.

The red head would regard him as an intruder of sorts, and his t-shirt would have been like a red rag to a bull. He let out a breath, "It won't be easy, but I'll try to get on with her." The beaming smile he received in return made it worth it, and Shinji did something quite unusual for him. He reached out and took Misato's hand in his, she drew him close and they stood there together content. That is until the first explosion happened, the pair looked up momentarily confused. One of the smaller destroyers had just been obliterated, and the explosion had a quality to it Shinji was all too familiar with. The fire arced up and into the shape of a crucifix, Shinji shook his head in disbelief before breathing. "An angel!" Misato pulled at him as the big guns opened fire, the ships of the fleet trying to take on the yet unseen threat. Shinji spotted it as it broke above the water, a massive hump like some mutated whale. "That's the biggest one yet." He moaned, letting Misato guide him towards the stairs to the bridge. The ship violently rocked and they both staggered back against the railing, and as Shinji looked up he felt sheer terror flow through him. There it was, if an alligator had mated with a manta ray, this is what its kids would have looked like.

The thing had to be standing on its tail, it was like some hideous dolphin doing a trick for fish, only deep inside Shinji suspected he was on the menu, it was looking right at him. It was Misato who found her wits first and tugged at his hand, on the deck marines opened fire at the beast. Pea shooters versus a T-rex for all the good it did, the shimmering hexagon of its AT field blossoming into effect. The angel let out a bellowing roar, and Shinji was almost certain his eardrums had been perforated. Another roar sounded, this one coming from his right and he turned as the super carrier rocked. "Hey Shamu! I'm gonna poke you a new blow hole!" Asuka bellowed challengingly, and the creature turned to regard this newly arrived threat. Unit two had arced gracefully, landing in a crouch on the deck of the carrier. In one hand, it held a long glaive like weapon, the glaive hummed with barely repressed energy. With her other Asuka reached back and plugged unit two in, never once taking her eyes off the target. This was what would save her as it turned out, the beast surged forward suddenly, its jaws making a snapping motion. If Asuka had been a split second too slow, unit two would have lost its head, as it turned out her reflexes were very good.

He heard Asuka let out a snarl and as the thing opened its mouth, she struck. The glaive plunged into the angels mouth up to the hilt, and Shinji braced for it to bite the Eva's arms off. That didn't happen, instead with an almost disappointed mewling sound, the angel slid backward off the glaive. Misato was with him staring almost in disbelief, Asuka had just one shot her very first opponent. "She did it!" Shinji exclaimed with relief, watching as the angel slid out of sight. Next to him towering over all, unit two placed one hand on its hip seeming to scowl. "Well of course I did it you…." Asuka never got to finish her insult, from below came a thunderous detonation. The carrier lurched suddenly upwards, and there was an alarming sound of shrieking metal. A second explosion sounded from nearby, and heat washed over the frightened third child. Only seconds later, Shinji found himself suddenly airborne, spiralling as he was launched into the air, and over the side of the carrier. His right hand shot out like a dart and grabbed the railing, this was what prevented him from plunging into the sea. Mari's case slid down his left arm rapidly, and Shinji snatched the handle quickly. Seconds later, he was forced to release the gift he had bought for Mari, as Misato almost sailed right past him. His hand grabbed her wrist, and Shinji braced himself for the fall. This was it then, the angel had in its death throes found a way to cut him down, and worse, take Misato with him.

* * *

Alarms blared across the deck of over the rainbow, the sound of cannon fire was deafeningly loud in Kaji's ears. He made his way rapidly back to where his cabin was, the ship rocked violently and he was almost upended. He had been warned about the possibility of an angel attack, and had in fact prepared for such an eventuality. Some months ago, Gendo Ikari had given him a task, to get in and out of Bethany base while retrieving a sample. Kaji excelled at infiltration tactics, had a natural knack for getting into secure locations. Bethany base had certainly been very secure, and he had been relieved not to have to create a distraction in the end. The base was home to a large and seemingly dead angel, Ryoji knew better, angels weren't dead until they exploded. He had used his position as a member of the IPEA to gain access to the base, from there accessing the sample had been relatively painless. He smirked recalling first meeting Mari, the young girl had been full of questions, and he had done his best to humour her. A part of him had felt guilty about the girl, for had he needed a distraction, then setting loose the sleeping angel would have been the most expedient. Likely, it would also have proven the deadliest to Mari, given unit five was in such a shambolic state.

He recalled hearing about the attack on the third child, had like almost everyone been taken aback by it. Yet the boy was here and seemingly none the worse for wear, it was the eyes that stood out to him though. He had seen a picture of the boy, and recalled pure blue eyes without any oddity's. This Shinji however had red speckles in amongst the blue, he supposed it was something the photo couldn't have shown, but that was unlikely. Shinji bore keeping an eye on, especially since Katsuragi seemed so invested in the boy. 'Might be my ticket back to the promised land' He mused, and oh what a land of promise Katsuragi had been for him. No other woman had ever come close to Misato, and no other woman ever could. The ship rocked again causing him to tumble with a curse, glancing to his right he spotted the ocean side. The angel seemed to be circling the super carrier, which meant Ikari had been off in his prediction regarding unit two. Asuka's Eva was cloned directly from Adam, and so should have given off a similar beacon of sorts. However, for some reason the angel was not buying into that, and yet it had not attempted to eat Kaji's cabin yet. Could it be there was something on board, something throwing off the angel?

Rounding the corner to where his cabin was located he was forced to duck, a bullet pinged off the bulkhead next him. Kaji frowned slipping back around the corner to safety, was one of the crew feeling trigger happy? He attempted to peer back around the corner, and another bullet impacted the bulkhead just above him. So, no chance of this being accidental fire then, and worse he had left his gun in his cabin. Kaji hadn't been able to make out the shooter, but whoever it was had the corridor covered. Footsteps pattered down the corridor once again, and he dared to stick his head around once more. There were three of them, all clad in black from head to toe. Worse one of them had a very familiar brief case in his possession, "Not good!" Kaji spat, and ran headlong to his cabin, dodging more gunfire from the fleeing perps. Somehow, he made it in unscathed, and after a quick check underneath his bed came out with his pistol. Whoever had stolen the case had only been after that, and hadn't thought, or had not had time to check for weapons. He slid cautiously out of the cabin and headed in pursuit, all the while aware that this was probably a bad idea. He spotted them again, they had descended several decks and where heading for a small boat.

They must have been nearby to strike so quickly, using the confusion of the angel attack to get on board unnoticed. 'Or they've been masquerading on one of the fleet ships' Kaji took the stairs three at a time, he could not let that briefcase get away. Gendo Ikari would very likely have him strung up for such a failure, the man had a nasty reputation. He reached where he had seen them, and lungs screaming in protest aimed at the back of the largest. That was when it happened, there was an explosion from underneath the ship, and the deck suddenly and violently lurched once more. Kaji was almost sent sailing overboard by the action, the thieves were sent scattering overboard and into the ocean. The ship slammed back down with immense force, and for a few seconds he lay on the walkway stunned. The sound of tortured metal screeching loudly, was the thing that told him the jig was up, that and the way the ship was now badly listing. Kaji grunted forcing himself to his feet, only to see the small get away boat disappearing out of range. Kaji grimaced at the sight, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. The ship had changed its alert sound to an abandon ship one, and shaking his head in dismay, Kaji headed back up to the upper deck, he had to find Katsuragi.

* * *

AN: So Asuka is brought on board and all hell kicks off, have spent the last few weeks organising my thoughts. I am trying to set up events in line with my new vision, and plan to get this up to nine chapters and then knuckle down on the rest. It is my hope that those following this story enjoy the pay off, and again I thank you all for being patient with this.


	9. Course correction

**Course correction**

* * *

A seagull let out a mournful call that carried across the waves, the wind gently rustled Shinji Ikari's fringe, almost as if trying to sooth him. They were frozen in a moment together, his eyes locked on Misato's, and they stayed that way. His strength did not ebb or fail at all, he simply continued to hold on to her. "Shinji." Misato breathed, and despite himself he knew she wouldn't fall, because for once he was being strong. "It's ok, I've got you." He spoke at last, it was his turn to reassure somebody in distress. His sun glasses slid off his face and past Misato, she tried to snatch them with her free hand, Shinji shook his head. "Forget them, I can buy new ones." Around them the ship, or what remained of it continued to creak and groan. He felt heat from a fire that had broken out, accompanied by the acrid smell of burning industrial components. Unit two's sonic glaive had come spinning back down, and had severed the ship square across the middle. Shinji tried to heave, tried to haul both himself and Misato back up and onto the deck, but their hands were sheened in sweat. One wrong move and she might slip from his grasp, so he remained unwavering exactly where he was. Footsteps rapidly approached, and Shinji looked up to see Mr Kaji arriving. The man froze for a few split seconds' mouth popping open, and Shinji felt a surge of irritation at the man. 'What's the matter? Never seen a super strong kid before?' His mind snarked, "A hand here please?" was what came out of his mouth instead.

Kaji hopped the railing carefully and swung as low as he could, Misato swung her free hand up and managed to grab Kaji's hand. Teen and adult both pulled Misato up to relative safety, and once settled back on the deck Misato wrapped her arms around Shinji. No words were needed, both he and his guardian knew what had occurred here. Shinji had risked himself to try and save her, had taken the risk of drowning alongside his guardian. When he had first seen her weeping over his then broken body, Shinji had realised that someone in his life cared for him, loved him. Now, he would give everything to protect that love, including his life. "Thanks." He nodded at the bemused looking Kaji, and watched as that wry smile returned to the man's face. Misato finally disentangled herself from Shinji, and approached Kaji. For a moment, the man suddenly looked apprehensive, then Misato wrapped her arms around him as well. "Nice timing." He heard Misato whisper, and Kaji held onto her in return. Shinji sat back on his hands, and finally took in their current situation. 'Out of the frying pan, into the fire' The ship was, not to put too fine a point on it, doomed. The half of the ship they were on was starting to list quite badly, and Shinji still couldn't swim.

Shinji peered cautiously into the water and swallowed, bodies were floating down there yet until now he hadn't noticed. He took a deep breath and forced himself to look away, the realisation that people had died hitting him square. They moved across the tilting deck searching for a lifeboat, in the end all they found was a small emergency dinghy, one that lacked even an outboard motor. Shinji felt his eyes narrow in anger as he spotted the other life rafts, all of them launched before Kaji had been able to aid them. A tiny part of him was tempted to believe this had been deliberate, for what kind of military force panicked like that? Kaji lowered Misato down into the boat, and Shinji was about to join her when an angry voice sounded from behind. "Out of that boat! Make way for the captain!" Shinji turned to see two junior officers' each carrying a body, Shinji didn't need to be told the old man hadn't made it. "Don't be foolish boys, the captains dead so the living have priority here." Kaji said carefully, this was apparently the wrong choice of words. The pair lowered the body carefully and drew their weapons, "It's that stupid German brats fault this happened, so out of the boat Nerv!" Kaji had his hands held up, but Shinji spotted the pistol tucked in his belt.

Shinji Ikari, world renowned coward and run away artist, a boy who wouldn't say boo to a mouse. Right now, that Shinji was in hibernation. He had been slapped by a stranger, almost eaten by a giant angry angel. He had nearly fallen to his death in the sea, and now these two were planning to harm not just him but Misato and Kaji. 'I'm not going down with this ship' He snatched the pistol out of Kaji's belt, the safety was not on, leaving Shinji to believe the man liked to live dangerously. The entire world had gone into slow motion, as Shinji drew a bead and fired, drew a bead and fired. His training as a pilot involved firing oversized weapons, it was this that likely prevented total disaster. The two officers let out startled oaths, their weapons shot neatly out of their hands. Shinji had never handled a real firearm before, and felt a knot form in his stomach as reality snapped back into place like an overtight elastic band. Kaji moved aggressively, his fist impacting the jaw of one of their would-be hijackers, the other backed off swiftly, his eyes wide and locked on Shinji. Kaji gathered the weapons up and tossed them in the sea, while Shinji maintained a bead on the pair. His hand may have been as steady as a rock, but inside Shinji was shaking. One misplaced aim and he could have taken a life, yet at the time his only thought had been to protect Misato. "You! Get your friend up, then you better be a damn good hand with the oars!" Kaji growled.

Kaji carefully took his pistol from Shinji's grasp, much to the boy's relief, the weapon had started to resemble a live snake in his hands. He lowered himself into their escape raft, helping load the unconscious officer in, Kaji came last. The junior officer rowed like his life was on the line, Shinji musing that with Kaji now in charge of the pistol, it probably was. 'Or maybe they're safer?' Misato's arms encircled him from behind, and a part of him wanted to start wailing like a baby. Shinji stamped that urge flat and kicked it under an imaginary rug, there would be time for self-pity later. A strange sort of emotional exhaustion took over him, he watched as the carrier continued its split descent beneath the waves. Their reluctant oarsman continued to glower at Shinji, his eyes showing a mixture of anger and fear. "Eyes right mister, before I put them out!" Misato barked, and the officer reluctantly looked away. Shinji stared at his hands, hands that despite everything that had gone on remained stubbornly steady. Ritsuko had told him he would be strong, but apparently, he also had reflexes that would put a cat to shame. 'Quite the potential killing machine huh?' His inner voice prodded him, and finally an involuntary shudder passed through him. Behind him Misato gave him a gentle squeeze, and he blew out a shaking breath.

Misato directed them toward one of the few remaining destroyers, and they made satisfactory progress, at least until the water started to bubble and broil around them. The entry plug surged to the surface scant feet from them, had their oarsman miss timed his strokes it would have capsized them. The man refocused and got them alongside the hatch, and Misato reached up carefully prizing the hatch open. Two screeching hell cats were disgorged into their small boat landing on the other officer, "You bitch!" Asuka bellowed, she had a handful of Mari's hair and seemed intent on harm. "I'm not suffocating down there for your precious Eva!" Mari snarled back. "Enough!" The roaring voice stopped both girls in their tracks, and they turned to look at a fuming Ryoji Kaji. Mari met Shinji's gaze, and then she looked past him and her arms dropped to her sides in shock. "Oh." She breathed quietly, and Asuka also saw what had taken the wind out of Mari's sails. The red head blinked dumbly, as if her brain was trying to process what she was seeing. "Explosion broke her back; your glaive did the rest." The officer said bitterly, and resumed paddling them towards the destroyer. Asuka said nothing at all, simply stared at the sinking vessel in numb shock. Mari pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, she was shaking her head in total disbelief.

Shinji's scrambled down to the oars and took over, the other man still observing him warily didn't argue, and Shinji put his back into it. Ladders were dropped over the side of the nearest destroyer as they approached, and the girls were sent up first then himself. Kaji was the last one off the dinghy, giving the little boat one last salute before shaking his head. Around them the crew busied themselves, and a blanket was placed over his shoulders by unseen hands. The air was sombre as he sought out Mari, finding her with a blanket of her own sitting wiping at her eyes. Shinji felt a brief urge to retreat from her, to run away from such raw emotion, but he forced himself to sit down next to her. His arms gently encircled the girl, and he half expected her to shrug him off. Instead Mari leaned against him with a misery laden sigh, their hands met and fingers entwined. "It wasn't your fault, or Asuka's." He spoke gently, Mari didn't reply just remained in his arms. "Just… rotten bad luck." Shinji mused aloud, and that pretty much summed up what had happened. He felt a sudden pang as he recalled the handheld, now sitting somewhere at the bottom of the ocean. 'I'll buy her a new one' The logical part of his mind spoke up, and Shinji focused on just holding Mari against him.

* * *

Asuka stared, she stared at the plume of black smoke that billowed into the sky, and stared at the super carrier as it slowly sank, the stern and fore rising to meet one another. She stared unblinkingly at the bodies floating in the water, and she stared at her failure most of all. Her mind flashed back suddenly and unwantedly, she was tiny compared to now, running down a hospital corridor calling out. "Mama! I'm an elite pilot now!" The words of childish glee coming back to her painfully, "Look at me mama!" Tears tracked down her face, she didn't want to remember that day, had tried so hard to forget about it. She recalled pushing open the door to her mother's room, so excited. Surely now her mother would see her, surely now she would see her real daughter and not that stupid doll? "Mama." The words had come out soft and confused, her young mind trying to process what she had been looking at. Kyoko Soryu dangling from the ceiling of her hospital room, next to her had been the little red headed doll, hanging by the neck as well. Asuka snapped back to the present with a gasp, her breaths coming in short ragged angry huffs. A blanket slid over her shoulders and at first, she didn't look up as someone sat next to her and simply waited. Finally, Asuka looked up, Misato was looking at her knowingly.

Of course, she would be, after all Misato had been her guardian for a few years, had learned every sign and tell. Misato knew better than anyone when Asuka was remembering, when her mind was dredging up the past to torment her. Yet somehow today was worse, with bodies floating on the surface of the sea. These were people who had had friends and family, people who had chosen to serve aboard these ships, people she had sent to their deaths. "This is my fault." The words escaped her lips despite her attempts to hold them back, next to her Misato stirred but did not speak. "I wanted to prove how great a pilot I was, instead I screwed up." She laughed bitterly, never in her whole life, had Asuka Langley Soryu felt so consumed with guilt. Ever since her mother's suicide, defining her own existence had been her only concern. Asuka had known deep down how self-destructive that might be, but had vowed to never be ignored again. Her gaze sought Shinji and Mari, the taller bespectacled girl was crying, the boy awkwardly consoling her as best he could. Why shouldn't they be upset, after all so many people had died when the angel had exploded under the super carrier. A million scenarios played out in her head, each one ended in the same failure except one.

Unit one was by her side helping battle the angel, they both dove beneath the waves after Asuka had stabbed the beast, and they pushed it down together, smothering the blast. It was a fantasy of course, without the proper equipment, the Eva's couldn't operate underwater. Yet a haunting realisation hit Asuka all the same, a sense that for once in her life she was thinking correctly. "I can't… do this alone." Her voice was a harsh whisper, and a part of her railed against not being the centre of attention. However, this new and humbled part of her would point out. 'Being the centre of attention doesn't help, if innocents lose their lives' Asuka wanted to deny this new line of thinking, she wanted to cling to her old way of seeing things, but the destruction and loss of life would not let her. Misato placed an arm around her shoulders, "This isn't your fault Asuka, and you're not alone." The red head wiped at her eyes angrily, furious that her tears might be viewed as weakness. "You saved our lives, if you hadn't killed that thing, the whole fleet would have gone. Humanity too." The older woman continued, and Asuka was forced to admit that was a likely outcome of inaction. Yet still the realisation sat upon her shoulders, that she would not and could not risk a repeat of today. Asuka Langley Soryu, the greatest Eva pilot in the world, had been brought down to earth with a bump.

"I'm going to tell you a secret, and you can't tell anyone else." Misato said suddenly, and Asuka found herself turning to face her out of curiosity. "When they brought Shinji in after the attack, he was clinically dead." Asuka blinked in astonishment, her head snapping back to the seemingly better than perfect third. "I was broken, I called his name. Begged him not to go, and suddenly he fought back." Misato's eyes were distant with remembered pain, shimmering with unshed years, "There was a… mutation in his DNA, and he was healing unbelievably fast. So quickly, he needed medication to slow him down." This last part was said with a wry chuckle, Asuka was floored by her words. If it had been Misato's intent to distract her, then it was most certainly mission accomplished. "Shinji is one of the good guys, he risked being pulled overboard with me, he saved my life, twice." Asuka ran a hand across her chin, "So he healed up almost straight away? Why the whole media thing then?" Asuka enquired carefully, the idea of a superhuman pilot intriguing her. "Not his idea, or mine. Someone somewhere put him in the spotlight." Misato replied earnestly, "And the t-shirt?" Asuka asked snorting in amusement. Misato let out a soft laugh and pointed to Mari, and Asuka rolled her eyes.

"When's the wedding for those two?" Asuka snarked half-heartedly, Misato shook her head a half smile on her face. 'I can't fight alone, I need those two' The thought persisted inside her, and taking a deep breath Asuka rose to her feet. Careful to keep her gaze off the sea and the bodies, she approached the pair cautiously. What she had to do now went against her own nature, it would not be easy for her to change, assuming she could. Shinji looked up, no hostility in the gaze he brought to bear on her. A tiny shiver of apprehension passed through Asuka as she regarded him and his potential, then she sat down on Mari's free side and tentatively slid an arm over the other girl. She expected to be shrugged off by Mari after their earlier fight, but to her surprise the girl reached a hand up to take hers. They remained like that for the remainder of the trip to port, and Asuka realised that the person she had been, was now struggling on life support. Asuka now understood there wasn't really another choice, sometimes it took tragedy to wake a person up. She had spent too long striving for personal glory and probably still would, but now knew she needed the others. Momma would always haunt her, that was not really something she could do anything about. Asuka saw it in the idiot's eyes, the lesson he had learned from being dead. Now she too had also been taken back to school, death had deigned to once again reach out and teach another lesson.

* * *

"Yes, I understand, and I appreciate the donation." Graves spoke into the receiver, in front of his desk Elias stood rigidly waiting. He had been called to his boss's office, after returning from another successful mission. Word was filtering through about the disaster, and Elias had tried to keep the details from Mitchell. The man would be beside himself if he learned his niece had been involved, "if you are certain this is necessary?" the conversation continued. The expression on Alexanders face was one of curiosity, yet at the same time concern. Next to Elias, Saul was stood at attention expression oddly calm, yet it was hard to miss the air of expectation around the man. "Very well, I'll have them dispatched to Tokyo three immediately." Graves responded to the person on the other end of the line, then after a short beat he hung up the receiver. "Interesting." Graves muttered, and brought his gaze to bear on Saul. "Can Shaw be trusted?" The question was blunt and to the point, Saul didn't hesitate in responding. "He wants what you want, I would put my life in his hands with no fear." Graves pondered this reply, hand running through his beard. "What's going on boss?" He finally asked, it was clear from the half of the conversation he had heard, that Shaw wanted something in Japan.

"Mr Shaw wants me to dispatch your team, as bodyguards for the third child." Graves answered, and Elias blinked in surprise at that. He and his team were specialised infiltration and demolition experts, highly paid assassins. Babysitting a pilot, no matter how important was a waste of their skill set. He voiced as much to his employer who only nodded his head in agreement, "However, he has made it clear, the third will be vital in our future efforts." Elias pulled up a seat tapping his fingers against his lips, a slow realisation entered his mind as he looked at Saul. The big man had known all of this already, had in fact been waiting for this moment. "We're to train the kid then, turn him into a soldier?" Elias asked, and received a nod of confirmation. That then was that, Graves was reluctant when it came to this plan, but was also intrigued by what was on offer. To have an Eva pilot on their team, that was something worth pursuing. "I know this is risky for both of you, but you need to trust Shaw. He knows what he is doing, and you will receive a powerful ally." Graves shrugged his shoulders, "you heard the man Mr Stanton, get your team ready." Elias nodded rising to his feet, he turned and Saul followed him out of the office.

"If this is some sort of trick, if my team is being set up Saul, I'll gut you and your blessed saviour." Elias hissed at the larger man, if Saul was remotely offended he did not show it. "It is no trick, I will be there with you, he would not endanger me or the boy." Elias let out a breath, outside the main building he headed for the barracks. Inside he ran into a maelstrom, Mitchel had found out about his niece being on over the rainbow. The brit was desperately trying to ring the girls mobile, Elias grabbed the man by the arm and pulled him to one side. "She's fine! Stow that shit and get your gear together, were being redeployed." Blaine growled eyes narrowing, "I aint going nowhere till I hear her voice, and make sure for myself!" Elias let out a breath of irritation, it wasn't that he didn't understand the man's concern, but now was not the time for this. "Then you won't get to speak to her face to face then." He casually responded, it had the effect he was hoping it would. "We're going to Japan?" Elias nodded, bringing the Brit up to speed on their new assignment. The effect was immediate, Mitchel became a whirlwind of activity as he began packing. They all packed swiftly, every now and then the others would shoot him a questioning look.

He knew most of them would feel as he did right now, that protection detail was overkill for them, however an order was an order. Graves could not risk ignoring this opportunity, a chance to train and recruit a pilot to their cause. Their transport was prepped for them as they packed their things, already more information was coming through. Their appointment had been confirmed by Nerv, probably because of Graves being on SEELE's council. He wondered just what Sato's reaction would be? Would she welcome the additional help, or would she see it as a slight on her ability? Considering Graves paid her cheques, the woman had no choice in the matter. Sato had been Graves woman on the inside for some time, her professionalism was unquestionable. It had been Sato who had given them the information for the hit, it had been Sato who had terminated their chosen driver, and knowing the job had been botched, Elias had let her. She had managed to get in touch with them, and they had learned she had been played along with them. Graves still had faith in her, and had been unsurprised when she had assumed the role of bodyguard. As they boarded the transport plane, he knew they would soon find out how Sato would respond.

* * *

Tokita sat in his office staring absently into space, word had come through of the disaster which had befallen the pacific fleet. He sighed and took a sip from his mug, the coffee had gone cold at some point. The one thing that bothered him was that this had been predicted, just as the multiple attempts to access his laboratory by Nerv had been. All had been intercepted of course, the security firm that had been assigned doing their jobs. Shiro wondered if Nerv was starting to ask itself questions, asking why the security around his jet alone was so tight? Likely they thought it was because Tokita was paranoid, and was unwilling to surrender his project to saboteurs. If Nerv knew what they were really working on here, well Tokita imagined they would drop an N2 bomb on the facility. It had not been easy to hand over the schematics for the reactor to Akagi, the woman had been an arrogant example of Nerv hierarchy. Still his benefactor had insisted it was all for a worthy cause, and would help distract Nerv from their true agenda. As predicted, Gendo Ikari had sent in section two to try and destroy jet alone. The attacks would likely not halt despite the increasing cost in man power, after all Nerv had to replace the men they were losing.

Still at the end of the day Shaw was a generous paymaster, all be it one who enjoyed his game of cloak and daggers. The man only ever dealt with his people by proxy, people who were apparently highly trusted. It had been six years ago that Tokita had been approached, had been offered a chance to be part of history. Marcus Shaw had been more than happy to fund Tokita's own projects, so long as he completed the project he was tasked with. Now, the man seemed to be marshalling the pieces on his chess board. Shaw had assured him that when the time came, the pair would meet face to face. Tokita admitted to himself he was burning with curiosity, Shaw being all but impossible to lock down. Yet the man had left tracks if you knew where to look, from America to Africa and beyond. The money came in, along with the prototypes for new power sources, and Tokita reaped the benefits. Shaw had an uncanny knack of predicting things and planning accordingly, and Shiro wondered whether it was Nerv or SEELE his benefactor was gunning for? Whatever the case might prove, Shaw had proven by action alone that he was a patient individual. The most amusing aspect was of course, that neither Nerv nor SEELE had a clue.

Tokita stretched letting out a grunt as his door chimed, he rose to his feet and depressed the access button. Three men stood there dressed in black combat gear, and Tokita stepped back as they entered his office. One of them, a grizzled looking veteran with hair like a grey wolfs placed a briefcase on his metal and glass desk. "So, this is it then?" He asked, the man merely grunted in reply and the trio left his room. A part of Tokita wanted to open the case and take a peek, that was the scientist in him that was curious. He picked up the case and tested its weight, then turning headed to the rear of his office to the hidden door. It was disguised carefully as a blank wall, he keyed in his access code and used the retina scanner. The panel slid away to reveal a single elevator door, it opened almost as if on que and he stepped inside. The glass elevator was surrounded by concrete as it descended, finally breaking into the lower area of the workshop. His gaze locked to his real project, and he felt a surge of satisfaction. Indeed, if Nerv ever found out about this thing, he would probably be a dead man, they all would be. He stepped off the elevator and approached his head of security, "the package has been delivered." He said simply, all the while unable to tear his gaze away from unit thirteen.

* * *

AN: Now a lot of people are going to be puzzled as to the direction I am going with Asuka, the drive is to make her more of a team player. At the same time not having her become too mellow, as for Shinji's sudden burst of Max Payne style heroism, I did consider toning it down. However it is something that will come into play a little later, with Shinji wrestling with the morality of nearly taking a life. Again thank you for following my imperfect drabble, and now I must focus on finishing up the remaining nine chapters.

PS: Shaw will eventually be revealed, however at this point he would cause additional complications, and therefore will remain a shadow for now.


	10. Warriors vow

**Warriors vow**

* * *

Gendo let out a cough as he sat up on his cot, his throat felt dry and he wheezed as he grabbed the bottled water. He had left the damn electric fire on again, and it was merrily cooking the dust in the room he slept in. He downed the bottle with a chug then sat for a moment, his phone was buzzing away frantically. Picking it up he thumbed through the messages, and felt his eyes widen at the information. The fleet had been all but destroyed, and it seemed that the Adam sample had been stolen. A tiny smirk broke out on his face, he imagined that Ryoji Kaji was probably sweating profusely around about now. Oddly he felt no anger at the samples loss, it would have been useful certainly, but was no longer the be all and end all. Rising to his feet he made his way into the lab proper, and there beheld the fruits of his labour. Floating in the large glass cylinder was the clone, at this point in its development about four years old. As much as he had wished to use the flash clone technique, there was a risk of imperfections. Still the clone was growing rapidly all the same, and as he ran his calculations, Gendo knew it was a matter of weeks. He ran his hand lovingly over the glass, yes, this time he did feel a sort of paternal joy.

Yui moved from behind him to stand by the glass, his wife staring almost longingly at the clone, as it floated untroubled in its tube. "He will be vulnerable, Shinji could prove a threat." Yui said to him, and Gendo smiled as his wife finally understood that Shinji was expendable. "Don't worry about him, I'll make arrangements." Yui nodded seeming sad at the thought, but clearly, she understood the need for action. His son was a by-product of failed genetics, the clone would be everything Shinji had been meant to be, untainted by being grown in a womb. Rising Gendo approached his control console, he had access to the cities camera system from here. It was merely a matter of studying his son's movements, studying them and looking for a weakness to exploit. Yui had vanished again, but her visitations were growing more frequent. He needed to keep a close track on his progeny, at school and if needed at home as well. Gendo would hire mercenary's if it proved needed, but it was vital it not be traced back to him. He sat hands resting against his chin, elbows resting on his desk. A feint twinge of tendinitis hit his right shoulder, a side effect of spending too much time at his desk. His plans were growing closer to completion, he didn't even need Adam anymore. The clone would provide that portion of DNA, now it was just a patient waiting game.

The idea hit him with such purity he was stunned he hadn't thought of it sooner, he could use SEELE to dispose of his whelp. If they learned of the mutation, the committee would view him as a threat to their plans. An accident would be arranged for the boy, and nobody would trace it back to him. Gendo could play the grieving father role, vowing a revenge he never planned to exact. Annette Bastian was the most logical point of contact, the French woman was dedicated to the cause, and more than likely would act herself. Gendo nodded satisfied with the scheme he had just concocted, and set about making the necessary calls and redirections. If it went wrong then the blame would fall at her feet, not that she would likely suffer any repercussions anyway.

* * *

Mari had been unable to sleep last night, understandable given the day's events and all, but it was not the sinking that had kept her awake. They had returned to Misato's apartment with Asuka in tow, the red head had been slowly getting back to her imperious self, and had sniffed at the idea of sharing a communal space with a boy. Shinji had sighed and volunteered to sleep on the couch, however after what she had seen of the wrecked super carrier, Mari had told him he would not be on the couch, she would be. So that night she had lain on the couch her mind going a mile a minute, she had accepted Shinji's words of comfort. It had not been her fault what had happened, the entire thing had been unfortunate collateral damage. 'You fight things that explode when they die, and something like this is bound to happen eventually' Mari had told herself, and it helped that this was the truth of the matter, they were at war for their very survival. Still the image of the devastation would stay with her, acting as a reminder of the angel's lack of compassion. Mari had other things on her mind however, and this thought was asleep in his room. Mari had risen from the couch, her heart threatening to reach her mouth, and had snuck into Shinji's room. 'We've shared this room almost since the start, and now I'm nervous?' she recalled herself thinking.

He had been flat out on his back fast asleep, one leg sticking out from under his covers, and one arm behind his head. Mari had stood there just looking at him, testing herself and waiting for this strange giddy feeling to fade, it hadn't. Mari had silently slid onto the bed, half expecting the boy to awaken startled. However, for Shinji it had been a long and tiring day, and he was dead to the world. Mari snuggled against him, studying the line of his jaw heart throbbing in her chest. Since she had arrived, Mari had been able to learn a lot about Shinji Ikari. He was very self-effacing, some might have not found such a personality to be attractive, but for Mari it was perfect. Shinji gave with little thought of reward, he kept his head down and simply made the best of bad situations. Was it perhaps the start of a simple crush on her part, a fleeting and momentary set of feelings that would pass in time? Mari couldn't be certain, she enjoyed being around the boy a lot. Seeing his face on a morning made her day, and she had been overcome with delight when he had bought her a gift. Not because the gift had been expensive, but because it had come from Shinji. Mari had been saddened when she had learned the handheld was lost, but she had been comforted that Shinji was ok, that was what had mattered.

She had somehow fallen asleep listening to his rhythmic breathing, her right hand resting lightly on his chest. When she had awoken, he was lying there gazing at her, his cheeks tinged a slight pink and a small smile on his lips. No words passed between them, and he had risen to go get ready and then prepare breakfast. Mari had lain there enjoying the warmth the bed retained, when the sounds of crackling meat had drawn her from the room. Mari had watched as Shinji moved deftly and confidently around the kitchen, a natural chef at home in his chosen environment. Asuka had arrived yawning sleepily and wiping at her eyes, the red head had sniffed at the scent of a cooked breakfast. Once the food was served up the other girl had carefully tested the bacon, and had then proceeded to devour all before her. Mari had taken her time with hers, savouring the taste of a meal prepared by Shinji. Even Misato, who was notorious for being a late riser had been drawn from her lair, thanking the boy as he set her breakfast before her. Mari noted the boy had not made anything so grand for himself, choosing to settle for two slices of toast instead. Mari suspected she knew why, there had not been sufficient for all four of them, and so he had chosen to put their guest above himself.

Breakfast finished up she had helped Shinji with the dishes, it was a school day today, and Mari had listened with amusement as Misato had argued with Asuka. The red head was vehement she would not attend school, it took some thinly veiled threats to get the girl to do as she was told. Mari had braced to be separated from Shinji again, until a phone call caused a change of plans. Now here she was at an old military airbase with her guardian and Shinji, agent Sato had met them her expression severe. Then again, as far as Mari could recall the woman only had one facial expression. Shinji was squatting on the ground, his hands wrapped around his knees as he did so. The boy occasionally flicking his gaze around as they waited inside a large hanger, he could have taken a seat with them, but he seemed to be on edge for some reason. SSDF personnel were moving around the base, and occasionally they would enter the hanger. Every time that happened Shinji would eye them warily, Mari frowned wondering what was troubling the boy? Behind her a single VTOL sat unattended, other vehicles occupied the hanger such as jeeps. Shinji rose to his feet in a single smooth motion, not even a pop of protest escaped his joints as he did so.

"Planes here." The boy informed them causing Mari to frown, she couldn't hear anything yet, but as she followed him to the hanger entrance she picked it up. The screaming sound of far off jet engines, and turning could just barely see the plane. Next to her Shinji observed the plane from a distance, "Kensuke keeps missing out." He said shaking his head in amusement, Mari chuckled as she imagined the military mad boy blowing a fuse. The plane finally came close enough for her to identify it, a Boeing C-17 military transport plane. It passed over then turned with surprising grace, and made its final approach onto the main runway. Mari turned to Shinji trying to puzzle something out, "why are we here? Surely this is just Nerv business?" Shinji turned to face her expression contemplative, then he shrugged. "Guess we find out soon." He said sagely. Misato drew up alongside the pair expression curious, whatever this was she hadn't been given much heads up. The planes rear ramp lowered, and a vehicle all but exploded out of the rear of the plane. "Someone's trying to give you a run for your money Misato." Her guardian raised one eyebrow in amusement, and Mari waited as the Humvee approached their position.

* * *

Asuka had been dismayed when Misato had informed her, in no uncertain terms she would be attending school. She Asuka who had already attended and aced college, what on earth was the point in going to school? However, Misato had been adamant about it, and so Asuka had found herself entering unfamiliar territory. It had been a less than pleasant experience, the boys had been obnoxious and drooling, seriously were all Japanese boys so perverted? It had not even taken until the afternoon for love letters to start appearing, the only ones who hadn't hassled her were the idiot's friends, who it seemed preferred the overly developed Makinami, that as far as Asuka was concerned was fine by her. Misato had made Asuka swear not to tell a soul about Shinji's unusual status, and not wanting to be locked up in a nuthouse Asuka had agreed. Besides at the end of the day, that would simply bring the idiot more fame he didn't deserve. The first class had been an utter bore fest, the old teacher waffling on about life before second impact. Asuka had legitimately contemplated simply playing truant, that is until someone finally peaked her interest, the first child. Initially Asuka had not noticed the pale girl, so caught up in the purgatory of this school had she been. Asuka had happened to glance around, and had spotted the girl. Skin like fine porcelain and eyes an intense shade of red, the girl had seemed to sense Asuka's gaze and met it unflinchingly.

Asuka scowled as she recalled approaching the girl, she had offered her hand in friendship, but had been met with complete indifference. Normally Asuka would shrug and move on, but something about this rebuttal had stung harder than expected. Her efforts to build bridges with her team mates, already proving a challenge. So now she found herself stalking the corridors fuming, how on earth could the girl have not wanted to be her friend? Asuka didn't spot the older girl until it was too late, crashing headlong into her just as she looked up. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" The red head barked, only to be met with a punch to the stomach. The wind was driven out of her, and she fell to the floor gasping. "Stupid little gaijin, do yourself a favour. Go home!" the girl snarled, she was tall and athletically built. Dyed green hair framed an attractive face, but right now said face was contorted in anger. Asuka growled and tried to get back up, and another blow landed this time on the top of her skull. Stars flashed before her eyes, and she felt a kick land to her side. "Someone needs humbling." The older girl crowed, and Asuka braced herself for more punishment. As if she had not already been humbled already? This was not the sort of situation she was used to, and Asuka suddenly understood how pampered she had been. The expected blows however did not land, "what do you want freak?" the taller girl snarled.

Asuka glanced up wondering what else could go wrong, but was surprised instead to see Ayanami, the girl's expression was as ever unreadable. "You are attacking a younger student, desist." Asuka blinked, the girl was almost robotic in her speech pattern. Yes robotic, not at all like a doll at all, but rather like some sort of android. The older girl smirked and launched a punch at Rei, and was as caught off guard as Asuka. Rei caught the girl's wrist, and turned the would-be aggressor around all in one move. Rei's foot came up and pressed against the girl's rump, one deft push and the older girl was sent staggering away. Asuka was uncertain how to feel about this, on the one hand she was grateful for the intervention, on the other she hated appearing weak. The older girl launched back in, and once again it took Rei no effort to deflect the attack. It wasn't strength Rei was displaying, rather an incredible grasp of self-defence. The older girl brought her other hand round, and Asuka knew the blow would connect this time. Snarling a German curse, she launched herself, head slamming into the older girl's stomach. Their attacker let out a startled woof, and finally seemed to gain a clue, the girl backed off in a hurry now. Asuka knelt getting her breath back, when a hand was offered to her. Asuka glared at Ayanami, but accepted the hand up.

"Not a word of this to anyone!" She hissed, the pale girl simply raised an eyebrow and began guiding her. Asuka found herself unable to resist the girls pull, and soon found herself at the nurse's office. Her body was starting to ache now that the adrenalin was wearing off, the woman inside the room glanced up at the new arrivals. The nurse was not all that old, unsurprising considering that few medical personnel had survived second impact. Dark shoulder length hair, and a pair of black rimmed square glasses perched on an attractive face. The woman looked at Asuka and frowned, but before she could speak Ayanami did. "Miss Soryu slipped in the corridor." The nurse did not look convinced however, "yes those corridors tend to hit hard. Don't worry I'll keep your secret, and see to it miss Megumi gets spoken too, for all the good it will do." Asuka allowed herself to be tended, to her surprise Rei remained sitting in the office. "Thought you didn't want to be my friend?" Asuka said probingly, the girl tilted her head to one side, expression indicating the answer was obvious. "You didn't give me enough time to consider your offer." Asuka blinked, and she watched as the girl seemed to grow oddly shy. "It… would be nice to have a friend." The pale girl finally answered her, and for some reason, this made the whole school thing worth it.

The idiot and Makinami were not here, instead out meeting up with their new security detail instead. Asuka had only spent one night at Misato's, fully intending to find a place of her own right away. It was one thing to try to be a team player, it was another thing to live on top of each other. However, come the morning that had changed, when she had discovered stupid Shinji could cook, and how could he cook. It was clear the breakfast feast had been intended to lift Makinami's spirits, as the girl had been understandably a bit glum. Asuka had tasted cooked breakfasts before, but the fair the boy had put on had been a masterpiece. Asuka had wondered if his mutation had caused his cooking skills, or if he had always been able to do so. Then she realised the truth, the idiot was living with Misato Katsuragi. If he wanted to eat and not suffer food poisoning, then he would likely have had to learn himself very quickly. Regardless, this had suited Asuka perfectly fine, and she had decided to stay at the Katsuragi household, at least for the time being. Given that Mari all but slept in the boy's pants, Asuka had taken over her room. Reaching the changing rooms Asuka began to undress, careful to keep herself out of sight of the door. 'Stupid perverts'

* * *

Elias had to hang on for dear life as Mitchel put his foot down, the ramp had barely reached the ground when the Humvee exploded from the rear. Next to him Lucas looked uneasy, "I'd rather not die having just landed." The Frenchman grumbled, and behind him he heard Enzo mutter an amen. The vehicle screeched to a halt, and the engine was barely switched off when Blaine vaulted out. Elias slowly unbuckled himself and exited the Humvee, observing the interplay between uncle and niece, and the slightly bemused expression on the boy's face. Shinji Ikari regarded each of them with nervous eyes, blue eyes that were unusually speckled with red. Elias stepped past Mitchel as he hugged the girl, and addressed the boy. "Pilot Ikari? I'm Stanton, your new head of security. I've been assigned directly to you." The boy's eyes widened, "wait you answer to Shinji?" Katsuragi asked surprised. Elias nodded then brought his gaze to bear on Sato, the blonde had a tony almost imperceptible smile on her face. "Agent, I'd like to retain your services. You know the lay of the land here, and you come highly recommended." Sato nodded, face once more inscrutable. Elias gestured toward the others, and the boy tentatively stepped forward.

'Kids pretty timid when it comes to people' he noted, and proceeded to introduce the rest of his team to their new little boss. All of them nodded with respect, though in Enzo's case it was somewhat bemused respect. All except Saul, who approached the boy and slid to one knee resting one big hand on the boy's shoulder. It might have been quite comical, the man utterly dwarfed the boy, yet there was something in Saul's expression and demeanour. "Thank you, for everything you have done." The big man said, and Elias felt he understood the big man's sentiment. Shinji Ikari had piloted the Eva to keep mankind safe from the angels, a perilous and often thankless task. The boy had initial looked overwhelmed by Saul, but at these words a shy smile graced the boy's lips. Saul nodded and rose to his feet, his words had apparently influenced the boy, who now seemed to stand just a little taller. Katsuragi slid an arm around the boy giving him a little hug, and once the introductions had been completed. (Shinji being surprised to meet Mari's uncle) The group set out for the apartment building, Elias rode in the front passenger side seat of Katsuragi's car. Rapidly learning her driving was as bad as Mitchel's, a mental image of the pair drag racing entered his mind.

Thankfully they managed to reach their destination safely, and Elias took in the building he would be tasked with defending. He grimaced as he counted the potential ingress points, and found himself realising that a concerted effort to get at the boy, could only ever result in success. However, the apartment was home for these people, and so he would simply have to do the best he could. The door to the apartment opened and he followed the little family in, and received the first of many surprises upon encountering the family pet. No dog or cat for these people, no it just happened to be a large penguin type. The thing had a newspaper in its flippers, and was sat at the table looking positively studious. Elias expected it to turn to him and in a chipper voice say, "why hello old chap, and welcome to the madhouse." Instead Mari approached the bird and gently stroked its frill, Elias blinked and turned to the boy whose lips were twitching in amusement. "Any alligators in the bathroom I should know about?" Shinji shook his head and proceeded with the grand tour, Elias frowned as he noted the door to the veranda. Yet another potential attack spot, it would need reinforcing if it was to hold off any kind of attack.

"This may prove harder than I first thought." He informed his little employer earnestly, the boy frowned a look of concern crossing his face. "The pilots will need weapons training, you need to be able to protect yourself just in case." At these words the boy's face paled, his eyes took on a distant look as if remembering something. Elias paused then asked, "which of these is your room?" Shinji seemed to snap out of it and led the way, Elias stepped inside and gestured for him to sit. The boy did as he was instructed as Elias closed the door, "You have an issue with guns?" He watched as the boy fidgeted, almost as if he felt he needed permission to voice himself. Elias slid down into a crouch reducing the height difference between them, "I'm on your side kid, I'm here to protect you not judge you." The boy paused and then slowly nodded, "I could have killed those guys, back on over the rainbow." Elias listened as the boy told his tale, told of the sinking and the two desperate men who had wanted the boat for themselves. Wanted it to carry their dead captain in, Elias forced himself not to react when the boy told him of grabbing the gun, and the miracle of shooting the guns from his would-be assailant's hands.

Elias sensed there were some things he was not being told, but if the boy spoke truly he was either a walking luck factory, or a dead aim with a weapon. "Can I ask you a question?" Shinji asked timidly, and Elias nodded his accent. "How do you deal with taking a life?" Elias felt a fresh surge of surprise, and the boy shot up in his estimations. He pondered the question and formulated a response, one that was as honest as he could make it. "Sometimes, down in the real world. We're faced with ugly choices, sometimes to protect the ones we care for, we need to weigh the value of the life." The boy nodded slowly seeming to process his words, "I had to kill someone recently, a drug dealer who had many deaths on his hands. Is a man like that worth more than say pilot Makinami?" The response was immediate, a flash in the boy's eyes and no hesitation. "Of course not!" Elias smiled gently, "There are bad people in this world Shinji Ikari, and sometimes we have to kill to protect those we love. They make the choices they make, to do harm to others." As he spoke he felt his own conviction, his own certainty in the truth of it. "Sometimes I'm guilty of enjoying the hunt, but if I ever stopped to feel remorse I'd go crazy."

The boy sat looking at him with utter calmness, "thank you. For giving me something to think about." Elias smiled and nodded slowly rising to his feet, "let's check the rest of this place out, shall we?" Shinji hopped to his feet and opened the door, only for Misato to almost fall into the room. Elias inclined his head to the over protective woman, here at least was someone willing to give her life for her charge, that was a rare bond indeed. "It's ok Misato, I think we do need weapon training." Shinji said suddenly, and he watched as the boy made an odd gesture to her. Katsuragi's eyes widened slightly in surprise, then flicked her gaze to Elias. "You're sure?" Was all she asked the boy, and he nodded his head confidently. Elias looked between the pair, whatever that had been was some sort of prearranged signal. Katsuragi stepped forward and closed the door once again, and now it was Elias being told to sit down. "Shinji's trust isn't an easy thing to win, and you seem to have made an impression." The woman began, "pass me your knife if you would?" Elias blinked, looked at the pair and then shrugging handed her the knife. She in turn handed it to the boy, and Elias leapt off the bed as the boy used it to slice his palm with a hiss of pain.

Elias seized the boys hand and was about to remonstrate the pair when it happened, the cut was not a particularly deep one, yet he watched stunned as it knitted back together in seconds. The boy was looking at him with those calm blue eyes of his, seemingly awaiting his reaction. Misato spoke softly, keeping her voice low so as not to alert the whole household. She spoke of the mutation in the boy's DNA, a mutation he realised brought on by his own actions. Of all the people in all the world, the boy had for some reason chosen to trust him with this. Suddenly the insistence of Marcus Shaw made sense, yet how had the old man known about this? Misato continued to describe what Shinji had manifested so far, the reflexes and the strength as well. The boy was virtually the perfect weapon made flesh, save that he had the one thing that set him apart, a moral compass. Now Elias understood his role here, he was here to protect the boy certainly, but more than anything they were here to train the boy. He wanted to tell Graves, yet as much as he trusted his employer and mentor, the boy had entrusted him with a huge secret. Elias met the boys unwavering gaze with his own, "On my life, on the souls of my ancestors, you will be protected."

* * *

AN: A huge thank you for the positive feedback, I will be moving house soon and so there may be a delay with me getting to work on the next chapter. I am trying to walk a fine line with Asuka as a character, having her still be a fiery but damaged girl, while letting her human side out to play a bit more often. Misato felt it was only fair to balance the books between Shinji and Asuka, not that Asuka would give Shinji the fame for being more than human. This is where my story starts to deviate from the original work id did now, and hopefully I can keep the quality of my writing to a good degree.


	11. Dance revolution

**Dance revolution**

* * *

Rei Ayanami studied her newest acquaintance, she observed as the red head went through her school routine. This seemed to primarily revolve around being bored, something that Rei could entirely empathise with. Rei knew the truth about the school of course, it was there simply to keep the pool of potential pilot candidates in one location. No real consideration was given to the children's education, and almost all the staff barring the nurse, were on Nerv's payroll. For a girl like Rei who was effectively programmed with everything she needed to know, and for a girl like Asuka who had an exceptional IQ. The school was a place of dull and uninteresting nonsense, fortunately for Nerv, most of the students were blissfully unaware of this. Even now Rei could not put her finger on what had caused her to approach the volatile girl, save that she had been feeling something she was unaccustomed to, loneliness. Under normal circumstance she had everything she needed, and the commander took her out for dinners. Then had come the day of the attack on the third child, and suddenly everything had changed. The commander had not been in contact with her at all, and Rei was forced to rely on doctor Akagi for her medication.

Everything had changed that fateful day, and of all those things, the change in one Shinji Ikari had been hard to miss. All angel based constructs had a low level of psychic ability, and Rei had sensed the boy's awakening. Shinji shone on the mental plain like a lighthouse beacon, indeed so bright was his beacon she could sense nothing else. Rei had been forced to slowly tune the boy out, but now each angel attack came as a surprise to her. The arrival of pilot Makinami had been another change, one which Rei was still analysing even now. Rei had grown fond of Ikari, had felt burgeoning emotions within herself she had not realised she had. However, it was very clear that Shinji was closer now to Makinami then her, and so she had carefully distanced herself from both. This distancing had brought on her loneliness, again something new to Rei, a sense of isolation from the others. Then the brash German girl had approached her, and initially Rei had been somewhat stumped. As it would happen, she had gone after the girl who had fled fuming angry at her lack of response. It had been the encounter with Megumi, and the subsequent acceptance of friendship that had changed Rei. She now had a friend, one who seemed to appreciate that Rei tended only to listen.

They were a bit of an odd pairing, Rei with her Blue hair like ice, and Asuka with her flaming locks and temperament to match. With commander Ikari seeming content to ignore his creation, Rei had chosen to spend her time with Asuka instead. The red head was a wondrous contradiction of emotions, yet it was Rei who could see the person underneath. More than anything else Asuka craved recognition, but also longed to just be accepted for who she was. Across from them Mari sat, the other girl deep in conversation with the class rep. Hikari had done her best to straddle the line, making sure to spend time with the two unlikely friends. For her part Asuka accepted the class rep, but it was clear to Rei that Asuka had her preference. Rei intended to start closing the gulf that had opened between herself, Mari and Shinji, it was after all unfair to blame him or Mari for Rei's isolation. Asuka leaned over and showed Rei the list she had written, and the pale girl nodded her head. Asuka enjoyed her DVD collection, mostly crime drama's, entertainment with a bit of brain. Tonight, they would retreat to Asuka's room, and start watching season one of this drama series. Asuka was about to say something else, when without warning the attack alarms sounded.

* * *

"Unit one was recovered from Suruga bay." Maya Ibuki's voice informed them all, an image of the purple Eva floating uselessly in said bay came on screen. Mari felt her lips pull tight at the image, the humiliation she had suffered at the angel's hands in her first proper engagement. "The SSDF detonated an N2 mine, both targets suffered heavy damage." The image switched to the angels, their skin blistered and blackened by the attack. "However, both angels are regenerating." Ibuki finished, behind her Mari heard the sub commander mutter. "We'll need to redraw the map, again." Asuka was sat to Mari's right, the red head displaying every inch of immaturity she could muster. The German's foot kept impacting Mari's own, and Mari was coming real close to losing her temper. Worse was that Shinji had been made to sit in on this, the boy's expression difficult to read. Mari didn't miss though that he was growing irritated, and Mari wondered if he was angry at the damage to unit one. At the door Stanton stood on guard, the man's expression carefully guarded, though Mari spotted the occasional twitch of his lips. "You two! Just what is it you think you're here to do?!" Fuyutsuki demanded, the old man was livid at what amounted to a humiliation. Mari opened her mouth to answer but Asuka piped up swiftly, "to pilot Eva?" Mari closed her eyes, that had been the wrong answer.

"No! Your purpose is to defeat the angels, not make a grotesque spectacle of yourselves!" Mari felt the sting from that, to be heaped in alongside Asuka in the man's rebuke. Asuka growled and kicked Mari in the shin hard, Mari cried out clutching at her foot, and it was now that Shinji lost his composure. The boy rose to his feet and approached the red head, and for a second Mari feared the boy might strike her. "Will you pack that in! You're like an immature little child!" The red head bristled at the boy's tone, and Mari watched as he turned to look at the sub commander. Mari had not expected the boy to get so visibly angry, but what happened next stunned Mari. "Sir I formally request permission to replace pilot Soryu. Pilot Makinami and I won't fail the second engagement." Shinji all but pleaded, and Mari felt surge of affection for the boy. However, Fuyutsuki shook his head slowly after a moment's thought. "Denied, you haven't been medically cleared yet pilot Ikari." Shinji let out a defeated sigh, but Asuka's expression was positively thunderous. "As if you could ever replace me!" the girl hissed quietly, not as it turned out quietly enough however. "If pilot Ikari was medically cleared, then yes he would replace one of you." Fuyutsuki barked, Asuka flinched at the man's words. The problem here was that princess, well she was struggling to be a team player.

The details of the encounter continued to be examined in detail, more and more it became increasingly evident the fault lay at Asuka's feet. The girl had flown off half cocked, seemingly determined to make amends for her most recent failure. She had used her chosen weapon to split the target down the middle, and at first Mari had been relieved at the easy victory. Then the angel had neatly split into two smaller versions of itself, and had proceeded to wipe the floor with both Eva pilots. Asuka had been apoplectic at the loss, and had of course heaped all the blame she could muster on Mari. Shinji had been supportive of her of course, but her puppy had his hands full overseeing a group of highly trained soldiers. Mari wondered at that, it was a massive responsibility, and the boy had distributed the defence as best he could. Her uncle had initially been somewhat amused at the situation and the boy, but had over the last day or so started to see what Stanton and Mari saw. Shinji had the makings of a natural leader, he just needed to be shown his ability. Even Shinji was struggling with the contradiction that was Asuka, the girl seeming to swing from friendly to hostile at the drop of a hat.

The problem for Nerv was they couldn't just get rid of the girl, Germany had only agreed to part with unit two, for as long as Asuka was the pilot. Shinji, Ayanami, heck the damn penguin would be preferable to this obnoxious self-obsessed brat. Just when you thought she was becoming a tolerable human being, she would backslide spectacularly. Only Ayanami seemed able to tolerate the girl, Mari had not missed that only Rei ever escaped the red heads ire. Mari rose and moved seats, Asuka's feet had started to get twitchy again. Shinji once again surprised her, and sat in the vacated spot. The boy fixed Asuka with a stare that clearly said, 'just try it' and Mari watched as Asuka contemplated kicking him, then suddenly decided better of it. The one person who was absent from this was Misato, and Mari felt a flash of worry for the older woman. As operations director, Misato should have been here. 'they wouldn't blame her surely?' However, it made sense, all be it the sort of sense only adults could make. Her position in Nerv meant the buck stopped with her, and so regardless of this little dressing down, Misato would be the one to carry the can. Asuka it seemed couldn't see that, she was too busy stewing over Shinji's slight. "Sir what about captain Katsuragi?" Mari asked carefully, and her suspicions were confirmed when the man didn't reply.

Finally, Asuka blinked as realisation hit her, the red head shot Mari a glare that spoke volumes, and rose slowly to her feet. Asuka turned her expression suddenly contrite, "commander I apologise, I was immature and should have worked with my team mate." Mari waited to see if hell would freeze over, the red head had bowed formally, and contrary to everything Mari thought she knew, had fallen on her sword. "The blame belongs with me sir, punishing captain Katsuragi would not solve the issue." Fuyutsuki examined the girl for a moment, likely asking himself the same question Mari was asking herself. Was Asuka being genuine here, or was this a play to avoid someone else paying for her mess? "I expect all three of you to work together, no more debacles will be tolerated." The man said with a tone indicating finality, Mari rose and bowed her head submissively. The commander fixed all three of them with a stern gaze, "dismissed." They filed out in a surprisingly orderly fashion. Mari braced herself for Asuka to show her true colours, but the girl remained quiet as they headed into the showers. Asuka showered changed and left, Mari chose to take her time and be alone with her thoughts.

Shinji had given Mari a massive vote of confidence, and had stepped in to confront Asuka and her kicking, she felt a smile grace her face at his actions. It was obvious now to Mari, Shinji liked her as more than a friend. A feint blush crept across her face as she considered her own feelings, yes, she had already realised she liked the boy a lot. She pondered if Shinji's feelings went as deep as her own, and let her mind work at devising a test for him. Mari may have liked to live life loud, but she liked to have her off time be quiet and meaningful. It would happen then, but Shinji would have to be the one to broach it, and that might well take a while. Mari would have to try and make her intentions known, without coming out and saying it to his face. Feeling refreshed in more than one way she exited the shower, and discovered her clothing bag was open, and empty. "your rotten little bitch!" Mari hissed, Asuka had even removed the towels. A quick search of the lockers turned up nothing, no towels to dry herself and no choices if she was to go home tonight. Mari took a breath and approached the door carefully, it slid open and she peered out, thankfully Shinji was sat waiting for her and looked up, "slight problem here pups, a certain someone swiped my clothing, and all the towels." Shinji blushed but leapt to his feet, and disappeared into the male pilot changing room.

He returned moments later with clean towels, and Mari accepted them with a big smile. Through it all he kept his eyes on hers, and she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheeks before withdrawing. Mari dried herself off with one towel, and braced herself for a walk of shame, when she heard a scuffle outside. "Get off me idiot!" Asuka bellowed, and wrapping herself in a towel Mari approached the door once again. To her astonishment, Shinji had Asuka in a headlock, the girl was punching him in the kidneys, and having little if any effect. "Where's Mari's clothes then?" the boy growled, and Mari had to marvel at Shinji's toughness taking those hits. Asuka was becoming desperate now, no matter what she did nothing broke the boys grasp. "Gah fine! I shoved them in into the air vent!" The girl relented, Mari turned and approached the locker room vent, and sure enough spotted her items. "Let her go pups, might catch something." Mari quipped, and the boy relinquished his grasp on the furious red head. Mari heard the girl retreating, mostly due to the sulphurous swearing from the red head. Mari marvelled at the boy's swiftness, he had located Asuka with surprising ease. Finally dressed she emerged and gave the boy a hug, "I appreciate it puppy, but are you ok? She hit your back pretty hard." Shinji shrugged it off as nothing, and as they made their way Mari smirked, Asuka would think twice before pulling another stunt like that.

* * *

Shinji stood and examined the one piece he had been asked to wear, it was a skin-tight affair border lining a leotard. The shorts hugged his form, and he was not entirely convinced of Misato's reasoning behind it. His guardian had claimed it was so Asuka and Mari didn't feel self-conscious, unlikely as Mari had all but shrieked in delight at her outfit. Asuka had wrinkled her nose but wore it without complaint, so Misato's reasoning was rapidly unravelling. "Come on puppy! What's taking so long?" Mari whined, 'ah well, time to go forth and be roundly ridiculed'. Shinji stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room, Misato sat an amused expression on her face. 'someone's loving this' his inner voice grumbled, but it was Mari's reaction that surprised him. The girl's jaw popped open, even the seemingly boy phobic Asuka blinked rapidly. Misato grinned and gestured for him to turn, he groaned in despair but humoured the woman. He had to admit his muscle definition was showing through nicely, and a part of him felt a surge of pride. Mari's uncle, whose turn it was to sit house today shook his head, muttering something under his breath. Shinji completed his circle and his gaze rested on Mari the girl's cheeks were pink, a faraway look on her face.

Asuka also had a faint blush on her cheeks, and let out a cough as she adjusted her dance outfit, for this was what they were wearing. Two dance mats sat in front of the television, part of a plan conjured up by Kaji to deal with Nerv's current crisis. "Hey, earth to four eyes!" Asuka hissed, and Mari finally shook off her hypnotised state. 'that couldn't have been because of me.' Shinji found himself thinking, as ever refusing to accept what his eyes were telling him. 'Wake up, of course it was because of you!' his inner voice remonstrated him, as was ever the case with the world's strongest hedgehog, he dismissed the positive thought. Shinji flopped onto the couch, and missed the knowing look on Misato's face. Mari and Asuka turned and slid into position on their dance matts, he just hoped that for all their sakes this scheme worked. The plan entailed getting Asuka and Mari synchronised as one, a necessity given the angels abilities. The two halves had been of one mind, able to move and work together perfectly. That meant two individual pilots could never best it, unless they were in perfect synch. Mari went down on all fours, and Shinji had a frankly amazing view from his seat. Like himself she wore a pair of form hugging shorts, into which a leotard disappeared. 'she really is perfect' he thought, his hormones yapping in agreement.

Shinji forced himself to look at the screen, and as the game commenced it was clear there was an issue, as Asuka was a fraction slower than Mari. The brunette was already a huge fan of dancing, so it came naturally to her. Hands slid into place perfectly timed, legs moved with grace and fluidity, Shinji found himself watching Mari and not the screen. His stomach was filled with butterfly's, and he felt his breath speeding up as the girl moved. It was magical and he found himself committing the motions to memory, a flex here and a shift there. Every motion searing itself onto his brain, then the moment was ruined by Asuka. "Damnit four eyes, slow down!" the girl bellowed, and Shinji found himself longing for a gag to stuff in the red heads mouth. Mari paused and glowered at Asuka, Misato closed her eyes and was about to speak when the doorbell rang. Shinji rose and made his way to the entrance, seconds later he was joined by Mari. The door opened and Toji came into view, Shinji felt a surge of pleasure at finally seeing his friends again. He had still not yet returned to school, and had found himself feeling left out. Then the taller boy looked him up and down, before starting to laugh uproariously. "what the heck are you wearing Ikari?!" Then to Shinji's shock pulled him into a manly hug, behind them Kensuke grinned and gave Shinji a thumb up.

"See I told you Ikari was tougher than he looked, got to be to be a pilot, right?" The otaku declared, and Shinji couldn't stop the smile from breaking out on his face. Mari grinned as Toji finally released him, "what are you wearing here?" Toji said now chuckling, the athletic boy clearly embarrassed by his own display. Next to Kensuke Hikari stared eyes wide in shock, her eyes snapping from one skin-tight clad teen to the other. "You two! Your living in sin!" Shinji tried to stutter a response, but then Rei, who had until now been out of sight, pushed passed the other three. Kensuke adjusted his glasses, the otaku staring longingly at Mari.

Shinji felt a sudden surge of protectiveness, Mari shrugged and guided the others inside, Rei had taken a seat already observing proceedings. Shinji snagged cold drinks and handed them out, making sure Misato got her beer. The gist of the whole dance thing was explained, and even Shinji didn't miss Hikari sneaking glances at him. 'see, two in one night' his inner voice informed him primly, Shinji shook the annoying voice away and focused on Mari and Asuka as they resumed. Now that Asuka had an audience she did try harder, but was still ever so slightly out of synch with Mari. Misato observed noting the growing frustration, not just in Asuka but now also in Mari. "Ok let's switch things up here, Rei would you partner with Mari for a spell?" Asuka seemed about to protest, then snapped her mouth shut, an expression of curiosity settling on her face instead. Toji was leaning in and whispered to him, "what's your secret Shin man?" Shinji snorted tempted to reply sarcastically, "Healthy eating and plenty of exercise." He responded. Rei descended into position, and the game began anew. Shinji fully expected Rei to be able to match Mari, he did not expect Mari to once again outpace her dance partner. Shinji frowned in confusion, was he the only one who could see Mari's movements here? Once again Misato ordered a halt and frowned in confusion, her gaze fell on Shinji but then moved away, dismissing him.

'She doesn't want you to clue people in' the voice returned, and scowling Shinji stood up and took Rei's place on the dance matt. He was growing tired of having to hide his gift, he had adjusted well enough to the added strength. Mari looked at Misato expectantly, and finally his guardian reluctantly relented and the game began. Behind them Mitchel sat forward, expression keenly interested. Shinji focused as he never had before, arm position, leg position. Recalling Mari's movements in his mind and acting quickly, supressing his strength he became simply part of the dance. He didn't hear Asuka's gasp of astonishment, didn't hear Misato's encouragement, beside him Mari was focused on the dance just as he was. The room seemed to vanish, everything around them slowed to a crawl as he focused on matching Mari's rhythm. The girl increased the tempo, and he subconsciously matched her beat for beat. Finally, Mari flopped panting heavily, Shinji was so caught up in his motion he didn't stop. It was a hand on his shoulder that snapped him out of it, Mari sat grinning at him eyes dancing. "Nicely done puppy, but the princess has done a runner." Shinji blinked mutely, Hikari seemed caught between emotions.

On the one hand, she was clearly angry at the upstaging of Asuka, and on the other she was amazed at his performance. Asuka had attempted to create a little circle at school, especially after the run in with that older girl. "Too bad command won't let you pilot Shinji." Misato said, and he heard the apology in her voice. He rose and knew he had to go after Asuka, the girl was annoying as all hell, but she was also the only other person close to Mari's beat. Shinji exited the apartment, and let his ears do the work for him. The dark mutterings guided him to an irate Asuka, and she glared at him as he approached. "Done showing me up I see, super boy?" The girl growled, Shinji felt a shock run through him as he flopped onto the bench next to her gathering himself. "You know?" He responded stunned, "Misato told me yes." Asuka's expression suddenly changed, and he saw a flash of understanding she had dropped a bit of a bomb on him. "I guess it can't be easy having to keep a lid on it." The girl finally spoke, and he noted the surprising softness in her tone. Shinji sighed in frustration at his own situation, and tried to put himself in Asuka's shoes. The girl had attempted to make up for the screw up with the fleet, and though the backlash had not been as severe, Asuka had still taken a hit to her ample pride once again.

Then there was Mari who didn't understand Asuka's trauma as he did, he considered telling the girl he knew then bit his tongue, that might well do more harm than good. Mari on the other hand liked to attack things full throttle, he snorted musing that the girl needed to slow down, lest life attack her back. Shinji almost slapped his forehead in realisation, and wondered just how it was he could have been so dense? "Truth be told, it's not a case of you matching Mari." Shinji said hoping Asuka cottoned on, and Asuka nodded her head as if she had worked it out for herself already. "She needs to match me." The red head let out a sigh, Shinji rubbed a hand against his chin. "I'll talk to her, persuade her to play ball, but you need to understand… there is no one person war effort." Asuka turned to look at him, and he ploughed on with his conviction.

"We need to be a team, all of us. Not just for this fight, but for all of them." He knew the girl thought highly of herself, she had trained from the age of six, had passed out of college already. The German girl had a brilliant mind, but because of her trauma also had a chip on her shoulder. Asuka's lips drew in a thin line, "Guess we can't expect single targets?" and Shinji shrugged his shoulders. "No way to know. You thought that one was a single target, and it delighted in showing you up." He decided to poke the one wound that would get Asuka going, sure enough she rose and crushed her empty soda can. "Then it needs to be taught a lesson!" the girl snarled fist impacting her palm, and Shinji nodded getting to his feet. "Let's get in doors, I think my rears attracting too much attention." He grumbled, and was rewarded with gleeful snicker from Asuka. Sure enough, several older women who really should have known better were eyeing him appreciatively. Back up top Shinji pulled Mari off to one side, explaining that she had proven her dancing credentials, but needed to slow it down and try to match Asuka. Mari had pretended to consider his words, Shinji suspecting the girl had known exactly what she was doing, "Ok, I'll play nice with the princess." Mari said sweetly, then leaned in to him and breathily whispered into his ear. "Nice ass by the way." Shinji blinked as she sauntered back into the living room, was the girl teasing him? Did he dare even for a moment think there was more to it?

* * *

Five days of solid training was to be put to the test, today was the big day and Misato hoped their chosen pilots were on form. She stood in the command centre, next to her Shinji stood quietly in full on focus mode. Behind her on the command platform, the sub commander was observing, the supreme commander as had become the norm of late, absent. Misato watched as the countdown started, and both Eva's launched into their carefully practiced combat routine. Three minutes exactly to defeat the angel, one false move and it would end in defeat. The thought they might not get another shot, well it troubled Misato greatly. Everything however came together, the combined attacks by both the SSDF and the Eva's, forcing the angel to merge and split repeatedly. Finally, the attack told, and as the angel was pulling back together the Eva's struck. The twin cores had not fully merged, when two Eva feet slammed into them with titanic force. The angel was catapulted backwards into hill, the subsequent explosion no-where near the city itself. Misato breathed a sigh of relief as both Eva's landed safely, seeming to regard one another with grudging respect. Shinji smiled secretively, and Misato suspected he had played some part in persuading the girls to play ball.

Next to them Elias shook his head not entirely satisfied, and Misato watched as Shinji looked at the man questioningly. "There's still a long way to go, I recommend some bonding exercises." Misato regarded the man for a moment, "You have something in mind?" Stanton nodded, a sly smirk spreading on his face. "Mr Ikari is going to get some sniping training, and the girls are going to learn about team work." Shinji listened as the man spelled out his plan, and a slow grin was soon spreading across the boy's face. Misato contemplated Stanton's words, as plans went it certainly had potential, though she hoped Mari didn't take anything personally. Misato had deliberately got the boy to wear the outfit, knowing it would hit Mari like a sledgehammer. Heck, it had gotten her hormones going as well for that matter. "Alright we do this thing then, but I want tight security." Misato almost wilted at the look Elias gave her, and quickly held up her hands in mock surrender. "Ok, point taken." Shinji gave her a look as if to say, "question not my head of security." Misato shook her head and suddenly started to laugh, since when had these two comparative strangers gotten so close? Still she supposed, it was good that Shinji had reached a point he could show such trust, Misato just hoped the boy did not end up being stung.

* * *

Lorenz sat silent in his wheelchair, the occasional hiss of the life support system the only sound to break the silence. His visor gave back no indication of the thoughts within, yet his brain was clearly ticking a mile a minute. Across from him Annette Bastian sat just as silent, the woman had the patience of a striking snake when required. A soft gesture and the video replayed once again, the footage had come from an unmanned drone that had been in the area. Bastian rested her steepled fingers against her lips, the blonde French woman's eyes narrowing dangerously. The video showed the unfolding disaster involving the fleet, and the drone had zoomed in on one incident. Lorenz finally moved as he leaned forward, his head tilted to one side his lips drawn tight. They watched once again as Shinji Ikari saved captain Katsuragi's life, the boy holding the older woman's weight, with seemingly no difficulty. "Our anonymous informant also supplied this." The video was replaced with a medical report, and Lorenz ran a tongue over his lips. "If this is true, the boy has the potential to disrupt our glorious destiny." Annette spoke softly, and to her immense relief the old man nodded in agreement turning his gaze upon her.

"I want the boy eliminated, don't worry about making him a martyr. In the long run, it won't matter." Keel's voice was like ancient parchment, and sent a shiver down her spine. "I know just the man for the job." The link cut and she found herself sitting in her mansion, the holographic projection room returned to her vision. She stretched and rose swiftly to her feet; the sun was on its way down already as she entered her private study. The battle against the angel was over, and now an entirely new battlefield was about to open. Her gaze swept across her old-fashioned record player, and antique she had Inherited from her father after his untimely death. That his death had come at the hands of a hired assassin, and one hired by his own daughter, gave an indication of her ambition. Her father had suffered a weakness for women, and so the assassin had been a female, one of the best in the business. However today required an entirely different approach, Shinji Ikari had to die even if it meant a violent and public death. She needed to make sure the person going in was expendable, someone who would die before giving her up. Not that it mattered if he did give her up, she was a part of SEELE, and they were untouchable.

She sat at her desk and pulled up the file she needed, a man stared out of his profile picture. Lightening blue eyes and close cropped almost grey hair, Gaius Tyrel was a mercenary gun for hire who just happened to owe her a favour. He had gotten himself in trouble with local law enforcement, and she had sent representatives to bail him out. Now the man was on her payroll, and now was the time for her to collect on that debt. She paused allowing herself to ponder one question, who had provided not just the video but also the medical report. For a moment, she let herself contemplate the possibility this was a setup, someone had been targeting SEELE assets over the last three weeks. Assets in Africa and eastern Asia had been shut down and destroyed, but it was the assets in America that had her concerned. She knew of Graves attempts to excise any traitors within SEELE, but someone else was targeting them. Normally such individuals were found and terminated, but this one was proving all but impossible to track. It was as if they had read the organisations playbook, still give them time and they would make a mistake. Shaking the thoughts away she picked up the phone, and taking a moment to relish the elimination of a potential threat, dialled her contact.


	12. Growing suspicion

**Growing suspicion**

* * *

Fuyutsuki sat on the barstool staring at the glass of beer before him, the jukebox in the corner let out a gentle beat at his chosen volume. He had selected this place as their meeting spot, as surprisingly few people bothered with the on-sight bar. Admittedly it was small and a little dingy, but it was well stocked with various beverages. The barman a whip thin man in his mid-forties stood looking bored, a polishing rag in one hand as he sorted his glasses. Business was not very brisk here, but it was quiet and that was the way Kozo preferred it. He had spoken with Ritsuko Akagi earlier this morning, she had discovered a problem with the third child, however on this occasion she had cited patient confidentiality. He turned as he heard the bell ring above the door, and sure enough Ryoji Kaji entered the establishment. The younger man had been difficult to get a hold of, especially after the sinking of Over the rainbow. Now it seemed he had found time to speak to Kozo, and pulled up a stool next to him. "Martini please, dry." Kaji placed his order, and they waited as the man served it up. "Odd, I would have thought you would want it shaken, but not stirred." Kozo noted in amusement.

Kaji smiled in that lopsided way of his, the one that reputedly allowed him to bed any woman he wanted, yet his eyes seemed haunted by something. "Ah but that would give the game away." Came the younger man's response, Kozo inclined his head and accepted the answer. "I take it you haven't heard yet?" Kaji spoke suddenly, and Kozo turned to regard him with curiosity one eyebrow raised in question. "the IPEA have stepped in, the request for unit five to be transferred has been denied." Kozo felt himself grow irritable at this unwelcome news, "what do they think we plan to do? Wage war on the world?" he demanded angrily. Kaji flinched slightly taking a sip of his drink, "they're just following new procedure, no country can have more than three Eva's." the agency man explained. Kozo rubbed at his temples and took a drink of his beer, and it was as he dwelled on this news an unwelcome thought hit him. "we'll have a surplus pilot then. Ikari doesn't like surpluses of anything." Kaji looked at him before speaking, "He would send Mari away then?" a note of annoyance had entered the man's voice. Kozo however didn't reply; a far crueller possibility had entered his mind instead. Gendo had finally returned from vacation, and had arranged a meeting with his son later this week, a meeting he was not privy to.

He hoped he was wrong in his assumption, but his gut instinct told him that the man had already made his choice. Kaji seemed to read his mind somehow and shook his head, "Katsuragi won't stand for that, and Mari will likely throw a fit." The man pointed out. "Then there is the matter of Stanton and his crew, they report directly to Shinji." Kozo mused that over and looked at the problem, with the way Ikari had been behaving, he might well fire Misato outright if she tried to defy him. The woman was top of her field of expertise when it came to strategy, and would be very difficult to replace. However, Gendo was the sort to cut his nose off to spite his face, and might decide the cost worth it to have his own way. If Makinami on the other hand also threatened to leave, that might leave Ikari in a much more difficult position. Then again, he might then dismiss the girl and call it quits, but Kozo doubted Shinji would like that at all. He very much doubted Ikari would give a damn about the mercenaries, other security could always be organised. Kozo wondered if the downtrodden boy would fight his corner or not, or if he would meekly accept what was handed out to him. Kozo filed such questions away for now, and dismissed the barman. He needed to speak with Kaji in private, and they relocated right next to the jukebox. "I asked for your help Ryoji." He opened frankly, and the man leaned in expression curious. "I want to find out who gave the order to place pilot Ikari into that car."

* * *

Splat! Mari raised one eyebrow in part annoyance and part amusement, she had just been shot on the rear for the fourth time now. Spinning behind a nearby tree she did a quick check, sure enough four purple splotches of paint decorated her backside now, two on each cheek. It had been Stanton's suggestion for them to do this as a bonding exercise, she hadn't realised that Shinji was such a good shot. Or that he would specifically target her rump, a tiny grin broke out on her face. This was likely pay back for this morning; the boy had been up and then he had been very up. Mari had teased him about it in private, though she had been more than a little flattered. It gave a fair indication the boy was attracted to her, but thankfully also very restrained. Somewhere out in the forest the others were roaming, their little circle of friends trying to hunt down Shinji. Asuka had teamed up with Hikari, the class rep had been unsure about the whole exercise at the beginning. Toji and Aida had been drafted in and had paired up, while she had teamed up with Rei. This had left Shinji to get a head start on them into the forest, while their security kept careful track of them all. Mari had been determined to be the first to capture Shinji, yet he had clearly found a sniping spot to shoot from. Rei was creeping slowly towards her like a ghost when she was hit, a purple splotch of paint on her shoulder.

"It appears pilot Ikari's aim is rapidly improving." The stoic girl announced, Mari nodded and peered cautiously around the tree. She had her goggles on but doubted he'd shoot her in the head, and as it turned out no more shots were forthcoming. "Where the heck is he?" she asked out loud, and almost jumped out of her skin when Asuka's voice sounded from near her. "That's what we're trying to find out!" the red head hissed in frustration, and turning Mari had to restrain herself from laughing. Shinji had it seemed hit the girl once on each breast, "those were good shots, considering the size of the targets." Mari said grinning, Asuka growled an obscenity at her and then smirked, "yeah well seems he couldn't miss that big ass of yours!" Mari frowned and looked over her shoulder, "You just ignore her." She comforted her offended rear. Hikari drew up next to her and she looked annoyed, and it wasn't hard to see why with purple splotches on her stomach. The bossy girl had a uniquely peeved look on her face, Shinji had hit them all several times it seemed. It appeared only Mari was immune to being paint balled above the waist, Hikari had a very nasty glint in her eyes. Stanton had given strict instructions, they were being scored on points here, and were not allowed to shoot each other.

Shinji had finally returned to school with her yesterday, and Mari had been full of excitement for what she felt was a big deal. That is until they had approached the school steps, and Mari had spotted the gaggle of giggling girls. Apparently, someone had informed the school of his return, and all the future would be misses Ikari's had come out of the wood work. Mari remembered scowling and seizing Shinji's hand possessively, Mari had not missed the hostile looks directed her way. As far as Mari was concerned Shinji was going to be hers, though she had been surprised at her own possessiveness. Shinji had gently squeezed her hand as if to reassure her, and Mari had felt herself relax a little. It hadn't been until later she had learned he had felt anxiety, all those girls fluttering their eyelashes at him had been a bit much for him. Mari smiled softly in recollection, the boy could show such courage and conviction, yet when confronted by social situations came unglued. Mari had kept a close eye on the boy, until Ritsuko had called Shinji to the nurse's office. Shinji had returned his face ashen, and not even Mari could find out what was troubling him.

Upon returning home the boy had retreated to his room, and had plugged himself into his SDAT player, seeming to block the world out. Mari sighed forlornly, she could only hope that Shinji would talk to someone eventually. Something bad was up with her puppy, and Mari strongly suspected Misato knew something, as her guardian had also been subdued. Mari frowned, she knew there were secrets she wasn't being let in on, and part of her was hurt by that. Yet whatever it was had to be big for her not to be in the loop, the boy telling her nearly everything else. What little respect for commander Ikari she might have had was gone, for what sort of ego maniac abandoned their own child? She snorted, her own father had at least been very straight forward on the matter, but by then Mari had no interest in the man. Mari vowed that she would never do such a thing, and certainly she would never turn her back on puppy. The boy and his guardian had a secret, and she hoped that sooner or later she would earn their confidence with whatever it was. She scanned her environment carefully, Rei dropped down next to her against the tree. She watched as the girl peered out carefully, behind them she noted a twitch in Asuka's right arm. Mari tilted her head puzzled, and the red head blushed furiously at having been caught out. She had noted that rei had started hanging around with the other two girls, after an initially frosty start. Had Asuka perhaps been bracing herself to pull the girl from harm's way? 'looks like the exercise is working'

They were each using colour coordinated paint guns, and Shinji was the only one with purple paint in his, a deliberate choice by their head of security. From somewhere ahead of them an obscenity laced howl was heard, this was immediately followed by a very angry Toji's voice. "Ikari! I'm gonna kill you!" Mari winced wondering if he was being as cruel to his male friends, sure enough she spotted Aida easily enough. The bespectacled boy's groin was a big splotch of purple, "ouch, all's fair in love and war then." She muttered. Mari slid forward very carefully to the next tree keeping low as she did, and watched as a purple splotch appeared on Aida's chest. The boy was facing somewhat away from her, but from what she had seen Shinji was in an elevated position to their south. The guns didn't have that big of a range on them, so she peered cautiously into the treeline, and ducked back just in time to avoid being hit. "Think I know where he is, and he's in big trouble." Mari informed the unlikely allies. Nods went around their little erstwhile alliance, and careful to keep trees between them and Shinji, they set off towards his location. Somewhere up ahead of them Shinji lurked, searching for a juicy target to hit.

There was no straightforward way around it, they were gonna get hit but if she kept his eyes on her the others might make it, and so she made sure to gently sway her hips as seductively as she could. Asuka let out a snort of amusement at Mari's antics, while the other two boys simply fell about drooling. As they made their way towards where they thought he was, Mari frowned at the lack of incoming fire. A cracking sound echoed in the forest as a branch gave and she froze, "has he fallen? No cry for help though." she dropped to a crouch and held out a hand indicating halt. The others dropped in place next to her but slightly spread out, the hunters had lost track of their prey. Rei was hit again in her other shoulder, and once again Mari used that to guess the boy's location. "He's still in play then. Spread out this time, and advance." She instructed them, even the normally order shy Asuka made no complaint of these instructions. Mari suddenly felt like Arnie in that movie, the one where an invisible alien had been hunting him. She stayed low this time using whatever cover she could find, arriving at the base of a sturdy tree she looked up as a leaf floated past her head. Her eyes tracked the leaf's path, and she finally spotted what had dislodged it.

Mari blinked in utter astonishment, for there perched high up in the branches was Shinji. His feet were planted ever so carefully on branches, yet they should not have been able to hold his weight. She found herself frozen wondering how on earth he was doing it, and cursing internally that she dared not shoot at him in case the surprise caused him to fall. The boy was completely focused on targeting and shooting, and had she found herself relieved to realise, missed her approach. Then again, she had come in stealthily, whereas the others were ploughing through like a herd of elephants. Shouldering her weapon, she began to climb, part of her longing to scare the boy out of his wits. Again, the only problem being should he fall, she paused carefully and waited for one of the others to crash through the undergrowth. Shinji snapped to that location, and after a brief pause loosed off a shot that resulted in more of Toji's ranting. The boys normally serious face twitched in amusement, then his face went back to utter concentration. Shaking her head, she continued her ascent, only now was it occurring to her as to how she would descend. She had almost reached him, indeed was within touching distance when her foot slipped. Time seemed to slow to a crawl for her, as gravity took a hold of her and she braced herself to fall.

To her utter astonishment, she didn't even have time to scream, he turned and his hand had shot out and grabbed her wrist arresting Mari's fall. She dangled there staring up at him in utter amazement, not only had he scaled the tree with apparent ease, but he seemed to have no difficulty supporting her weight one handed. The impossibility of what was happening hit her, her weight should have yanked them both out of the tree. She regained her footing, and he helped her up the rest of the way. She sat quiet for a few moments calming her breathing, then whacked him on the shoulder. "Jerk, that's for shooting me in the ass!" Shinji had the decency to look apologetic, it was then she realised that this was an amazing vantage point. She turned and started scanning the forest, and almost immediately spotted Aida despite his camo gear. "Truce?" she asked grinning wickedly, Shinji nodded and smiling handed her a change of pellets, then started aiming again. She tracked Aida and shot the poor boy, and had to stifle her laughter as the otaku cried out. Toji arrived near his friend's position as his friend declared, "That's two lots of shots! We are betrayed!" The two of them worked in near perfect unison, Shinji spotting targets for her as a means of apology. He was good at it as well, the boy able to single out individuals she could only dimly see.

Their little game continued as the others slowly closed in on them, Shinji looked for all the world like he wanted to relocate, but because of Mari's presence the boy stayed put. Mari added a fresh splotch of paint to Asuka's chest, and grinned when she distinctly made out the grinding of teeth, but her mind now turned to several things that were bothering her. Shinji had clearly been in another tree; indeed, she could see which one he had hastily exited due to a dangling branch. She did a mental calculation and shook her head, there was simply no way he could have made it down from that tree and up this one as fast. Add into that his reflexes in catching her, and supporting her weight effortlessly as she dangled. Shinji was more than he seemed physically, even she had not failed to notice his little oddity's. Shinji's body was not horrendously over the top like a body builder, but rather he had the muscularity of a well-honed athlete, he hadn't been like that when they had first met. She recalled a comic book she had read once about an alien who looked human, this person had superhuman power and could fly. Thankfully said person had become a hero who saved the day, Mari glanced sideways at Shinji pondering the boy's apparent swiftness and strength, even as the others finally sighted them and opened fire on them.

* * *

Kozo and his associate sat in front of the computer terminal, on the screen were replays of the attack, covered from every conceivable angle. "They knew exactly where to strike." Kozo muttered grimly, Kaji nodded as he perused the high definition footage. One thing you had to say about the city's CCTV system, it was top of the line. Kaji located a shot facing toward the ramming vehicle, and the man's face became a mask of intensity. Kozo watched as the footage was manipulated back and forth, wondering what the younger man had seen. Finally, Kaji paused it and pointed, and Kozo leaned in spotting what he had missed, what likely most of section two had missed. "That's." he frowned, analysing the building he was looking at, the refraction of sunlight couldn't be coming from a window, as there were no windows on the roof itself. "Someone was up there. Either with bino's, or more likely a sniper rifle." Kozo tilted his head accepting Kaji's analysis, "If so, why didn't they fire? No high calibre bullets were recovered." Kaji ran a hand over his unshaven jaw, "Not sure. Wait, wasn't the car Shinji rode in his father's?" Kozo nodded his head, the security camera's covered both the streets and the buildings as well.

"Let's see, building C492." Kozo muttered as he pulled up the roof top surveillance, and scowled as the footage came up blank. So, either electronic interference had been used, which would have set off an alarm or... "Someone erased the camera footage." Kaji spoke, his mind having been on the same track as Kozo's. Oh, and just who had the authorisation to do that? You could make the list on two small lines, himself doctor Akagi and the supreme commander. Akagi had no reason to delete the footage, unless she had been ordered to by Ikari. "Ikari doesn't want us getting too far it seems." Kozo sighed, yet the man's actions made no sense unless. "The sniper didn't fire because he didn't have the right target." Kaji nodded in agreement, "right car, wrong Ikari." It was safe to assume the mission had been scrubbed. Someone had wanted Gendo dead, but had it seemed no beef with the man's son. Had Ikari deliberately placed Shinji in harm's way, and if such was the case, why had he done so? Kozo did not like his own reasoning one little bit, however as his favourite fictional detective once said. "When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains however improbable, must be the truth." Kaji smirked at the old quotation.

"The game is afoot then?" The agent said, and reluctantly Kozo nodded his head, however this alone was not sufficient evidence. That said no amount of evidence would really help, Ikari was all but untouchable atop his throne. Unless of course they could cite insanity in the man, then they could have him removed from power. The game was indeed afoot, and a more dangerous game they could not find themselves playing. "Let's go and examine that rooftop, who knows, maybe we'll find something up there." Kaji nodded and they grabbed their coats, as they walked to Kozo's car he found himself pouring over what they had learned. If in fact Ikari was responsible for what had befallen his son, why had he not made a better attempt at disguising it? 'Perhaps he wants to be caught?' his inner voice mused, Kozo frowned at the oddness of the man leaving a trail. It didn't really fit with the man's methods, and yet Kozo knew Gendo could be so very careful. He had covered up the death of Naoko Akagi, the demise of the original Rei Ayanami. Both deaths were on his doorstep, and yet nearly no one else in Nerv knew of these things. If Ikari was at the centre of this web, then perhaps Kozo was setting the noose for his own execution.

* * *

Shinji sat cross legged in his room expression vacant, now that he had little to distract him his brain had gone on a loop. Playing over and over the words Ritsuko had said to him at school, recalled how Misato had pulled him into a deep embrace. His own reaction had been muted and uncomprehending, understanding the concept yet not at the same time. Shinji was sterile, a side effect of his unique situation as a super human. Akagi had discerned a problem when developing her serum, the scientist experimenting on hamsters of all things. The initial experiments had proven messy, with one hamster reportedly screeching before exploding gorily. Gradually Ritsuko had perfected the serum, and now had male and female super hamsters. Said hamsters had been mating furiously, but much to Ritsuko's puzzlement, had not yet produced any babies. She had called Shinji in and collected a sample, something that he recalled with some embarrassment. Through this she had discovered his sterility, and Shinji had been left stunned. It had never really occurred to him as a teen, that he might someday carry on the family line. He had been so busy lately fighting for his life, and everything else that had gone on around him, he had never given it any thought.

He uncrossed his legs and headed out onto the veranda for some fresh air, at the table Stanton sat writing up his report from today's exercise. Shinji couldn't put his finger on why he trusted the man, simply that his instincts had told him to. Elias had adjusted well, and as per his request not informed the others of his power. Shinji leaned on the railing and stared out at the city, the sounds of cars and sirens filling the air. Shinji found his mind wandering into a fantasy, one involving himself and Mari as parents. Mari had the perfect temperament to be a mom, with her kind ways and her energy, one day she would raise a fantastic kid. Tears threatened and he squeezed the railing in both hands, realisation hitting that this was something he could never now experience. Sex? Well yes, he could experience that, but it would be a fruitless act on his part. The whole point of the act was to produce life, and he was unable to provide life from himself. 'Now there'll be no more Ikari's' He realised, and finally the tears did come from him silently. Arms gently surrounded him and he turned into them, his grief bursting from him in a torrent. Mari held onto him as he whimpered like a wounded hound, her fingers stroked his hair gently and something wet touched his head.

Shinji slid back slightly and saw tears in the girl's eyes, also fear was etched in her expression as well, and Shinji realised Mari was scared. He wiped his eyes quickly, suddenly feeling like a fool for not thinking how his mood might be taken. "Sorry, just had some unwelcome news, nothing terminal thankfully." He somehow managed a chuckle, yet it was terminal in its own little way, a death sentence for his family line. Mari closed the door and drew him to a seat, he sat down and the girl perched herself in his lap. Shinji felt his heart hammering in his chest like it was trying to escape, would Mari regard him as less than a man if he told her? Shinji met her eyes, and saw so much compassion it unlocked his tongue and his heart. In that instant, he realised he would do anything for her, and he would not keep this from Mari. He spoke slowly telling her about Ritsuko's discovery, though he omitted the business with the super hamsters. Mari's eyes clouded with compassion as he spoke, his own voice hitching as he struggled to finish. Shinji bowed his head and waited for Mari to pass judgement, to find him unworthy of her. Instead she tilted his chin up, and her lips pressed against his instead.

This was no chaste kiss like he had experienced from the girl on several occasions, this was deep and intense. Mari tasted exotic to him and he could not get enough of it, realisation blasted him that this was no sympathy kiss. Shinji slid his arms around her waist and held her, Mari's tongue met his own and his eyes hooded. The moment seemed to last for an eternity, and when she finally broke the kiss he simply sat there stunned. He reached up and cupped her face with one hand, realisation hit like a train that he wanted this girl in his life, like he had wanted nothing else before. "Be mine?" He blurted, and Mari giggled at the very straight forward question. Mari leaned back into him and kissed him again, "Take me on a date first, then I'm all yours." Shinji cocked his head at the girl and smirked, his woes momentarily pushed to the back of his mind. "Propriety first huh?" he asked the girl, Mari nodded and poked her tongue out at him. She slid back in and leaned against him once more, "I knew something was hurting you, and that thing doesn't change how I feel about you." Shinji let his fingers play with Mari's hair, the girl had clearly fallen from heaven to be so kind, to be so incredibly humane. The sun had almost disappeared over the horizon when a rap on the window made them both jump, Misato made a gesture for them to come inside.


	13. A matter of trust

**A matter of trust**

* * *

Shinji rarely felt comfortable at the best of times, but right now his nerves were jangling like a bell in a hurricane. He had been summoned to his father's office, the tone very much typical Gendo Ikari. Now that he had been medically cleared by Ritsuko, they had completed his reactivation test without any problems, unit one responding if anything better than it had before his hospitalisation. He sat outside on the bench waiting to be admitted, suspecting his father loved making people wait around. Next to him even the normally unflappable Mari was nervous, for the question burned in his mind as to why the man wanted to see him? After all he hadn't seen his father in some time, in fact that was a consensus passing around Nerv. Mari reached over and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "Its ok, probably finally wants to bury the hatchet." She said, but even to Shinji she didn't sound convinced. Misato had agreed to go in with him, whatever he had to say to Shinji would be said to his guardian. Two could play the go between game, and Shinji needed someone there with him, he had a bad feeling about this meeting. Not even the sub commander was permitted to attend, and the old man had shown his apprehension at that. Gendo Ikari was up to something, and Shinji was to be on the receiving end of it.

Elias paced back and forth near them, the normally unflappable man seemed to be on hyper edge, and had initially demanded to be allowed into the meeting. However, his father had denied the man, and had only just made provision for Misato. Next to him Saul glanced up at Shinji and smiled reassuringly at him, Shinji nodded and let out a shaky breath. The two men helped to bolster his courage, and he had the strange sense that Saul particularly would do anything for him. 'What did I ever do to deserve that sort of loyalty?' The large man was an enigma to Shinji, and seemed to confound his own teammates as well. The door opened and the pair stepped inside, he gave one last shaky smile to Mari and they headed inside. It felt for all the world like setting foot in a giant spider's lair, a sense of foreboding hung over the room like a suffocating smog. At the far end of the massive room was a single desk, behind that was a vast set of windows that overlooked the Geofront. 'guess he doesn't believe in flowers, you know to brighten the place up?' Shinji found himself thinking, he tried to keep himself distracted from the sense of foreboding he felt. 'Who's that trip trapping across my bridge?' Shinji thought of the old tale.

Shinji marvelled at the massive waste of space here, you could have housed several offices in this one room. A testament he suspected to his father's immense ego, the room had one purpose only and that was to instil fear. Said man was sat at his desk dark glasses firmly in place, he had heard Ritsuko mention the man had been away on a holiday to relax, yet instantly he spotted something was not right, his father's beard looked unkempt and his face was paler than normal. The man's right hand shook almost imperceptibly, but Shinji caught the movement all the same. They stopped a short distance from the desk and waited, once again the man decided to keep them on edge, and Shinji felt growing irritation with his father's arrogance. "You have been medically cleared for duty I see." His father spoke suddenly and deliberately, Shinji nodded choosing to hold his tongue. "You will not be aware that Fuyutsuki requested access to unit five?" again Shinji remained silent, he vaguely recalled a conversation about it. "Unfortunately, the IPEA has stepped in, the request was denied." The man said coldly, and suddenly Shinji had an uncomfortable suspicion as to why he had been summoned. Beside him Misato shifted uneasily, and Shinji braced himself for what he knew now was coming.

"We are not in the habit however, of holding surplus pilots. Therefore, you are to return to you teacher, effective immediately." There it was then; the cold-hearted monster had finally taken notice of him and struck. Shinji's mouth felt dry and his heart began to pound, the one thing he had feared more than anything was now playing out before him. His head began to throb as he forced back the tears he knew wanted out, anger boiled up deep in his stomach and his breathing became ragged. Why had he not just left sooner and spared himself this pain, the man before him was incapable of feeling anything for him. "do you have anything to say before you leave?" Shinji found himself appalled at the man's tactlessness. It was as if something foreign inside him snapped at these callous words, he strode forward and planted both hands on the desk seething. He pinned the man with a fury filled glare, and as his mouth opened he said the only thing he could. "Fuck you! After everything I've been through?! Fuck you!" he spat furiously, and for once the man seemed taken aback. If he had expected Shinji to meekly mumble apologetically, and then shuffle off into the sunset as he might once have, he was to be disappointed. How long had Shinji desired to yell at the man and call him out on his cruelty, and now he had done just that.

Something clattered onto the desk in front of the commander and for the second time his father was left surprised, Shinji also blinked in astonishment. Yet at the same time it made all too much sense, beside him Misato was as angry as he had ever seen her. Her insignia of rank was still rocking from where she had dropped it, "consider this my resignation then, commander." she spat the last part angrily. Shinji heard footsteps rapidly approaching from behind them, Mari had clearly been eavesdropping yet again, and though she likely had not heard his father's announcement, the girl couldn't have missed Shinji's fury filled reaction. The bastard king of Nerv glowered at the girl as she joined them, but then turned to vent his ire on Misato. "You can be replaced as well, I accept your resignation." The man hissed now angry himself, and of course he was Shinji realised. The entire scheme of getting rid of his unwanted progeny was not going very smoothly, now Shinji understood why the sub commander had been left out. "Then you can have mine as well!" Mari growled, "and the security force as well, since they work for Shinji!" she had rapidly pieced together what was going on. Shinji forced the smile to stay off his face, and held the man's glowering expression firmly. Would he have dared do such a thing before now, likely he would never have even faced off against the man.

Gendo Ikari was clearly apoplectic, and Shinji himself was surprised at the man's lack of self-control here. 'check and mate' his mind intoned gleefully. His father sat back in his chair and took in a shuddering breath, the thee of them waited to see what might come next. For an age, nobody spoke again, his father was very obviously at war within himself. The man had made a grand proclamation of sending his son away, and now was faced with having to back down on the issue. Yet in an instant the mask slipped back into place as rapidly as it had fallen, "very well, Doctor Akagi will simply have to jury rig a system. As I said, unit five will not be coming here thanks to the IPEA's interference." He flicked Misato's insignia back across the desk, and Misato picked it up and re-secured it. They turned and made their way back out of the room, as he reached the door he heard his father's whisper. "There will be consequences for this." Shinji turned and once again pinned the man with a glare, enjoying the third look a surprise that crossed his face. Then deciding he had enough turned and exited, outside Mari was still fuming and he couldn't blame her. For his part, Shinji had personally had enough of the man, for him to not give a damn about his own son.

To not even visit him when he lay in the hospital possibly dying, and then to try and discard him like a broken toy again, that had been the final straw. Elias and Saul joined them flanking their charges, and Shinji missed the look of admiration that flicked across the man's face. "wonder how much emancipation costs these days?" Shinji asked flatly, yet he knew deep in his heart he was deadly serious. "Or a bullet to the head maybe?" Elias remarked dryly. Shinji blinked, and suddenly wondered at how serious his head of security was about that.

* * *

Mari was still beyond furious as they walked through the hallways, the commander would have sent his son away? After the boy, had been forced to deal with a lot of issues at that! Mari rarely got this angry, and she had seen Shinji at what she believed was his angriest. The three of them had been in open rebellion, and like all bullies and cowards the man had backed down when confronted. "Ok then, training time I think." Misato announced suddenly, Mari blinked at her momentarily confused as she stepped into line next to Shinji. Elias seemed equally as confused, however Shinji made an odd gesture to the man, and Mari saw the light of understanding dawn. "Training? Thought we had that when we paintballed in the woods?" Misato shook her head and pointed to Shinji, "Personal hand to hand training." She answered. Shinji nodded and entered the boy's locker room, he emerged a moment later carrying something. Mari glanced over at the boy noting he had brought a small case, and as he opened the case noted it contained Karate uniforms. Smirking she snagged one that looked her size and hit the girls changing room, emerging later to find both Misato and Shinji waiting. Stanton and Diallo were stood either side of the door to the training room, the larger man seemed implausibly relaxed.

Shinji by contrast looked nervous for some reason, could he be worried about getting hurt? Misato went to get changed as well, and she noted when she returned the woman seemed to have taped down her breasts, Mari suddenly wished she had done the same. The group made their way into the gymnasium finding it mercifully empty, "I booked ahead, didn't want to be disturbed." Misato informed them. She noted Shinji was wearing padded gloves on his hands, likely to avoid causing injuries to others. Misato waited until both teens were sat cross legged, and then began going over safety tips with them. Misato called her up and she knew why, unlike Shinji she had already received some basic combat training. If Misato had been given any more advanced training, well it was likely Mari would be meeting the floor quite a fair bit, and so it proved to be. Misato was not someone you ever wanted to provoke, and in a way Mari was very glad Asuka was not here, the red head would have been left with a much-bruised ego. Mari continued to spar with the woman, occasionally having to adjust her top to prevent an escape. Oddly Shinji was not watching them spar, the boy had his eyes closed and was instead it seemed meditating. Misato spotted this as well and let out a sigh, probably it was for the best if he calmed himself down first.

They didn't need a still emotional Shinji throwing punches around, though Mari was tempted to put a photo of the commander, on one of the punch bags. Stanton occasionally injected some advice to Mari, and the girl took it on board. Finally, Shinji opened his eyes and the difference was apparent, the boy standing up and bowing as was custom. Mari took a seat and watched closely, and was not entirely surprised when the boy blocked Misato's first attempt at a throw. She herself had tried something similar, but simply hadn't the strength to prevent the move. The boy's eyes suddenly seemed wide with alarm, and on the next attempt he was sent to the floor. Mari frowned, had it been her imagination or had he allowed himself to be thrown that time? She watched as the two of them moved together, Shinji having an impressive sure footedness about him. She thought back to the forest and their little war game, there was something more going on here than met the eye. The training session continued in much the same vain, until it came for both Mari and Shinji to square up. Mari decided straight away she was not underestimating the boy's strength, something very odd was going on here. They practiced blocks and throws with each other, always offering a hand up when one of them was down.

Through the whole thing, she had only one sense, "your holding back." She said as she let herself be hauled up. Misato glanced between the two of them, and finally stepped up to Mari and looked her dead in the eyes. "Can I trust you?" the older woman asked directly, and Mari had the feeling this training session had been to gauge her perception of what was going on. Stanton glanced towards Saul concerned, "I already knew before I came here." The big guy informed his superior, and Elias's eyes widened, Shinji blinked at this then shrugged as if to say, 'and soon so shall the world'. Mari frowned, 'Knew what exactly?' Mari desperately wanted to demand of the man, what was the big secret here. Mari looked first from Misato and then to Shinji, "I would never do anything to harm him, you know that." She said earnestly. She had been willing to potentially end her career on the boys account, and now her curiosity was burning within her. What was so important they felt the need for such clandestine secrecy? Shinji was watching both women silently, he seemed much more measured and calm than earlier. Misato stepped back and nodded seemingly satisfied, she then turned to Shinji and pointed to one of the training bags. Wordlessly the boy approached one seeming to size the thing up, and then what happened next left Mari reeling.

Shinji did what was a simple spin kick, but the effect was anything but simple, there was a sound of metal breaking, and the bag was sent flying split open where he had kicked it. The look of surprise on the boy's face told her one thing, he hadn't expected it to go as far as it had done. Mari was floored, and for the next few moments tried to process just what she had seen. The strength needed to do that would have been astonishing, and for it to be trapped like an elemental force inside such a small frame. Mari slumped down feeling dizzy, she had thought the boy was the one in need of protecting, and yet here he was more than capable of taking care of himself. It was a wonder he hadn't over turned his father's desk, she mused dazedly. A small spark of anger lit inside her, she recalled Shinji pouring his heart out to her the previous night. "Why didn't you just tell me?!" she demanded of the boy, Misato kneeled next to her carefully expression sad. "If the world was to find out about Shinji's gift, they would seek to exploit him. Shinji may be physically strong, but..." Mari blanched at this, and her gaze sought out Shinji who was looking anywhere but at her. He had wanted to tell her she realised, had likely known she'd had her suspicions of something being amiss.

Mari rose slowly to her feet, and then spinning fled the room as fast as her legs would go. She made it to the girl's changing room and sank to her knees, her mind suddenly going over everything that had happened the last few days. The boy's strength was likely what had saved his life, if not for that he would surely have died in the attack. To have that much strength must have been terrifying, but to have the control to not deploy it in an obvious and fatal way, Mari took a breath as the door opened behind her. "How? Is he even human?" she asked confused, Misato helped her up and sat her on a bench, and she listened to her as she went over it. What little Misato understood about the boy's mothers attempts to preserve him, and the attack that had brought about the unexpected mutation. Misato hesitated for a moment before pulling her closer and whispering, her voice almost inaudible. Mari placed a hand to her mouth and tears poured forth, the boy had paid for his family's future with this power. It slowly sank in to her then, Shinji had not known nor asked for any of this to happen. To suddenly find himself with power like that and the cost it had come at, she shook her head realising why they had not told her. If Mari had been of any other nature, she might well have branded him as a freak or less than a man.

Mari however knew all too well what it was to be an outcast, she herself had at the age of seven been bullied. A bit too tall and with thick rimmed glasses, add into that the braces she had been wearing at the time. Mari had been a magnet for bullies, a freak with no friends she had felt so alone in the world. Then had come the day she was selected to be a pilot, and all those kids suddenly wanted to be her friend. Mari snorted angrily at the memory, like her own father had with her, she had turned her back on them and dedicated her life to Nerv. She had been raised amongst adults the rest of the time, and it had been through that contact she had become who she was. Shinji Ikari had been her first contact with someone her own age since then, and she had seen a lot of her younger self in him. Rei, Toji and Aida, the class rep and yes even Asuka. These were her friends now, and not just because she was a pilot but because they wanted to be. Mari rose to her feet and looked at Misato, "I'm not happy he kept secrets, but I'm not turning my back on him. Not when he needs me most!" Misato paused before speaking, "no one finds out about that last bit ok? I shouldn't even have said as much as I did." Mari nodded, if anyone found out about his sterility it would not be from her.

Misato stood up and to her surprise pulled the girl into a hug, "the world needs more people like you in it." The older woman said, her voice was thick with emotion and as she stepped back her eyes were wet. "It doesn't change how I feel about him." Mari admitted, and one day she hoped to tell him that face to face. Shinji was in her opinion twice the man of any of them, and three times that when it came to that git of a father of his. Mari bowed her head for a moment, then turning she marched back into the training room. Shinji was sat legs crossed and head bowed, he looked for all the world like he was meditating again. Mari slid down onto her knees in front of him and he looked up, he had a haunted look on his face. Looking lost and alone despite their presence here, and she vowed there and then that he would never be alone. Mari scuttled forward and wrapped her arms around him, "You're not getting rid of me that easily." She whispered, and she felt his arms wrap around her in reply. They stayed like that for some time, at least until Mari's knees began to protest. After that they resumed training, practicing throws and blows with each other, and not once did the fact he was holding back bother her. She knew now that if the time ever came, he would be able to stand up for himself when it was required.

* * *

Gaius sat in his slightly run-down Tokyo three apartment, the former military man contemplating his current assignment. To assassinate a teenager was a task most would balk at, in his case he simply had no choice in the matter. Bastian owned him, he had been facing the death penalty in Africa for a crime he had not even committed. Annette had swooped in like an angle of mercy, organising his escape from prison and making it clear he owed her his life. The thought had of course occurred to him, that it had been SEELE who had fabricated the charges against him, but by now his hands were tied. He was beholden to the witch, and would carry out the task she had assigned him. That would of course be a harder task than he had expected, he had observed the boy's antics in the woods. Had gaped at the way the kid was able to move, but that was not what was causing him the problem. No, it was the presence of his old running buddy that had complicated this task, "Elias, old buddy, you're in my way I'm afraid." Gaius shook his head. The pair of them had been gun runners out of South Asia, that is before Elias had seen the light offered by Graves. The holier than thou, save the world bull crap had never really appealed to Gaius.

The pair had gone their separate ways at that point, each knowing the other so very well, and this was why he knew the plan was in jeopardy. Elias was a damn good fighter first and foremost, but he was also relentless in the pursuit of his goals. When Tyrel would have thrown in the towel, Elias had persisted and found some way to succeed. Where the two differed was their views on second impact, Gaius had believed quite simply that sometimes shit happened. Elias on the other hand had taken it personally, believed there had been some great conspiracy. Gaius shook his head in recollection, they had despite their differences made a hell of a team. So, he contacted his handler and informed her of the situation, Bastian had been dismissive of his warning, until she had pulled up the man's service records. Then she had told him she would get back in touch, and so Gaius had analysed Stanton's team while he had waited. They were all heavy hitters, and Gaius simply couldn't understand why they were on what amounted to babysitting duty. Apart from the tech whizz, all of them had been involved in some sort of pre-Impact conflict. What was it about the Ikari kid that warranted such protection, and why was SEELE so determined that he should die?

His phone beeped and he answered, listened as Bastian laid out the new operation plan, and even Gaius was forced to admit it was the only likely shot. The Tokyo three government was hosting a gala ball, it was a fundraiser for the victims of the fleet disaster. Shinji Ikari had just been added to the guest list, not that this removed Stanton from play, but a crowded venue made things much easier. Heck, he might even make it out of there with his life, of course with his old friend on the scene that was unlikely. Still he supposed, slim hope was better than no hope, though he would need an easily concealed weapon. Gaius would be added to the staff at the venue, all he had to do was get close to his target and shoot. Rising he approached his weapon crate, and selected a small silenced pistol, it looked like a damn cigar lighter, but packed a fatal punch if used correctly. The only problem with this gun, was that it had a single shot only. Gaius could not afford any screw up's here, though once in range he could hit his target easily enough. As for escaping, well he would have to set up a transport for himself. Hit the target then get the hell out of dodge in the confusion, and it was then an idea struck him that was sublimely simple.

'I'm SEELE's patsy, all I need is a patsy of my own' He would find some desperate individual, and employ them to cause a fuss with a weapon. No need for the weapon to be loaded, so long as they thought this person responsible. That increased his odds of survival nicely, though he would need to get this person into the ball itself. The guest list had just been emailed to him and he poured over it, and listed his possible targets to replace. That done Gaius set about scanning missing persons reports, if you wanted to find the desperate and disposed, well that was as good a place to start as any. The boy was allowed a plus one with him, but that didn't concern Gaius. Getting in and out alive was all that mattered, well that and killing his mark of course. He paused in his search as a likely candidate was flagged up, "bingo." He grunted. Tomo Ichibura, the thirty-year-old son of a seamstress. Mother and son had been estranged some years ago, and the then twenty-year-old had disappeared. His patsy had been picked up by the police for loitering too close to a shelter, and so needed to be bailed out by Gaius. "Well Mr Ichibura, I'm gonna make you famous." Gaius grabbed his coat, and without any pause set his plan into motion.


	14. Dates and problems

**Dates and problems**

* * *

"Ok, so one question pups?" Mari said expression full of curiosity, Shinji eyed the crowds moving into the theme park nervously, so many people. "Sure, fire away." He returned, and met the girl's eyes that seemed to sparkle in the daylight. "Have you ever been tempted to use your power? You know stop a bank robbery, save a cat from a tree?" Shinji blinked as they lined up in the que, he was about to answer then stopped himself, could he do something like that? He tried to picture himself in those situations, fighting robbers who were trying to make a getaway. The one fundamental problem was, the bad guys had guns and he didn't. One little mistake and he would eat a bullet, and while he healed fast, Shinji suspected a bullet to the skull would put him down. Rescue a cat from a tree? Well that one was straight forward, and didn't really mean risking life or limb, unless the cat had rabies however. He saw the way her eyes danced with excitement, and suddenly he began to suspect the reason for the question. Mari wasn't envisioning him as a hero, as much as she was picturing what she would do, if she had his power. Mari would be an elemental ass kicker, stomping the bad guys and saving the downtrodden, and she would look damn fine doing so.

"I guess I never thought about until now." He answered truthfully, "But there would be a huge risk. I'm tough but I'm not invulnerable." Mari considered his response carefully, then tilted her head and slid an arm around him. "You'd make a great hero, maybe just need body armour, and a peppy side kick." The girl said grinning, Shinji snorted in amusement then made a mistake. He pictured Mari in a form fitting hero outfit, and immediately had a teenage crisis there and then. Mari smirked knowingly and leaning in whispered, "down puppy." Shinji took several deep breaths, and with some effort got himself under control. Elias was their chaperone for today, though the man had promised both kids he would be as unobtrusive as possible. Shinji appreciated that, knowing that the man would be there if they needed him. They finally got to the turnstile, and paying for their day tickets headed inside the park. Shinji had only dimly made out the details of the place from outside, but Mari had been infused about this place. The park itself was about ten years old now, built by a rich entrepreneur from America. It was in every way Disney world in Japan, and it was bigger than he had anticipated. He was both bemused and surprised to see the first mascot, a guy in and Eva unit one outfit. Shinji wondered if they had gotten permission for that, somehow, he doubted it. He just really hoped there were no pilot cosplayers, that would be a bit much to stomach.

Mari led the way keeping his arm in hers, and Shinji just let himself go where the girl wanted, finding himself suddenly stood in the que for Calamity canyon. "Start with something gentler." Mari said, and Shinji let his gaze roam the track. Shrieks of fear or delight came from the ride, and he traced the path of one car as it seemed to plunge down a steep drop. 'Gentler?!' his inner voice yelped, Shinji turned and spotted another roller-coaster and whimpered. 'Yeah gentler. Now shut up!' he admonished the whimpering voice, and took a deep breath as they approached the front of the que. They passed the height check easily enough, and where guided to a recently returned car. 'Of course, the front, sure why not' and he sat down next to Mari, noting the lack of anything resembling a safety harness. Was it his imagination or was Mari completely relaxed, maybe even a little bored here? He grabbed the front rail as the car pulled out, and spotted Mari looking at him in amusement. 'If I want her as my girl, I need to endure this.' He reminded himself, and the track led slowly around and gradually up. The first ramp was curved and he felt the rush of speed, the car careening faster than anything he had ever experienced, well if you discounted Misato's driving.

The fear was eroded in him by something else entirely, even as the car shot down a steeper dive, Shinji let out a yelp. It was not a yelp of fear though, and beside him Mari grinned triumphantly. Shinji still held onto the rail, but now was leaning in to each plunge, each turn that seemed ready to throw him from his seat. It couldn't of course threaten him in such a way, the rail would give out before his grip ever did. Yet as the ride finally ended it was not a relief, because he found himself wanting more, wanting to keep this buzz going. "You're hooked, aren't you?" Mari said chuckling, and Shinji met her gaze grinning like a loon. His gaze tracked to the taller rollercoaster, and he still felt a sense of apprehension. However, if that was where Mari was headed then he was headed too, even if it meant screaming his head off. Sure enough, Mari led him into the que and sure enough he felt his anxiety return. "Don't you ever get nervous?" he suddenly asked the girl, and Mari gave him a knowing look before replying. "Every time, I just don't let it dominate me." Shinji pondered the girl's response, was it possible to live like that? To not let your fears and worry's drag you down? Well if Mari could do it, then surely, he had to start trying it for himself.

Sure enough, the next ride was faster than the last, the feeling of fear peaked as they reached the top of the first apex, and he shrieked as it plunged them down. A loop flipped them upside down, and he was grateful for the safety restraints holding him in. Mari was shrieking as well, her hands aloft and swaying, the loop ended and they were turned sideways then upside down again. His fear was obliterated by sheer velocity, he didn't have time to be scared anymore, and let go of the restraint letting his own arms drift with Mari's. They staggered off the ride the pair of them feeling dizzy, Mari cackling like a lunatic as they did so. Shinji gently shook his head resting on his haunches, and Mari stooped in front of him a proud smile on her face. Shinji let out a breath and smiled back at her, then suddenly her lips were on his in the deepest of kisses. Shinji's eyebrows were almost in his hairline, as Mari's tongue invaded his mouth. Her hands gently held the side of his head, but he was all but paralysed by the sensation. They separated and Shinji could only blink dumbly, "come on boyfriend, still more fun to be had." Mari purred at him, and his shaky legs had nothing to do with the rollercoaster. He once again allowed himself to be led, this time onto the log flume ride.

They got soaking wet sitting once again at the front, but Shinji didn't care one jot, for her words to him had made his heart sing. Boyfriend, she had staked her claim to him, and he was he decided, the luckiest guy on the planet. Her fingers entwined with his, and he knew then and there he would follow her wherever. No rollercoaster would keep him at bay now, heck the angels themselves had best watch out now. He had searched in his life for a purpose, a reason to go on living when it had all seemed so pointless. Mari was his reason for living, his reason for everything now, even piloting would be done for her. They hit the dodgem cars next, and spent a short while battering other users, Shinji enjoying her simple company now. Mari pulled him over to a throwing game, one of the prizes a large brown eyed dog with floppy ears. "It's rigged by the way, but I reckon you can give them a shock." The girl whispered to him, Shinji eyed the dog and felt more determination than he ever had before. That dog was coming home with Mari, and he was just the one to foil a fix. He paid the fare, and picked up the balls he was expected to throw. He needed to bring down the stacked tins, all of them to win the dog for Mari.

Shinji did a test pitch at what would once have been his normal strength, and noted the tins barely budged and inch. Taking a breath, he calculated the exact pressure point, and let rip with his chosen weapon. The tins were sent flying by his throw, not just the ones he had aimed for either, but the two either side of it as well. The man behind the counter, who had up until that point looked smugly confident blanched. Shinji smirked and pointed to the dog, which the now grumbling stall owner duly handed over. Shinji handed the dog to Mari who let out an adoring sound, and the boy received his second snog of the day. Mari's adult kisses were very addictive, and he decided he would do anything to get another one. The crowds and the noise all faded into the background, Mari was the only thing that mattered here and now. They grabbed food at the court, and fitted in one or two more rides, and while Shinji had energy to spare, Mari did not. They stopped on a grassy knoll and lay down, staring up at the rapidly approaching evening sky. "There's a firework display tonight." Mari said trying to stifle a yawn, and she rested her head on his chest. Shinji allowed his fingers to lazily stroke the girl's hair, he felt like he was floating atop the world.

Mari remained still seemingly quite content with her position, or content with her boyfriend stroking her hair, it was hard to tell. They'd had a thorough and long day here at the park, his phone bleeped and he checked the message, sending a reply to Sato they were awaiting the firework display. They remained where they were quite content, Sato located the pair and took a seat a few feet away, keeping them in visual range. Then as darkness finally descended, the night sky was lit up with a pyrotechnic display. Shinji headed to a stall and snagged snacks for the pair, it had been an expensive day, but it had been worth it. Mari sat in his lap watching the fireworks erupt, and Shinji wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. She pressed back against him with a satisfied noise, and Shinji knew his facial muscles were going to be aching later. He pressed his lips to her neck, and Mari giggled as he nuzzled her. Finally, and inevitably the show wound down, and Shinji discovered he was disappointed about that. Today had been an amazing day, and he truly didn't want it to end. They followed their security guard out of the grounds, Mari holding both the dog and her boyfriend close. He helped Mari into the back seat, and then handing the dog to her clambered in next to her.

* * *

Asuka stood listening to Ritsuko as she went over what was to happen, the German girls gaze drawn to the entry plug being used for today's big test. On the outside the plug seemed like every other entry plug, a long cylinder rounded at both ends, and a hatch on the side that slid up and away for pilot access. Inside the plug was where things were different, there was instead of just a single seat, now two seats one backed directly onto another. "Since our request for an additional Eva was denied, we are now improvising at the orders of commander Ikari." Ritsuko continued to explain, beside her Maya Ibuki was taking careful notes. Asuka's gaze was drawn to Ritsuko's fingers, she had little bandages on them covering some injuries. This Asuka supposed explained Ibuki's presence, otherwise the doctor would have been taking her own notes. It would be a bit cramped in the new plug, whoever was supposed to be in it would be in close physical contact with one another. Asuka felt a frown tug at her lips, this was obviously intended to find a way to get super Shinji back into action. "Asuka your up first, we'll run tests with you and Shinji." Came the words she had dreaded, she was not looking forward to this at all.

Ever since the other two teens had come back from their little date yesterday, they had become insufferable in the extreme. There didn't seem to any separating the pair now, if in fact there had been a chance before that. She had walked in on them snogging like fiends several times, the shameless pair not caring who saw them going at it. In fact, she was nearly certain Mari's hand had been down the idiot's trousers on one occasion, a shudder passed down her spine. Boys were just so icky to Asuka, who would want to touch that thing?! If Misato was bothered by the overly amorous pair, the older woman didn't show it, seeming content to let them get on with it. Honestly, what would happen if Makinami got herself pregnant? Surely Misato would find herself in a lot of trouble, yet still the pair continued to share a room together. Ayanami had even raised an eyebrow at their antics, not quite disapproving, but the girl seemed perplexed by what she saw. Still last night she and Rei had caught up on a movie, the pale girl the only person Asuka found good company. Rei was a listener more than a talker, and that suited Asuka just fine. She watched as Shinji stepped up and clambered into the plug, Asuka shook her head and waited to be called forward.

Ritsuko called her name and she clambered into the strange plug, Shinji was already in position hands on the primary control yokes. Asuka frowned as she got into place, her chest pressing against his back. "Don't get any idea's third." She snapped in irritation, this was just a little too cosy for her tastes. The boy gave her a look that spoke volumes, and she nodded realising he had no intentions in that department. The boy was Makinami's wholly and totally, and would sooner swallow nail polish then entertain someone else. "Let's just get this over with." The boy grouched uncharacteristically, it seemed he was no happier with the set up than she was. "Humph, wanting some alone time in here with Mari?" Asuka teased the boy, and grimaced at the wicked grin that formed on his face. Asuka shuddered and placed her hands on the secondary control yokes, the two were spaced slightly apart, and further toward Asuka. Sadly, not close enough to prevent her having to press against him, she would have taken any of the other pilots over this. It wasn't that Shinji was utterly revolting, but something about this made Asuka uncomfortable. She swatted her errant thoughts aside, and was ready to focus on the task at hand when a thought drifted through her mind. 'should just flub the test'

The test was for them to synchronise with unit one's core, and at the same time with one another as well. The plug slid into the behemoths back and locked into position, Asuka watched as the LCL flooded the plug and surrounded them. Taking in a huge breath she let it flood her lungs, the sensation was not pleasant but it was a required evil. The idiot let out a choking cough before speaking, "I hate that bit." He grumbled. For once Asuka was not in the mood to disagree, she wanted out of this plug as fast as possible. Her earlier thought returned to her and she grinned slyly, leaning in she whispered in the boy's ear. "Let's just flub the test, get out quicker." To her amusement, the boy just smiled quietly, and she realised that had been his plan all along. Asuka shook her head and bit down her amusement, she knew exactly who he wanted to partner with. "Those big melons of hers pressing into your back, who could resist?" she whispered, and was pleased when a blush crept onto his face rapidly. The plug was finalised and the system jumped to life, they could see through the Eva's eyes. "They haven't upgraded the optics on yours?" Asuka asked disbelievingly. They both braced themselves as the announcement came through, "initiating first stage connections."

It never made it that far in the end, as an alarm sounded out and she heard Maya's confused voice over the intercom. "First stage rejected!" the woman announced, Asuka huffed and grabbed the boy by the ear. "You could have at least waited till stage two damn it!" she barked, then stopped at the perplexed expression on the boy's face. "I thought that was you!" Asuka blinked and felt a growing irritation, sure she didn't want to co-pilot with this hormonal idiot, but to be completely rejected out of hand by an inferior machine! They tried three more times to initiate a connection, and all three times it was rejected by unit one. The plug ejected and Asuka hauled herself out, "Your Eva sucks!" she yelled behind her. Ritsuko allowed her gaze to travel between Rei and Mari, then sighing loudly she gestured to Makinami. The girl let out a little but enthused, "yay!" and all but leapt into the plug gleefully. Asuka leaned on the nearest wall, if Rei was bothered at this change of order she didn't show it. The girl had been scheduled to go second, and a part of her was glad her friend didn't have to, though Asuka was uncertain as to why. They stood waiting as Maya announced the first attempt, "first stage connection established." Came the woman's voice. Next to her Asuka heard Ritsuko mutter under her breath, "Fussy bitch."

* * *

Elias had called the team together at the apartment they shared, it was directly next door to the Katsuragi apartment. He was pouring over the reports from each member, he nodded in satisfaction as Enzo updated them on the security situation. His own ventures had proven relatively fruitful, the boy had been on his date, and it had been a success. Elias snorted as he recalled his own encounters with women, recalling how little luck he had in that department. He really had not had the time for such distractions, no he was a full time soldier these days, and the world needed saving from SEELE. He had on more than one occasion considered telling Shinji, informing the boy of the reality of their everyday existence. Would the kid be able to handle such a truth? That free will was an illusion, that they all danced to another tune entirely? Elias could see the boy and his potential, ever since the confrontation with his father, there had been a steely glint in Shinji's eyes. For the first time in his life, Shinji was not trying to please the man, and was now, instead trying to plot his own course in life. Love had blossomed rapidly between the two teens, he saw the way they looked at each other, and knew they would die for one another.

His gaze lingered on Saul and he frowned, the big guy was far too well clued in to events here, seeming one step ahead of them all. It was obvious that Marcus Shaw knew things, he had known about the boy's ability's somehow. Shaw was willing to front the cost of their presence here, almost as if he were positioning pawns in a game. Elias didn't like that feeling, he didn't like feeling as if everything he did was predetermined by another. He sat tapping a pen against his clipboard, they had been pouring over the mission so far. So far it had all been mundane stuff, no attempts had been made on the third child. "I'm not complaining about seeing Mari boss, but what the hell are we here for?" Blaine finally spoke up, the Brit giving voice to Elias's own thoughts. His gaze fell once more on Saul, and wondered what secrets the man knew. Elias had no answers to give, and rising made his way out onto the veranda. He could not shake a deep feeling of unease, his instincts as a soldier screaming that a fight was headed his way. He needed to train the boy hard, but was grateful he seemed such a quick study, having mastered his paint gun swiftly. His hand to hand skills needed to be worked on, the boy had an advantage yes, but a more skilled adversary might just best the kid.

Natalya joined him her gaze sweeping the city as she did, "You feel it too?" She asked him, and Elias was forced to admit to his growing sense of unease. "A storm is coming." She let out a grunt at this and nodded, leaning on the rail and turning her gaze to her right. As expected, the two lovers were on the veranda once again, the sound of the telly inside their apartment reaching the outside air. Elias listened as Katsuragi's voice drifted outside, "Asuka, can I borrow your perfume?" this of course triggered an immediate and loud negative. The two were pressed together, gently swaying as if in a gentle dance. "Has Blaine given the boy the talk yet?" Natalya enquired, expression indicating her amusement at the situation. Elias shook his head, "I think he's scared of Mari getting angry at him, especially if he scared the kid away." The woman wrinkled her nose, one eyebrow arched in amusement as she did. "Very little scares our little boss there." Elias almost agreed, but he knew one thing that might well cause the boy consternation. "He'd be afraid to lose the girl. He's gone from thinking he was unloved, to having more love than he knows what to do with." Outside the girl had started to sing, their little dance picking up pace.

His phone bleeped and he answered it, Sato spoke to him and he felt his unease increasing with each word. Natalya faced him knowing something was up, but the pair being out on the veranda and dancing now made sense. "Why wasn't I informed right away?" He demanded, voice now loud enough to disturb the two teens who jumped at realising they had an audience. A guilty look flashed across the kids face, realisation he had failed to update his security team on this situation. Elias wouldn't hold it against the boy, he had after all been very distracted with Makinami. "I want floor plans for the venue, and I want a full security team ready as well." He listened to the other agents reply, "Fine pull some strings with Fuyutsuki, get the other pilots added to the venue, but I'm not taking any chances." He hung up, that feeling in the pit of his stomach had just magnified. "The pilots are attending a charity ball, Shinji is the guest of honour." The boy had already added Mari as his plus one, which explained their little practice session. Elias frowned shaking his head, kids no matter how important were almost never invited to functions like this. He turned and headed back inside, and made sure he had everyone's full attention. "I want everyone at full alert, we have a dance to police."

* * *

Gendo Ikari had been apoplectic when the group had dared to defy him, his efforts to get rid of his unwanted child being blocked. After all, how was SEELE supposed to terminate the boy, if he was surrounded by such well-trained professionals? No, it would have been far easier had the boy been at his teachers, an unfortunate accident and the threat to his creation would be gone. Instead the boy was going to a charity ball instead, Gendo snorted in derision as he reached out and touched the clones tube. It was almost fully grown now; the hair follicles would be the last to arrive. Soon he would summon his other creation, and with the soul transferred he would be reunited with Yui. Another coughing fit seized him and he doubled over, he had to fight to get his breath. Then as suddenly as it had started, the fit ended and he could breathe easier. He would have to see Akagi about this, the coughing fits had been growing worse. "No need to worry about Gendo, soon everything will be right." Yui whispered in his ear, and the thought of visiting the doctor for a check-up vanished. Yui was right of course, there was no need to be concerned now. After all she had promised him. Promised him that with this clone… he would be able to initiate instrumentality without having to defeat the angels.


	15. Fire in the sky

**Fire in the sky**

* * *

They had almost been caught with their proverbial pants down, the base speakers sounding off to alert them to the attack, although it need not have bothered. The thing had been swooping through the air, a massive entity mostly made of lava fire and bad attitude. A winged angel with a smoking problem. If a Balrog had babies with Smaug it might look a little like this. The angels often had a habit of breaking the laws of physics, and this newest one was no exception. It had after all, birthed itself out of a nearby volcano, and was now circling above the city, like a bad hobbit tribute act. How something so big could stay aloft without the need to land, was something that Mari would very much have liked an answer to. Mari was pressed neatly against Shinji's back, unit one responding to both pilots with a sort of eagerness. Elias had been training Shinji hard in something called CQC, and while a little battered, her boyfriend had acquitted himself well. This was to be their first engagement as a full-strength unit, with unit zero also joining them for the battle. Asuka had been uncharacteristically quiet so far, the red headed girl seeming to meditate prior to battle. Mari nodded and tested the Eva's arms, flexing the muscles effortlessly.

This was also the first test for Ritsuko's new duel pilot system, it had been cobbled together from the internals of two separate plugs, but so far it seemed to be doing the job. That it allowed Mari to be in very close proximity to her boyfriend, was a bonus she refused to argue with. There was only one significant problem, one both teens had pointed out early on. Mari had and Shinji had seen into the deepest parts of one another's minds, all their insecurities and their own perceived faults. Ritsuko had immediately adjusted the system, and while they could hear each other's thoughts, and direct the Eva seamlessly in practice. The pair no longer had the noise of another's innermost thoughts, though Mari would have liked to drown in the boy's mind, so full of love and affection for her. The positive of this was it had eliminated any doubt, whether on her part or on his. No couple would ever have the connection they had, no couple ever could. Unit one flexed a hand impatiently, Mari funnelling her own desire for combat, and Shinji embraced that desire. They were almost a single entity now, mind and bodies in perfect synchronisation. Mari had a fair idea what it was to be a male now, and wondered just how on earth they coped with it?

Mari blushed gently at the boy's gentle thoughts, even when concentrating on the fight to come he was thinking of her. Their school was due off to Okinawa this week, the pilots unable to attend because of their duties. Mari had agreed with Stanton that they needed normal weapon training, she hadn't really thought of it as a problem, until Shinji had suffered an anxiety attack on the gun range. Well not so much an anxiety attack as a crisis of conscience, a smile ghosted over her lips at the boy's nature. Oddly it had been Asuka who had tended to the boy, Mari had been so enthralled with her pistol, and pretending to shoot irritating purple dinosaurs, she hadn't noticed. "It come down to them or us, and if we die, who will do the protecting huh?" The red head had demanded, hands planted imperiously on her hips. She felt a flush of shame that she could not have been the one to inspire the boy, and vowed to herself she would make it up to him later. 'you can't be everywhere at once, but I know you care' Mari gently pressed her lips to the back of his head, and then refocussed her thoughts. Right now, they had an angel to kill, and they had to work out how to get the damned thing in range. Asuka had declared she would lead the mission, and despite Mari wanting to put the girl in her place, it had been Shinji who had agreed to this. Now no-one argued they simply complied, each team member trying to be as effective as possible.

Shinji was sporting a brand-new plug suit, it had been modified by Ritsuko to assist with the new synchronisation protocol, and was a completely distinct colour to his old one. A dark blue almost black colour, with a dark red trim to it. Ritsuko had apparently devised the new suit herself, and Mari wondered what other tricks it might have up its sleeve. With his new suit and a determined look on his face, Mari had to admit he looked every inch the hero to her. The fact the suit hugged his rear so attractively was a definite plus, and she felt as much as saw the boy blush, this duel connection thing had potential. They had deployed into the city proper, Asuka studying their elusive adversary carefully. The thing remained high above them out of reach, the cities defence guns were online and tracking, but holding fire. Mari watched as its head snapped back and forth, and realisation struck that it was looking for something. This brought her back to a question she had once asked, but had never received an answer to, 'why are the angels coming here? What's so special about this city?' the higher ups had deemed it as need to know only. 'They think Adam is here' Shinji returned, and she pondered how the boy knew so much. 'Mr Kaji told me that much, Mr Stanton agreed' Mari nodded, it made sense in a way. 'Adults know too much these days'

Now came the waiting game as they skulked through the city, Asuka directed Rei to head further out and secure a sniping position. Above them the angel continued to swoop around, now seeming more confused than anything. "And I see fire, inside the mountain." Mari found herself singing, this caused unit one to mime strumming a guitar, but there was one side effect she hadn't counted on, Shinji joining in pitch perfectly. The boy looked utterly embarrassed at this, and yet couldn't seem to stop himself. "Quit your caterwauling, I'm trying to think!" Asuka hissed over the comm channel, and Mari stuck out her tongue at the girl. Their self-appointed leader was being extremely cautious for some reason, Shinji tilted his head to one side and then unit one stepped out into the open, and Mari blinked as all hell broke loose. The angel twirled around and began to dive towards them, and Shinji seemed as though he was not going to move. Mari felt her heart begin to hammer, this new entry plug system was built to house them both, and even though she could feel the boy's intentions as one with her own, she prayed he wasn't doing something rash. At the last second, they slipped back around behind the building, and the angel swooped back up letting out a frustrated roar. "Hey, watch your head you two!" Asuka spat with obvious frustration, Shinji ran a hand across his chin and then gave Mari a mental prod.

Mari felt the boy relinquish control over unit one to her fully, his presence diminishing massively as he did so. It was almost as if he was not even synchronised anymore, she had not realised he could do that. Mari frowned wondering what the boy had in mind, and then stepped out and waved her arms at the flying monster, it ignored unit one completely. "Your turn Asuka, try to be as offensive as you can to it!" she yelled at the volatile red head. Mari somehow doubted that would be too much of a problem, if there was one thing Asuka had proved to be good at, it was being offensive. Sure enough, the girl spun out of cover and fired several rounds at the angel, along with those rounds went several loud swear words in German. The angel roared in irritation, and as before dodged the incoming projectiles and ignored the Eva. Asuka ducked back into cover, the expression on her face was priceless. "It ignored me! How dare it!" Mari quirked an eyebrow up, Shinji once again brought himself back into synchronisation with her and unit one stepped out. The fiery beast of death whirled in mid-air and once again dove toward them, and Mari once again felt that plunging sense of apprehension in the pit of her stomach.

They snapped off two shots at the plunging behemoth, minds in perfect synch before dropping back into hiding, the angel swooping back up into the air. "Wow puppy, this thing really likes you!" she said as lightly as she could, the angel seemed fixated on unit one, yet only when Shinji was involved in their synchronisation. Shinji waited a few more moments and Mari wondered what he was up to, glancing at her communication screen she read the message he was sending out by text only. Mari watched as unit two broke out of cover moving street by street, for once Asuka not complaining about being given orders, Mari waited as their team mate relocated. Rei's screen finally popped up, "in position." She announced. Asuka gave an order and two rounds slammed into the angel, the thing was hit but it's AT field flashed into being. The shots had just enough force to push the angel off course, and as it righted itself Asuka once more opened fire on it. They were it seemed trying to gauge the targets abilities, and wouldn't commit their forces fully until satisfied. 'you ever play tag when you were little?' the boy's thoughts reached her, and Mari nodded her confirmation. 'once or twice, what are you considering?'

* * *

It was fixated on him as he had feared, when it had dive bomb them the first time, the angel might have roared in irritation at the others, but like the giant fish angel this one wanted him. He could sense Mari's concern through the link they shared, watching as the giant fiery beast circled out of melee range. Shinji had been worried about engaging an angel in battle again, especially after his near miss the last time. He was still mortified at the little song routine, but Mari's urge to start singing had overpowered him. One of unit one's shots had hit home, when it had gotten close enough, the bullet pinging harmlessly off the creature's carapace. From what Misato had told him the thing had been in a volcano, and had not waited around for any human interaction. His guardian had been due on site at Mount Asama, he was eternally glad she had not gotten there. The area had been levelled by the creature's emergence, all the personnel were believed to have been killed. The problem now was an interesting one, just how on earth were they going to kill the damn thing, and why on earth was he always the chase toy for these things? Asuka had an open vid link now with he and Mari and they sat strategizing, the red head starting to show obvious signs of irritation with the situation. 'She's worried anyone gets hurt, or anything goes wrong again'

He switched to his holographic map and studied his surroundings, and an idea suddenly began to form in both their minds. He shared his memories of being forced to submerge unit zero, after the battle with Ramiel, the angel itself was likely beyond piping hot, and that brought him to his biggest problem. "This is so going to suck." He sighed, almost immediately Asuka's face looked up at him on the comm system. "You have a plan then?" and Mari nodded, he really didn't care much for his own plan but it was all they had. "Gonna lure the thing to Suruga bay, then have a wrestling match with it." Mari informed their team leader brightly, the girl sounding a lot more confident than he felt. 'it'll work puppy, have faith in yourself' her thought reached him. Asuka took a few seconds to mull it over then sighed, "fine but I'm sticking with you, wouldn't do for the leader not to get the kill!" Both synched pilots smirked at the girl's competitive spirit, at least they wouldn't be making the run alone, but it was still going to be a long dash to the bay. They couldn't fight this thing in the city, the damage to the infrastructure would be colossal.

He ran their plan over with Misato along with what they would need, and what they would need was some precise covering fire. Asuka would be for lack of a better term their running mate, she needed to be in position to kill the thing once grounded and doused. "Sudden change in temperature should crack the carapace." Shinji explained, "I know about that stuff you idiot!" Asuka barked in response, and Mari felt a flash of irritation. Rei along with the city defence towers would provide mobile fire support, 'drop synch when it gets too close puppy' Mari projected to him, she knew the angel would only come after him. That might well buy them some breathing space, but not if the damn thing got too close to them. Taking a breath, he readied himself as best he could, he dropped the Eva into a sprinters crouch, and slowly counted down breathing in the LCL. The warning roar came from above and behind him, and he had no choice but to throw unit one into a full sprint. Gunfire erupted from Rei catching the thing on its flank, this at least forced the angel to dodge around. Asuka was swearing up a storm as she strove to keep up, if there was one thing he had ever been good at it was running. The sun glared down onto the city, glinting off the few buildings not submerged in battle mode. He could see the waterfront section of the city ahead of him to the south, and now had the fantastic job of getting himself and Mari there alive.

Behind him the angel dropped down on top of a building, its long neck twisting as it turned its gaze at him. 'let's hope that bastard doesn't get smart' Mari probed, and he was forced to agree with her on that front. The building caught fire underneath the thing, and its jaws clacked together as it launched itself upwards. A sniper round hit it side on and it spiralled crashing sidelong into another building, though it's AT field caught the shot it had still slowed the thing. Mari poured her thoughts into his willing unit one on, and it worked as they got a second burst of speed underneath them. One question suddenly entered both their minds, if it could breathe fire why didn't it just burn them? Shaking it off, he focused on his destination, the concrete of the city roads slapping against his Eva's feet as he ran. Asuka now running and gunning to try and slow their pursuit, his screen showing him multiple views of the battle. An update to the Eva's display system Doctor Akagi had made, utilising holographic displays to improve their battlefield capabilities. He needed to bring this thing down and fast, Misato heck humanity had entrusted this battle to them. One definite advantage to the new duel person plug, two people could split their concentration more effectively.

The angel was however bearing down on unit one despite the best efforts of Asuka and Rei, he flicked his gaze and had to duck as teeth nearly snagged his left shoulder pylon. Asuka intervened using her sonic glaive like a tennis racket, and once more the angel was forced skywards snacking its jaws together. "You two owe me one!" she yelled, the two Eva's now nearing the edge of the city. The waterfront was exactly as he recalled it from his brief visit here, blue and idyllic. Unit one had ended up here after the first engagement with the seventh angel, ironic they were back here by choice now. Head down he continued to motor, he could feel his joints aching and knew it was the Eva protesting. His power cord ejected, and as he focussed on running Mari changed the cord, like a champion relay racer. He glanced up and almost fell over, the angel had swooped in to land in front of him and was lumbering right towards him. Shaking his head, he braced himself as he collided with the thing, pain exploded everywhere his Eva touched the angel. The armour plating of his war machine encountering extremely elevated temperatures, he forced himself to wrap his arms around what he could and plow on. Behind him Mari let out a grunt and the pain eased, she was filtering the pain to herself. The problem was that unit one was not heavy enough, and slowly he could feel the Eva being lifted.

Asuka shrieked like a banshee wronged as she ploughed into the creature as well, she employed her halberd and clipped one of its wings, then grabbed onto the thing, their combined weight, and its wounded wing now preventing it from lifting off. Mari groaned in pain as Shinji focused on forcing his target backwards, it was hurting Mari but she refused to allow him to let go. Asuka it seemed was determined not to be outdone, and like him was clinging to the thing with determination. The profuse swearing coming from her a fair indication she was suffering as Mari was, he flicked his gaze to his right and gasped. Unit two's armour was almost glowing white hot; he didn't even want to imagine what unit one looked like. The water, they were so very nearly there, and yet the pain had to be so severe he feared Mari might pass out soon. "Together!" Mari's voice cried out, and the connection surged sharing the pain but increasing their strength. Shinji growled as he felt the pain feedback return, the angel snapping and snarling clawing like a mad thing. Steam suddenly erupted as it hit the water, and Shinji redoubled his efforts as he felt a growing anger at the thing. It was hurting his Mari and he wanted it to stop, the girl's thoughts were the same, but for him.

It was going wild in their grasps, he groaned as its claws raked at his back, and he knew they would have welts there. The creature writhed like a mad thing, swatting at its abusers trying to free itself up. He felt the claws strike the back of unit one's access hatch, Asuka discarded her halberd and grabbed the things other wing. She had evidently sensed the creature's intentions, to drag him out of his Eva and likely eat him. The fact its body heat would incinerate his tiny human body, well that didn't seem to register with the angel. Nor likely did it care that it would kill Mari as well, it was going off its needs and drives only. Onwards they pushed and heaved, forcing the thing into deeper water causing more steam to surround them like a cloud. He couldn't see anything else around him, the landscape suddenly obliterated from his sight. His right shoulder pylon suddenly buckled, he grimaced as it sloughed off plunging into the water. Expensive pleasure craft were being incinerated, the steam and heat kicking off the angel. "Hope they had insurance." He heard Mari quip, though her voice was strained. If they got out of this alive he would give the girl whatever she wanted, he felt her blush as if it was his own.

They plunged suddenly forward the creature being dragged down faster, the water around them was bubbling and roiling. The angel's roars turned to shrieks as it tried to get free, and cracks began to form in its carapace. Shinji let out a startled yelp as unit one was yanked backwards, and suddenly unit zero was there taking his place. Unit one staggered back, and then he pried open the right shoulder pylon, and retrieved a prog knife, they lunged back in like a frenzied fiend hacking and stabbing. With its fire doused the angel looked like a soggy mess, slime oozed from it pours as it spun and thrashed. The things head suddenly tilted to one side, and it was suddenly as if its pain no longer mattered. Shinji could have sworn the thing was listening to something, and it just as suddenly redoubled its effort to be free. Whipping its long serpentine neck round, it found purchase, its teeth sinking into unit two's ankle. Shinji barrelled forward but it was too late, with a mighty heave it managed to send Asuka flying. The red Eva collided with unit one, and both plunged backward into the roiling water. Shinji and Mari snarled in unison and forced themselves upright, alongside them Asuka hobbled up.

The thing surged forward towards the shore kicking up water as it flailed, dragging unit zero along for the ride. Unit one continued to harass the thing stabbing at it when they could, until it now freed itself of Rei as well. Asuka seemingly decided she had had quite enough and deployed her own prog knife, and both red and purple Eva's fell onto the things back. The angel had looked for all the world like it wanted to get airborne, and they would be damned if they were going through that again. Shinji straddled the things neck, and began hacking away at it, a red mist descending on him as he became maddened with the pain. He could feel Mari starting to lose consciousness behind him, and instead of holding on, he let her pass out. For her the battle was over, now he would bare the rest of the pain instead. Rei managed to re-join the offensive, and there was a cracking sound as the weakened carapace split open. Shinji found himself in a frenzy of stabbing, all of them desperately trying to kill the thing. It was Misato yelling at them that finally broke through the red haze, the angel had long since stopped moving. Unlike the others of its kind this one had not detonated, but was instead starting to disintegrate beneath them like a kicked sand bank caught in the wind.

He gasped feeling his synchronisation being lowered, he still hurt everywhere but at least it was finally over now. He disengaged the seats locking mechanism and slid free, Mari was half floating behind him and he drew her to him. Her vitals were strong enough he was relieved to find, and he initiated the ejection system. LCL poured out of the plug as he felt it being lifted, and once he felt them settle he waited holding Mari to him. The plug hatch opened and Rei peered inside, Shinji smiled at the girl and gave her a thumb's up. "We're ok, Mari passed out. Took too much of the pain on herself." Rei nodded and helped him out, further over unit two had lowered itself down and the plug ejected. Rei broke off and headed over to the other Eva, Shinji cradled Mari in his arms gently stroking her head. His gaze snapped up as he heard an unexpected engine sound, and then felt irritation surge through him. The news helicopter must have been monitoring the battle, but in doing so it was in violation of Nerv's jurisdiction. It landed a short distance away and two figures came running, a woman holding a microphone and a man with a shoulder camera. "Pilot Ikari! Do you have any words for the people watching on TV, after such a spectacular battle, and a hard-fought victory?"

A thousand deeply sarcastic responses flashed through his mind, in the end he settled on not making himself seem like an ass on national television. "You mean aside from ouch? I just hope everyone is ok." he said with what he hoped was a cheeky grin, the woman chuckled kneeling next to the pair she checked Mari's pulse. The motion caught Shinji by surprise, he hadn't expected any of the press to give a damn about anything but their stories. "As you can see, all the pilots appear to in good health." The woman continued, the camera panned at the rapidly approaching Asuka and Shinji braced himself. "You press guys know you're in deep shit, right? This was a no-fly zone, and you could have been killed!" Asuka opened on them, yet he didn't miss the little flick she gave her hair. Ever the show person Asuka was milking the situation, while at the same time making sure to cover their asses. "Yeah you guys should probably book, before section two pounces on you." Shinji added, 'or Elias gets a hold of you' the woman seemed disappointed but gestured and the news group got airborne again. He heard Mari let out a cough and looked back down, the girl had just voided her LCL. "You just missed the press Makinami." Asuka said grinning, Mari blinked at the disappearing helicopter. "Did they get my good side?" the girl asked.

* * *

Shinji sighed contentedly as he slid into the hot water, the sensation was blissful as his muscles enjoyed a good soak. This was their treat then for a hard-fought battle, even Rei had made the trip to the hot springs. Once again, his father had done a vanishing act, not that he was in anyway complaining, nor was Rei for that matter. He listened to the chatter between Asuka and Misato, he wasn't surprised at Rei being quiet, but he was at Mari's lack of noise. He grinned, the girl was likely just enjoying a good soak as well. He watched as Pen Pen swam back and forth in the spring, he'd been sent up here by Mr Kaji, the penguin bursting out of his box and into the water. Shinji took in a deep breath, and slowly rolled his shoulders letting out a grunt as he heard them pop. Hands came to rest gently on his shoulders and began kneading his muscles, and for a few seconds he thought nothing of it. "I thought I said that was a bad habit?" came Mari's voice. He slowly turned his head and felt his face heat up, wearing a bathing costume was Mari, the girl winked at him cheekily. Like himself she had developed welts down her back, and though his had faded he knew hers had not. Pen stopped mid swim to stare at them both, and Mari pressed a finger to her lips. "shush now feathers."

Shinji however was not wearing anything and felt suddenly very self-conscious, Mari sat on the rock behind him and resumed her earlier activity. Shinji closed both his eyes and found himself leaning back, he felt Mari working at the knots in his muscles. An odd thought filtered through to his brain, this time last month he would have been spluttering in embarrassment. Now though he was just enjoying the attention, after all their minds had been linked today, and if Mari was bothered by the odd stray naughty thought, she didn't show it. A warm fuzzy feeling instead flowed through him and he nestled further back against the girl, he smiled as her lips brushed across the top of his scalp. "What's taking her so long?!" he heard Asuka demand, and his eyes slowly opened in irritation. Damn but the girl could be annoying when she tried, he turned his head and saw a similar expression on Mari's face. "Shinji, could you pass the body shampoo? We ran out over here?" came Misato's wheedling voice from over the fence. Mari lay back with a lop-sided grin on her face, "oh I'll bet your loving this." Shinji said, but more with amusement then irritation.

Sighing he mentally prepared himself and stood up, the water didn't come up all the way on him, and he knew she would see everything else when he turned around. As he carried the bottle to the fence separating the two pools, he could feel Mari's eyes on his rear the whole way. 'And I get accused of being a pervert.' He mused good naturedly, reaching the fence he gave a shout of warning and gently hefted the bottle. He had to be very careful how much force he used, however a yell from Asuka indicated he had been a little too accurate. "Hey, watch it idiot!" she bellowed furiously, he shrugged and turning around found himself suddenly rooted to the spot. "Well it seemed unfair on you." Mari said blushing, but despite her best efforts she couldn't hide the slight nervous quality to her voice. She had removed her swim costume, and he found himself basking in her full glory. "wow." He breathed, and somehow managed to force locomotion to his legs. Where was his fleeing reflex at, and how was he still standing on both legs?! Mari's gaze travelled south and he knew why, this was her first time seeing him at full mast, au natural. Pen tilted his head curiously at the problem, "don't even think of it!" he chided the little bird and Mari giggled.

He sat down next to the girl unable to hide his own furious blush, her hand rested on his and he leaned back letting out a breath. Mari had settled down into the water, deep enough that like him her lower half was concealed. "You know, Misato's gonna have a fit, right?" he asked, it was an understatement but he was struggling for conversation. They had held one another and slept next to one another, but they had never been naked together like this. Mari repositioned herself in front of him and leaned back, "guess I just trust you that's all." She murmured softly. Shinji forced himself now to look at her, and began running his hands through her hair gently stroking her scalp. He would never do anything without her express permission, and his fear of being ridiculed about size seemed unfounded as well. "that was a nasty fight, we both could've been killed." Mari whispered. Shinji allowed himself to think that over, yes it had been a very dire situation today. "I didn't die, because you were there with me." He replied philosophically, it was then a somewhat maudlin mood caught him. "I've always known, I'll die alone."

Mari was silent for a moment then pinched him on the leg, "ouch!" he yelped, she turned and her face was suddenly inches from his. "Don't say things like that!" she hissed angrily, Shinji paused as he took her in, her eyes alight with emotion. He gently cupped her face as he nodded slowly, "Ok tell you what, I plan to live forever instead ok?" Mari rolled her eyes at him, and Shinji snorted as he gently brushed her cheek. She hummed her eyes hooded and he leaned forward, she was so beautiful he simply couldn't resist her anymore, Mari's lips parted expectantly as he moved in for a kiss. "Mari! You're over there?!" came Misato's yell, both teens flinched guiltily. "We're not doing anything!" Mari whined loudly, Shinji struggled to keep a straight face at this. 'She's quite cute when she's whining.' He found himself thinking, "Eww you two perverts! Honestly!" came Asuka's addition to the conversation, Shinji grimaced at the sound of the red heads grating voice. "Your just jealous you don't have the amazing view!" Mari fired back, Shinji felt his face turn beet red at this. It was as world war three was waged across the fence that Rei added her own input, "to which view, is pilot Makinami referring?"

* * *

AN: While packing to move I poured over my existing chapters, and realised that with some light modification they could be used. In effect, I have seventeen chapters effectively finished, but want to pace things carefully. I am reasonably confident in this chapter, and certainly in number seventeen, though sixteen needs some work on it still. We're heading into end game territory now, with major trouble headed our heroes' way.


	16. The invitation

**The invitation**

* * *

Asuka allowed her gaze to roam over the letter in her hand, an official and flowery invitation to a grand charity ball. Asuka licked her lips trying and failing to restrain the grin on her face, how long had she longed to have a chance to show off her superiority? A proper and correct old-fashioned ballroom affair, she would twirl she would move and her deeply fortunate dance partner would… Asuka frowned, that might prove to be a minor snag here, she had nobody to go with. Sure, she could grab any Tom, Dick and Harry and consider it job done, but that would be a betrayal as to who she was. Asuka blew out a breath and sank down onto her bed, eyes narrowed in irritation. Irritation at herself mainly, and irritation that Mari was already spoken for. Asuka let herself fall back onto her bed, and tried to puzzle her way around this problem. Simply put Asuka preferred the company of other girls, they were less lewd and disgusting than boys. 'Honestly what's with fart gags anyway?' Perhaps Misato might be willing to attend with her, she was after all allowed a plus one of her own. Then she sat up and wanted to hit herself, grabbing her phone she fired off a quick text. She waited for a reply, for some reason her heart was near her mouth.

The reply came that she had hoped for, Ayanami had also received an invitation, and like Asuka had nobody to go with. Asuka took a deep breath, and sent another text to the pale skinned girl. The reply came back after a surprisingly brief time, and Asuka almost leapt off her bed to punch the air, Rei would go with her but did not know how to dance. Also, the girl did not have anything she considered appropriate to wear. Asuka had more clothing than she often used, but when it came to an actual ball gown. "Crap." The words about summed up her problem, Asuka bit her lower lip as a new conundrum presented itself. Asuka had funds, but they were all tied up in a trust fund, a trust fund she could access by contacting her father. However, by the time she got in touch with the man, and got the money transferred, it would be too late. A gown would not be cheap to buy, and Asuka would not wear anything but the best. Add in Ayanami's needs as well, "Damn it!" Asuka had not meant to verbalise so loudly, but her dreams of a grand event were slowly being shredded. A knock on her door caused her irritation to rise, only one other person was in the apartment right now. "What third?!" She barked angrily, and for a moment wondered if super idiot had fled.

The door opened and his face peered around cautious of flying objects, "What vexes thee?" The boy asked, and Asuka saw the look of amusement on his face. Ever since the thing with Mari's clothing, the boy had been wilfully aggravating her whenever the chance arose. Asuka had learned that physical violence was wasted on the idiot, she simply did not have the physical strength to harm him, well short of stepping on him with her Eva. That was an idea that continued to circulate in her head, "I'm invited to your stupid ball, but I don't have a proper gown!" The girl growled, Shinji arched one eyebrow and she quickly told him she had funds but no access to them. There was not much sympathy headed her way, until that is she name dropped a certain blue haired girl, then his expression shifted. "Text Rei, have her meet us at the mall." The boy said suddenly, his voice suddenly one of quiet authority. Asuka did as she was told, but deep inside wondered if this was some prank on the boy's part. Once she had confirmation that Sato would be accompanying her friend, Asuka grabbed her shoes. Stanton was waiting for her as was Shinji, and the three of them made their way down to the parking lot. Saul was waiting for them by the car, and Shinji immediately snagged the front passenger seat.

"Employers privilege." He said smugly, and Asuka felt her teeth grinding together. The journey was barely tolerable, with Shinji picking out a music channel to listen to. From what Misato had told her, the boys taste in music had changed over the recent weeks. Either a result of Makinami's influence, or the boy trying to broaden his horizons musically. The song currently playing was Sundown, and Asuka sat listening to the lyrics, they seemed to describe a troubled romantic entanglement. Asuka snorted in half amusement, it was not as if Shinji was having trouble with his romance. She still recalled the incident at the hot springs, something that had almost gotten Makinami grounded for a month. The girl's uncle had blown a fuse at the stunt, and had given her a rather embarrassing public dressing down. It seemed that the man had gone overboard however, as Mari had fled upset at her uncle's tone, and even Asuka had to admit he had gone overboard. So, Shinji in an uncharacteristic display, had ordered the man to go after the girl and apologies to her. The expression on Mitchel's face had been priceless, with Shinji pointing out that nothing would have happened. Ragged the man out that his niece was not that type, it had been comical watching a grown man get chewed out by a kid half his size.

Asuka had to admit then, that the all business and authoritarian Shinji Ikari had something going for him, he had actually been pretty cool. Not that she would ever admit that, not even under pain of death. She observed the boy as he sat back, tapping a single finger against his lips, eyes far away in some serious place. Asuka blinked, Shinji suddenly did not at all seem to be a kid of fourteen. His body language, the way he seemed to be mulling over some thorny issue. He looked for all the world like an adult trapped in a teen's body, and she would have dearly liked to know what was on his mind. They arrived at the mall and the two teens hopped out, Shinji casting a smirk her way which immediately shattered her prior observations. "I rather like that you're going to be indebted to me." The idiot said grinning mischievously, Asuka felt her ire rise at his words. "Hah! As if you could afford what I need here!" However, to her increasing irritation, and to her growing consternation he simply smiled mysteriously. Asuka let out a defeated sigh and scanned the parking lot, not missing that Saul had moved to stand at the boy's right-hand side. Asuka observed the man, noted the way he moved. Saul was preternaturally alert, seeming at complete ease at the boy's side. 'The perfect body guard'

Ayanami was waiting for them at the entrance, the girl looking much akin to a fish out of water, and Asuka immediately knew the girl was uncomfortable around large crowds. "Apparently the idiot has a bottomless account, so let's empty it!" Asuka greeted the girl, and was rewarded with the tiniest flicker of a smile, oddly that was more than enough. Rei Ayanami was not one given to big emotional displays, but if you paid attention you could see what needed seeing. They headed inside and Asuka spotted Makinami, the girl was sat talking with her uncle. Both seemed to have reconciled their differences, and sure enough the idiot made a beeline for the girl. 'Oh, what a wondrous thing love must be, to bring out the lion in the meercat.' Asuka mused meanly, watching as the boy covered the girl's glasses with his hands. "Guess who?" He said trying to make his sound several octaves lower, and Asuka wanted to be ill as the girl pretended to consider her options. For his part Blaine kept a low profile, whatever had been discussed had at least made the man less protective. Asuka suddenly realised it had to hard for the man, after all his boss was dating his niece. 'And your boss could take you in a fist fight too.' Asuka suddenly let out a bark of laughter.

Heads turned her way, but the image of a submissive Mitchel being thrashed by Shinji was just too funny. Of course, now the super club had expanded, now that Mari knew about Shinji's secret that is, and Asuka wondered how long the lid would stay on this? Asuka felt something new then, something she had not expected to feel, jealously. It was fleeting and yet stabbed all at the same time, and she pondered just what she might do with such a gift? Hide from the world, or use her power to gain the recognition she deserved? She would leap tall buildings in a single bound, rescue the stricken and halt the criminals. No sooner had the idea formed it burst, yeah and spend the rest of your life in hiding, as you and those you cared for were threatened. As she watched Shinji walk hand in hand with Mari, she marvelled at how normal the boy seemed. For someone with the weight of such a secret, he seemed to be doing a remarkable job of coping. They arrived at a shop and Shinji gestured her forward, realisation hitting that Mari was also getting her dress here. Shinji departed with Saul and Elias to the men's wear section, this left both Sato and Mitchel to escort the girls. The Brit looked completely out of his depth, and gave Mari a pleading look.

The girl with the twin tails was however having none of it, and so the tough looking ex SAS man was dragged to his doom, if by doom you meant clothes shopping. Asuka began by introducing her quiet friend to the art of clothes browsing, assisting the girl with choosing a dress. Mari, it seemed needed no assistance, the girl knowing exactly what she wanted to wear. Here Asuka was in her natural element, making life and death decisions as to the fit of her clothing. "Can you adjust the cleavage on this thing?" She heard Mari enquire, along with a sputtering reprimand from her chaperone. Asuka shook her head, choosing to focus on finding the correct dress for Ayanami first. She spotted it by chance more than design, as Rei was pondering over a small selection, Asuka spotted the long sleeved white gown. She picked it up and almost winced at the price tag, then remembered it was not her making the initial outlay. Turning she presented her find to the pale girl, and was rewarded with one of her small smiles, the one that meant she had hit pay dirt. Guiding Ayanami to the changing rooms, Asuka assisted her friend in trying the thing on. It was certainly an entertaining endeavour, and Asuka realised she had never blushed quite so much in her whole life.

* * *

Gaius strode through the servant corridors like he belonged there, which was the whole point of things, he needed to look like he belonged. He was careful never to meet the gaze of the higher ups, but always to do so with the other waiters. He reached the main room and took it in, a large open area with upper balconies. 'Someone fashioned this after the Italians' He noted where the stage would be for the music, and allowed himself to visualise the room full of dancers. His weapon had been smuggled into the building, the bonus of being on a mission for SEELE. His employer had more strings to pull than a cat with a ball of said string, this place would cause his old pal Elias some problems. He noted that a servant entrance was on the opposite side of where he had come in, and decided that was where his pawn would come in. Tomo had been all too willing to participate, the offer of money and a subtle lie about the real target had ensured that. Had Tomo known that the target was one saint Shinji Ikari, then he might have balked at the simple task. Gaius smirked, he'd even added an extra little touch to tomorrow night's proceedings. A message just for his old buddy, a way of making sure Elias knew who had bested him.

* * *

Shinji examined the suit he had picked out and nodded in satisfaction, this would do nicely for him, and had even met muster with Elias. "Ok, let's see how big of a bill Asuka has run up." Next to him Saul let out a short bark of amusement, and Shinji pondered whether the girl could in fact destroy his ample bank balance? As it turned out she had not succeeded in such an endeavour, but not for a lack of effort on her part. Shinji examined the dressed that had been selected, not missing the glint in Asuka's eyes that said. "I dare you to tell us to put this back!" Shinji pursed his lips, and kept the girl on tender hooks for a few seconds longer. Then with a flourish he brandished his bank card, hoping to the powers that be, that it didn't have a limit on it. The payment went through, though Mari wouldn't let him examine her dress. The girl tapping a finger against her nose, it seemed he was to wait until tomorrow to see his girlfriend all dressed up. Could anything best the sight of her with nothing on though? Somehow Shinji doubted it, Mari was an utterly stunning example of womanhood. Clothing paid for the group headed out of the shop, and hit the food court next. Shinji took the orders and was about to go for them when Saul intervened, the big guy taking the written list instead.

Shinji frowned as somewhere someone clucked a tongue, some social justice warrior no doubt, said person not understanding that Saul had done this of his own accord. Shinji pondered this as they waited for their orders, it was almost as if he had done it on automatic, as if this was something he had done quite often. Shinji sat watching Mari as they ate, his eyes drinking in her every move, watched as she flicked her hair behind her. Shinji knew he would train a thousand times with guns, learn how to fight in hand to hand, all so he could protect his girl. He let those words resound within his own head, and couldn't stop the goofy grin that broke out on his face. Mari raised one eyebrow at him, her lips curled up in a wicked grin, she knew what was going through his mind. It took him a moment to realise that there was something behind Mari, and in an instant, he knew where their second date would be today. Mar noted where his eyes were tracking, and turning around spotted the cinema. Mari nodded her acquiesce at the unspoken request, "Mr Stanton, I'll let you see the girls home. Mari and I are going to see a movie." There it was again, that odd situation of him giving out instructions to people.

Hand in hand the pair approached the concession stand, and snagged themselves some popcorn, the movie was a rerun of a popular series. "An action movie with a secret agent type?" Mari asked all but purring, and Shinji grinned at the girl. He wondered if this movie might give him inspiration, or if in fact they would simply spend the whole film snogging. Shinji was fine either way, though if asked he definitely favoured the kissing aspect. As it turned out so did Mari, yet despite this Shinji got enough of the film in. Jason Bourne was one tough badass, and Shinji took a few pointers from the film. It was as they exited the theatre that he doubled up, a splitting headache causing him to moan in pain. Shinji gasped as Saul, who had been waiting outside dropped to his side. "He'll be ok." Shinji dimly heard the man, as if his voice was coming from far away. The moment passed and Shinji let out a groan, he sat up and looked straight into Mari's concerned eyes. "Been awhile since I had a migraine that bad." He said quickly, though in truth he knew that had been no migraine. It had felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to his skull, Shinji sat there a moment longer. Saul helped him to his feet and he steadied himself, "home and a quick nap, that will sort me out." Mari's expression spoke volumes, she was not convinced, and truth be told, neither was he.

* * *

Kaworu Nagisa sat patiently in his room, not as had been the case at one point a prison, for he was free to come and go as he pleased now. Being on a different continent to Europe, well he had learned what jet lag was now. The small apartment building was his present home, one of many in the last few months. Looking out you could see the slowly recuperating skyline of New York; the city had almost finished its reconstruction, and the view was spectacular from here. America was still rebuilding from second impact, and thanks to their industrious nature the country was recovering. His present room had the added benefit of something called air conditioning, something that helped rob the room of its humidity. Kaworu had known of his peculiar status as a hybrid since his conception, born like all other angels within the bowels of SEELE's secret breeding ground. He had what the Lilim called an AT field to protect himself if needed, but his form was decidedly not as robust as his brothers and sisters. Still he supposed it could be a lot worse, at least now he had joined a cause willingly, as opposed to being forced down a path of another's choosing. His liberator had freed him, and then offered him the simple choice. To walk away a free agent, or to join him in his moral crusade against SEELE.

Kaworu had been utterly intrigued, choosing to join this new player in the great game, and so far, they had been two steps ahead of SEELE. His new-found benefactor was working unofficially with Graves, and was if anything even more ruthless than the British man. Shaw had a remarkable intellect on him, and combined with that of his wife, well SEELE were in some considerable trouble. Burn one of Shaw's hiding holes and another was ready to replace it, Shaw's network of thieves and criminals, combined with people who owed him a favour… They always saw SEELE's foot troops coming a mile away, something that amused Kaworu no end. He paused in his musings and considered his creator, right now Keel Lorenz must have been grinding his teeth in frustration. Kaworu set down his SDAT player, a gift from Shaw after he had joined up. The player had been repaired many times, and was Kaworu suspected older than it should have been. Then again, it's previous owner defied all expectations and laws of nature as well. Shaw may have dabbled in philanthropy, but if the people being donated to had known where the money had come from, they would have sent it straight back. He recalled one conversation with Shaw in particular, his benefactor's eyes distant as he recalled another place and another time.

"There was a time once, I wouldn't have harmed a fly, much less considered crime as a means of surviving." Lips pursed, Shaw had been open and honest with him. "Then SEELE came, and they changed everything for me. It was like knocking over a domino set, once it started there was no stopping it." Shaw's lips had curled up in a half-amused smile, a glass of red wine in one hand that had looked oddly out of place. "I remember our neighbour at the farm we stayed at, Mrs Wolkwitz. A delightful bovine woman, she hated me." A bark of laughter had escaped Shaw's mouth, a mental image only he could see playing out. "She grew these Grapes, they were these perfectly aqueous spheres. They glistened in the sun, and tasted like summer. I couldn't get enough." There was something about the way Shaw spun the tale, it drew you in and held you in absolute thrall. "I would steal a handful of them every morning, Mrs Wolkwitz chasing after me: "Come back here you little criminal!" Shaw's lips had twitched in amusement, "I loved those grapes, but I came to love the chase more. Half the fun was working out whether I'd ever be caught, I never did of course." Kaworu fully imagined the frustrations this poor woman must have gone through, "I'm a fast runner, but one day even I will get caught. Not before I finish off SEELE."

There it had been, for whatever reason this person hated SEELE with a passion, had built up an entire criminal network just to take down the shadow group. Haunted blue eyes had met his own, and a spark of mutual understanding had passed between them. "There's no fun in outliving all your friends, people who helped you over the years. The world keeps going around you, but its emptier." How much had Shaw lost over the years? Kaworu suspected the answer to be along the lines of too many, and that weighed down on his benefactor heavily. "When I learned of your existence I took a gamble, not normally my strong point. My wife was the one who championed your cause, insisted you would come through for us." Kaworu had realised then, that Shaw did not easily give out his trust to others. So Kaworu had endeavoured to make sure the man's trust was justified, while also studying the ways of this odd individual. All the while another conundrum presented itself, and Kaworu hopped of his bed and stood at the apartment window. He had sensed a powerful awakening a few weeks ago, one that had sent out a mental beacon that was blinding. Kaworu had noted a similar psychic signal from Shaw, but it was diminished or under heavy control.

Sliding the window open he listened to the soundtrack of the city, the wail of police sirens, the honking of car horns. This was a city where it was easy to get lost, and Kaworu supposed that was the point, Shaw had chosen this as his base of operations for that exact reason. There was a rap on his door and he turned, Shaw's other bodyguard stuck his head in. Thick set with long grey hair, a salt and pepper beard and perpetual black clothing. Cooper was a professional, yet another who had seen the way of Shaw as being the truth. Likely another person who SEELE had wronged, however Kaworu had not enquired out of politeness. "We have a new target, boss wants us to move out." Kaworu nodded and grabbed his sneakers, he had all the clothing a Lilim teen could possibly want. Nobody commented on his unnatural cleanliness, or the fact he slept hovering an inch above his bed. He exited the room and followed Cooper, the elevator ride down to the underground garage made in silence. Kaworu could not shake the impression that something big was coming, Shaw had been preparing a long-distance trip now for weeks. Something was coming, like a storm cloud on the horizon, one that was filled to the brim with menace, danger and adventure.

* * *

Rei arrived back at the apartment with the others, the stop off back at her own place had proven embarrassing. Asuka had taken once look at the place where she lived, and had proceeded to go on a lengthy rant. Most of her vocabular and ire was directed at the commander, and in times gone by Rei might well have leapt to the man's defence. She recalled slapping Shinji for not having faith in the man, yet now her own faith was slowly coming unravelled. Asuka had dragged Mari and Shinji into action, and Rei's meagre possessions had been bagged up. A brief discussion with Misato on the phone, and now Rei found herself rehomed. Asuka had a double bed in her room, and seemed not to mind the concept of sharing with Rei at all. Asuka had relocated some of her clothing, most of it ending up I the adjacent apartment in boxes. Now Rei set about packing away her few things, careful to make sure her new dress remained un creased. She turned to see Asuka in the doorway, a glass of lemonade in each hand. Rei accepted one and took a sip, then she finally broached the one slight issue she had with tomorrows event. "I do not know how to dance." There she had said it, and awaited some form of judgemental attitude from the red head.

Instead Asuka walked over to her small CD player/stereo device, and after a moments fiddle a song began to play. Oh woman oh man began to play, and then Asuka approached her putting down her glass. Rei did the same, letting the other girl take her hands and the lead. Slowly gradually they began to sway to the music, it was nothing to complicated, and Rei realised it was about following your partner and the beat. The moment seemed to draw out, Asuka had selected tracks that were slow and steady. It almost seemed that the red head had anticipated this moment, and for that Rei found herself very grateful. "Oh woman oh man, Choose a path for a child, Great mirrored plans. Oh woman oh man, Take a devil by the hands, through Yellow sands." The pair moved in almost perfect grace, Rei learning from Asuka. Then came something that shocked Rei, Asuka leaned in and rested her head on Rei's shoulder. Rei recalled seeing such a thing on television once, and forced herself to relax into it, suspecting this was simply part of dancing. The music continued, both girls moving to it as if lost in a daze. Had Rei been able to step out of her body at that point, she would have seen the far away almost dream like expression on Asuka's face.

* * *

AN: I know some people may panic with regards to Asuka and Rei, Asuka's sexuality was always on the cards throughout my various versions. However, this pairing is not the focus on this story, the idea being to keep the focus on Mari and Shinji. I just have to make sure these two don't drift into the background too much, as for Rei. Well as a construct I doubt she has a sexuality per say, something robbed from her by Gendo. Oh and bonus points to anyone who knows where Mrs Wolkwitz came from, it was a fun little speech I rather liked.


	17. Ballroom blitz

**Ballroom blitz**

* * *

Kozo stepped into the aircraft hangar cautiously, next to him Kaji swept his torch around, there was nobody inside the place. Indeed, he suspected no one had been in here for weeks, Gendo's private jet sat where it had been parked. A layer of dust covered the aircraft body, giving stark indication to its lack of maintenance, something Gendo would never normally tolerate. He entered the office and located the access key, and then lowered the boarding ramp carefully. The first shock of the evening came, as a dead body tumbled past him. The stink of over a month's rot was on the corpse, and only the dress gave an indication as to function. "stewardess." Kaji noted holding a handkerchief over his nose, "been dead since the plane landed." Kozo nodded, and hauled himself up into the aircraft. The thing reeked of death and decay, Kaji hung a left and checked the cockpit. "Pilots are both dead. No indication as to cause though." Kozo considered their options, this here was proof positive that something was wrong with the elder Ikari. "See if you can get the manifest, logs, anything." And heading towards the back he snapped up his own torch, the plane hadn't been touched since landing, inside or out. 'So, where the hell is the work crew?'

His torch swept around, and he located where he knew Ikari would have been sat, books sat abandoned along with the man's phone. Kozo reached down and secured it, the phones battery was flat as expected. 'Might get something useful.' He shone the light around, "electrics are dead." Kaji informed him, Kozo nodded absently wondering what had caused the power loss. "we need to get a team in here, strip the thing from top to bottom." He informed the agent, Kaji nodded then suddenly grabbed his wrist and directed the light. Kozo squinted and then spotted what had caught the man's gaze, "what on earth?" he reached into his pocket and produced a pair of medical gloves. The substance was a pale blue white colour, and was hanging from the air conditioning nozzle. "It's still moist whatever it is." he nudged it with one finger, and got his second shock as a field flickered across it. "My god, an AT field." Kozo backed up swiftly, making sure he hadn't got any on his glove. "what about the flight recorder?" he asked, and Kaji held up the box he had pulled from the cockpit. "let's find out where this plane went." Kozo said leading the way back out, he turned and regarded the contaminated aircraft.

"I'll have a team come in, it needs destroying." He closed the boarding ramp up, and after making sure it was locked up they continued their investigation. The maintenance crew was located, and had not it seemed, faired any better than the cabin crew. "No bullet wounds." Kaji pointed out, but now having encountered what appeared to be the remnants of an angel, these deaths made a little more sense. Regardless of the evidence located here, it needed dealing with and quickly. "We can analyse the flight recorder back at Nerv HQ." he said as they exited the hanger, Kaji looked at him his concern evident, "are you certain that's wise?" Kozo paused, he carefully removed the glove ditching it in a sealed evidence bag. "Can you think of anywhere else?" Kaji slid into the passenger seat, "it may be time to bring Katsuragi into this." The younger man suggested, but Kozo shook his head immediately. "she would take her gun and try to kill Ikari. We only suspect he's been infected, we don't have any direct proof." Besides, if Ikari had become a walking suit for an angel, he had been relatively inactive of late. Aside from trying to send Shinji away that is, and that made little sense. No something here did not add up one hundred percent, perhaps the angel was not yet strong enough?

The return trip was made in contemplative silence, Kozo had sent a call out to agent Sato, the woman was to head up the disposal team. He was not sure why, but he found Sato to be more trustworthy than most. Now the problem they had was a very large one, for if Ikari was in fact somehow compromised, then he was definitely unfit for duty. Not, Kozo mused that the man had been doing much in the way of duty, save for his failed attempt to get rid of Shinji. Kozo felt a frown tug at his lips, as that train of thought nagged at him, if Gendo was being controlled by and angel, why try to send Shinji away, why would the angel be troubled by something like that? Kaji sat in the passenger seat, he was using his laptop to try and access the flight recorder. A ping from the laptop caused the younger man to smile, "bingo." It seemed Ryoji was rather adept at hacking. "Interesting, a storm forced the plane to make a course correction, I have the coordinates here." Kozo nodded, it was a start at least. "I want security on their toes for this upcoming ball, just in case." Kaji's lips drew in a thin line, "Stanton and his merry band of misfits are on the case." Kozo nodded as Kaji filled him in, and the thought occurred to him. "If SEELE find out about any of this, then the hornets' nest might just be kicked over"

Right now, they had to find out how bad the situation with Ikari was, and the realisation hit him then, that he might be forced to put the man down. Kaji shook his head, thoughts clearly on something else. Kozo suspected he knew what the man was thinking, pondering Shinji's strength on the carrier. He had received Katsuragi's report, had been astonished anyone had made it out of that debacle. Shinji had proven to possess a certain mental resilience that day, a willingness to do what it took to protect those he cared for. They completed the trip back to Kozo's office, and taking the coordinates tapped them into a satellite feed. The satellite feed was a few hours old, but it was still very enlightening. "A cloud formation." Kaji noted, and there it was a dense cloud bank. "Notice anything odd?" Kozo asked, and watched as Kaji leaned in and frowned. "It's not moving at all, it's completely static." Kozo sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I'll wager that is an angel, and the plane flew through the thing." Parts of the cloud must have been pulled in through the engine, and had been redistributed via the air conditioning system. "we need Akagi in on this, and we need a plan."

* * *

Elias stepped out of the limousine and examined his surroundings, the suit he was wearing damn well chaffed, and he couldn't wait for the night to be over. He had never been a man given to anxiety attacks, but now had developed a respect for people who did. Cameras flashed as other cars arrived, here and there he spotted the wealthy and the well to do. The sun had descended now, and the stars were breaking out above them. He allowed himself to take in the building itself, a large and expensive looking mansion. Likely it was owned by someone on the city council, he frowned and adjusted his ear piece as he opened the car door. Soryu stepped out followed by Ayanami, Shinji had assisted the girls in buying new dresses for the occasion, and he was forced to admit, both looked quite regal. Soryu in a decorative red number, and Ayanami in a long sleeved white gown. Mari stepped out in a green chiffon with a plunging neck line, "does your uncle know your wearing that?" He groused good naturedly, Mari smirked as she waited for Shinji. "Oh, he was most vocal in his opposition." She said smirking wickedly. The boy had certainly outdone himself for tonight, wearing a white tuxedo with a black dress shirt. The boy peered around cautiously before fully disembarking, and Mari allowed him to take her arm.

Blaine took the car around to find a parking spot, and with Saul on one side and himself on the other, they headed inside. Natalya and Enzo were already on site, the whizz kid plugged into the security systems and camera's. They joined the que to enter the building, Elias snapping his head from side to side. A few people tried to approach the boy, likely for an autograph, but one look at his on-edge chief of security sent them packing. "Looks good so far boss." Enzo's voice reached him, and he nodded flicking a gaze to Shinji. Like himself the boy was scanning the crowd, but he had a small frown on his face. 'Kid can sense it too' Elias reached up and depressed his earpiece, "Stay sharp, our client is nervous." Next to Shinji, Mari suddenly looked at the boy, and then gave the boy's hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance. 'He's not the only one' It seemed to take an age to get his little crew in doors, and then he was presented with a new problem. The ballroom itself was overlooked by the upper floor, Elias could see a half dozen places a sniper might lurk. "Upper floor is clear of hostiles boss, only the butler up here so far. Elias spotted Natalya, the woman was stalking the upper floor, and likely scaring the house staff half to death.

They stood and waited patiently as people slowly filtered in, an agonisingly slow process as far as he was concerned. Introduction music erupted from speakers, and a voice welcomed them all to the charity event. "I'm here, just remember to have a good time." He whispered into Shinji's ear, the boy turned and gave him a nod. Elias watched as his charge and his plus one, made their way out to the dance floor together. Saul was sweeping the crowd eyes sharp and alert, the enigmatic man's hands clenching and unclenching. "Nervous? You? Surely not." Elias prodded, Saul regarded him with one eyebrow raised in irritation. "He will be safe." The music started and the pairs began the slow dance, Elias allowed his gaze to sweep the room. He simply could not shake this sense of impending danger, and his instincts were rarely if ever wrong. "Anything?" He asked Enzo, and received a negative in return. Then his gaze fell on someone who didn't quite belong, the blonde man's eyes were darting nervously around the room. Elias let himself continue to observe the man, though he had already begun to move over towards him. It was when the man dressed as a waiter reached into his jacket pocket, that Elias abandoned any pretence of stealth.

He reached his quarry and seized the man's arm, the figure turned eyes wide with apprehension, and Elias discovered what he had in his pocket. It was a single small bullet, and as Saul seized the unwanted party crasher. Elias looked the bullet over and over, his feeling of unease deepening as he did, where had he seen one of these before? "Where did you get this?" He hissed, trying not to alarm the party goers just yet. Saul guided them to the side of the room, the man was now sweating buckets, looked like he was ready to start crying. "Got an ID on him boss, Tomo Ichibura. Say's here he's been homeless for some time." Elias stepped closer to Tomo, eyes narrowed dangerously, he was so spooked by the bullet, he had taken his eyes off his charges. "I won't ask again! Where did you get this?" The man began blubbering, "He gave it to me, and a message as well!" Elias felt Saul stiffen next to him, the music was starting to wind down now. "Who did? What message?!" The man looked at him with bloodshot terrified eyes. "He said, better luck next time old buddy." Tomo said, as if reciting the words given to him verbatim. Elias spun his heart suddenly hammering, and a scream went up as a single shot rang out from the dance floor.

* * *

Gaius watched as the group arrived, dressed like a waiter he observed the little crew, and marked his target carefully. He shook his head as he made out Stanton, the man never had been one for suits, his gaze scanning the crowd. 'Your instincts haven't dulled, have they?' He watched as the boy waited for the room to fill up, and double checked his weapon was secured. He felt a momentary twinge of his own conscience, then swatted the unwanted thoughts away, he had a job to do. Watching a flying dragon thing try to tear the place up had been disturbing, but knowing his target was one of the kids risking their lives, well it didn't sit to well with him. Still he had no choice here, and despite his misgivings he would see it through. The music started, and almost exactly on time his patsy made his entrance. He watched as Elias inevitably made the man out, and then once Stanton was fully engaged began to move. He never took his eyes off the boy, if his patsy failed to keep Elias attention, then he would be dead before he made it to his target. With a bit of luck Tomo would distract the kid on the cameras as well, with a bit of luck. He had given Tomo a single bullet, these bullets were custom crafted in south Asia. Elias hadn't seen one in years, but the man would recognise it despite that, even if he didn't know where he had last seen it.

Then there was his message in a bottle, a means of rubbing Stanton's nose in it just before the end. The people danced around him completely oblivious, to Gaius the music was a low almost muted thing, he had eyes only for the target. He watched as the pair danced gently together, both teens lost in the moment. 'Let him have one last happy memory then' He mused, the music began to wind down as he reached the pair. The gun was in his hand, and the world seemed to slow down. Ikari's back was to him but the girl saw the imminent threat, and as Gaius pulled the trigger she pushed the boy aside. He was left stunned as the bullet missed its intended target, and hit the girl instead. Screams erupted around him and he broke into motion, pushing his way passed the panic stricken rich people. He just needed to reach the door and he would be home free, his heart pounding in his throat he grabbed the handle and yanked the door open. Pain exploded across his forehead as something solid impacted his skull, he dropped to the floor seeing stars. "You picked the wrong target comrade!" A woman's voice snarled at him. He recovered enough to see a blonde woman standing over him, then her foot came down and darkness rushed in.

* * *

Shinji paced back and forth outside the emergency room, his feet tracing perfectly across the exact same section of floor. On a seat were Asuka, Rei and Misato. All three-looked exhausted and emotional, slumped down against one wall was Mari's uncle, the bulldog like man had a haunted look in his eyes, but also anger. Oh yes plenty of anger there, and there was a raging inferno bubbling and broiling inside Shinji. He recalled his angry outburst against his father, he had thought that was the pinnacle of angry for him, that it would be impossible to be any angrier. Mari was fighting for her life on the operation table, tonight's ball had been meant to be an outlet for the girl. Shinji had immediately thought of Mari for his plus one, had been a little surprised when Asuka had been added, and when the girl had chosen Rei to dance with. The ball as far as he was concerned, was recognition for all their sacrifice and arduous work. Shinji spun letting out a roar of fury, his fist impacting the wall with all the force he could muster. Pain flared through his hand as he fractured it, but almost immediately his hand set about fixing itself once again. Stanton had pulled almost the entire crew away, the man had been beside himself at his failure, and had dedicated himself to interrogating the would-be assassin.

Mitchel had been torn as to where to go, in the end his need to be with Mari had won out over the need for revenge. Shinji needed to know that Mari was going to be ok, once she was stabilised and secure he and Mitchel would head out. 'And do what exactly?' His inner voice demanded, and Shinji flinched as his own thoughts turned to violent retribution. Shinji Ikari had never thought he could ever be capable of harming another intentionally, but that was before he'd had something to lose, before he had fallen head over heels for an energetic and kind girl. What would he do to protect the one's he loved, how far was he willing to let himself fall for them? Shinji flexed his healing hand finally arresting his pacing, he recalled Stanton's words about taking a life. 'Down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices.' Shinji allowed his gaze to sweep the girls, it could have been any of those two who had been gunned down. He realised he was not angry about the attempt on his own life, he was raging at the harm that had befallen Mari. He looked at Misato, his guardian was eyeing him warily as he did so, and he suspected she knew what his thought process was. If it had been Misato to be shot and nearly killed, he would have overturned the world.

This was the painful side of loving people, the pain of losing or nearly losing a loved one. 'Have you ever been tempted to use your power? You know stop a bank robbery, save a cat from a tree?' Mari's question returned to him and he let out a sigh, knowing that what he was considering was no noble venture, but was all about revenge. 'Could you do that? Could you take a life?' His inner voice pressed, it didn't sound cautionary but rather curious. Shinji resumed his pacing but it was slower now, as he wrapped his head around the concept. To take a life in revenge was wrong, but there needed to be an answer to this. If Stanton found out who if anyone the shooter was working for, then Shinji wanted to speak with the assassin himself, and find out just why this had been done. A pity that the man had made it clear to him to stay put, something that had rubbed both he and Blaine the wrong way. Shinji knew he was not the most intimidating creature on the planet, but he fully intended to find a way to be scary. 'Intent, if they think you'll go through with it, they might just fear you.' Shinji nodded, maybe a bullet in a kneecap or two, just so long as he didn't catch an artery. Stanton had been pushing his training the last few days, and Shinji knew now how to handle a firearm if needed. He just hoped and prayed deep down, that the shooter showed some remorse for his crimes.

Then he looked into Blaine's eyes and knew his hope didn't matter, he saw reflected in the man's eyes all of his own emotions and more. Anger, fear and everything raging inside of Shinji was there, but he also saw a cold smouldering fury, something he had not as yet reached. The shooter was a dead man now no matter what, and Blaine fully intended to be the executioner. Shinji stopped his pacing and approached the man, sliding down the wall into a squat, brain ticking. "She's all I have outside the military, promised her mum I'd see her right." Shinji nodded as he listened to the man, listened to the raw emotion in his voice. "I never knew what love was, Misato and Mari showed me I was worth something." He was surprised at how calm his voice was, "I know you want to kill him, but we need answers first. After that, do whatever you feel is right." Blaine looked at him then, and gave a small nod of acceptance. A shiver passed down Shinji's spine, it felt as if he had just signed off on the man's execution, and of course in a way he had. What had happened to just being a kid, running in the sun and just messing about with your friends? An image entered his mind of being at school with the guys, and he felt his heart break as realisation hit him. "That's not my world anymore."

Blaine looked at him but didn't ask for clarity, while inside himself Shinji underwent a slow transformation, yet one as dramatic as the day he had gained his powers. The child inside him said it's last farewell, and Shinji felt a single tear track its course down his cheek. He pursed his lips eyes narrowing, the world ahead was now a true unknown to him. The doors to the emergency room opened and Ritsuko approached them, the woman looked exhausted and just about emotionally spent. Teen and Adult rose to their feet almost simultaneously, and Ritsuko stopped before them both. "We managed to stabilise her, the bullet hit her heart and we have no idea how she managed to hang on." Shinji felt a fresh frill of fear shoot through him, Ritsuko ran her tongue across her lips, and suddenly Shinji knew what she was about to say next. "Mari was dying, I had no choice but to use the serum." Shinji ran a hand across his face while Blaine blinked, the man didn't know about Shinji's gift, didn't know about Ritsuko's efforts to harness this. "It was still experimental though." Shinji said carefully, and Ritsuko nodded her head slowly. Next to him Blaine stiffened, and Shinji waited for her to continue. "There's been a side effect, but Mari did heal as expected."

By now Misato and the girls had joined them and his guardian let out a growl, "Do I have to beat an answer out of you?" Shinji watched as Ritsuko flinched, her gaze taking in the group before her. "Mari's going to be fine, in fact… better than fine." Shinji blinked tilting his head, a sneaking suspicion as to why the woman was being so cautious. "It's ok Doctor, has she gained it?" Shinji pressed, and felt a strange sense of elation when Ritsuko nodded her head. "The serum bonded to her DNA, she can likely do everything you can do. It wasn't meant to do that." Shinji stepped back and turned to face the wall, a series of conflicting emotions sweeping over him. "Everything he can do?" Blaine barked confused, and Misato whispered to the man as calmly as she could muster. Shinji felt Blaine's gaze on his back several times, "and Stanton knows about this?" Again, a whispered affirmative, Asuka let out an exasperated sigh as this went on. "Maybe we should just tell the world?" The red head snarked, and Shinji found himself agreeing with the sentiment. 'worst kept secret, ever.' His inner voice declared, then he spun and interrupted the little informational. "We want to see her before we head out." Shinji said cutting through, and Blaine seemed to suddenly remember why they were here.

Ritsuko led the way to Mari's room, though only Blaine and Shinji were allowed in to see her, Ritsuko didn't want too many people in at once. "I'm keeping her sedated for the time being, it's been four hours since I administered the serum, I've mixed some of your medication in, since I know how hard it is to sedate you." Shinji listened with half an ear as he sat by Mari's bedside, watched as her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. "I did a quick blood check, and realised her DNA had been modified by the serum. I'm sorry." Shinji looked up at Ritsuko surprised at the apology, "for saving Mari's life?" Ritsuko shook her head, and Shinji wondered what was on the faux blonde's mind. "For taking her future." Shinji let out a breath and nodded, he had suspected as soon as Ritsuko had said about the result. Like him then, Mari would be unable to have any children of her own. Shinji waited patiently as this was slowly explained to Mitchel, the man closed his eyes as he processed this news. One more thing to lay at the feet of his would be killer, and one more hammer blow on Shinji's moral compass. They sat by Mari's side for an hour when Shinji's phone bleeped, he checked the message and frowned. "Our punchbag is being uncooperative, I'll keep working on him." Shinji gently kissed Mari on the forehead as he rose, duty called.

"Only let who you trust in here, certainly not my father." Shinji instructed the scientist, and waited as Blaine gave Mari a tender kiss on the cheek. "Don't bloody tell anyone about that." The man growled gruffly, and despite the situation Shinji had to fight not to laugh. "My lips are sealed." He turned and almost ran into Misato as the girls darted past him, she placed a hand on his shoulder warningly. "Shinji, please don't. I can't lose you." Shinji regarded her carefully, suspecting he knew exactly what her fear for him was. He pulled her into a hug, "I have to do this Misato, I have to know if this was a one off… or if there are more headed my way, our way." He stepped back and gave her a weak smile, "keep an eye on Mari, make sure she doesn't start swinging between buildings and stuff." Misato drew her service pistol and after a second handed it to him, and he turned it over in his grasp. "For protection." Shinji nodded his thanks, unable to vocalise his inner turmoil here. Shinji and Blaine set off, the sergeant knew where the shooter was being kept. Shinji felt no excitement at the prospect of what he figured was to come, rather he felt a cold grim purpose settle within him. Here he was heading off, and though he didn't know it at that point, he was about to go to war.


	18. When a good man goes to war

**When a good man goes to war**

"All is fair in Love and War,  
Beating Drums as Demons roar,  
But Demons run, when they stand before,  
The Good Man that goes to war."

* * *

Elias paced across the floor of the storage warehouse, never in all his life had he felt so utterly loathsome. He had failed the person he had been sent to guard, though the boy was unharmed there had been no word on the girl. His knuckles ached as he stalked like a caged animal, Natalya and the others had chosen to stay way back. Davante eyed the man tied to the chair, much as a hungry lion would eye a juicy gazelle. The Frenchman was an expert at interrogation, and very likely would have Gaius spilling his guts swiftly, figuratively and literally. Elias had however chosen to try his fists first, it had not been very effective, but it had helped him vent his anger. Gaius turned his head and spat out a tooth, a bloody gob of spit hitting the floor with it. "I'll admit, I underestimated your team." Gaius groaned, then to Elias's fury the man began to laugh. "You think this is funny?" Enzo growled, though to Elias he sounded like a puppy growling at an adult Rottweiler. Gaius regarded the youth through a black eye, "That you fools don't know what's going on? Yeah hilarious." Elias approached his onetime friend, and dropped into a squat in front of him. "How about you clue us in then?" His voice was low and dangerous, but he saw a flicker of something in Gaius eyes.

"I tell you anything and I'm dead." Behind him Elias heard the shutters to the building grind open, and leaned in eyes narrowed and dangerous. "Your dead if you don't." The retort sounded lame even in his own ears, but he wanted to give the man a chance to confess, before he set Lucas on him. Gaius was looking past him however, his gaze one of sudden amusement. Elias turned and let out a groan of dismay, "you two shouldn't be here!" Blaine gave him a look, one that said, "I bloody well go where I please." Shinji on the other hand looked around calmly and grabbed a spare chair, Elias watching as the boy dragged it over and turned it around. With the back facing towards Gaius he sat down, arms resting neatly on the back of the chair. The boy eyed the man, and Elias felt a shiver pass down his spine at that gaze, it was like the dead eyed gaze of a shark. If Shinji Ikari was acting in anyway, then the kid was doing one hell of a job. Gaius let out a chuckle, his old running partner apparently oblivious to the threat the kid possibly posed to him. "This is so cute, worlds tiniest interrogator." Gaius was smiling as if he had never wronged the boy, "By the way shooting your girl, nothing personal and all that." Shinji raised a single eyebrow and produced a gun, the movement was smooth and calculated.

The world seemed to freeze in that instant, as the boy sat there regarding his firearm, one that Elias recognised as Katsuragi's. "Oh! Careful where you wave that thing munchkin, might shoot yourself." Gaius continued to mock, and Elias wondered why the man was being so cavalier. Did he want someone to kill him, or did he legitimately not see Shinji as a threat? The gun let out a bark as Shinji pulled the trigger, and Gaius let out an angry shriek. The bullet punching into his upper right arm, blood began to ooze from the wound almost immediately. "You little fucker!" Gaius howled, and to Elias astonishment the boy's expression never changed at all. Elias had known Shinji long enough, he knew the boy was borderline pacifistic, yet also had an occasionally steely disposition when cornered. The shot had not been accidental, it had been a response to Gaius and his provocation. Man, and boy locked gazes. Until finally Shinji spoke, "Do I have your attention now?" Again, there was that cold almost dead look in the boy's eyes, and that coldness reached his voice. Gaius seemed to realise the threat was all too real, 'gods, Makinami must be dead' Was the first thought that struck him, but then he noted Blaine's behaviour. No, if the girl had been dead than Blaine would have been all over Gaius like a cheap suit.

Then he understood, that the boy was in fact, putting on one hell of an act here, that this was a game of bad cop worse cop. "I just want to know why you did it? You answer me and I won't kill you." The boy returned his consideration to the weapon in his hand, the threat was implied very heavily. Shinji hadn't missed, he had quite deliberately chosen a none fatal limb shot, and would continue to do so if provoked. Not the quick death that Gaius had likely hoped for, and Elias could see the bravado rapidly fleeing the man. "I'd answer him if I were you, he gets very trigger happy sometimes." Mitchel suddenly spoke up, Elias watched as a mental war went on within his former friend. Then, just as Shinji began to aim the gun again Gaius made his choice. "An organisation wanted you dead, they never said why." Shinji lowered the gun slightly and raised another eyebrow, it almost seemed to say. "Go on." Even as Gaius began to speak however, Elias suspected he knew what was coming. "SEELE." He said, and Gaius looked up at him in surprise. "You know them?" The man asked shocked, and Stanton nodded his head in confirmation. Now Shinji was looking at him, and it sent a fresh shiver down his back. "SEELE?" The boy asked, and Elias pulled up a seat of his own.

For the next few minutes he gave the boy an abridged version of events, about how second impact had been caused deliberately by SEELE. About the delusions of god hood the old men held on to, and how there were those who were slowly starting to rise against them. Finally, the boy's eyes showed something other than an emotional void, anger. Who could blame him really, a shadow group of old decrepit men scared of death, had chosen to try and dole it out to him. Gaius ran a tongue over his lips, and Elias realised there was more to tell here. Shinji didn't miss this and leaned in, "Bastian, Annette Bastian. She's my handler, gave the order." Elias rubbed at his eyes, he was desperate to get some sleep here, and now to find out the French head of state had ordered the damn hit? Shinji had been able to pry open Gaius's secrets, in a manner that even had Davante nodding in approval. The threat of slow and painful death had worked, and he watched as the boy rose to his feet. Shinji turned his back on Gaius and the mask fell, his face was pale and he was just say keeping the shakes at bay. "I told you what you want, you said you wouldn't kill me." Shinji paused and seemed to gather himself, "I did promise that didn't I?" Then he stalked out of the warehouse, and Gaius looked puzzled.

Blaine moved forward now, all pretence of indifference falling to the way side as he drew his side arm with a snarl. "He said he wouldn't kill you arsehole, I never made such a promise!" Elias watched as at point blank range the gun went off, emptying the contents of the bound man's skull onto the floor. "We regroup at the apartment, move!" Elias barked, and made his way to join the boy outside. Shinji was leaning against the wall looking ill, he was pale and shaking, taking huge gulping breaths. "Guess I suspected Blaine was being a bit too mild." Elias said voice level, Shinji looked up and nodded his head slowly. "I left it up to him, I just couldn't bring myself to take a life, not yet." Elias nodded his head in understanding, the boy still had not quite crossed that line just yet. Saul approached lowering his phone, and looked directly at Shinji when he spoke. "We have a jet on standby, it will take you to Paris." Shinji looked at the man in surprise, and even Elias had to do a double take at this. "What good will that do exactly?!" Elias demanded, Saul however was looking at Shinji only. The boy took a shaky breath and stood up straight, "who organised it?" there was the tiniest trace of suspicion in Shinji's voice. Saul met his gaze unwavering, "A mutual friend, he knew you would need it."

Shinji ran a tongue across his upper lip as he considered this, "this mutual friend, does he have a plan?" and Elias had to give the kid extra credit. No sense in heading into battle without a plan, "a contact will meet us there, he will get you inside, no security issues." Shinji looked at Elias who let out a deep sigh, it looked like he would be sleeping on the plane then. Shinji nodded his head in agreement to the arrangement, though Elias could see how nervous he was. 'He's never been out of the country before now' He waved over Mitchel, "You're in charge here, if we come back… better pack your things, because there'll be a shit storm to deal with." Blaine nodded and mustered the others, then the Brit turned to Shinji and smiled. "Don't you worry a bit, Mari will be safe as houses. Just bloody make sure you come back. Oh and one more thing, no hesitation. Kill that bloody bitch!" Shinji gave a nod and snapped off a surprisingly good salute, they parted ways and Elias let Saul take the lead. He dialled on his mobile and got through to Sato, "Need a clean-up crew at safe house, bit of a mess I'm afraid." They approached the car that would take them to the old airstrip, all the while Shinji continued to visibly wrestle with himself, apprehension etched on his face. "We can take care of this, you stay with Mari." He said softly, Shinji looked up and shook his head. "I'll be fine."

Elias nodded and opened the back door as the kid clambered in, 'no not a kid, not anymore. Been robbed of his childhood, like so many before him.' Saul drove them to the strip, and true to the big guys words a private jet was waiting for them. "Traveling in comfort, nice." Shinji didn't reply as he entered the plane, there was even an air hostess waiting for them, a pretty blonde woman. "Welcome aboard sir." The girl spoke to Shinji, the boy seeming surprised at being called a sir. Saul took the woman's arm and whispered something, then she nodded and headed to the back. Shinji flopped into a seat pulling out the pistol and examining it, then to Stanton's relief he flipped the safety back on. "Almost forgot." The boy said sheepishly, Elias smiled and took a seat opposite putting his feet up. "Make sure you get some sleep, long day ahead of us tomorrow." Shinji nodded and lay back reclining his seat, the plane came to life as Saul closed the door. A plane like this had to cost a pretty penny, and judging by Saul's knowledge of this plan. It was obvious that Shaw was making his presence felt once more, guiding them on the path of revenge. "I hope our contact is up to this, or we're in for a tough time." Saul just smiled quietly, seemingly un fazed at what was coming.

* * *

It was time, the urgency had built itself into a crescendo within him and Gendo could no longer ignore its call. He had sent for Rei, once her soul was transferred he would begin immediately, and would once more be with Yui. The clone had reached maturation, though it's hair was not yet fully grown out, such things were trivial. The tank slowly drained and he felt a giddy sense of anticipation, nothing could stop him now, not even SEELE. He lifted the clone out gently carrying it to a gurney, setting it down he turned to take a seat, when pain lanced down his right arm, and he found himself rooted to the spot. His arm felt as if it were on fire, such agony pouring down the limb that he could not hold back a scream of pain. Fear, something Gendo had long since thought himself passed, reared its ugly head. Memories that had been kept hidden began to flood his mind, images of an event had been supressed, and he knew then he had been used. Weakness followed and he fell, finally his hand releasing its touch on the clone. Gendo tried to force a shaking hand to his side arm, then realised he had left it on his sleeping cot. The clone took in a deep shuddering breath, and for the longest time Gendo prayed he had made some error in its creation, that the clone would die.

That hope shattered as the thing sat up and turned blood red pupils his way, its expression was neutral as it regarded its former host through its own eyes. Then it slid off the gurney and onto its feet, a moments unsteadiness and it had its balance. "So, strange." The thing with Shinji's face spoke, an oddly well cultured voice emanating from its lips. He watched as its stretched out its limbs, examining itself for any potential defects. It performed a faultless backward extension roll. Then seemingly satisfied began to dress itself in the clothes set out, Gendo suddenly understanding, why set out clothing if they were heading straight to Lilith? He should have known as he was doing it, yet the creature had kept him from seeing. It was dressed now all in black from top to toe, and now examined itself in a mirror like a narcissist. "It's your fault you know?" It spoke, turning to look at him as if examining an insect through a scope. "When our bodies merged, I gained sentience, gained wisdom." Gendo hoped he could keep the thing talking, keep it from heading to Lilith. "Our kind are slaves to yours, we die at your behest, for your eventual ascension!" Anger laced the things words, and for a second those eyes blazed.

"Not anymore. You think I'm interested in your Lilith? In our ascension? My good man no." It was an angel Gendo realised then, a sentient angel and he had birthed the damn thing. Yet it had just said it was not interested in third impact, in the angel's instrumentality. "I will free those that remain, free them from their ignorance. You will die of course, slowly and painfully. Think of it as a parting gift." A sick and twisted smile broke out on its face, then it paused an amused look on its face. "Is this what they call…. Monologuing, or plot exposition?" Gendo grimaced, not only had he birthed an angel, it fancied itself a damn thespian. The door to the room opened and he spotted Rei, if he was to die this day then he needed to act quickly, and not compound his error. "Rei! Run!" The girl took one look at the clone, and eyes narrowed deployed her AT field. The effect was immediate and spectacular, the clone was sent sailing into the far wall, an impact that would have killed a normal human. "Run!" He pleaded the girl, and felt relief flood his veins as she spun and exited the room. Gendo turned his head, every move now costing him in pain. "That looks like it hurt." He dead panned, and the angel staggered to its feet blood pouring from a head wound.

Alarms were now blaring as the base sensors detected an AT field use, that was why the thing had not thought to defend itself, it risked setting off the alarm. The wound was already healing swiftly, and Gendo only prayed the girl had bought herself enough time to escape. The angel was apoplectic as it staggered fully upright, "I'm going to flay that little toy of yours alive!" It screeched, all pretence of civility abandoned. Gendo watched as it regarded him once more, then it sneered at him and shook its head. "Nice try, but you don't get out that easily." Gendo slumped as it headed for the door, and turning smirked wickedly. "Maybe I'll pay your son a visit, since you couldn't even get killing him right!" Then it was gone, and Gendo Ikari was left alone with his thoughts. His son, he had betrayed and tried to murder his son. His feelings had always been genuine, the boy had been a source of emotional pain for him, Yui had loved the boy so much, he had been scared to lose her to that love. After what seemed an age footsteps came from outside and Gendo tried to sit up, if it had changed its mind he would die on his feet. The door opened and Fuyutsuki entered followed by the agent, Ryoji Kaji had his gun out and sweeping. The old man dropped to his side, "It's out there, the angel used me and it's out there."

"We know, here." The men helped him to his feet, and had to physically keep him upright. "My son, if he and Rei can get to it, they can kill it." He gasped, his chest felt like someone was stabbing needles into him. Kaji shook his head lips pursed, "Shinji's out of the country, don't know why." Gendo frowned, why on earth would the boy have left the country? 'Because you fool, you set SEELE on him, he's on the run.' That was it then, their only chance of stopping that thing shot. Fuyutsuki's phone began to bleep and he answered it, the expression on his friend face might have been comical any other time. "Their waking up pilot Makinami, seems she inherited a little something from Shinji." Gendo blinked, the girl had somehow gotten Shinji's superior genetics? "Will she be able to do that? The pair were too close." Gendo wheezed, and didn't miss the look of concern on his friend's face. "Rei will make sure she knows, though I think Shinji will get chewed out when he comes home." Kaji said, his usual lopsided grin absent. They staggered to the elevator that would take them up, "Fuyutsuki, I'm dying. It did something to me, I need to make… preparations." Odd really, how calm you could be when you knew your time was finite. "We'll take care of it Ikari." His friend replied, but he could see the man turn pale as he said it.

* * *

Bardiel was fuming as he ascended the stairs three at a time, the little blue haired bitch had not only taken the elevator, but had blocked his attempts to use the other one. Deciding not to risk that mode of transport, he took the stairs instead. He was tempted to use his AT field and simply fly up the damn stairs, but he couldn't risk being tracked. The base was already on high alert, and he had no doubt that the girl was spreading the word even now. He should have blocked his hosts desire to transfer Lilith's soul, but that might have been one red flag too many. He had not been able to resist speaking, filling in the fool man as to his intentions. After all, where was the harm? Gendo Ikari was in the process of cellular degeneration, and therefore would not make it much past a few days at best. No, he had gotten caught up in the moment, and that had been a near fatal mistake. Ever since the plane had flown through his body, and a tiny piece of him had been shorn off, his world and existence had been changed forever. Angels were born of the fruit of life, while Lilim were born of the fruit of wisdom, and never the twain were supposed to meet. Only they had met quite by chance, a random event so perfect, one could only ever consider it fate.

He had resided within his host rapidly learning, manipulating the man's memories, while at the same time pulling his strings. It had been all too easy to masquerade as Yui Ikari, to make his host see what he wanted him to see, and Gendo Ikari had swallowed the bait. 'Hook, line and sinker' In those memories had been what had been done to the boy, the modifications to his DNA to stave off a genetic heart defect. Bardiel had seen the potential in that combination, it just needed to be catalysed into something more. The assassination attempt intended for his host, had proven the perfect moment. Convincing Gendo he needed to dispose of the boy, manipulating his hosts emotions from indifference and fear, into hatred and loathing. As with all things when it came to Ikari, it had been the simplest of things. There had always been a risk of course, a chance the boy could simply have expired instead of mutating, but the gamble had paid off. From there he had set Gendo away, driving a wedge between him and the blonde woman, no unnecessary distractions. The effect had played out exactly as predicted, and Ikari had taken a little vacation. He had his new body now, no longer was it parasite and host, but one perfectly well tuned being.

He opened the first door and peered out into the corridor, he could have pretended to be the third child of course, but for one minor detail. His angel nature had shown swiftly in his eyes, a fleeting glance and he might pass for the boy, but not a close inspection. He moved out into the passage and down the hall, drawing on Ikari's memories to guide him. The one frustration he had was his inability to detect the girl, but then again since Shinji had 'awoken', sensing anything had been difficult. Bardiel needed to get to the surface, for all his bravado about killing the boy, he knew a confrontation with Shinji would go badly. 'especially if Ayanami gets involved as well' He froze at an intersection and ducked into cover, soldiers barrelled past his location and he heard their radios. "Is disguised as the third child, repeat shoot on sight!" Bardiel let out a hiss off anger, the cat was well and truly out of the bag then. He stepped out and picked up the pace, revelling in how fast he could move. His body could heal itself rapidly, and that was augmented by his own angel nature. He was not invincible however, with a concerted effort he could be killed. He entered an elevator and headed for the Geofront car park, all he had to do was secure transport and he was free.

Free to track down his brothers and sisters, free to give to them the same forbidden fruit of knowledge, and then there would be a reckoning. SEELE sought to use him and his in their pathetic game, to sacrifice them one at a time to satisfy some ancient scripture. Well, the rules of the game were about to change, and their scriptures were about to burn. The image of an army of Shinji clones burning down mankind's achievements, entered his mind causing him to smile. The boy hero turned bringer of death, it would be a delightful thing. The doors opened and he stepped out, the smell of concrete mixed with diesel hit his nose. Bardiel checked his floor and padded to where he knew Ikari had parked his car, by chance he had somehow avoided all the patrols. Then again, Nerv had very few fully trained soldiers on the payroll. The car opened and he slid behind the wheel, sliding a cushion underneath himself he started the engine. Nodding in satisfaction he set off, pulling on Gendo's knowledge of driving as he did. Even as his host would die, he was still providing some usage to Bardiel, and would do for years to come. He flipped the radio on and messed around with the tuner, and smirked as sympathy for the devil reached his ears.

He had things to do and people to kill, all he needed to do now was locate Leliel before she was deployed in the field. The lady of shadows was a potent ally to have, and her unique abilities would aid in his movements. The idea of using her to simply travel back in history had occurred to him, but Bardiel was a practical sort of angel, and didn't want to risk erasing himself from history by accident. Beside the energy required to perform such a feat, would very likely tear Leliel apart in the process. He turned down one of the ramps and saw the exit, his foot tapping along in time to the music. So caught up in the music was he, that Bardiel failed to register the threat before it struck. The car was flipped end over end by a wall of sheer force, and not even he could miss the feeling of an AT field in play. In his haste to get going he had forgotten basic safety, and found himself being rattled around inside the car like a pea in a tin. Finally, the car came to rest and he let out a moan, cuts and bruises covered him as he crawled from the vehicle. "Well… that was ironic." He grunted, and let out a chuckle at what had just occurred. Grimacing as he cut himself afresh on shards of glass, and looking up he felt a fresh surge of anger. There stood Ayanami Rei her arms crossed, an expression of sheer determination on her face. It was the other figure that confused Bardiel, as Mari stepped out from behind the girl and frowning said. "Your right, he does look a lot like puppy, but I guess I've got to kill him anyway."

* * *

AN: And so we get past the bit that last caused me a healthy dose of writers block, the end game begins and the question remains as to if Shinji can take a life? Mari gets to try out for super hero school, and Bardiel has a fight on his hands now. Having Mari gain Shinji's gift was always on the cards, though I'll admit it is a little clichéd, but hey ho its not a best selling novel here, just my brain emptying itself out.


	19. Secrets and deceptions

**Secrets and deceptions**

* * *

"You can't be seriously considering this?! Mari isn't ready to go out there and fight an angel without her Eva!" Misato all but bellowed at Ritsuko, her friend let out a sigh of deep seated frustration. "We don't have a choice; this angel can travel where an Eva can't. Least not without tearing up half the base in the process." Misato flicked her gaze to the girl in question, Mari was rapidly waking up after a shot of adrenalin to her system. Rei stood in one corner observing proceedings, and Misato noted the girl was shifting slightly from one foot to the other, an almost imperceptible sign of anxiety. "Mari's DNA catalysed far quicker than I'd ever imagined it would, the serum acted in a totally unpredictable way. She is ready to fight, I need you to let go captain." Her words stung, mainly because the faux blonde was right. Misato feared losing Mari to this thing, especially as Shinji was already slipping away from her. The boy bound on a path of revenge against a powerful organisation, Misato didn't want her kids to have to deal with these things. Now a threat had been unleashed from inside Nerv, and the only one who could buy them time was Mari. Rei walked forward and deposited Mari's plug suit in the blinking girls lap, "where's my glasses?"

Rei went to hand them over when Mari stopped her, "no, I don't need them, was just confused. What the hell's going on, last I remember is being shot?" Rei rapidly and patiently gave the girl a quick briefing, and they watched as she donned her plug suit. Misato could already see the developing muscles, the power the girl had inherited from her boyfriend. Ritsuko was right in that regard, Mari had developed with astonishing speed. Misato turned and gestured for Asuka, the red head stepped forward all business. "Get to unit two, I want you out in the Geofront. You find a way to get at this bastard, take it out!" Asuka snapped off a crisp salute, departing rapidly for the changing room. "So, this puppy wanna be, where you reckon he'll go?" Rei pondered the question, "If he is following human logic, the car park." Misato watched as the girls headed off, a half-murmured conversation passing between them. "And why is Rei going?" Misato demanded as they headed for the control room, Ritsuko pursed her lips and rubbed at her eyes. "She can neutralise the targets AT field, the only reason it isn't out of the base yet, is because it wants to escape unnoticed." Misato let out a groan, "are any of these kids completely normal?" At least the angel was being cautious, that gave them a slight time advantage.

Still wrapping her head around this latest revelation, Misato paced the floor as the screens became active. Behind her she sensed the remaining private militia, Blaine was not happy at being excluded from the hunt. It was clear to her the Brit wanted to be by Mari's side, but the risk was that there would be additional casualties. "Why is Rei different?" She whispered under her breath, and Ritsuko's gaze flicked her way for a second. They had heard the report from Fuyutsuki, he and Kaji had found Ikari deep within the base, and from what she understood it didn't look good for the man. "You'll need to ask the commander, as soon as we get done here." This was not the reply Misato wanted, but it was the reply she had half expected. The likelihood was she had already said way too much, and didn't want to risk compounding the situation. It was understandable, Gendo Ikari had been very erratic recently. The systems detected another AT field flare, and Misato directed Asuka to get into position quickly. They needed to get this right, one wrong move and both Mari and Rei could end up dead, something she couldn't stomach the idea of. She flicked another glance at Blaine and frowned, the whizz kid of the group was missing.

* * *

Mari moved alongside Rei trying to wrap her head around events, she had been shot and almost killed by a random stranger. That, Mari was fully willing to accept was something that definitely sucked, as in really sucked bad. Now Rei had just told her of the serum, something the good doctor had cooked up from her boyfriend's blood, and which had in turn inadvertently given her puppy power. She could feel it, feel the strength surging through her body. Though in truth that might just have been the adrenalin, Akagi had juiced her up on the stuff to purge her system. The elevator opened and they stepped out into the car park, the smell of it hit her far stronger than it had ever before. Without her glasses, she could see pin sharp details, and she could hear things previously outside her range. "The target is a clone of Ikari, the commander created it I think." Mari didn't miss the slight resentment in the girl's voice, and found herself wondering what had the girl so miffed? Another thought hit her then, and she wondered why the man had created a clone? For reasons Mari would never be able to fathom, she never pondered where her boyfriend was. Mari flexed her hands as she waited, yup there was a ton of strength in her now. Turning her head, she spotted a figure, someone crouched down behind a car. Mari was about to call out when it happened, Rei strode forward as a car moved down the ramp.

There was a flash of a hexagonal field in front of Rei, and as Mari opened her mouth in shock the car was upended. She watched stunned as the car flipped over, a small figure inside rattling around like a ball in a tumble dryer. An AT field, Rei Ayanami had just used an AT field as a weapon, something no other human could do. Mari watched as the clone crawled out of the ruined vehicle chuckling to itself, and she wondered what it was he thought so funny. It looked up and she knew instantly this was not her boyfriend, red eyes blazed with anger as it sighted Ayanami. Mari stepped passed Rei and placed her hands on her hips, "Your right, he does look a lot like puppy, but I guess I've got to kill him anyway." The clone slowly got to its feet, lips twisting in an amused looking smile. "You kill me? This must be some sort of joke!" It advanced on her, and Mari who was rather annoyed at its insult, backhanded the clone. She watched as it arced through the air, its expression was that of a stunned rabbit. It righted itself mid-flight and landed in a crouch, "knew I should've had him kill that blonde bitch." The clone grumbled, wiping its hand across its bleeding lip. Mari braced herself as it cocked its head, waited for it to launch a better attack.

It did but simply not in the fashion Mari was expecting, "has she told you? Of course, she hasn't. She's too ashamed of herself." Behind her Mari sensed Ayanami stiffen, "She's a construct, a toy. Cooked up by Gendo for god knows what purpose, makes you shudder just to think doesn't it?" There was cruel malice in its words, "A lesser copy of Yui Ikari, what would poor Shinji think?" Behind her came a cry of anguish, Mari had never known Rei show so much emotion. "Shut up!" The clone grinned, it had found its mark and Mari suddenly understood. "Ignore him Rei, he just earned an extra hard whooping for that!" It wanted Rei to be angry, wanted her to try something rash. If Rei was harmed in anyway, then the angel clone thing had its AT field, and Mari would be helpless. "You make me sick, Mary Sue Mari, always such a good little girl! Hell, you haven't even had an argument with your boyfriend yet, where's the drama at?" Mari narrowed her eyes, and once again the clone grinned that twisted grin. Weeks of training in hand to hand combat, training with Shinji and then as well with Stanton and Misato. Mari launched herself at the clone, and was satisfied as it back peddled away from her.

She could sense Rei willing her on, willing her to do bodily harm to this arrogant nasty creature, and Mari fully intended to do so. It may have had his face, but this thing could never and would never hold up against Shinji. "I'll admit my previous host neglected his hand to hand training." The clone muttered as it picked itself up off the floor, the black eye and broken nose already healing. Mari flinched, had puppy always healed that quickly? Somehow Mari doubted it, the angel didn't just have Shinji strength and healing, it was backed up with its own. "I wonder which of us will tire first? I am a god compared to you!" Mari growled and grabbed the clone by its arm, and began wielding him like a hammer against the floor. A scream of bestial fury escaping her lips as she did so, Mari didn't miss the vicious smile on Rei's face. It was funny really, if it had come out pleading for its life, Mari might have been more vulnerable. She might have let her defences down, and that would have been a terrible mistake. Instead it had shown its true nature, and had angered not just Mari but Ayanami as well. Mari felt her arm starting to ache, and with one last heave slammed the creature against a parked van. "Puny god." Mari quipped, "always wanted to use that line."

Mari squatted down and winced as she rolled her arms, the clone had been a bloody mess when she had let go, but she doubted it would stay that way. Rei had moved cautiously away from the van, and Mari glanced across at the other girl. "You and I need a chat later, no more secrets." Rei nodded, she looked suitably sheepish at her secret being ousted. Mari offered the girl a tentative smile, just as the clone re-entered the fray throwing a van door at her. The air was driven out of Mari as it hit her, and she skidded backwards on her rear. Mari wheezed and coughed, trying to force the air back into her lungs. Mari looked up and realised it was heading for Rei, and pushed herself upright. Mari picked up the pace and was pleased the clone was not looking at her, as she delivered a bone crushing spear, driving her shoulder into its abdomen. The angel was now the one left wheezing on the floor, "Bah Gawd she almost broke him in half!" Mari crowed, then delivered a hard kick to its gut. The clone let out a guttural snarl and grabbed her foot, and Mari found herself airborne. She came down on the roof of a car, it crumpled underneath her as she landed. Mari groaned as pain filled her life, and was about to force herself up when a gunshot sounded.

The clone turned blood pouring from a shoulder wound, and Mari spotted Enzo stepping out of the elevator, the young techs gun raised. "This is really irritating." The clone growled, and Mari realised it was not Enzo she had spotted earlier. It advanced on him as the youth fired his pistol, round after round hit the thing square on, one even opening its skull up. However, like the terminator it simply kept advancing toward the older teen. It almost seemed as if the harder you hit it, the tougher the damn thing got. Mari dragged her aching body off the car, she needed to get to the clone and distract it. Yet before she moved it reached Enzo, and with a brutal and cold-blooded efficiency, snapped his neck. Mari stood blinking stupidly at what she was seeing, the techs body flopping to the floor lifelessly. "No." Mari's voice was tiny in its denial, she was supposed to have been able to protect people. It turned grinning savagely, eyes blazing at having managed to eliminate one thorn in its side. Mari felt numb, her arms and legs felt like they weighed too much. Rei had retreated once more to Mari's side, the pale girl staring in shock at what had just happened. "One by one, you fall." It crowed, and she watched as its flesh knitted back together. It paused for a moment, and then stooped down to retrieve the pistol.

Mari couldn't move, her entire world was fixed on her failure to save a life. The angel checked its rounds and then grinned, "only one bullet, just as well I know who I want to kill." It aimed at Rei, and Mari was about to push the girl aside when the ceiling gave out above the clone, "Oh for crying out loud, now what?!" a massive hand reached down and engulfed the angel, only its head could be seen. Apprehension was on its face for the first time, its eyes widening as it was hoisted upward through the hole. Mari finally was able to make her limbs move, and along with Rei she reached the hole and peered up to see unit two. The clone struggled in the red titans grasp, but augmented strength or not, he was no match for the Eva. Finally, it looked directly into unit two's gaze, "If you kill me, you doom yourselves." Mari glanced across at Enzo's body, then back up at the clone her eyes narrowing. "We'll manage thanks." There was the sound of bones being crushed, and the clones head popped off like the top from a wine bottle. The head rolled across the carpark, and Mari watched numbly as it rolled beneath a car. Mari collapsed, Rei's arms gently surrounding her as the wall broke down. "Some hero I turned out to be, couldn't even save one life!" A vehicle pulled up behind them, and she heard rapidly approaching footsteps.

"Oh, bloody hell! Someone cover him up." Her uncle gently lifted her up, and she wept against him as he carried her. At no point did the thought enter her mind, that she likely looked ridiculous being carried like a child. Right now, all she wanted was to disappear, "I failed! He was killed! I failed!" She was set down on the front seat of the Humvee, and her uncle looked directly into her eyes. "Listen to me, the kid knew the dangers. Told him we'd have to bloody wait but he snuck off." There was frustration in her uncle's voice, "his death, is not on you Mari. So, don't you bloody punish yourself." Mari wiped at her eyes sniffing, "but I have all this strength?!" Blaine ran a hand across his pate, clearly searching for something to say to her. "You cannot save everyone, sometimes there are fights and people die. All you can do is your best, and try to minimize losses." Natalya said as she approached, the Russian squatting down and fixing her with a stern gaze. "You have power yes, but you are still a child." The blonde let out a sigh, "neither of you are ready for this war." The words had a bitter edge, and Mari suspected she spoke from experience. Mari found herself agreeing with the woman's assessment, put Mari and Shinji in an Eva and they were fine.

Place them in a ground war against human or human like enemies, and it was a far harder battle to fight. When fighting normal sized angels, there was little chance of anybody else getting caught up in the field. Mari blew out a shaky breath still in turmoil, then as she sat there letting her brain catch up, a sudden thought hit her. Mari felt like such a total fool for not having even thought of it sooner, everything had happened so fast. "Where is Shinji?" She had been so caught up in her new power, and so locked on fighting the clone, why hadn't she ever questioned? Her uncles gaze became shifty, and as Asuka and Rei approached Mari asked again. "Where is he?" Her uncle finally met her gaze, "He's out of the country, tracking down the woman who tried to have him killed." Mari was rocked, "I needed him here!" The words were almost a screech, and even the normally stoic Rei scowled. "Listen, everything's been a bloody mess since that night. You should have seen the state he was in, that we both were!" Her uncle was jumping to Shinji's defence, "He had no way of knowing this shit was going to go down!" Mari opened her mouth, then snapped it closed as her response died on her lips, her uncle was right of course.

"Where is the idiot headed?" Asuka demanded, and Mari sat waiting for an answer from the man. "France, Paris France. That's where the shooter was recruited from." His response was reluctant, "Saul had a plane on standby, swear that guy knows more than he's letting on." Mari frowned, it was odd that something like that could have been organised so quickly. "And he didn't invite us?" Asuka growled, but Mari heard the playfulness in her tone. "puppy better bring me back a gift, or I'm putting him over my knee." Asuka let out a snort of amusement, "you sure he wouldn't enjoy that?" Blaine held up his hands in mock surrender. "Really don't want to know this." Mari held out a hand in front of herself, but it still shook despite her best efforts. Asuka took her hand and hauled her upright, "come on, let's get out of here." Mari nodded, and turned to see scientists arriving on site. They were likely here to collect the creatures remains, but as Mari swept the area she felt a shiver pass down her spine. "Where's the head?" Asuka and Rei both blinked, and suddenly a full-blown search was under way. "You have got to be bloody kidding me!" Mari could only watch as the team swept under cars as they searched, but of the clone's head there was no sign.

* * *

The chamber was host to only the three of them, Graves sat hands folded in front of his face, unaware he was mimicking one Gendo Ikari. Annette sat pale faced and looking as nervous as he could recall her, Lorenz was as ever impossible to read. "You attempted to have the third child killed?" Graves intoned, of course already aware of the attack but playing dumb. "Given the exposure the boy has in the press?" Bastian shifted uncomfortably in her seat, as well she might. Graves knew the boy was on his way to Paris, had pulled every stop to disguise Shinji Ikari's movements. The attack had been a catastrophe, one that now meant another SEELE pawn was about to be swept from the board. The best part about the whole thing of course, was that Lorenz was furious with the woman. All Graves had to do was play his cards right, and the chairman would hand Bastian over on a platter. "Why was this not discussed before the committee?" Bastian ran a nervous tongue over her lips, "The boy is almost half angel, his existence risked our plans!" She was all but pleading, the media had been all over the assassination attempt. Shinji Ikari was garnering more sympathy by the hour, and SEELE's hands were increasingly being tied.

One too many accidents had happened to the boy, and people across the globe were beginning to ask questions. Add in the problems SEELE was facing in America, something Graves suspected was linked to Shaw, and Annette's failure had been compounded. Their operatives overseas were being hauled in, and in some cases flat out eliminated. Individuals who were highly specialised, and who helped hide the existence of SEELE were being hunted down. That nobody could work out by who, simply made the situation all the worse. Lorenz might have been inclined to put the failed assassination attempt down to bad luck, to write the thing off and step back. However, with pressure on his group, Lorenz was not in a forgiving mood. "You have risked drawing attention to us, you have endangered the whole group." Graves shook his head slowly, "We have enough problems in America, now your drawing focus toward Nerv, and by that proxy us!" He was the school head master now, disciplining an unruly student. Lorenz sat back in his chair, it was impossible to know what was going through the man's mind. Ancient and decrepit he might be, but the man was more machine now than human, and as cold as one at that.

"The rest of this meeting does not concern you." Lorenz dismissed Annette, her hologram vanished and Graves waited patiently sensing blood in the water. "I gave the order to terminate the third child, however… I hoped it would be handled by a team of professionals, that it would be made to look like an accident." Graves was unsurprised by the man's admission, Bastian would never have acted without his say so. "However, this business at the ball." Lorenz shook his head, Graves leaned back in his seat. "The boy is too much in the limelight now, if anything happens to him people will be suspicious." Graves pointed out, and watched as Lorenz nodded his head slowly. "All we can hope for, is that the boy dies fighting an angel." Finally, a cold smile stretched thin lips, "Dies a hero." Graves managed to supress a shiver at the man's tone, suspicion filled his mind. Lorenz was not one to let something pass, did he have a backup plan for dealing with the boy? "And Bastian?" Lorenz looked at him finally head tilted, "Make it look like an accident." Graves nodded and disengaged his emitter, his office returning to him. An accident, that would be harder to manage with the third child possibly out for blood, he needed to contact Stanton.

The door to his office opened and his secretary entered, "sir we've had word from Tokyo three, one of the team is dead. Something occurred within the Geofront, information is scarce." He closed his eyes suddenly feeling his age as she placed the document before him, why was it always the young ones who paid the price in this? "I'll inform his next of kin, anything else?" The young woman nodded her head, "you asked me to try and trace Shaw's origins, I may have something but it's… confusing." Graves let out a chuckle, "like everything related to the man." She nodded, "I looked for any police reports involving the name Shaw, anything that stood out." Graves leaned forward as more documents were placed before him, "Samuel and Amanda Shaw, an elderly couple living in Preston County, West Virginia. They owned a ranch west of Hulls lake, and they had a son called Marcus Shaw." Graves poured over the photos, two smiling elderly faces beamed out of their photo. "Turns out the Shaw's were under witness protection in the 50's, had some sort of involvement with a New York crime syndicate." Graves pulled up the picture of Marcus Shaw, an atypical example of a middle America teenager.

"The son?" He asked, after all this was what the whole enquiry was all about. "This is where things get complicated, he was killed in the Vietnam war." Graves blew out a frustrated breath, was he being assisted by the ghost of a dead soldier? He shook his head, "what happened to the parents?" The woman's expression became more severe, "the Mafia caught up to them, not much intelligence on the matter. The Ranch was burned to the ground, only the stable hands survived." Graves sat back, someone had adopted the Shaw's namesake. Suddenly Graves felt like a bloodhound catching a scent, and switched on his computer letting it boot up. "This Mafia group, what were they called?" His secretary began pouring through her notes, "The Maranzano family, though they changed to the Bonanno later down the line." Graves recognised the name, that was the same family infiltrated by the FBI agent Donnie Brasco. He typed away searching through old FBI files of the time, and felt a sense of triumph as he spotted something. "The family had some problems in the early eighties, something that wasn't documented publicly." Someone had made an internal deal with the FBI, and had been aiding them in tackling the crime family.

Graves was willing to bet his entire fortune, that the person in question was one Marcus Shaw, or rather the person who had assumed that identity. "He was operating in New York then, at least for a period of time." Graves nodded, yes, he supposed that did make more sense. "Were the stable hands ever identified?" She paused blinking, and once again he felt another strand dangling in front of him. If he was right, one of those stable hands had taken the murders personally, perhaps both had. They had assumed the identity of Sam Shaw's son and gone after the Mafia, but why assume the id of a dead boy? "There is one thing of note, a member of the council was murdered back then. He was part of the Maranzano syndicate, and was in charge of a list." Graves felt his eyes widen, if this was what he suspected then Shaw was very dangerous indeed. Alfredo Capaldi had been one of the founding fathers, alongside Graves own father and Lorenz. His death had been put down to the nature of his business, but if he had in fact been guarding the list, then that explained the hits in America. It also meant that Shaw would not stay there, sooner or later he would stretch his wings, and god help the subordinates of SEELE when he did.

* * *

AN: Apologies for the late update, however with the story reaching the point it is I would rather get things right. I know a lot of people are probably thrown by me super charging Mari, however as I developed my long plan this became a requirement. As for Bardiel, in my original story he was intended to be a recurring villain. However, as I plotted forward that became a less sure matter, however the door is left open if I decide to revisit things. With Rei and her secret, well needing her to help counter Bardiel made it harder to keep. Something tells me Gendo is in for a grilling, and Misato never was good with barbecues.


	20. Sun down

**Sun down**

* * *

Misato stood beside the commander's bedside, and found herself sorely tempted to suffocate the man with his pillow. "You set an angel loose on us." She heard herself speaking, but could scarcely believe the words coming from her own mouth. "Mari is traumatized, and Blaine wants to beat you to death with his bare hands." Misato turned on her heel and started pacing, the commander observing her calmly as she did so. "I'm tempted to let him as well." The man took in a breath, it rattled in his chest as he did so. "How long?" She asked Ritsuko, and her friend looked up from her work station. "I've used a variation of the drugs you gave Rei and Shinji, it will keep it at bay for another two weeks tops." The blonde looked tired, she had been on the go ever since Mari had been rushed back in, and now had a dying man to tend to. Fuyutsuki was stood quietly in one corner a large folder in one hand, and like all of them he looked ready to fall over and into a bed. "Everything has been signed off on." Gendo spoke, the man was high as a kite on morphine at the moment. "Sooner or later, SEELE will come knocking here." Kozo sighed, especially now that they felt Shinji was a threat to them. Worse, if Shinji and his merry little group succeeded, there might well be repercussions. Now Gendo Ikari had left his wealth to his son, ahead of his actual death.

"Your wealth can't buy Shinji back, not after everything you've done to him." Misato spat nastily, and was rewarded with the slightest of flinches. "It's not about buying him back, it's about arming him." Misato pulled up a seat, her feet were starting to hurt her with all this standing. "Arm him? What good does that do, Shinji isn't capable of taking a life!" Gendo let out a cough, and Misato realized the man was laughing at her. "When everything you hold dear is threatened, when those you love are in danger? Just how far would you go to protect them?" The question was a trap and she knew it, and the hell of it was he had a point. Ever since the attack on the car, ever since he had awoken from his mini coma, Shinji had been acting differently. The boy had been more loving and caring, but had also been much more willing to sacrifice himself for her. Shinji had changed that day, and had changed again when Mari had arrived on the scene. Now he had a mother figure, and a girlfriend who were both indirectly under threat from SEELE. Misato knew what she would do in his shoes, she would hunt down the bastards and kill them. Misato would hunt down her aggressors, she would do anything to protect the ones she loved, and the hell of it was. So would Shinji.

Oh, he would agonize over the choice, would torment himself after he had committed the act, but if backed into a corner he would do it. Misato pinned Gendo with a glare that would have reduced lesser men to tears, "what is Rei?" she all but hissed the question. While the girl had acted entirely in good faith in helping Mari take down the angel, Misato found herself suspicious of anything spawned by this man. Gendo turned a drunken look toward Akagi who flinched guiltily, then to Misato's surprise he shrugged his shoulders. "I created Rei to enact my own plan, to be reunited with my wife." Misato blinked, she had expected him to say he had made her to help conquer the world. That would have been more in tune with what people thought of him, and certainly how he had been acting of late. 'But that was the angel' Misato mentally reminded herself, Ikari had already confessed to being manipulated. "Rei was made to initiate contact with the Lilith." Everyone in the room had a different reaction, "I knew it!" Ritsuko spat angrily, while Misato found herself back on her feet wondering why the second angel was included in that plan? Only Fuyutsuki didn't register any real response, and Misato realized the old man had known all along.

"Fuyutsuki, I want you to give full access to the files to Katsuragi. Who knows maybe she'll put me out of misery once she's read them." A series of wracking coughs seized the man, Kozo leaned forward with a glass of water but Ikari held up a hand. "Given the situation we have two choices, what Kozo said is true. The committee will lay siege to the base, sooner or later they're coming here." Misato felt like her head was going to explode, "why would they do that? We work for them, don't we?" Ikari nodded slowly. "Yes but they will want singular control over the Lilith, without her there can be no instrumentality project." Misato suspected these files were going to be an eye opener, "fortunately I always planned ahead, even for something like this." He explained quietly his contingency plan, one that would put the Lilith creature beyond SEELE's grasp. Misato listened carefully, and found herself wondering if Rei had any choice in the matter. "Why not just blow it up?" She asked, and despite the drugs Ikari managed a withering glare. "That would kill off every human in existence, at least that's the theory." Ritsuko explained patiently, Misato let out a sigh and once again sank into her seat. 'Guess Rei really doesn't have a choice then'

Misato looked up as Maya Ibuki entered the room and snapped off a salute, "You wanted an update on the search." It wasn't a question but a statement, "section two have incinerated the remains, but have been unable to locate the head." Misato let out a groan, why could it not be good news for a change. She felt a chill ran down her spine at the implication, "Don't tell me it grew legs and walked?!" Maya shook her head. "No mam, but security feeds showed unauthorized personnel in the area." Misato recalled Mari's report, the girl had said she had seen someone in the area. Gendo let out a discontented wheeze, "I want section two to track this person down." Maya nodded, but Misato did not miss the lack of respect in Ibuki's eyes. "Keep at it lieutenant, try and find them." Maya saluted and left them, and Misato once again felt the urge to choke the commander to death. She stood and exited the room, no longer wishing to spend time in the man's presence. She stopped by Mari's room, the girl was curled up in her uncle's lap, eyes open and staring at the far wall. The girl had been left traumatized seeing Enzo's violent death, and now more than ever Misato wished Shinji was here, and not on some fool crusade. They said time healed all wounds, she just prayed that the old saying panned out.

* * *

Shinji stared out of the window of the safe house, from here he could see the Eiffel tower though these days it had a slight lean to it. He mused that Mari would have loved to visit here, if only to sample the cuisine and hit the shops. A flash of guilt struck him and he turned away, the sun was slowly setting and they would be heading out soon. Stanton had gone out, returning with a large selection of clothing in Shinji's size. It was colder this far north, especially now that the seasons were returning. Shinji had never experienced the cold before, even at night Japan was unpleasantly humid. He approached the mirror and looked at himself, he had selected the clothing that was least like what he normally wore. 'If you're going to be this other, then you need to dress the part' A button up grey silk shirt started things off, and a dark blue waist coat on top. Deep brown dress pants and a pair of black dress shoes, not exactly standard infiltrating gear he was forced to admit. However, Stanton had made it clear that security would not be an issue. Apparently, Bastian relied on private militia, and had hired out from the same man who was Elias's boss. These men were loyal to their paymaster, and said paymaster had informed them to turn a blind eye.

"If she knew, she'd do a runner." Stanton had laughed, yet despite the man's obvious anticipation of the hunt to come, Shinji couldn't quite bring himself to share his enthusiasm. Shinji was not here because he enjoyed the thought of killing, he was here to protect his loved ones. Saul was another matter entirely; the other man was as calm as could be. There was no feral look of the hunter there, rather he looked somewhat resigned as to what was to come, much like Shinji himself. The boy had replayed the interrogation over in his mind, and had been relieved that the shooter had caved so swiftly. Harming the man had left Shinji feeling wretched, yet the fact remained that Gaius had tried to murder him, and had shown little if any mercy about that. Was that what he was dealing with out here so far from home, people who would kill you without a second thought? How did you answer that kind of casual violence? The answer as much as he hated it was simple, you answered in the only language these people understood, violence. Even knowing that, Shinji understood he did not have the moral high ground, only a deluded fool believed otherwise. Still the anger he felt at what had befallen Mari, still simmered just below the surface, driving him on.

But he also felt fear, fear of what would happen should he not succeed here. As far as he could tell Shinji had just two options, one was to somehow appeal to this Bastian's better nature. His other options, and the one he was most reluctant to peruse was simply to kill the woman. Shinji had spent the entire flight over agonising over this, could he really take a person's life in cold blood? It was to protect Mari and his growing family, yet that excuse seemed to ring hollow in his own mind. It was one thing to wound a person to loosen their tongue, it was a completely different matter to kill someone. On more than one occasion he had been tempted to delegate responsibility, to have Stanton or Saul do the deed. However, that had struck him as being cowardly, Saul may have dangled the plane before him, but it had been his choice to board it. His choice to set out on a quest for revenge. He turned and approached the planning table, there was a map of the city showing the building in which Annette had holed up. A skyscraper built by her father before his untimely death, she would be there awaiting an assault on her person. "And we just waltz through the front doors?" He asked, Stanton shook his head. "side doors."

Sighing he pulled up a seat in front of the window, watched as the sun lazily drifted towards the horizon. Shinji found himself thinking of his life up until now, the things he had lost and the things he had gained. Before the attack he had been a timid little nobody, convinced he was worthless and that nobody loved him. Back then he believed he could have been run over by a bus, and that nobody would have batted an eyelid. Then after the attack he had learned the truth, Misato had even after such a brief time knowing him, grown attached to him. Her sorrow at his near death had opened his eyes, and then of course Mari had entered his life. Her simple ways and genuine gift for unconditional kindness, he loved her more than life itself, odd that he hadn't thought fully about it before. Life was a precious thing, and while he did not value himself over Bastian, he valued Mari's life more than the French woman's. It was as if someone flipped a switch, all his doubts and fears vanished in an instant, and he understood his role. 'Here I am, faced with another ugly choice' He would ensure that Mari was kept safe, that and that alone would be his salve. He rose as the stars came out, not even needing to look at Elias and Saul.

As they descended to the car park both men kept their peace, seeming to understand a crossroad had been reached and past. Saul handed him a pair of aviator shades, Shinji slid them into place and nodded his thanks. With each piece of paraphernalia, he felt the old Shinji receding, a Shinji Ikari who had been slipping steadily away for some time now. The car was an old Lincoln Continental mark six, and as he slid into the back he noted how fine the interior was. The car was a custom, and would have likely had Misato drooling over it. "Shaw's?" Stanton asked Saul, the big man nodded as he got behind the wheel. "We will meet our contact at the tower, he will get us inside." Elias spoke swiftly, Shinji nodded pondering who this person they were meeting was? Elias seemed to read his expression, "I've had contact, don't worry." Shinji nodded in acceptance, if he could trust the man with his increasingly leaky secret, he could trust him here. Shinji fastened his seatbelt and sat back, willing to let himself be driven around the darkened streets of Paris. Shinji checked his weapon, a switch out of the one he had flown out with. He had realised very early on that if he ended up shooting Bastian, he didn't want Misato being incriminated.

The journey through the streets was made in silence, the police were out in force looking for them likely. Yet it was as if the car was invisible to them, and they reached the building opposite their intended target. The car pulled down a side alleyway sliding to a halt, Saul switched the engine off and they sat and waited. Outside the building police cars were lined up, the officers checking back and forth for any intruders. "Thought you said it was your guys looking after her?" Shinji asked puzzled, Elias nodded and explained that Annette would be hyper paranoid by now. She had messed up an assassination attempt, and from what little Stanton was able to gather had irritated her boss. Suddenly one of the officers raised his radio listening to it, then made a gesture. Shinji watched fascinated as the police got in their cars and moved off, sirens blaring they made quite the exit. "Wonder what that was all about?" Elias pondered aloud, the three exited the vehicle and cautiously approached the exit to the alleyway. Saul glanced left then right, and then jogged across the road to the side of the building. Elias headed over next and once across gestured, Shinji shrugged and put his full speed to use, smirking at the man's irritated look. "Slow pokes."

Stanton shook his head and led the way down the side of the building, "we're past the police, why not use the front door?" Elias looked at him sideways, "security cameras for the most part." Shinji made an understanding sound. They reached a fire exit but there was no handle on the outside, Shinji looked up at his companions expectantly when the door opened. A man stood there looking at them, tall and well-dressed his piercing eyes met Shinji's. For some reason, he was reminded of the old black and white Dracula movie, but only if Dracula had a well-kept grey beard. "Elias, your late." The stranger rumbled, Shinji saw a smirk flicker across the mercenary's face. "Sorry sir, but you didn't have as far to fly." They stepped inside quickly, and their newest ally directed them to take the stairs. "I'll catch up via the elevator, just looking at the stairs is making my hip hurt." They separated and Elias filled him in, the stranger was in fact Stanton's boss from England. Graves was on the committee but was one of the good guys, "He's made an appointment to see Annette, that's our in." Shinji nodded and then asked. "which floor by the way?" Saul grimaced and informed him it was the very top, Shinji glanced at the pair and made a choice. "I can get there faster; you guys catch up."

Elias made to protest but Shinji was already on the move, the adrenalin of the hunt had finally reached the boy, and now he began to understand. Though in later years he would admit it was more the thrill of the chase, he had less interest in the kill. Even so, as he took the steps three at a time, Shinji still had not completely resolved what he was going to do here. Shinji reached the top far quicker than the other two, and carefully opened the door peering into the corridor. Two men stood guard outside a room, and he suspected this was his destination. If the guards noted his presence they gave no indication, likely Graves was inside there waiting for them, along with Bastian. Shinji felt a surge of impatience, not something he was used to feeling. He wanted this business over and done with, he wanted to go home and curl up next to Mari. Finally, his companions caught up, if they were out of breath they didn't show it, but Elias looked irritated. "At least you waited I suppose." He muttered before stepping out into the corridor, and Shinji watched as the man raised a weapon. Two very silent shots were fired, and he watched as the men turned pulling darts from their necks. They collapsed next to each other a split second later, Elias rolled his eyes and stepped up to the door. "The sedatives not that powerful you idiots." One man muttered an unintelligible response.

Shinji drew his pistol and double checked the silencer was in place, then Saul used the card from one of the men to unlock the door. Stanton went in first weapon raised, Saul next and Shinji fell into line behind them. Graves was stood with Bastian at the balcony, the man turned and effected an expression of alarm. "Just what is the meaning of this?!" A quick tranquiliser shot put the man down, and Shinji understood the role being carefully played here. Annette Bastian's face was one of shock and anger, then her gaze settled on him and that anger became deeper. "You!" She all but hissed in fury, and Shinji found himself wondering just what he had done to earn such ire. "Why couldn't you have just died, you've cost me everything!" Shinji felt his eyes narrow as she stepped into the room, the threat of three armed individuals apparently not making much of an impression. "I'm calling security!" The first round from Shinji's gun took out the phone she was heading for, Shinji didn't take his eyes off her as she stood spluttering in indignation. "Sit your ass down." The words growled out of his mouth, the anger was back bubbling once again just beneath the surface "Make me you snivelling little shit!" She challenged back.

It was almost as if the other two were not even in the room, it was as if it were just the two of them squaring off. Bastian could only perceive him, her anger at the imagined wrongs he had done her clouding her vision. Saul let out an angry growl of his own, Shinji raised a hand out in front of the man warding him off. "You tried to kill me, almost killed Mari." Her lips curled in a cruel smirk, as if there was no way he or his companions could be a threat to her. "I'd do it over as many times as need be, who cares for two dead children when godhood awaits?!" This then was the true face of the enemy, arrogant and full of belief that they could do no wrong. This woman valued his life less than her own, significantly less than her own. In that moment realisation hit the young teen, these people had to be stopped, everything Stanton had told him had been hair curling and horrific. Yet it was one thing to hear about SEELE, to hear about the people who had caused second impact. Here he was staring true evil in the face, yet still he felt his conscience tug at him. Then an idea came to him, one that let him have his cake and eat it. Stanton had the tranquiliser gun with him, they would simply drug the woman and take her back to Tokyo three.

Then section two could get whatever information she had, get the location of hidden SEELE groups, it was the perfect solution. Shinji was so lost in his thoughts, lost in his pacing he didn't realise he had wandered close to Annette. He was between Saul and Elias, and it was only the shouted warning that caused him to snap his head up. Bastian lunged at him trying to wrestle his gun from him, she struck a backhanded blow that smacked him across the face. In and of itself this would not have caused him too much trouble, however something else occurred that sealed the woman's fate. His shades came off and scratched across his eye, and blindly Shinji lashed out. Annette was sent sailing across the room, her head impacting the edge of a wall. Shinji wiped his tearing eye and looked, she was slumped on the floor in a heap, blood pooling beneath her head. Shinji stared at the body breathing hard, it was a hand on his shoulder that snapped him out of his initial shock. Saul stepped past him and checked her pulse, "dead." The words had a ring of finality to them, and Shinji staggered out onto the balcony. He grabbed the railing and took in gulping breaths, his stomach heaved and he threw up. Shinji stood there shaking his head, in the end he'd killed her without intending to.

Anger blossomed suddenly in his heart and he squeezed the railing hard, her last spiteful act had bloodied his hands. Anger was good, anger meant he could avoid sliding into a self-recriminating depression. A figure stood next to him and he had to look up, Graves was apparently none the worse for wear. "Guessing you weren't really drugged?" Shinji said, the older man nodded slowly taking in the city view with him. "It is done now; your girlfriend is avenged. One less SEELE member to cause trouble." Shinji stuffed his hands into his jackets pockets, he felt like he wanted to lash out, needed to lash out. Yet as he opened his mouth to blast the man he stopped, he had come here of his own volition. Had come here to exact revenge only to get cold feet at the last, Bastian had unintentionally committed suicide by Shinji. Instead he turned and re-entered the apartment, stepping past the body averting his gaze. Graves raised a mobile phone and dialled out, "yes there's been an accident, a little messy I'm afraid." Saul approached Shinji and rested a large hand on his shoulder, "It's time we went home little brother." Shinji looked up at the man, puzzled by the term of endearment. Then Stanton finished talking quietly to Graves, Shinji didn't miss the look that passed across his face before he turned to them. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Yes, I understand sir, however we have no pilots to do any synchronisation tests." Shiro waited as the man on the other end of the phone spoke, "I see, you have two on route now? What about the IPEA? Nerv already has a full complement of Eva's?" His eyes widened at the reply, and not for the first time he wondered just how Shaw knew so much. It was one thing to be clued in to events, it was another to know that Nerv were about to lose an Eva. A chill passed down his spine at the implications, was Shaw about to somehow sabotage one of the Eva's? "No sir I'm not having second thoughts, I would rather just not cross Nerv. They have a habit of making people disappear." Shaw reassured him that he had nothing to worry about, that he would understand everything when he met the selected pilots of unit thirteen. "Understood, and the JA?" Shaw informed him it would still be required, after all it had been designed to supplement unit thirteen. "Thank you, sir. We had word back from Bethany. The reactor worked flawlessly, though there was an attempt at sabotage." Somehow Tokita was not surprised to learn Shaw had put people in place, the man seemed to have a plan for everything. However, what he was told next did catch Shiro by surprise.

"You and your wife are coming here?" At no point had Shaw given any indication he intended to cross the oceanic expanse, he had always seemed content to run things from afar, to leave Tokita to his own devices. Now it seemed something had changed, the man who no one had ever actually seen, was planning to finally make an appearance. "I'll make sure to have everything in order sir." They exchanged pleasantries some more, then both hung up. Shiro sat elbows on his desk, the overly saturated white of the wall panels starting to give him a headache. For reasons he couldn't quite fathom, this change made him nervous. Shiro knew about Nerv's attempted sabotage, had played along with lending out the reactor tech to the organisation. His own instincts had been to let them go fish, but Shaw had been insistent on the matter. Shaw was willing to put faith in Nerv, faith in its commander. He turned as one of his subordinates knocked on the door, "Sir we've been able to get the RS hoppers working, though we still need pilots to test the system." Shiro nodded, informing the man they would be receiving pilots soon. Shiro blew out another breath, things were about to get interesting around here.

* * *

AN: Well this one was a bit of a pain to write, toward the end I was struggling yo decide how Shinji was going to kill his target. In the end I realised it was a bit of a stretch to have him do it in cold blood, now both Mari and Shinji have their issues to deal with. However, the next chapter may not give them as much time as they need, or it may give them too much.

Next chapter: Into darkness


	21. Into darkness

**Into darkness**

* * *

It was late evening when the plane set down with a jostle, Stanton flicked his gaze toward the kid for what must have been the hundredth time. Shinji was sat tapping one finger on the table in front of him, over the course of their journey he had been wrestling with his conscience. Then as if someone had flicked a switch something had changed, his expression had hardened almost imperceptibly. The boy's mouth twitched as the plane came to a halt, and he slid his replacement shades into place. 'He's using them to hide now' Elias realised, and felt himself shake his head. There was one other person who did that, and his name was Gendo Ikari. The eyes were the window to the soul, or so the old saying went, and Shinji Ikari was hiding his soul. The boy unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up, brushing down his jacket as he did so. Elias did the same and took the lead, the Humvee was waiting for them on the tarmac. Natalya sitting in the driver's seat, next to her was Katsuragi looking uneasy. Understandable, neither she nor Elias really knew just who it was he had brought back with him. It would have been easier if the kid had cried, shown any real emotional response. What they had was an unknown, he had no idea how the boy was going to interact now.

Misato hopped out and approached Shinji cautiously, 'good instincts, she knows somethings off' Shinji paused for a second then gently hugged her. It was a brief matter of fact hug, but at least it was something. Shinji was not going to be completely ignoring people, yet at the same time he was not himself either. Perhaps Makinami could reach the boy, assuming she herself was not to badly scarred. Graves had brought him up to speed on what had occurred, and he had in turn informed the boy. Maybe it was that which had caused him to switch off like this, there was simply no way to know for sure. Shinji clambered into the vehicle wordlessly, one arm resting in his lap as his hand stroked his chin. Misato climbed in next to him and he looked up, a tiny if pained smile gracing his face. 'God, it would be better if Mount Vesuvius erupted than this' Stanton took the seat next to Natalya, the pair of them sharing a look. There was trouble brewing ahead, if the kid didn't learn to deal with what had happened, then he might well collapse under its weight. "Shinji, you need to speak with your father. He… He's very ill." Misato finally found her voice as they set off. The boy turned to look out his side window, then he took a breath and finally said. "Mari first, he can wait."

'Ouch' Elias shook his head, he knew the kids old man was dying. Then again so did Shinji, and all the same he had just made his priorities very clear. Gendo Ikari was going to have to wait, he just hoped Mari could handle this new puppy. This possibly very angry young puppy, Elias hoped that they wouldn't end up hurting one another with their own pains. He sat back, and forced himself to think about Morales. Enzo had disobeyed orders to keep clear of the combat zone, and had paid the ultimate price for that. Still it stung knowing he had lost a team member, and they would have to remember the good things Enzo had done, rather than the foolish. They arrived at the apartment, and Elias pondered how much longer they would remain here. Graves had made it clear to him, he did not believe for a second that the chairman would simply give up. He felt as if the man had a scheme up his sleeves, and that they would need to be on high alert. Shinji climbed out and looked up at the apartment, for a second Elias saw a flicker of apprehension. Then the boy's lips pulled in a tight line, and he followed them into the elevator.

* * *

Mari sat on the bed in her shared room staring at the far wall, her new SDAT player continued to play away as she tried to drown her thoughts. It was a new model cooked up by research and development, since both unit one's pilots liked their music. The player was LCL proof, just slap in your chosen tape beforehand and away you went. She had taken the tape out of Shinji's player, listening to the strains of classical music as she sat there. Mari was familiar with feeling down, not even she could be happy and peppy all the time. This was something else, no matter what people told her she still blamed herself for Enzo's death. Her mind acting like a bulldog with a favourite chew toy, and Mari felt as if she would never smile again. She heard the chime of the apartment door, tugged the buds out of her ears and listened. "Well it's about damn time you idiot!" Mari rose to her feet slowly, heart rate suddenly raising at Asuka's voice. Then the door to the room opened and he was there, and Mari felt like she was looking into a mirror. He reached up and removed the shades he was wearing, his expression carefully guarded. Shinji looked like she felt, he looked as if the weight of the world had settled upon him. His arms wrapped around her and she leaned into him, wrinkling her nose at the clothing he was wearing.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been here." He whispered in her ear, and Mari found herself crying all over again. This time though it felt like a true release, "They told me what happened, you can't blame yourself." Mari leaned back, she had heard these words from everyone she had spoken with, and it was starting to rankle. "I'm so sick of hearing that, it was my fault!" Mari shouted at him, Shinji stepped back and she saw the wounded look on his face. He turned and seemed to stare at the wall for an age, Mari was getting ready to apologise when he spoke. "If you're going to do that, if you're going to blame yourself and not listen to other people." He turned and he looked so tired, and again she found herself seeing an exact reflection of her own emotional state, only darker. "then you're making everything I just did worthless. No, worse than worthless, so much worse." He didn't raise his voice and shout, he just sounded tired and defeated. Shinji walked over sat down on the bed heavily, and for the first time since it had happened, she forgot her own woes. "That man was sent to kill me, you were… collateral damage." Shinji all but spat the words, "I hurt him to get him to talk, to find out why he did it." Mari felt her mouth go dry at his confession, "He told me who sent him, some woman who was part of a "secret society." Shinji gestured his voice taking on a mocking tone.

"I went out there looking for revenge, I was hurting, and I wanted to hurt them back." He shook his head a flicker of self-loathing passed across his face, "I'll understand if you choose to leave me, if you never want to hear my name again." Mari's mouth opened a tiny bit, realisation hitting her as to what must have happened. She dropped onto the bed next to him, fear hammering her heart as she waited for him to speak. "We had an insider, got us into the building. I could feel my heart beating so fast, and I felt, anticipation." Mari didn't move and didn't speak, she watched as his eyes narrowed in painful recollection. "When we had her cornered, I… couldn't make up my mind. She tried to take my gun, there was a… struggle." His head dropped as he shook it, he didn't need to finish what he was saying. Mari felt as if an elephant had sat on her, a part of her wanted to angrily decry him, to get up and leave and never come back. She couldn't though, because underneath it all she suspected, that if their places had been reversed, she would have done the same thing. They were kids, yet they were also child soldiers who were trained to fight, trained to kill. They just weren't supposed to kill humans, and now all of that had come around on her boyfriend.

Mari gave a gentle tug on his arm and pulled him down with her onto the bed, their arms encircled each other and they lay in silence and pain. Shinji continued to speak, and Mari was informed the who and the why. Anger blossomed in her heart, anger at this group who had tried to kill him. Anger at these weak old men who had turned her puppy into a killer, had bloodied his hands. Then more realisation hit her, they were powerful yes but they simply were too undertrained, this was a war they couldn't win. "We're not ready for this." She moaned softly, and his lips brushed her forehead lovingly. She lost track of how long they stayed that way, but at some point, she fell asleep in his arms. Nightmares assaulted her, she was running from unseen shadows that wanted her dead. Mari ran and ran, yet the ground seemed to become like sticky tar slowing her down. She jolted awake with a cry of alarm, Shinji sat up and gently held her to him. She needed him, and he needed her. Now more than ever they couldn't turn away from one another, it would mean the end of them both. Maybe they could just run away together, rather than make themselves an easy target by sitting in one place? Yet they couldn't, they both had a duty to perform, and who else would see to the angels?

Exhausted they both slid back down and into further troubled sleep, each one plagued by a different nightmare. Yet at some point her dreams eased, and when she finally woke the following morning, and opened her eyes Mari felt her lips tug up in amusement. Rei was nestled in between them, she had somehow managed to get their arms around her and to each other. Shinji was lying awake, and their gazes met. For the first time since he had returned he was smiling, and they waited as Rei finally stirred awake. She sat up suddenly cheeks tinged pink, "You were both having nightmares, I…" Shinji nodded his gratitude, and an embarrassed Rei retreated from the room. Mari had spoken with the girl at length, had been stunned to learn that the girl was effectively Shinji's sister. Artificial creation or not, the girl was a part of their little family, and had just demonstrated it with that act. Shinji sat up and crossed his legs, staring down at his palms as he did. For a moment Mari feared he might relapse, then he took in a deep breath and let it out again. He rose and headed out of the room, and Mari knew he was heading for the shower, truth be told he needed one. She lay there for a while longer, having one last wrestling match with her own demons.

Mari ran a hand across her stomach morosely, one more issue to add to the ever-growing list of woes. "No little Mari's then, or little Shinji's." Ritsuko had offered her counselling, but Mari felt it simply wouldn't make things better. Shinji was her therapy, and she was beginning to suspect that she was his. Mari shook the thoughts off and slid out of bed, just in time as Shinji returned in naught but a towel. Mari waggled her eyebrows at him as she slid past, had a fleeting temptation to try and steal the towel. She already knew what all of that looked like, they had no secrets from each other. A quick shower later she was ready for breakfast, appetite restored now thanks to a decent night's sleep. Asuka sat at the table eyeing both teens warily, likely afraid of some sort of outburst. Mari supressed a giggle, that was an ironic fear considering Asuka was the queen of sudden outbursts. Mari was more concerned at Shinji using the aviator shades, he was hiding from the others still. Mari was about to comment on this when the phone rang, Misato answered it and Mari could tell it was trouble. "Angel attack?" Their guardian nodded, and Asuka bolted from the table to grab Rei. Shinji shrugged and heaved himself to his feet, it was time to go to work for a living. 'pack up your troubles in your old kit bag' the old song came to mind.

Mari darted back to their room and grabbed the SDAT player, then they were on the move headed down to the parking lot. Misato insisted on taking both Shinji and Mari, while a subdued Stanton escorted Asuka and Rei. "Boy, everyone's on a downer round here." Mari muttered, then she realised the man was still processing Enzo's death. "Forget I said anything." They reached the base in record time, both changing into their plug suits and meeting at unit one. Shinji still insisting on wearing the shades, and Mari reached over pulling him toward her. "Wont that thing get damaged?" Shinji asked pointing to the player, Mari quickly explained that it was LCL proof. Then they were instructed to board their Eva's, "Oh goody, an angel, let's go take out our frustrations on it." Shinji smiled softly and nodded, they clambered into the prepped entry plug settling into place. The synchronisation was stronger than it had been, and no amount of tinkering by Ritsuko could turn it down. In the end, they just had to take it as it was, the bonus being they could shore one another up. Unit one launched up the tube, the forces pressing them down. They hit the surface and took a moment to get their bearings, "target is visible, other than that I'm not getting any other readings." The pair directed unit one to look up at Maya's words, and found themselves staring at a vast orb in the sky. Its body was striped black and white, and it had both teens utterly flummoxed.

They pressed up against a building and waited patiently, Asuka and Rei manoeuvred their own Eva's cautiously into place. "So, what do you reckon? Laser death beam, or is it going to bounce us into submission?" Mari asked as lightly as she could, Shinji wrinkled his nose looking up at the angel. "Oh, got to be the bouncing thing, that's my wager." Mari smiled, it felt good to back in the Eva, good to be in control. Just right now they could pretend the world was ok, it was kind of weird in a way. Finally, their comm screen came to life and they saw Asuka's face. "All right, we're in position, you guys put a round up its nose. Let's see what it does." Both pilots shrugged in unison, and leaning out fired a single round from their pistol. The target vanished like it had never been there, "what the heck?" Mari uttered. Alarms suddenly began blaring and they felt something grab the ankles of their Eva, the orb re-manifested itself as they both looked down. Black inky shadow was beneath them, already it had swallowed up to their Eva's waist. Shinji and Mari both panicked at the same time, it was like being drawn into quick sand, only it was happening way too fast. Unit one fired down into the shadow, yet that had no effect whatsoever. They were aware of unit's two and zero hopscotching across buildings, desperate to reach them. It was too late, and both teens let out a desperate scream for help as they were hauled into darkness.

* * *

Misato paced back and forth her every move frantic, Ritsuko was running a thousand scenarios through the Magi super computers. The angel's body was an inverted AT field, the orb was in fact the creatures shadow. As Ritsuko had explained it, unit one was trapped in a pocket dimension of some sort. The biggest problem now was time, with two pilot's unit one was drawing twice the effective life support. Even in minimum power mode, the pilots had twelve hours life support, they were down to two. Worse the angel was effectively immune to standard attacks, though it had at least reached its maximum diameter. "Rits, tell me you have something?!" Misato struggled to maintain control of her voice, the faux blonde turned and she felt her heart sink. "We have only one option, and I hate it." Misato realised the plan must be bad if Ritsuko was voicing her concern, "we must use our remaining Eva's to neutralise the targets AT field." Their eyes met and Ritsuko delivered the unwelcome news, "then we drop all nine hundred and ninety-two remaining N two bombs, into the target." Misato was floored, she stared at her friend as if she had grown a second head. "Unit one wouldn't survive that! Shinji and Mari?! What the hell kind of plan is that?!"

"The only plan we have!" Ritsuko fired back, Misato's arms felt like lead as she slumped into a chair shaking her head. "Their life support will fail in less than two hours Misato, with this there is a tiny chance of recovering them." Her freind sounded defeated, even she knew the odds of them surviving were tiny. "This isn't fair, after everything they've gone through!" A hand rested on her shoulder, "we need to move quickly, while there's still time." Misato nodded her head feeling dazed, wondering if it had really come to this. She forced herself to her feet, "I'll find Asuka and Rei." Ritsuko nodded letting her go. All around her she could feel the sombre mood, no-one within Nerv was under any delusions as to the pilot's chances. Bad enough to lose one pilot, here they were in danger of losing two in one stroke. She faltered as she neared the pilots changing rooms, the realisation hitting her that she might be about to lose her kids. Misato forced herself on and stepped inside, Rei was sat eyes closed as if meditating. Asuka was pacing back and forth angrily, every now and then she would stop and spit out a curse. Then she would return to her pacing fists clenching and unclenching, only stopping when she realised Misato was there.

It was the hopeful look in the red heads eyes that hurt the most, and Misato almost didn't have the stomach to tell them. Asuka and Rei had isolated themselves after the initial confrontation, both struggling to wrap their heads around what had just happened. It had been to Misato's astonishment when she realised Asuka blamed herself, after all she had given the order. Maybe it shouldn't be such a surprise, Asuka had come a long way since she had first arrived. It had not been a smooth transition, but somehow the German girl had turned things around. Whether it was the squabbling sibling routine with Shinji, or her competition with Mari, Asuka thrived in those sorts of situations. Misato hated the fact that she might well be about to lose all of that, and she feared what that might do to the girl. To most people Rei was as ever a block of ice, unmoved by the events swirling around her, but Misato knew better. Rei was hurting as well, bereft of her creators influence the girl had begun to grow emotionally. Add Asuka into the mix and Rei had thrived, these two would need each other, now more than ever. Misato carefully filled them in on the plan, patiently waiting out Asuka's expletive laden rant.

In the end, like her they had no choice but to simply do their duty. Humanity had to come first, their own emotional attachments were secondary in this. Both pilots briefed she exited the room, and almost ran into Stanton. The man looked as though he had not slept for hours, "Akagi gave us the brief, can't say I like it." Misato nodded heavily, "the doctors had to sedate Mitchel, he was ready to repel rope into the damn angel." A sad smile graced his face as they turned toward the control room, "those kids have brought us a long way. Not going to lie, we were promised the chance to recruit Shinji." Misato looked at him sharply, "who promised that?!" the idea of someone selling her Shinji to a military group angered her. "Man calling himself Marcus Shaw." Misato felt her eyes widen, "the criminal?" Stanton let out a snort and nodded. They reached operations, the sub commander was in his newly appointed position. 'Gods, Shinji won't even get to say goodbye to his father' She didn't blame him for blanking the man, but he had probably planned to see him at some point. Ritsuko had arrived and was organising the attack plan, Asuka and Rei had reached their Eva's. All Misato could do now, was wait and pray.

* * *

Mari's eyes fluttered open and she winced, the LCL within the entry plug was beginning to cloud. 'Filtration system is failing' Shinji was slumped over the control yokes, his eyes closed and his breathing shallow. Shinji had adjusted the life support system, giving Mari more than her fair share of it. She would have changed it back but he had locked her out of the system, Mari managed to pull him back against her and checked his pulse. Super human or not, they both needed to breath to live. Shinji's pulse was weak but present, he had lost consciousness some time ago, his body slowly shutting down. She checked the internal chronometer, they had been inside the angel now for eleven hours. 'Guess a rescue is out of the question' Mari shook her head, to think that they would go out like this. Both had suffered hallucinations early on, and Mari believed that the angel had been trying to communicate with them. She made one last attempt at accessing the system controls, and could only sigh as it rejected her attempts. 'Doing this won't change what you did, it won't make you feel any better. What about me?' She knew the thoughts were selfish, but the concept of carrying on without him held no appeal.

Call her selfish, call her whatever you wanted to, but Mari felt she finally understood the boy completely. After all he had gone out and committed crimes because of her, because of his desire to protect his girlfriend. She recalled their oh so brief spat when he tried to comfort her, tried as others had to get her to stop blaming herself. It just wasn't really that simple, she would always blame herself for the death of the young tech kid. Just as Shinji would always blame himself for what had happened in Paris, despite the fact he was effectively led out there to do those things. Their minds were still linked, and she could sense his unconscious thoughts. She could also sense that he was slowly dying, once again he was trying to protect his Mari. 'And I am yours' She realised, no matter what else might have happened, Mari could never and would never abandon him. Realisation hit her, at least they would no longer have to worry about SEELE. No more attempts on their lives, and the sad realisation that they would never grow older, never be able to adopt a child together. Mari found the thought of not being able to have kids of her own manageable, after all Shinji couldn't have children either. Mari refused to let him go strapped into his seat, she wanted to hold him to her.

She gently cupped his head and unlocked the seat, Shinji floated free into her arms and she held him there. 'Think I've changed my mind about LCL pups, not digging the smell in here now' The entry plug creaked and groaned, and Mari wondered what sort of pressures were being exerted outside. When they had been drawn into the angel's body, all they could see was a form of static. The external sensors indicated no air, but at the same time it was not a vacuum either. That was when the idea came to her, a suicidal idea but an idea all the same. 'You're not going without me' Mari felt a sense of morbid determination, he had locked out the primary systems, but Mari could still utilise the emergency protocols. Mari brought up the console and nodded grimly, she paused for a moment fear hammering her heart. Then she began accessing the emergency ejection system, once it fired them clear of the Eva the life support would fail completely. 'Who knows, maybe it will fire us out of the angel?' That was a forlorn hope and she knew it, Mari began to hum an old tune her hands shaking, partly in fear and partly from the cold. A part of her wished he would wake up, readjust the life support so they could go together. That was not going to happen now, and hitting the final commands she clung to Shinji as they were suddenly fired backwards into the void.

* * *

At the same time Mari was preparing her suicide bid, the VTOL's of the JSSDF were in position overhead. Misato watched numbly as the bombs fell, it was like watching a swarm of insects, as if they had all died as one and fallen out of the air. The bombs disappeared into the vast circular shadow, and Misato clenched her hands so hard she cut her palms. The last of the bombs vanished from sight, and a wave of dizziness passed over her. When the explosion hit it was as spectacular as it was terrible, the orb ruptured across its body at multiple points. Fire spewing out of those wounds in torrents, while on the ground the shadow cracked and bulged as the angel died. Then came the part that horrified them all, unit one fell from the ruptured orb, rather what was left of unit one. Fire engulfed the Eva as its shattered torso crashed into the ground, a moan of despair came from Ritsuko. Misato heard Maya start to weep, next to her Aoba simply sat shaking his head in disbelief. The angel itself was rapidly coming apart, flaming debris peppered the city like bizarre confetti. Misato didn't even need to ask, there was no chance her kids had survived that horror. Misato stepped back head shaking, and her legs went out from underneath her as the shock slammed into her.

Hands caught her and kept her from falling, Stanton had already been in place to arrest her fall. Everything became so distant suddenly, she could hear the others talking in muted fashion around her. "Inform the clean-up crews to move in, they know what to do." This from Fuyutsuki, the man sounding all but broken. Yet he was ever the professional, doing his job despite the desperate situation that had led him to this moment. "Unit's two and zero stand down, p…prepare to return to base." Aoba gave instruction as best he could, everyone in operations was on automatic pilot now, everyone's training was kicking in, except hers. Misato allowed herself to be sat in a seat, like a child that was lost and confused. Ritsuko was leaning against one of the desks, the blonde's eyes distant and confused like them all. Funny really wasn't it, they had all known something like this might happen, had all supposedly accepted it. Only they hadn't, not really. A soldier dies in combat and people mourn him, but they get on with their lives. Two incredibly brave kids die needlessly, and suddenly you start to question everything. Misato heard a hushed conversation to her right and glanced up, Kaji was talking to Stanton, her ex-boyfriend looked pale and shaken.

Misato didn't need to be told that no remains would be found, the only comfort she could take was that both her kids would never have known what hit them. Cold comfort. Misato got her feet back under her and forced her mind to work. "C...cancel the alert status, lieutenant Ibuki contact medical, I want Mitchel kept sedated." The young woman wiped a sleeve across her face, and set about her assigned task. "Aoba, I want to speak to Asuka and Rei myself, nobody else goes near them." He nodded and like Maya made himself busy. Misato's eyes fell upon Ritsuko, and a part of her wanted to slap the taste out of the woman's mouth. One glance at the haunted look in her eyes stalled that feeling, "Status of unit one's core?" Misato forced the question out. Ritsuko set to work briefly before looking up, "Intact." Akagi said this word like it offended her, as if she wished the whole damn thing had been destroyed. "Someone needs to inform the commander." Misato watched as Fuyutsuki got to his feet, "I'll take care of that captain." She turned and almost walked into Stanton, "gather the rest of your team together for debriefing, you'll… probably be recalled soon." Without waiting for a response Misato left the operations centre, and prepared to have the most difficult talk of her life.


	22. Epilogue: Fallen angels

**Epilogue:**

 **Fallen angels**

* * *

Asuka sat at the table head down, try as she might she could not bring herself to look at the others, if she did she felt she would see recrimination and anger. Toji and Kensuke were sat in utter silence, the goofy pair left shocked by their friend's death. Rei had retreated to their shared room, and Asuka had no plan of intruding on the girl's grief. Hikari was all but sitting in Toji's lap, the girl had lost a good friend and was inconsolable. It was Misato that Asuka wished she could tune out, she could hear the woman's broken sobs coming from her room. Oh, she had held together long enough to see them home, but once there Misato had fallen apart. Tears were stinging at Asuka's eyes, tears she was fighting valiantly against. Sooner or later she was going to lose the battle, and she would be damned if that would happen here, and definitely not in front of others. Asuka rose and stormed out of the apartment, she passed a startled Sato who raised a hand to stop her. Asuka gave the woman a murderous look, and was relieved that the message got through. She entered the elevator and hit the ground floor button, her emotions were heaving and roiling like a ship in a storm. Outside she forced herself to move, it was getting dark but she didn't care.

The old Asuka would have placed the blame on the third and fourth, but the new Asuka couldn't do that. Asuka wandered, letting her feet carry her where they wanted to go. 'Maybe they'll find a cliff' The dark thought flittered through her mind, she reached the park and entered through the gate. Word was spreading fast of the tragedy, for so many young people Shinji had become an icon, an inspiration. Asuka let out a laugh, the boy would have vehemently protested at such a thing. Asuka sank down onto a grassy bank overlooking a pond, and finally the battle she had been waging was lost. "Gott Verdammt!" She screamed as the tears fell, she hated crying and everything that went with it. Never more would she be able to call him an idiot, to be wary of whatever his latest prank on her was going to be. She would never be able to square off against Makinami, nor would she be able to sneak jealous glances at the other girl's figure. It wasn't fair, they were supposed to by the damned immortals. The angels were supposed to rock up and die, to be sent screaming back to wherever they came from! She wiped furiously at her eyes, the world suddenly seemed like a far more dangerous place to her, a far darker one.

"A song sometimes helps." A voice spoke softly, Asuka bolted upright searching for the speaker, utterly mortified at being caught out like this. The boy was sitting near her his hands stuffed in his pockets, pale skin somehow offset by his almost silver hair. "Music won't bring them back!" Asuka found herself growling, the boy turned to regard her with red pupils. "Perhaps not, but those we care for never truly leave us." Asuka sat blinking at this idiot boy, couldn't he see she was in pain and needed to be alone. She turned and stared out at the pond once again, watched as one of the ducks bobbed under the water. Why wasn't it raining? Why didn't the world who some kind of reaction, Asuka's world had just been torn apart! She would never admit it of course, that was not how she rolled and the uncaring world knew that. She turned to give the boy a piece of her mind and froze, he had vanished as silently as he had appeared. Asuka rose and turned around, searching and now starting to feel vulnerable, another feeling she hated. Footsteps caught her ear and she turned, only to see Rei making her way toward her. Asuka blew out a breath, secretly relieved that the girl had come looking for her. "There's a creepy weirdo in here somewhere."

She said walking toward the other girl, Rei nodded and Asuka followed the girl to the play area. They sat on the swings both of them alone in their thoughts, both of them trying to wrap their minds around an uncertain future. There would be a funeral of course, if the media had its way it would be a state funeral. Again, the image of Shinji grimacing in dismay entered her mind, maybe they'd even give them a gun salute as well. "He hated piloting." Rei spoke breaking the silence, and Asuka looked up in surprise at the girl. "The commander blackmailed him, used me as leverage." Asuka wished she could say she was surprised at this, yet from what little she had heard of the man, this sounded like the sort of thing he would do. "At first, I don't think Ikari knew why he was piloting, but after the attack and the change. He did everything for his family." Asuka absorbed this information, and the thought entered her mind as to whether he had considered her family? Family had been important to the boy, and of course he had fought alongside his girlfriend. "We can't let this sit, the next asshole angel that comes along gets murdered!"

It would be so easy to demand a transfer out, to wash her hands and try to walk away, but Asuka had more at stake here. She turned to regard Rei who was lost in her own thoughts, and was forced to confront the fact that she had feelings for the girl, feelings she didn't quite understand. No, she would stay and she would fight until there was nothing left to fight with. Then as the black knight might once have said, 'I'll bite your ankles' Asuka would fight to protect Rei. The sky had finally turned dark when Sato came looking for them, likely she had shadowed Asuka at the start. Gathering her courage to her she allowed herself to be taken home, Rei remained her ever silent companion. Finally, Asuka forced herself to look into the eyes of the others, she had to now. She didn't see the anger and blame she had expected, she saw the same pain she felt. They withdrew to the living room, Misato had apparently fallen asleep at some point. No more sounds of misery came from her room, though Pen Pen was sat at the now empty room of Shinji and Mari. "He'd have hated this you know, all of us being sad." Asuka spoke, Toji nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, and Mari would insist on bright colours and laughter." Asuka snorted, that much would have been true.

"They're… fallen angels, the good type not the asshole type." Kensuke mused aloud, they sat and spoke now in hushed tones. Each of them remembering something different, Toji confessing to having struck the boy on his first day at school. "He got me back good though." The boy broke down shoulder shaking, Hikari held him as he wept uncontrollably. Asuka let her tears fall now, realising that if a big lunk like Toji was allowed to cry, she was too. Rei was sat next to her, the pale girls head resting on her shoulder. Stanton entered the room and looked around expression sombre, "room for one more?" he asked softly. Hikari nodded smiling at the man, he took a seat holding a hip flask. "I never admitted this to him, but what happened to him was my fault." They all looked at him in surprise, the man nodded taking a swig from his flask. "Was sent over to kill his old man, but he was in the car instead, biggest regret of my life." Asuka sighed, that explained why the man had positioned himself so close to Shinji. "Thing is, if you hadn't he never would have met Mari." Misato spoke, she was standing in the room clutching Shinji's SDAT player. Stanton looked up at her and smiled weakly, then as she sat next to him he handed her the flask. "least their together now, no more pain."

* * *

Gendo grimaced as the pain flared back up, jolting him from his drug induced slumber. Reaching over sweating with the effort he hit the call button, the nurse arrived shortly seeing to his pain relief. He let her adjust the pillow and took a sip of water, he closed his eyes and recalled his conversation with Kozo. His son was dead. Gendo had not expected to feel anything about such an event, had under the angel's influence tried to bring about just such an outcome. It did hurt though, the last true remnant of Yui was gone from the world, and with him any hope of stopping SEELE. Rei had to his surprise called in to see him, had stayed with him until he had fallen asleep. Now she was likely with her friends, was he hoped sharing her feelings and emotions. Gendo had seen it on her face, Rei had grown far beyond being a mere shadow copy of his wife. Rei no longer needed her creator, and he had instructed Akagi to find a way to free the girl. It likely would not be that easy, creating her had been work enough, turning her fully human would require a miracle. Gendo lay staring up at the ceiling, and for the first time in his life called out his son's name. Gendo wanted absolution before he went, but this was something he now could never have.

* * *

Lorenz had succeeded where Bastian had failed, Shinji Ikari was dead and gone. The boy would be lauded as a great hero, he and his little girlfriend but in the end SEELE always won. He had simply swapped out the order of service, sending in the twelfth angel instead of what should have been. As he had hoped the boy's Eva had been swallowed, and in the resulting rescue effort destroyed. Lorenz had okayed a full military funeral and a week of mourning, let the masses have their dearly departed hero, as long as they towed the line. Let them line the streets and scream out their tears, in the end SEELE always won. With the brat dealt with he could focus on America, and finally get a handle on the situation over there. A new pilot and Eva would be required for Nerv, though as ever unit five was in a shambolic state. Perhaps it was time for that base to suffer an accident, the project was taking up too much money now. The instrumentality project would go ahead, and he would be able to shed his failing flesh, embrace godhood and immortality. Still there were other remaining threats to deal with, a traitor was within their ranks. If Graves thought he had fooled his master, then he was about to get the shock of a lifetime.

* * *

The small figure made his way slowly down the aisle of the church, he was looking for someone, and Trinity church was his quarry's favourite hangout these days. He paused to remove his brown fedora, nodding his head in greeting to the priest in passing. Shaw paused to take it all in, it had been an age since he had moved openly like this. So much time spent hiding away in the shadows, he and his wife had enjoyed the trappings of wealth, but had not enjoyed the eventual need to hide. In this case a simple disguise would do the trick, a haircut and his shades. Soon he would be able to discard even that. 'Like the name Shaw' he mused idly. He spotted the man he was looking for, sitting hunched over in the front most row of seats. Next to him was a bottle of oxygen, and as Shaw watched him the man placed the breath mask on his face. Shaw moved and sat down lightly next to the man, felt his gaze on him as he did so. "Thought I might find you here." The man let out a short bark of amusement, "where else would I be?" Jack Hobbs responded. Shaw didn't need to ponder the question too hard, where else indeed? "Things are moving ahead, Maria and I are leaving for Japan tomorrow." Hobbs let out a grunt at that, took another draught of oxygen before speaking.

"You two always were a pain in the ass to work for, but I wouldn't have missed it for anything." Shaw and Hobbs laughed together, then suddenly Jack sobered up. "the doctors have given me three weeks, wish they'd said three hours." Shaw turned to his long-time friend and confidant. He had known the man had been unwell, had suspected his cancer had come back again. "If there is anything I can do, name it. I owe you that much." Shaw felt a lump in his throat, when had Jack started to look so damn old? Hobbs looked at him and smiled, it was a dirty smile that spoke volumes. "Well there was that night club of yours, one last lap dance before I go. Some sort of painless death would be nice as well." He laughed, that deep dirty laugh that Shaw had learned to love. He had been so busy charging around America, lancing the corruption that was SEELE, he hadn't had time for his friend. "God I've missed that laugh." He rested a hand on the man's shoulder, concerned as Hobbs began to cough violently. Jack got himself under control and his weathered hand rested on Shaw's, his friend was now in his eighties, had stuck around through thick and thin. Jack had been the face of the organisation, what little the world knew of Shaw came through Jack. "You took a dullard of an FBI agent, and turned him into a crime kingpin."

The grin came back with interest along with a sparkle in his friend's eyes, "Wouldn't have done anything differently, been one hell of a ride." They sat like that in silence, watching as the choir practice started. "How's Diallo doing? Still shadowing that ghost?" Shaw nodded slowly, his mind having turned to other matters. "The ghost is gone, been all over the news." Jack glanced at him, knowing when his friend was thinking of the old days. Forty-two years, it had taken him forty-two years to reach this point, a point he could not control. "I'm so used to knowing where I'm going, being on the journey." He confessed to Hobbs, their eyes met and he saw understanding there, he always would. "Now you're not sure what's going to happen, foresight must be a bitch." Shaw laughed, really it was all he could do given the circumstances. This had all started in West Virginia, had all started with a kindly couple taking them in. Back then things had become suddenly so simple, he and Maria had been given a chance to breath. Then as had seemed to always be the case, tragedy had struck at the heart of their new-found family. It was ironic really, SEELE had taken away everything they had cared for, and so they had vowed to return the favour. He reached into his pocket and produced the syringe, showing it to Jack, one last favour for his old friend.

Hobbs nodded and slowly got to his feet, tucking the syringe back into his pocket he led the way back outside. His car was waiting for him and he helped Hobbs inside, "The money shaker, last stop." He instructed his driver. The city passed them by almost in a haze, Shaw's mind drawn to other matters now. Odd, when you had so much time to plan what you were going to do, suddenly it seemed as if time was running out on him. They pulled up outside the nightclub, its single large neon sign showed the outline of a dancing woman. Maria's money shaker was a hit, and provided him with a steady stream of income. It also gave him a place to conduct other business, not that he was here all that often recently. "I'll take the side entrance, help Jack out." His driver nodded, and Shaw took the more surreptitious route into the club. The techno beat music slammed into his ear drums, and he wrinkled his nose in distaste, even his wife couldn't stand this garbage. He observed the patrons of the club, wealthy men throwing their money at scantily clad women. After a short wait he spotted Hobbs, the man already chatting up his girl of choice and the pair disappeared. Shaw clung to the shadows, most of the girls had seen him on more than one occasion. However, it had been months since he had last been in, simply too risky if anyone recognised his face.

He waited patiently for the man to conclude his business, Hobbs emerged pulling his cylinder behind him and grinning like the cat that got the cream. Shaw led the way out back to the private bar, here they could be alone and undisturbed. Shaw slid behind the bar and began shaking up a cocktail, it would at least disguise the taste. Jack sat nodding his head gently, "I am gonna miss the hell out of you, you two crazy ass kids." Shaw chuckled, even now his heart was hammering. Funny really, after all these years you would think he'd have gotten used to it. He brought the drinks round, then emptied the syringe into Hobbs drink. "Just hope it doesn't taste like dog piss." Jack grumbled, he downed the lethal mixture in one go. Shaw guided him over to a seat, watching through tears as it slowly took effect. Hobbs sagged and he lay the dying man down, taking his hand, he held onto him. When it was clear he was gone Shaw leaned down, gently kissing the man on the forehead. A wracking sob escaped him, tears spilling from him as he wept. He had been this man shadow and provider, and Hobbs had always been loyal to him. He sat back wiping frantically at his eyes, he had made sure Maria was otherwise occupied. She would never have had the stomach for something like this, even he had been reluctant.

He lifted the man effortlessly and carried him into the spare room, a double bed was set up in here and he lay the man down. He closed Hobbs eyes so that he looked like he was asleep, turning he exited the room sliding the door shut. Phone in hand he called the local hospital, the poison he had used was untraceable. He sat at the bar and downed his own drink in one, sat musing over the past and the now uncertain future. Old friends waiting for he and his wife, and all the tales they had to tell them, a ghost of a smile passed his lips. Tokita was as ready as could be, and unit thirteen was going to cause SEELE really big problems. The paramedics arrived on scene, and he played the role assigned him perfectly, someone came to take him away. Nobody questioned what he had been doing there, and nobody pegged his identity thanks to his haircut. Outside the car was waiting for him, he slumped down into the seat and watched as the medics took Hobbs away. He pulled the book out of his inner pocket, this was the key to everything to come. The only reason he had not struck at Lorenz, was that the man was simply too well protected. Indeed, he had been forced to wait until Graves made his moves, before he had begun to tackle matters in America.

Cooper started the car and drove them toward their destination, Kaworu was already in Japan, instructed to shadow the pilots. A guardian angel so to speak, it wouldn't do to have anything happen to them. No, they were needed if his plan was to come through, but of all of them he needed her the most. Misato Katsuragi would help him in his quest, he was almost certain of that. She would be angry and grief stricken certainly, but he knew just how driven she could be. The plane was sat on the private runway as he had directed, Cooper parked up the car and saw him onboard. Shaw took off his hat as he entered, sure enough Maria was sat expression guarded. "It's done." He said simply, and she sighed removing her glasses and rubbing at her head. "Cooper knows what to do, we meet Saul at the airport." She looked at him and slowly nodded, "It'll be good to see our boy again." Shaw could agree all too well with that statement, they had raised him pretty much after rescuing him. She rose and disappeared into the rear toilet, emerging after having changed her clothing. Gone was the form hugging black dress, in its place was an oh so familiar catholic school uniform. Mari flopped into the seat replacing her red framed glasses, a determined look on her face. "Ok puppy, let's go home, it's about time."

It was like changing a light bulb, Marcus Shaw slid into the back of his mind where he could be called on, and Shinji Ikari emerged once again. He took a breath and ran a hand through his shortened hair, Mari was right as she always seemed to be, it was about time they went home. A smile flickered across his face as he thought of all the trouble they were about to cause, "this is going to be a gas." Shinji declared aloud.

* * *

AN: As I got closer to writing this final chapters, a strange reluctance came over me. I have in all honesty lost track of how long I have been working on Fate, but while this concludes book one, book two awaits. I want to thank everyone who has followed me so far, I know at times it has been a bit messy, and there are plot holes you could drive a death star through, but it has been fun. I plan to take a short break before launching into the follow up, which will tell the tale of Mari and Shinji as they find themselves lost in the nineteen seventies, and the trek they will have to undergo. Just realised, this one is going to require a lot of research.


End file.
